


Vientre Alquilado

by BrownieStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brownie, Circus'slove, CorruptGovernment, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, TeacherLou, VientreAlquilado, larrystylinson, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieStylinson/pseuds/BrownieStylinson
Summary: Donde Harry y su esposa no pueden tener hijos y Louis trabaja en una casa de madres sustitutas gracias a una malformación que le permite embarazarse.





	1. Prólogo

La chica con bata estaba sentada en su escritorio transcribiendo algunas actas cuando llamaron en su puerta. "Pasen." Mandó y enseguida se dieron paso una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano. Levantó la vista, sonrió confusa. "Hey, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que tu cita es dentro de dos semanas." La rubia sonrió.

"Mirna tuvo un sangrado esta mañana." Comentó el chico con una mueca de preocupación. La doctora alzó las cejas y frunció los labios. Asintió y se levantó de su silla abriendo las cortinas que daban a la camilla de ultrasonidos.

"Bien, espero no sea una mala noticia. Vamos Mirna, voy a revisarte." Caminó hasta la camilla y tomó posición levantando su blusa. El gel frío estaba sobre su plano vientre, el pequeño aparato recorría la zona dando la vista del ultrasonido en la pantalla. "Bien, aquí está tu útero. En efecto el endometrio está siendo expulsado, eso causó tu sangrado. ¿Si no estuvieras embarazada cuando iniciaría tu ciclo menstrual?" La chica tragó en seco.

"Debería haber comenzado hace dos días, tal vez tres." La doctora asintió y siguió moviendo el aparato en busca de algo. "¿Puedes ver a mi bebé?" Unos segundos más de búsqueda fueron suficientes para que se diera por vencida.

"No hay bebé." La doctora hizo una mueca de rendición y soltó el aparato. Brindándole un pañuelo a la chica para que limpiase los restos del líquido. Se enderezó un poco en la camilla y la miró fijamente.

"¿Có-cómo que no hay bebé?" Su voz se entrecortaba. La experta se encogió de hombros con una seña de tristeza.

"El embrión debió haber salido con el sangrado de esta mañana, lo siento chicos." Dijo a la pareja y se levantó del banco en dónde estaba. La joven mujer comenzó a llorar. "Voy a preparar las cosas, debemos hacerte un legrado."

_~*~_

Unos minutos después del legrado la doctora y la chica se reunieron en el consultorio con el joven que las esperaba. Los tres tomaron asiento y la doctora los miró sobre sus gafas. "No entiendo que salió mal esta vez doctora, tuve todos los cuidados necesarios, tuve reposo y no hice ningún esfuerzo." La chica lloraba mientras era escuchada por la ginecóloga. El chico a su lado apretaba su mano con fuerza mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar.

"Te lo dije, el problema no está en que no te cuides si no que tienes una malformación en tu útero que hace que el feto se desprenda, debes entender que no podrás lograr un bebé."

"¡Pero he estado embarazada!" Gritó con cierta nostalgia de tono.

"Sí, lo has estado. Pero tus embarazos no duran más de 5 semanas, siempre es lo mismo. Tú útero está lastimado por tantos legrados que te he practicado, en lo que va del año has estado embarazada tres veces y siempre tienes abortos espontáneos." Su voz se tranquilizó. "Mira, si sigues haciendo esto puedes ponerte en riesgo. Mirna, debes aceptarlo, no puedes tener hijos." Ella negó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, soltándose del agarre de su esposo.

"Por favor Dana, nuestro sueño es tener un bebé." Susurró levantando la vista hacia ella.

"Adopten, es la opción más viable." Argumentó mientras jugueteaba con una lapicera. El chico a su lado no mencionaba ninguna palabra.

"¡No!" Exclamó entre lágrimas. "Queremos un hijo nuestro, que lleve la sangre de ambos." La doctora Dana frunció los labios y suspiró en rendición. Abrió uno de sus cajones y entregó un folleto a la chica.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

"Nunca he estado muy de acuerdo con esto pero sé que no vas a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quieres." Mirna seguía confundida y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Es un lugar en donde se alquilan úteros, para mujeres como tú que no pueden gestar. Ellos te explicarían mejor que yo." El rostro de la chica se iluminó de felicidad. Tal vez esta era la manera en la que ella podría tener un hijo.

_~*~_

Al entrar al lugar se podía observar como habían varios cuadros de familias, donde había por lo que creía dos madres. Miró a su esposo y lo abrazó con dicha, él dio un beso en su frente y caminaron hasta la oficina en donde se reunirían. Después de pasar se sentaron frente la mujer del otro lado de la mesa. "Señor y señora Styles. ¿Cierto?" Ella asintió.

"Ellos mismos." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Bien, soy Martha. Saben que esto es un lugar en donde se alquilan úteros. El proceso se lleva a cabo en un laboratorio en donde se toman muestra de espermatozoides del padre y óvulos de la madre, se fecunda el embrión por métodos de genética y luego es puesto en el útero rentado en una breve operación." Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Las mujeres no tienen ninguna objeción con que nos quedemos con el bebé?" La mujer negó con una sonrisa.

"Nuestras madres son muy profesionales, ellas tendrán el bebé lo que dure el embarazo y ustedes tiene derecho de verla cuando quieran, hay casos en donde piden que se muden con la pareja para estar más al pendiente del crecimiento del bebé. Una vez nacido solo se queda lo que dure la lactancia y después el niño o niña se queda con ustedes, ya que son los padres." La chica asentía encantada con todo lo que había escuchado.

"Quiero hacer esto, no importa cuanto tenga que pagar." Martha sonrió.

"Bien, antes de comenzar a hacer los tramites me gustaría que escogieras a alguien." Harry no estaba muy convencido con todo esto, pero el haría lo que fuese por ver a la chica feliz. Una cortina se abrió dejando ver a tres mujeres del otro lado y un hombre. Aguarden... ¿Un hombre? La chica frunció el ceño y miró a la directora del lugar.

"Él es un homb... ¿Cómo es que...?" No podía formular las frases.

"Es un caso especial, es un hombre pero es capaz de concebir y gestar un bebé. Él siempre dice 'Es injusto que yo siendo hombre pueda tener un bebé y ellas siendo mujeres no, claro que las voy a ayudar.'" Harry lo miraba fijamente. Tenía los ojos azules, un azul muy claro. Su piel se veía aterciopelada y fina, su cabello cobrizo contrastaba perfectamente con ella. _Mierda Harry, deja de verlo._ Se había perdido de toda la conversación.

"Lo quiero a él Harry." El rizado la miró sorprendido con las cejas curveadas.

"¿A él?" Asintió energéticamente. "Lo que tú quieras nena." Cedió y el chico fue llamado hacia la oficina. Entro por la puerta trasera y saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Louis, ellos son Mirna y Harry Styles. Chicos él es Louis Tomlinson." Los presentó e intercambiaron saludos de mano. "Los dejaré un momento solos para que se conozcan un poco." Ella salió y la chica comenzó a hablar.

"Es un gusto conocerte." Mirna comenzó la plática, parecía un chico encantador.

"Lo mismo digo." Contestó amablemente.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Tomaron asiento y Louis estaba frente a la pareja.

"Veintitrés."

"¿Enserio?" Asintió reafirmando. "Yo tengo veintidós y Harry veintiocho." La miró un momento. Era rubia, tenía ojos cafés, una piel muy blanca y cuidada. A juzgar por su ropa, en realidad se veía que nadaban en dinero.

"¿Cuántos embarazos has tenido?" Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al formular esta pregunta.

"Tres, los tres niños." Sonrió genuinamente.

"¿Aún ves a los niños?" Louis negó rápidamente.

"Oh no, no tengo permitido hacer eso. Pero no son mis hijos así que no es muy difícil desprenderme de ellos." Contestó y Harry sonrió hacia él.

"Yo he tenido cuatro embarazos, ninguno ha pasado las cinco semanas" Louis la miró con sentimiento.

"Lamento escuchar eso, pero por eso estoy yo." Ella asintió.

"En verdad agradecemos que personas como tú hagan esto por personas como yo." Louis negó.

"Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que soy hombre." Comentó sarcásticamente. "Se me hace muy injusto que yo pueda tener un bebé y algunas mujeres no, es algo ilógico así que me gusta ayudar en este aspecto." Jugaba con sus dedos, mirándolos enredarse entre ellos.

"¿Tienes pareja?" La pregunta de Harry lo desconcertó, y pareciera que a su esposa también.

"¿Qué pregunta es esa Harry?" Reprendió y Louis levantó las manos para que no siguiera.

"Está bien, entiendo que quieren saber todo acerca de la persona que va a tener a su bebé por 9 meses." Todos sonrieron. "No señor Styles, no tengo pareja." Curvó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a los dos padres.

"Llámame Harry, es cansado que te digan 'señor' a los veintiocho." Rascó su nuca mientras Mirna seguía haciendo preguntas.

"Piensas casarte algún día ¿cierto?" Louis soltó un pesado suspiró y asintió lentamente.

"Creo que es el sueño de cualquiera, pero creo que aún no es tiempo." Concluyó.

"Eres muy guapo y para haber estado embarazado tres veces tienes un muy buen cuerpo." Se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de la chica. Bien esto se estaba poniendo incómodo.

"Gracias. Y ¿Cómo quieren que sea el desarrollo del embarazo?" Cambió el tema drásticamente para poder respirar. La pareja intercambió miradas entre el silencio por un momento.

"Nos gustaría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros." Louis asintió. Su obligación era obedecer todo lo que los padres querían.

"A partir de hoy." Harry completó la oración haciendo que Louis abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Qué? Pero si aún el embrión no ha sido puesto en mí, miren el proceso tarda un par de meses y no quiero causar molestias así que..." Fue interrumpido.

"No es ninguna molestia, queremos asegurarnos que estés sano y bien atendido, en verdad queremos esto." Una de sus manos fue a su boca para mordisquear sus uñas. La chica lucía tan feliz y emocionada.

"Lo considero inapropiado." Confesó. Una de las manos de la chica tomó la de él con delicadeza. Su piel sí que era suave.

"Vamos a pagarte por esto, Louis." Cerró los ojos un momento para analizar la situación.

"Está bien, iré a vivir con ustedes."


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis llega a la casa de los Styles, parece que Harry será un buen amigo.

Era una de las decisiones más apresuradas que había tomado en su vida, en cuestión de segundos había cambiado todo. Se mudaría a una casa más que desconocida y con una pareja con la cual se acababa de presentar, una con la que realmente no sabía si iba a funcionar la alquilación. Tal vez el embrión no sería compartible con su cuerpo y sufriría un aborto o simplemente a mitad de tiempo ella lograba embarazarse y todo se iría al caño. Pero para ese momento él ya se encontraría viviendo con ellos.

Había empacado sus cosas y esa misma tarde había dejado su departamento. La pareja había quedado de pasar por él en unas horas para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar. Al principio sería incomodo pero ya lo había vivido antes. Una de las parejas a las que había ayudado había decidido que Louis fuese a vivir con ellos y él así lo hizo, eran unos chicos realmente agradables. "Espero lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea lo correcto, la verdad tengo miedo." Había terminado de empacar sus últimas pertenencias y salió del edificio para esperar a los chicos.

"Vamos hombre. No sería la primera vez que lo hagas, además son unos cuantos meses; solamente en lo que tienes al bebé. Además no tendrás gastos por casi un año y más a parte te pagarán." Louis rodó los ojos y negó.

"¿Puedes pensar en algo más que no sea dinero?" El chico a su lado sonrió. "Deberías conseguirte un trabajo, algún día Liam se cansará de mantenerte y te echará a la calle." El morocho negó.

"El me ama demasiado como para hacer eso." Contestó seguro e hizo que Louis hiciera una mueca.

"¿Tu lo amas a él?" Lo miró alzando una ceja en obviedad.

"Claro que sí, pero trabajar no es lo mío y lo sabes." Asintió dándole la razón y suspiró en cuanto vio el auto de Harry acercándose a ellos. El chico alto y de rizado cabello se bajó encontrándose con el par de jóvenes que yacían en la acera, Louis le sonrió en saludo y él fue reciproco. "Señor Styles." El chico junto a Louis codeó su costilla al percatarse de lo apuesto que era el futuro padre. Louis lo miró amenazante para que le evitara cualquier tipo de vergüenza.

"Louis, ¿Estás listo?" El chico asintió. Harry observó al compañero del chico escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, dándole una mirada final con el ceño fruncido. Caminó a poner las cosas de Louis en el maletero del auto, alejándose lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran hablar.

"Por Dios Louis, no me dijiste que el padre fuera tan guapo." El morocho lo veía aun atónito.

"A ver, no sé si hayas comprendido la situación. Está casado y quiere tener un bebé con su esposa. Lo entiendes ¿Cierto? No creo que seas tan estúpido." Su amigo solo levantó sus lentes para poder mirarlo bien.

"Mira que esté casado no impide que aceptes que se cae de bueno, está para cogérmelo y volvérmelo a coger Louis." La frente del pelinegro se estampó en la mano del cobrizo. "Además, ¿Viste cómo me miró?" Louis rodó los ojos y negó.

"No, no vi cómo te miró."

"Me miró como diciendo '¿Quién eres tú y que haces con él?' Llámame loco, pero siento que aquí va a pasar algo." Codeó las costillas de Louis mientras seguía observando al rizado. Esa camisa sin la mitad de los botones hacía que se le cayeran las bragas que no tenía puestas, mientras que él cobrizo solo bufaba por el comportamiento del otro chico.

"Ya Zayn, deja de decir tonterías." Harry regresaba al lugar y el amigo solamente puso su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

"Te acordarás de mí." Louis rodó los ojos y se alejó de su agarre. "Que tengas buen viaje viejo, te quiero." Dio un tierno abrazo antes de irse del lugar. Louis lo miró alejarse y dijo adiós con la mano en cuanto el volteó solo para volver a ver a Harry. El chico quedó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se encontró con Harry de frente.

"¿Todo listo?" Preguntó mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del coche.

"Sí, ¿Dónde está la señora Mirna?" Harry le sonrió y miró hacia el suelo.

"Perdió mucho tiempo de trabajo durante nuestro último embarazo, tuvo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos." Louis asintió entendiendo.

"¿Usted no trabaja?" El rizado lo miró detenidamente. Los cristalinos ojos del cobrizo eran muy llamativos para él.

"Sí, pero lo hago desde casa. Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Harry." El cobrizo hizo una pequeña mueca de desacuerdo.

"Trataré, pero tardaré en acostumbrarme." El castaño puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo meneó un poco con genuinidad.

"Veme como uno de tus amigos, pasaremos 12 meses juntos todos los días podemos ser amigos." Louis sonrió negando.

"¿Crees que podrás ser amigo de un insoportable hombre hormonado embarazado?" La ironía en la frase era demasiada, Harry carcajeó y luego rodó los ojos.

"No creo que sea peor que soportar a mi esposa." Louis empujó uno de sus hombros con gracia.

"Que feo." Esto causó que Harry sonriera burlándose de que el chico no le creyera.

"Es enserio, deja que pases dos semanas en casa y te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Ahora andando que si Mirna llega antes que nosotros estoy frito." Hizo una mueca de muerte haciendo al cobrizo reír. El más alto caminó a prisa a abrirle la puerta al chico, quien lo miró extrañado. "Lo siento, la costumbre." Aclaró su garganta y subió en el auto también para dirigirse a su hogar.

"Bien Harry ¿En que trabajan?" Harry golpeaba el volante con las yemas de sus dedos al ritmo de la música. Tardó en captar la pregunta y luego lo miró de reojo.

"Mirna es dueña de una inmobiliaria de bienes raíces. Vende departamentos, casas y todas esas cosas, de hecho la conocí cuando estaba comprando mi departamento." Louis sonrió ante la respuesta. "Yo soy cirujano plástico particular, tengo el consultorio en casa." Estos chicos realmente deben estarse pudriendo en dinero.

"Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de matrimonio?" Harry entrecerró los ojos, tal vez haciendo cuentas.

"¿Dos años? Creo que casi tres, la verdad no recuerdo bien." Louis frunció el ceño. "Sí, tal vez en tu mente estás diciendo '¿Qué le pasa a este? ¿Cómo puede no saber qué día se casó?'" Louis trató de negarlo pero fue interrumpido. "Pero está bien, la mayoría de mis amigos piensan que me casé solo por interés." El chico lo miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

"¿Y eso es...?" Harry ingresó en un conocido fraccionamiento. Conocido por ser uno de los más caros de la ciudad.

"Mentira, en verdad la quiero." Por alguna razón sintió alivio, tal vez si la respuesta hubiese sido otra se arrepentiría totalmente de darles un bebé.

"Debe ser difícil no poder tener hijos cuando en verdad se quiere, hay tantas personas hoy en día que se embarazan solo porqué sí. Después los pobres niños están sufriendo, no sé cómo la gente puede hacer eso." Harry sonrió mientras Louis observaba las casas con cierto fascine.

"Mirna siempre dice eso, pero nunca quiso adoptar." Sus ojos no se habían despegado ni un segundo del frente hasta ese momento, miró al chico cobrizo que lo acompañaba en el auto. "La ginecóloga se lo dijo pero ella es tan terca." Frenó frente a una gran casa, muy bonita y elegante; tanto que llegaba a ser intimidante. Junto a ella había una construcción, no parecía una casa y en un enorme anuncio decía _'Doctor Harry Styles. Consultorio plástico.'_ En su rostro había frustración, en ocasiones no sabía qué hacer con su esposa. "Pero bueno, ya que tengamos al bebé espero eso cambie. Hemos llegado." Louis bajó del auto seguido por Harry. Caminando hasta el maletero para bajar sus cosas.

"Tu casa en verdad es linda." Harry sonrió.

"Gracias, Mirna es socia de este fraccionamiento." Louis asintió sorprendido.

"Vaya, deben estar nadando en dinero." El rizado negó.

"Ni creas, tenemos muchas deudas." Hizo una pequeña mueca ante el recuerdo de todo lo que debían. "Además mantengo a mi madre. Ella suele venir mucho a casa y suele ser en verdad..." Buscó la palabra. "Insoportable. Tal vez lo primero que te diga en cuanto le contemos es 'Vaya ¿cómo es que puedes embarazarte?' o comenzar a interrogarte. ¿Puedes tenerle un poco de paciencia?" El cobrizo sonrió y asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"No te preocupes, he vivido con eso desde hace rato." Después de que bajaran las maletas y el rizado abriese la puerta entraron en la casa. Louis cargaba una de sus bolsas mientras Harry traía la maleta de ruedas, caminaban por los pasillos de la casa que lo intimidaba enormemente. Por fuera era hermosa y por dentro lo era mucho más. No era extremadamente grande, pero estaba llena de cosas lujosas. No sabía que decir, las palabras se habían ido de su boca y cualquier estupidez podría salir. Tenía que decir algo, un halago Louis, piensa en un halago. "Eh, ¿quién limpia todo esto?" Su yo interno quería darle una patada en la cara por lo dicho.

"Pues, Mirna trabaja todo el día fuera. Yo soy el que está en casa, me toca limpiar de vez en cuando. Ella nunca ha querido que contratemos a alguien." Louis sonrió, el señor Styles es amo de casa. "Sin más preámbulos te llevaré a tu habitación. Ya después habrá tiempo de mostrarte todo lo demás." Subieron al segundo piso y Harry le dio paso abriendo una puerta de madera. Louis caminó dentro, recorriendo la habitación y observando cada detalle tan bien cuidado del lugar. Paredes blancas y piezas metálicas. Harry dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la cama, y metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. "Este va a ser tu cuarto, te daré tiempo para que desempaques. En cuanto llegue Mirna te llamo, para comer." Louis lo miró y sonrió encantado. "Espero te guste y te sientas cómodo."

"¿Bromeas? Esto es precioso." Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias." Soltó pero luego levantó su índice. "Una cosa..." Harry lo miró para que continuara. "¿Puedo recibir visitas, salir y esas cosas?" Frunció el ceño y asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es una cárcel Louis, debo decirte que la casa la mayoría del tiempo está sola. Sería bueno que alguien la llenara de vida."

"Gracias." Sonrió. "Verás el chico con el que estaba, es mi mejor amigo y realmente paso mucho tiempo con él."

"No te preocupes, puede venir las veces que quiera." Harry sonrió hacia él.

"Bien, le daré la dirección... ¿podrías decírmela?" Sonrió y asintió.

"Te la anotaré en un papel. El closet está por ahí, tienes un baño individual, tienes televisión, internet y si necesitas alguna otra cosa solo dilo. En verdad queremos que estés bien." Louis negó. Le parecía realmente una estupidez todo esto.

"Créeme que el bebé hubiese nacido igual si veo la televisión aquí o en mi departamento." Harry sonrió. "Además aun no estoy embarazado, estoy en buen peso y todo esto me aterra."

"Solo queremos que estés bien y tengas todo."

"Son unos exagerados." Asintió dándole la razón y luego lo miró curioso.

"Contéstame algo que me está matando desde que te conocí." Louis frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué?" Harry reprimió una carcajada.

"Cuando te cases ¿te vas a embarazar tú o tu esposa?" Louis negó con una sonrisa y rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"Oh vamos." Carcajeó. "Si me caso con una mujer, ella se embarazará." Aseguró y Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

"O sea que, ¿Hay posibilidades de que te cases con un hombre?" Louis agachó la mirada.

"Soy bisexual señor Styles...Harry." Corrigió. Él asintió conforme, nada sorprendido como hubiese sido la reacción de alguna otra persona.

"Yo también." Confesó. Louis hizo todo lo posible por no dejar caer su mandíbula. "Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de nuestras preferencias sexuales Louis." Carcajeó y se levantó del lugar yendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo. "Y gracias, a fin de cuentas eres tú quien me dará un hijo." Louis lo miró con cierta ternura.

"Solo cargaré a tu bebé nueve meses."

"Tal vez, pero gracias a ti tendré uno." Negó y el rizado salió del cuarto.

Louis comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias y comenzar a instalarse en su nueva habitación, la cama perfectamente tendida había sido atascada de ropa y zapatos en cuanto el comenzó a acomodar su closet. Caminó hasta las ventanas y abrió las persianas para apreciar la vista nada bella del fraccionamiento, prefería la vista desde su departamento, se podía ver la costa del pacifico desde su habitación. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se cruzó de brazos frente al gran cristal, pensando, cuestionándose lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre había alquilado su vientre con gusto y sin pensarlo, ahora por alguna razón estaba dudando si debía o no hacerlo. Agachó la mirada y pasó su flequillo tras la oreja y entonces lo decidió; esta sería la última vez que lo haría. Era tiempo de empezar a hacer su vida. Regresó a terminar de instalarse.

"¡No es posible que hayas hecho eso!" Gritos llamaron su atención. Era Harry y después de gritar un gran azote de puerta se había escuchado. "¡Abre la jodida puerta!" Comenzó a golpearla. Mirna se había encerrado dentro, no lo dejaba pasar y ni siquiera respondía. Louis abrió la puerta de su recamara y asomó un poco la cabeza para observar la escena de un Harry frustrado. Pateó la puerta mientras frotaba su rostro exasperado, en cuanto este levantó la mirada se encontró con Louis observándolo fijamente. Suspiró y caminó hacia él lentamente. "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso..." Louis se encogió de hombros. "Mirna gasta mucho sin pensar en cómo va a pagar, compró dos acciones de este fraccionamiento y son mínimo un par de millones. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar que la mayoría de las casas ya están vendidas y no hay ingresos. ¡Dios! Esta mujer me vuelve loco." Cubrió su rostro y soltó un grito de frustración haciendo reír al cobrizo.

"Trata de hablar con ella, gritando no se resuelven las cosas." Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras el rizado lo miraba entre los dedos que cubrían su cara.

"Con ella no se puede hablar, créeme que he tratado de hacerlo muchas veces y no." Louis torció la boca y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sabes, tengo unas cuantas horas aquí y... no creo que sea un entorno adecuado para un bebé." Harry alzó las cejas y relamió sus labios. No respondió. "Un bebé necesita amor, no los gritos y peleas de sus padres Harry. ¿En verdad están seguros de que quieren tener un hijo? Me pongo a pensar que realmente ustedes no son felices juntos." El rizado cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando los abrió miró fijamente al cobrizo que estaba parado retándolo con las manos en la cintura. ¿Qué debía decir si todo lo antes dicho era verdad?

"Mira Louis, creo que es exactamente un bebé lo que nos falta para poder ser felices. Todos nuestros problemas comenzaron desde que Mirna abortó por primera vez, eso nos ha afectado mucho como pareja." Louis negó.

"El proceso de la inseminación tarda unos meses, voy a tener tiempo de ver cómo es que viven y... decidir si quiero continuar con esto antes de firmar un contrato." Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para tratar de pensar entre el desorden que había causado. Mientras tanto Harry seguía fuera de su habitación insistiendo a que su esposa le abriera.

"Vamos Mirna, abre la maldita puerta. Debemos hablar." Parecía que nada iba a funcionar, pero la manija se giró y él se pudo dar paso dentro. "Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, no podemos solo estarnos gritando siempre." Ella le daba la espalda y cuando lo volteó a ver solo negó.

"Nunca me apoyas Harry, todo lo que hago siempre está mal." Harry caminó hacia ella y la encaró.

"No es que no te apoye, es que nunca me tomas en cuenta para tus inversiones. Sabes cómo está nuestra situación económica y aun así vas y malgastas 2 millones en algo que no va a dar ningún frutó. ¿Tan siquiera investigaste el estado de las casa y los ingresos del fraccionamiento?" Ella agachó la mirada y no respondió. Él levantó con delicadeza su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. "Tu silencio solo me da la razón. Si sigues así nos vamos a ir realmente a la quiebra ¿Acaso quieres eso? Te gustan los lujos y solo estás haciendo estupideces para acabar con ellos." Ella se quitó de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sí, y cuando todos mis lujos se acaben también se va a acabar tu 'amor' ¿Verdad?" Marcó las comillas en el aire acompañándolas entre un tono de sarcasmo y rabia. Harry rascó su nuca.

"Los ingresos a esta casa son en 80% míos y de lo que yo gano, no me vengas con que solo estoy contigo por tu dinero porque si fuera así me hubiera largado desde hace mucho tiempo." Volteó la mirada evitando verlo. "Entiende que te quiero."

"Eres un sin vergüenza, ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? Estoy cansada de estar fingiendo frente a todos que somos felices, que en la calle me trates como lo más bello que tienes y en cuanto lleguemos a casa sea otra decoración más. Que solo digas que me quieres cuando sientas perdido todo y quieras recuperar tu gran inversión." Harry la miró sin expresión, ella retenía el llanto. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

"Estas muy alterada, dejaré que te tranquilices ¿Está bien? Iré a ayudarle a Louis a que se instale y tal vez darle un recorrido por la casa." Se acercó a besar su frente pero ella lo impidió susurrando un 'No me toques'. Harry salió de la habitación y tocó la puerta del nuevo huésped. Abrió la puerta luego de no recibir respuesta. Miró dentro y el chico no estaba. "¿Louis?" Preguntó.

"En el baño, pasa." Entró y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la cama. Unos instantes después Louis salió del baño y frunció el ceño ante el rostro frustrado de Harry.

"No frunzas el ceño, te vas a arrugar." La voz de Harry era seca y demandante.

"Vaya, creo que alguien no arreglo las cosas." Dio un salto a la cama y cayó en ella rebotando levemente. Recargó su mejilla en una de sus manos quedando recostado mirando al chico. "Cuéntame que pasó." Harry levantó la mirada.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso, mejor cuéntame algo sobre ti." Louis frunció los labios.

"Creo que ya sabes lo necesario sobre mí, en realidad no hay mucho que contar." Se recostó completamente y quedó mirando al techo. "Solo soy un chico Harry." Por fin después de mucho rato el rizado sonrió.

"Un chico que puede embarazarse." Ambos rieron.

"Tiene sus ventajas, más cuando eres bisexual. Puedes tener hijos de cualquier forma y eso es genial." Harry asintió dándole la razón.

"Pero eso te hace ser pasivo." Louis se sentó de golpe con una cara de indignación.

"Para tu información, soy versátil." Harry rió incrédulo haciendo que su indignación creciera más. "¿Acaso tengo cara de pasivo?" El más alto no contestó, simplemente reprimió una carcajada y el cobrizo se levantó de su cama. "Largo de aquí." Demandó señalando la puerta con su dedo índice. Harry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una risa.

"Oh vamos, solo estamos charlando." Louis se cruzó de brazos.

"No, estás diciendo que soy un pasivo, fuera de aquí." Harry negó y Louis lo haló del brazo levantándolo del sillón sin ningún problema sorprendiendo al mayor. "Sí estúpido, tu pasivito tiene fuerza." Entonces eso se convirtió en un juego de jaloneos para Harry pero una declaración de guerra para Louis.

"No te enfades, simplemente quería saberlo." Louis no respondió, solo seguía tratando de echarlo de la habitación. En un descuido del menor un jalón lo hizo terminar contra el pecho de Harry. Olía muy bien, había entrado en un trance de hipnotización por su aroma. Habían quedado tan juntos pero Louis rompió el contacto ante la incomodidad sentida después de darse cuenta de la situación.

"Adiós." Abrió la puerta y lo echó. Harry quedó con una gran risa después de que la puerta fue cerrada en su cara.

"¿Te llamo para cenar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	3. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis conoce un poco del pasado de Harry, y Mirna llega en un momento inoportuno.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Louis se había mudado a casa de la pareja. Había sido un gran tiempo para el chico, la confianza entre él y Harry se hacía mayor cada minuto que trascurría. Mirna trabajaba la mayor parte del día mientras que Harry trabajaba desde casa, Louis estaba feliz recibiendo la visita de Zayn sin que alguno de los dos dueños reclamara algo. Al principio tenía miedo de que ellos comenzaran a prohibirle cosas, pero sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, le daban una vida de rey. Podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba y desayunaba solo con Harry en el comedor, la mujer se iba a su trabajo demasiado temprano. Por esto él y Harry se encargaban de hacer algunas tareas del hogar, pasar un rato de flojera y cuando no lo visitaba Zayn, iba al consultorio con el rizado y funcia como su acompañante ya que recepcionista tenía.

En cuanto al contrato, aún estaba en trámites. La firma sería después de esclarecer que ninguno de los tres tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa que pudiese ya sea, contagiar a Louis y/o al feto. Hacía unos días se habían sacado las pruebas de sangre necesarias para realizar los estudios y los resultados ya habían sido leídos. Los tres se encontraban en perfectas condiciones de salud. Louis estaba sano y su organismo funcionaba a la perfección, él estaba listo para volver a procrear.

La cifra había sido establecida por la casa de alquiler, la pareja tendría que pagarle a Louis un total de 20.000 Euros, más gasto de chequeos y de parto, aparte las vitaminas necesarias para el desarrollo del embarazo. Firmarían en cuanto tuvieran todas las clausulas y apartados listos, entonces sería el último día para que alguna de las dos partes se arrepintiese; una vez firmado no había vuelta atrás.

La esposa de Harry volvía a casa después de las 6:00 pm, mientras Harry estaba en casa la mayor parte del día. Era una rutina muy frecuente y Louis se había dado cuenta de eso. Tenían pequeñas discusiones pero siempre terminaban arreglando todo. Harry era muy abierto en cuanto a su vida privada, o tal vez era que Louis le brindaba demasiada confianza; mientras tanto Louis, él era más cerrado y reservado en las cuestiones que no contaran como trabajo, como su pasado.

Ambos chicos estaban en la sala de la casa mirando televisión, el más alto sentado en el sillón individual con ambas piernas arriba en posición fetal mientras el ojiazul estaba con su cuerpo extendido a todo lo largo del sofá más grande. Harry había elegido una película al azar en Netflix la cual desde la perspectiva de Louis, era muy estúpida y no tenía ningún sentido.

"Esta película es lo más estúpido que podré ver en mi vida." Louis metía su mano en el trasto con palomitas de maíz para solo jugar con ellas, estaba tan aburrido. Harry solo lo calló con un sonido y el chico levantó las manos en rendición. Eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana y aún estaba en pijama, se levantó del sillón y tomando el tazón de frituras se fue de la sala.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó el rizado siguiéndolo con la mirada. El chico se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

"A algún sitio en donde no vaya a morir de aburrimiento." Sonrió y Harry solo lo miró detenidamente. Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Su pijama era demasiado flojo, la tela de algodón de su pantalón no rosaba sus piernas pero realmente resaltaba su trasero y la sudadera que llevaba remarcaba su pequeña cintura; una muy increíble para haber tenido tres hijos. Todas las mujeres desearían recobrar la figura del chico después de tres embarazos.

"Ni siquiera parece que hayas tenido tres hijos, tienes un cuerpo envidiable." Louis se asomó por el arco de la barra y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

"Kourtney Kardashian envidia mi cuerpo." Harry rodó los ojos ante el notable orgullo del muchacho y Louis solo rió. "Oye ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?" Harry frunció los labios confundido ante la pregunta y asintió lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Tengo un par de citas en un rato ¿Por qué?" Louis hizo una mueca de desilusión y negó restándole importancia. "Vamos, dime que es lo que querías." El chico suspiró accediendo.

"Es que, quería ir a comprar unas cosas y pues, quería que me acompañaras." El rizado sonrió.

"Puedo acompañarte en cuanto termine las consultas, por eso no hay problemas." El más pequeño dio un saltito de alegría y sonrió abiertamente. 'Genial' Dijo antes de voltearse y seguir haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la cocina. "¿Qué clase de cosas vas a comprar?" Louis rió sin que el chico lo pudiera ver, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

"Unas cosas, pero necesito ayuda para elegirlas." Habló desde la cocina y Harry quedó aún más confundido.

"¿Vas a comprar algún tipo de tampones o algo así?" Louis volteó mirándolo como si quisiese matarlo, a lo que Harry solo quiso esconderse debajo del sofá.

"No estúpido, no sangro por el pene." El rizado le sonrió culpable y Louis negó rindiéndose. "¿Cómo porque te pediría que me acompañes a comprar tampones?" Preguntó con un tono ilógico ante la situación.

"Bueno ya, ¿Qué vas a comprar?" Louis rodó los ojos y continuó para explicar lo que quería.

"Solo necesito comprar unas vitaminas y como eres doctor, creí que podrías ayudarme a elegir las mejores." El chico en el sofá asintió aceptando y luego sonó el teléfono de la casa.

"¿Sí?" Contestó.

_"Harry, la señorita Ross acaba de llegar, no tiene cita... -¡Dile que necesito verlo urgentemente!- Dice que necesita verte. -Si no está aquí en un momento voy a su casa-"_ Harry bufó y sobó su sien con cuidado.

"Dile que no será necesario." Contestó.

_"El doctor viene para acá, no será necesario que vaya a su casa.-Bien, lo esperó 5 minutos.- Bien. Oye Harry, Marisa tiene cita contigo en media hora."_ El chico lloró internamente hacia el infierno que le esperaba.

"Bien, estoy ahí en un momento. Gracias Nancy." Colgó y miró hacia donde estaba el chico. "Necesito que me acompañes al consultorio." El cobrizo frunció el ceño.

"Estoy en pijama Harry." El rizado caminó hasta él y lo tomó de la muñeca arrastrándolo con él. "Espera, puedes esperar a que me cambie." Pero el chico no cedió. "¡Harry!" Lo sacó de la casa y fueron directamente hasta el consultorio de Harry deteniéndose en la puerta en donde lo soltó. "¿Qué te pasa?" Reclamó.

"En verdad necesito que me impidas hacer una locura y necesito mostrarte algo." Abrió las puertas y caminaron hasta el escritorio de la secretaria del doctor. "Hola Nancy." Saludó tomando el registro de sus consultas.

"Harry, Louis." Saludó la chica y el último solo sonrió tímidamente, se sentía desnudo solo en pijama, ni siquiera tenía zapatos. "La señorita Ross ya está dentro." El asintió y susurró un pequeño 'Gracias' antes de volver a tomar la mano de Louis y halarlo dentro de su consultorio.

En cuanto entraron, había una chica sentada en la esquina del escritorio. Tenía un muy pequeño vestido entallado y unos grandes tacones, sin contar el maquillaje que llevaba puesto y su cabello tan artificial. Era silicona andante, pero era muy bonita. En cuanto vio a Harry caminó hacia él y besó sus dos mejillas, para cuando terminó miró a Louis de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada. La incomodidad se hizo presente en el cuerpo del cobrizo e inconscientemente se escondió tras el hombro del mayor.

"¿Quién es él y como porque estás tomándolo de la mano?" Harry y Louis soltaron sus manos instantáneamente, ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello. El rizado aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hacer las presentaciones.

"Keyla, él es Louis y Louis, ella es Keyla." Dijo y ellos asintieron, Louis no perdió el tiempo en ofrecerle la mano porque sabía que lo dejaría colgado, y no, no pensaba humillarse de esa manera. "Una vieja amiga." Susurró hacia el chico que tenía a un lado para aclarar la situación.

"Y también su ex-novia" Agregó y Harry solo rodó los ojos.

"Y también mi ex-novia." Concluyó. Harry tomó su bata del gancho y se la puso, caminó seguido de cerca por Louis hasta sentarse en su silla, el cobrizo estaba parado junto a él. Invitó a la chica a sentarse frente al escritorio pero ella no accedió, se quedó parada. "Bien, ¿Qué necesitas?" Ella remarcó su lengua por su mejilla mientras miraba a al chico parado.

"¿Sabes? Preferiría hablar de esto, solo contigo." Frunció los labios y le hizo una seña al cobrizo para que dejase la habitación.

"Lo siento, pero Louis no piensa irse." Argumentó Harry.

"Pero yo puedo..." Entonces Louis dio un respingo ante el pellizco que el mayor había metido en una de sus piernas. "Yo no me pienso ir." Aclaró.

"Bien, lo que pasa es que... necesito dinero." Harry frunció el ceño. Podía imaginarse cualquier cosa para que la chica lo buscara pero ni por la mente le hubiese pasado que lo que quería era, dinero.

"¿Dinero?" Ella asintió. "¿Para qué?" Louis ya no sabía si estaba frunciendo los labios todo el tiempo o simplemente ya estaban así permanentemente por el botox inyectado.

"Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, dejar el país." La boca del rizado cayó al piso.

"¿Cuánto necesitas?" Harry sacó su chequera de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a llenarlo.

"Millón y medio." Al decir esto hizo que Harry dejase de escribir y pusiera su chequera en la mesa indignado. Louis solo observaba la escena.

"¿Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo?" Preguntó. "Estas demente si piensas que te voy a dar esa cantidad, no tengo ese dinero." Ella lo miró demandante, sin creerle ni una palabra.

"Harry, tú te pudres en dinero." Él negó.

"No, tengo muchas deudas, gastos y voy a tener más ahora que tenga a mi bebé." La chica rió cínicamente.

"Por favor, sé perfectamente que Mirna no puede tener hijos, esa mujer no sirve para nada." Él se levantó de golpe.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia y no voy a permitir que vengas hasta aquí para insultar a mi esposa y aparte quieras que te dé semejante cantidad." Ella solo lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Sabes que es verdad y no te hagas el 'esposo ejemplar' que defiende a su mujer porque la ama. Porque aquí ambos sabemos que estas casado con ella porque te da la vida que siempre quisiste tener." La chica comenzaba a alterarse y a gritar. "Sabes perfectamente que fue de su dinero del que te enamoraste, veamos si cuando se vayan a la quiebra vas a seguir defendiéndola con tanto fervor." Harry apretó su puño.

"Lárgate de aquí." Ella sonrió cínicamente al ver que le había dado al chico justo en donde más le dolía. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes se detuvo y regresó a verlo.

"Espero el deposito cariño, cuídate." Giñó un ojo hacia él y dejó el lugar cerrando la puerta. Harry cayó en su silla cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. Louis caminó hasta el frente del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos incómodo.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, creí que si estabas presente tal vez se controlaría un poco." Louis se encogió de hombros incómodo.

"¿Quién era esa chica? Bueno, aparte de que se llama Keyla y es tu ex-novia." Harry descubrió su rostro y suspiró.

"Mira, un tiempo antes de que me casara con Mina ella y yo tuvimos una 'relación' por así decirlo." Hizo comillas sobre la palabra. "No fue nada formal, nunca fue nada más que sexo, alcohol ya sabes, una relación de jóvenes." Louis asintió comprendiendo. "Yo solo quería vivir el momento pero ella comenzó a ser muy pegajosa y a querer formalizar entonces quise terminarla. Le dije que me gustaban los hombres, que no es del todo mentira porque si me gustan pero solo se lo dije para que me dejara en paz. Unos meses después conocí a Mirna y pues comenzamos a salir para unos años después casarnos, entonces ella se enteró y comenzó a investigarla, sacó la gran conclusión de que me casé con ella por interés. De hecho una vez fue y se lo gritó en su cara, traté de hablar con Mirna pero hasta la fecha sigue teniendo esa pequeña duda." Se levantó de su silla y estiró sus brazos. "Ha venido infinidad de veces a verme, la mayoría para decirme que deje a mi esposa por ella y cuando me niego vuelve con lo mismo del dinero." Louis frunció los labios.

"¿Por qué no le pones una orden de restricción?" Sugirió y Harry negó con una sonrisa.

"No quiero hacer el problema más grande. Si yo supiera que dándole ese millón y medio se va a largar y me va a dejar en paz, se lo daba... pero sé que no va a ser así." Se encogió de hombros sin preocupación. "Así que no pienso perder todo eso." Louis sonrió. "Ya dejémoslo así, y por favor, no le digas nada a mi esposa." El chico trazó un cierre por sus labios. "Gracias."

"¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?" Harry recordó esa pequeña parte.

"¡Oh cierto! No tarda en llegar, ya casi es hora de su cita." Louis frunció el ceño mientras Harry volvía a sentarse en su silla. "Puedes sentarte en el sofá o trae una silla y siéntate a mi lado." Louis tomó una de las sillas y la arrastró hasta sentarse al lado del doctor. Esperaron un par de minutos y entonces la contestadora de Harry sonó.

_"Harry, Marisa ha llegado."_ Harry sonrió hacia Louis.

"Que pase." Mandó y miró al cobrizo. "¿Listo para esto?"

Cuando Marisa entró los ojos y la boca del menor se abrieron para después tragar saliva. En la puerta de la oficina había una chica, o al menos eso parecía. Su trasero y pechos eran realmente enormes mientras que sus labios y mejillas estaban más que llenas de botox. Harry lo miró y alzó sus cejas hacia él con una mueca de 'Te dije que tenías que ver esto.' Mordió su labio inferior con el ceño fruncido en conmoción.

"Hola Harry, necesito que me hagas un chequeo." El rizado asintió y señaló la silla para que se sentara. Abrió su computadora y abrió los expedientes de sus pacientes.

"Bien, ¿Qué chequeo necesitas?" Preguntó recargando sus codos en la mesa y acomodando su barbilla sobre sus dedos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

"Lo que pasa es que mi seno derecho se está yendo hacia abajo" Trató de levantar su seno colgante mientras Harry la observaba atentamente. "Si me paro de lado se ve notablemente que está debajo del otro. Tenía pensado en que para arreglarlo podría levantar la piel y aumentar los cc de mis pechos." La chica describía todo su problema mientras Louis la miraba aun con horror. En cuanto terminó Harry negó y golpeó la mesa levemente con las palmas de su mano.

"A ver, en primer lugar ¿Sabes que cada uno de tus senos pesa alrededor de 12 kilos, verdad?" Ella asintió. Harry se levantó y se colocó frente a ella. "Bueno, eso hace que la piel se estire y caiga." Hizo unos movimientos con sus manos sobre los senos describiendo el por qué la chica tenía ese problema. "No sé a dónde fuiste a operarte después de que te dije que no te metería un implante más grande pero fue ilegal que te lo hicieran." El chico regañó y ella torció la boca. "Voy a levantarte el seno pero con la condición de dejar tus implantes en 700 cc ¿Te parece?" Ofreció y ella lo pensó un momento. "Mira Marisa, puedo estirar tu piel sin quitarte cc, pero el peso hará lo mismo... terminarás deforme y si ahora que llevas un par de años con ellos se ve notablemente el deterioro. ¿Crees que en 15 años se verán igual a como se ven hoy?" La chica mordió su labio pensando la situación.

"Está bien, dejaré los implantes en 700 cc." Accedió y el rizado sonrió victorioso. Caminó de nuevo hacia su computadora.

"Genial, te voy a programar para el martes de la próxima semana a las 3:00 pm." Anotó en su registro la fecha y la hora de la operación y lo guardó en el expediente de la paciente. "Recuerda que nada de alcohol, medicamentos..." Fue interrumpido por ella.

"Sé el proceso doctor, muchas gracias." Ella se levantó y se despidió del chico para después dejar el consultorio. El chico la acompañó hasta la puerta y en cuanto la cerró Harry giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a Louis, que aún estaba en shock.

"Te juro que mis panzas de embarazo eran más pequeñas que eso." Harry carcajeó mientras Louis trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

"Ya, solo quería que vieras cada cosa que me encuentro en mi trabajo." Louis sacudió su cabeza regresando en sí, se quedó callando por un segundo y luego miró a Harry con una sonrisa de curiosidad. "¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó asustado.

"¿Podrías operarme el trasero?" Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado.

"¿El trasero?" Louis asintió energético. "¿Quieres ponerte... más?" El tono en la voz de Harry era de incredulidad.

"No, quiero que me quites trasero." Entonces el hizo la mueca más grande de incredulidad que pudieses imaginar.

"¿QUÉ?" De incrédulo el chico pasó a ofendido. Louis se sobresaltó por el grito. "¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Tienes un trasero hermoso Louis Tomlinson y te lo está diciendo un experto en traseros." Con cada palabra dicha, Harry la remarcaba señalando al cobrizo con su índice.

"¿Enserio crees que tengo un trasero hermoso?" Ladeó la cabeza mientras hacia la pregunta acompañándolo de una tierna sonrisa, casi como un coqueteo. Harry asintió y Louis amplió más su sonrisa haciendo que pequeñas arruguitas marcaran sus ojos. "Gracias."

"Ya Louis, deja de decir tonterías y vamos a casa." El cobrizo caminó hasta la puerta pero se detuvo.

"¿Qué me operarías? Tal vez quitar las arrugas de la frente o el puente de la nariz está un poco torcido." Harry rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta haciéndolo salir hasta la recepción. "¿Qué tal si aumentamos un poco mis mejillas? Para que queden más resaltadas." Le sonrió a Nancy al salir mientras seguía empujando al chico descalzo y en pijama que hablaba sobre arreglar algo de su cuerpo. Salieron del consultorio y Louis no paraba de hablar. "Me gustaría que mis ojos fueran proporcionales uno está más..." Estaban entrando a la casa cuando Harry se hartó.

"¡Ya!" Gritó y el chico calló. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se colocó frente a Louis. "No te voy a operar nada Louis, absolutamente nada." El chico se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó con un pequeño puchero.

"Porque..." Paró de hablar antes de que pudiese decir algo que no quería que saliera. "Porque no." Demandó y le sacó vuelta al chico. Louis lo siguió al paso y ahora fue el quien se colocó frente a Harry.

"Ibas a decir otra cosa..." Lo ignoró completamente y trató de evadirlo. "Dímelo." Dijo en cuanto había acorralado a Harry contra uno de los muros de la casa. El chico suspiró y negó. "Anda."

"Mira. Podría operarte todo lo que quieras pero, te me haces muy perfecto como para cambiarte algo ¿sabes? Tus rasgos son hermosos y tu cuerpo es realmente bonito. No te pondría ni te quitaría nada." Terminó y Louis se abrazó a si mismo sobando sus brazos mientras alejaba su mirada de la de Harry. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?" Louis negó rápidamente para tranquilizarlo.

"No, es solo qué..." Lo miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. "Creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho y es... raro." Harry sonrió tiernamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Es simplemente la verdad, en verdad eres hermoso." Louis le sonrió y sus miradas quedaron colgadas la una de la otra por un largo rato. Realmente se podía sentir esa tranquilidad mientras se miraban, la perdición estaba entre el azul y el verde, mezclándose y haciendo una lluvia de brillo con la intensidad de sus pupilas. El sonido de la puerta los distrajo, Mirna estaba entrando en la casa. Louis se alejó rápidamente del mayor pero la chica había alcanzado a ver algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras caminaba hasta donde su esposo.

"Nada, simplemente le estaba diciendo a Louis que no pienso operarle ni la uña del pie." La chica besó ligeramente los labios del castaño y sonrió hacia el chico que estaba frente a ellos.

"¿Quieres operarte?" Louis sonrió negando.

"No, solo jugaba." Harry sonrió sarcástico.

"Tú jueguito sacó palabras que no tenía que haber dicho." Ambos rieron dejando ignorante a la chica que los miraba con cierta curiosidad.

"Ustedes realmente se llevan bien..." Comenzó a decir. "me gusta eso." Sonrió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis firmará un contrato que no podrá cumplir. Y Harry se aferrará a algo que tal vez termine mal.

"Lo que usted dice es que al firmar el contrato, Louis tendrá que darnos al bebé al final del embarazo ¿Cierto?" La mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio asintió con una carpeta en sus manos.

Habían pasado dos semanas más antes de que el contrato estuviese listo. Era lo mismo de siempre, Mirna trabajando fuera de casa todo el día mientras Harry se quedaba en el consultorio con Louis. Solo había cambiado una pequeña pero no muy insignificante cosa entre ellos. Una tarde mientras Mirna estaba trabajado Harry no había podido callar más y había soltado todo lo que estaba comenzado a sentir. Louis le gustaba y mucho. Para buena suerte de ambos, el chico sentía exactamente la misma atracción.

La pasión carnal que invadía ambos cuerpos no podía encerrarse más, no podía estar más tiempo oculta. Cada mirada decía algo más, cada coqueteo intencional del cobrizo insinuaba lo que estaba por pasar. Era pensarlo todo pero no obtener la respuesta de nada. Era pensar en toda aquella masturbación que se había hecho el rizado pensando en el chico de ojos azules o simplemente los sueños húmedos que el menor había tenido recurrentemente. Tanto deseo retraído que no los dejaba actuar algún día tenía que explotar... entonces pasó. Esa misma tarde Louis terminó montando a Harry en su habitación, sin pensarlo, sin meditar nada antes de que un pequeño beso terminara siendo la mayor experiencia sexual de sus vidas.

Realmente estaba tan encerrado el deseo que salió cual ave cuando abres la jaula. Libertad transitaba como melodía en forma de jadeos y maldiciones, ambos sabían que hacer y darse el máximo placer como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Las leves mordidas en el cuello y uñas marcadas en la espalda, algo que tendrían que esconder muy bien.

"Claro que los primeros días el bebé necesita ser amamantado, pero después de eso Louis tiene que dárselo señora Styles." La chica sonrió apretando la mano de Harry, quien seguía riendo por lo bajo mientras platicaba con el otro chico a través de miradas y señas. "¿Cuándo se hará la transición?" Preguntó la chica.

"Primero se tiene que terminar de leer el contrato para que sea firmado, luego pasaremos a la fase médica."

"Está bien, prosiga." La que estaba organizando todo comenzó a leer todas las cláusulas del contrato.

_**CONTRATO.** _

_**Vientre alquiler.** _

1\. **_Servicios de gestación subrogada_** _. La Agencia proporcionará la coordinación y los servicios administrativos pertinentes para prestar la asistencia necesaria que los padres intencionados requieran durante el proceso de gestación subrogada. Dichos servicios incluyen: ayudar a los padres intencionados a elegir una gestante, ponerlos en manos profesionales de los ámbitos médico, judicial y psicológico, dando apoyo administrativo a la relación entre la gestante y los futuros padres._

2\. _Los padres intencionados acuerdan por la presente abonar a la Agencia por la prestación de servicios la tarifa de $20,000. Estos honorarios se consideran totalmente cobrados y no reembolsables. Dicha cantidad es el precio final y no incluye otros cargos, costes o gastos, o compensación a pagarle a la gestante._

3\. _**Cuenta del Fideicomiso del cliente**_ _. Previamente a la firma de este Acuerdo, la Agencia debe proporcionar a los padres intencionados un documento con el coste estimado que se derivará de los gastos y los honorarios asociados el programa de gestación subrogada. Dicho documento solo puede contener precios estimados y estará sujeta a que se realicen cambios en cualquier momento sin necesidad de notificarlo previamente a los padres intencionados._

_Dichos fondos ("Fondos Fiduciarios del Cliente") se depositarán en la Cuenta del Fideicomiso del Cliente en los dos días siguientes a la firma del acuerdo legal entre los padres intencionados y la gestante. Los Fondos Fiduciarios del Cliente, así como la responsabilidad que asumen los padres intencionados se destinarán a lo que se menciona a continuación:_

· _Costes derivados de las pruebas psicológicas y médicas a las que sea sometida la gestante. Dichos gastos se reembolsarán a la Agencia en caso de que ésta sea quien pague por dichas pruebas._

· _Seguro Sanitario de la gestante (si se requiere según lo estipulado en el contrato de gestación subrogada)_

· _Coste de la gestante y otros gastos recogidos en el contrato de gestación subrogada._

· _Honorarios legales incurridos por la gestante en relación con lo estipulado en el contrato de gestación subrogada._

· _Cualquier otro gasto razonablemente necesario para llevar a cabo los términos estipulados en el contrato de gestación subrogada._

· _Las cantidades necesarias para realizar el pago a la Agencia de los Honorarios de la Agencia que los padres intencionados no hayan abonado todavía a la Agencia._

4\. _**Selección de la gestante y honorarios**_ _. La Agencia ayudará a los padres intencionados en el proceso de selección de la futura gestante, el cual se basará en sus preferencias explícitas. Los padres intencionados tendrán pleno derecho a aceptar o rechazar una posible gestante sea cual fuere la causa._

5\. _**Genética Médica. Servicios Legales y Psicológicos**_ _. La Agencia NO PROPORCIONA servicios médicos, legales o psicológicos de evaluación. La agencia quiere garantizar que la gestante seleccionada por los padres intencionados tiene acceso a profesionales altamente cualificados en los ámbitos médico, jurídico y de salud mental y, en este sentido, proporcionará asesoramiento a los padres intencionados, en caso de que éstos lo soliciten, para contactar con dichos profesionales. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad de seleccionar y contratar a profesionales independientes en estos ámbitos y hacerlos conocedores de todos los aspectos relacionados con el proceso de gestación subrogada recae en última instancia sobre los padres intencionados. Más concretamente, los padres intencionados asumen que llevarán a cabo las siguientes acciones:_

·  _Seleccionar y contratar uno o más abogados que los represente en la elaboración, negociación y finalización del contrato de gestación subrogada, así como en cualquier procedimiento legal en curso o previsto._

· _Seleccionar y contratar un psicólogo/psicoterapeuta altamente cualificado en el campo de la gestación subrogada para llevar a cabo una evaluación de la Gestante durante el proceso de gestación subrogada._

· _Seleccionar y contratar a un médico especialista en FIV para prestar los servicios y cuidados médicos contemplados en el contrato de gestación subrogada._

6\. _**Evaluaciones médicas**_ _. En relación al proceso de gestación subrogada, los padres intencionados asumen que es posible que deban someterse a ciertas evaluaciones médicas o pruebas según consideren los profesionales médicos o de salud mental que los padres intencionados hayan seleccionado y contratado._

7\. _**Otros Acuerdos**_ _. No podéis formalizar otros acuerdos con la gestante si no se redacta un acuerdo por escrito y en él aparece vuestra firma y la de la gestante, de la que la agencia tiene conocimiento. Si vais a llevar algún tipo de procedimiento entre vosotros y la gestante sin consentimiento previo por escrito de la agencia, podríais incurrir en obligaciones o cargas financieras a las que no estáis obligados y que podrían ser considerables._

8\. _**Información proporcionada por los padres intencionados.**_ _Los padres intencionados avalan que toda la información y representación proporcionada por ellos mismos a la Agencia en relación al proceso de gestación subrogada que aquí se contempla es precisa y completa a su saber y entender._

_**Derechos y obligaciones de la gestante y los padres intencionados.** _

· _La gestante está en toda obligación de tomar vitaminas o tratamientos que los padres intencionados deseen así como reuniones o clases prenatales que ellos deseen._

· _Si es del consentimiento de los padres intencionados, la gestante está en toda obligación de mudarse con ellos lo que dure la gestación. Así como llevar a cabo todos los cuidados médicos, laborales, físicos, etc. Que los padres intencionados soliciten._

· _Si en algún momento los padres intencionados quisieran interrumpir el embarazo, la gestante está en todo el derecho de aceptar o negarse. Si la opción es aceptada debe ser antes de cumplirse 4 semanas de la fecundación._

· _La gestante no podrá tener relaciones sexuales y/o pareja amorosa lo que dure el contrato y/o gestación._

· _La gestante está en todo el derecho de recibir atención médica benéfica costeada por los padres intencionados._

· _Si durante el periodo del embarazo los padres intencionados consiguen concebir un hijo, están en toda la obligación de hacerse responsables del bebé de la gestante. Ya que, en todo caso, es un hijo legítimo de ambos padres intencionados._

· _Al término del tiempo la gestante está en toda obligación de entregar el bebé sin ninguna excusa, acusación u oposición._

Después de ver todas las cláusulas y puntos del contrato, este fue revisado por el abogado de la pareja y el abogado de la agencia por unos minutos. Después de unas horas, el contrato estaba listo para ser firmado y que la inseminación comenzase. Louis, Harry y su esposa estaban sentados frente al escritorio de la mujer con los abogados. Los tres firmaron sin ninguna objeción, estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

"Bien, felicidades chicos. Pongamos una cita con el genetista dentro de una semana para que se hagan los estudios, se extraiga el esperma y en menos de un mes si todo sale como lo hemos planeado Louis estará gestando sin ningún problema." Dicho esto las tres personas salieron de la oficina.

"¿Escuchaste Harry? Todo está listo para que seamos papás." Harry le sonrió a la chica y asintió mientras Louis caminaba delante de ellos. Subieron al auto y emprendieron camino hacia casa. "¿Cómo te sientes Louis?" Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"La verdad estoy algo emocionado, un embarazo siempre es emocionante." Sonrió genuino y el rizado lo miró por el retrovisor.

"Quiero que tenga los ojos de Louis." Comentó haciendo reír a los otros dos pasajeros.

"No seas tonto amor, es nuestro hijo solo que en el vientre de Louis." Harry sonrió marcando uno de sus hoyuelos.

"Cómo sea, quiero que tenga sus ojos." Mirna negó sonriendo.

"Louis, dicen que los bebés escuchan y sienten todo cuando están en el vientre así que me gustaría que le hables sobre nosotros."

"Pero si estoy con Harry todo el día, el bebé no necesitará que le hable sobre su padre." Sonrió al terminar la oración haciendo al rizado negar sonriendo. Esas bromas secretas que nadie más entendía.

"Lo sé, me refiero a que en este caso le hables sobre mí. Casi no estoy en casa y quiero que al menos le digas que su madre lo espera con mucho entusiasmo." Alzó las cejas tomando un poco al aire las palabras de la chica.

"Tranquila que en cuanto él esté conmigo le hablaré mucho sobre ti." Cuando ambos chicos bajaron del auto, ella se fue a su trabajo. Entraron a casa y el menor se aventó en el sofá rendido. Harry caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresó a sentarse junto al chico.

"Menuda reunión nos hemos cargado." Louis sonrió hacia él y se incorporó en el asiento para tomar el vaso y quitarlo de las grandes manos del mayor.

"Te ves algo tenso ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor?" Harry negó con una sonrisa. Sabía exactamente a donde iba todo esto... exacto, a la cama. El vaso terminó en la mesa y Louis montado en el regazo de Harry con las manos entre sus rizos halándolo hacia su boca. Sintiéndolo recorrer cada centímetro de su espacio bucal mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su delicada piel bajo su camisa. "Necesito tus pantalones fuera." Masculló entre el beso mientras el castaño reía y bajaba sus manos aún más. Las agiles caderas del cobrizo se movían al compás, marcando esa severa fricción que causaba el dolor del placer. Mientras subía el ritmo y la boca de Harry comenzaba a trabajar con su cuello su espalda se arqueaba. "A la habitación ahora." Se levantaron del sofá, Louis rodeando las caderas del alto mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la zona de guerra.

"Tenemos menos de una hora, en cualquier momento puede llegar Mirna." En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación Louis fue puesto sobre la cama. Estaba entre el colchón y Harry, literalmente. Sus ropas fueron sacadas en cuestión de segundos, sin titubeos y con la misma facilidad con la que se rompe un cristal.

"Nos sobra tiempo." Sus labios se juntaron una vez más mientras la erección de Harry ya estaba puesta sobre la entrada del chico. Jugueteando con la sensibilidad de la zona mediante el roce y con la desesperación de Louis mediante la tardanza. "¡Por un demonio Harry!" Su espalda se despegó de las sabanas en cuanto se sintió lleno, pleno y completo. Sus ojos mirando el cielo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras los labios de Harry volvían a la delicada zona de su pecho.

Los movimientos eran bruscos, no había ninguna delicadeza, pareciese como si Harry realmente quisiera partirlo por la mitad. La velocidad aumentaba al igual que los gemidos que llenaban no solo la habitación, si no toda la casa. Las manos apretaban las sabanas como si se abrazaran a la vida, aferrándose a la sensación tan frustrante y limitante de no poder sentirlo más dentro. Louis gritaba, ese legítimo dolor que se convertía en placer, ese maldito punto que alcanzaba a tocar conforme la penetración se hacía más profunda en él. Sus ojos apretados al igual que sus dientes mientras su pene pedía atención a gritos desesperados.

"Mier-da." Gruñó mientras Louis seguía aferrándose a ser desgarrado. Los fuertes brazos del rizado comenzaban a temblar, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse. Una de las manos del cobrizo fue directo hasta su zona más necesitada, tomando su pene y moviendo su muñeca con la mayor rapidez que podía. Todo junto era algo jamás experimentado, una infidelidad jamás se había sentido tan bien. Las mejillas coloreadas del cobrizo y algunos rizos mojados se pegaban en el rostro del castaño. Dos dedos ingresaron en su boca, haciéndolo sentir tan sumiso, tan vulnerable. Un grito ahogador trató de salir mientras su mano y ambos vientres se manchaban de ese líquido blanco, señal del maravilloso trabajo realizado.

Harry levantó el mentón de Louis haciendo y forjando el contacto visual, zafiro ardiendo en llamas se reflejaba en sus pupilas dilatadas y un último jadeo hizo que explotara por dentro llenando el interior del chico con su líquido. Solo quedaba el silencio, el sudor y las agitadas respiraciones. Cayó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero besando sus labios vorazmente mientras terminaba de salir de él. "No puedes tener tanto poder sobre mi maldito autocontrol."

"Hoy firmé un contrato que no me permite tener relaciones con nadie, acabas de hacer que falte a una de las cláusulas." Acariciaba sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras daba pequeños besos húmedos sobre su rostro.

"Te me estás insinuando todo el tiempo, es imposible resistirse." Un gran suspiró nació mientras un nuevo beso comenzaba. Las yemas de los dedos de Harry recorrías cada una de las curvas en el cuerpo desnudo de Louis. Cada rincón había sido recorrido por él, cada centímetro había sido probado por él. Su sabor, su aroma y textura era algo conocido y más que explorado por él. De él. La traición y el peligro era ese toque final que hacia todo maravilloso y vivo. "No me arrepiento ni un momento de no haberte operado el trasero, lo juro." Ambos rieron solo para ellos ante el comentario. "¿Crees que debemos hablar de nosotros?" Louis lo pensó por unos instantes y respondió.

"No." Completó y volvió a besarlo en repetidas ocasiones. "Lo único que quiero decir ahorita es que necesitamos un baño antes de que ella llegue." Pasó uno de los rizos mojados detrás de su oreja con una media sonrisa llegando a ser una tierna.

"¿Te duchas conmigo?" Negó rodando los ojos y recorriendo su labio inferior con los dientes.

"Sabes que si me meto contigo a la ducha haremos de todo menos bañarnos y no tenemos tiempo." Una mordida al labio del cobrizo fue su siguiente acción. Después de una sesión más de besos por fin Harry se levantó de la cama y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

_~*~_

"Estoy en casa." Louis bajaba las escaleras mientras Mirna entraba por la puerta. Caminó hacia ella y la recibió con un abrazo. Cuanta hipocresía hay en ti Louis Tomlinson.

"Es genial que estés de vuelta." En su rostro había una sonrisa de maldito, no cabían en su ser las ganas de verla a la cara y decirle que se acababa de tirar a su marido y lo venía haciendo desde hacía una semana.

"¿Y Harry?" Louis se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, se veía tenso en cuanto llegamos y se encerró en su habitación." Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación ante el comentario nada real del cobrizo.

"¿Crees que esté bien?"

"Tal vez si te ve se ponga mejor, eres como su medicina." Ella sonrió y después de dejar unas bolsas en la cocina subió las escaleras dejando al chico solo en la planta baja. "Estúpida." Susurró para después subir detrás de ella. Entró a su habitación y tomó el móvil para llamar a Zayn.

 _"Vaya, es un milagro que llames."_ Louis sonrió.

"Viejo tengo un problema serio."

" _¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es sobre el embarazo?"_

"No, no tiene relación con eso. Simplemente es que, me estoy volviendo un hijo de puta." Sí Louis Tomlinson, eres un hijo de puta. Mira que acostarte con el chico al que le alquilaste tu vientre.

 _"Explícate por favor."_ Como explicar la situación sin que suene tan dura.

"Digamos que, Harry y yo hemos..." Fue interrumpido por su amigo.

_"Te dije desde que lo vi que iba a pasar algo entre ustedes, me llaman Zayn el psíquico Malik."_

"Suenas como un estúpido. A lo que iba, estoy comenzando a tener celos de su esposa. Realmente quiero gritarle en la cara que Harry se vuelve loco conmigo."

 _"Vaya hermano, olvidaba que está casado."_ Rascó su nuca ante la inservible ayuda que le estaban brindando.

"No me estás ayudando en nada Zayn."

_"Es que me agarras sin argumentos, sabes que con Liam cerca no puedo pensar. ¿Un café mañana para charlar?"_

"Bien, nos vemos mañana." Se recostó en la cama, solo a mirar el techo.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su esposa sentada en un costado de la cama. "Pareces un idiota, perdido en tu mundo ¿Qué carajos tienes?" Sonrió hacia ella y negó.

"Nada, simplemente estaba pensando en algo." Más bien en alguien.

"¿Algo?"

"¿Nunca has tratado de encontrar algo toda tu vida y luego cuando lo encuentras te sientes feliz y pleno?" Lo miró confundida, extrañada.

"Claro, creo que a todos nos pasa." Contestó y Harry asintió.

"Pues acabo de encontrarlo."

"Estás todo raro, me iré a bañar." Acababa de encontrarlo en efecto, acababa de encontrar a Louis.

Louis seguía pensando. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal y lo sabía, pero las cosas mal sabían tan bien. Tener a Harry sabía tan bien que no pensaba dejarlo de ninguna manera. El poder hacer lo que se le placiera a cualquier momento, ser dueño de su cuerpo era lo más placentero que pudiese tener. El saber que Harry pensaba en él y no en su esposa, que se tocaba por él y no por ella. Que había logrado hacer que alguien pusiera en riesgo todo por él se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Pero por otro lado estaba ella, jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría así. Se veía a kilómetros que estaba perdidamente enamorada, que Harry era más que su vida. Era tan linda persona, siempre se había comportado de la manera más amable. ¿Qué debía hacer? Meditaba su respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió. Un Harry en pijama entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado ayudándolo a incorporarse para acompañarlo.

"Mirna se está bañando y quise venir a darte las buenas noches." Sonrió y besó delicadamente sus labios. Limpios y humectados.

"No empieces que no tenemos autocontrol." Sonrieron y Louis se abrazó a sus piernas quedando tan pequeño a un lado del chico.

"¿Te he dicho que eres hermoso?" Asintió sonriendo orgulloso.

"Como..." Comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "8'982,183 veces... pero me encanta que me lo vuelvas a decir." Sus miradas volvieron a juntarse y sus sonrisas entusiastas volvieron a aparecer.

"Pues eres hermoso, lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida." Entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró.

"¿Estás diciendo la verdad?" Harry sonrió y asintió hacia él. "Pues tu no eres tan feo, como que ahí la llevas." Ambos rieron y se acercaron mutuamente para sellar sus labios por enésima vez en el día. "Me quede pensando sobre lo que dijiste, sobre lo de hablar sobre nosotros." Harry lo miró con atención, por cualquier cosa que fuera a decir. "Sé que está mal esto, que estas casado y que pronto formarás una familia. Pero no quiero dejarte." Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar eso, levantó su mentón con delicadeza y rozó sus labios lenta y suavemente.

"No tienes que hacerlo porque no pienso permitir que me dejes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn deja a Louis con una gran intriga después de poner una opción sobre la mesa.

"Que bueno que estás aquí, realmente necesito hablar contigo." El cobrizo entró en el café que estaba justo frente a la plaza, el mismo que visitaba con su amigo desde hacía varios años. Se sentó frente al morocho y lo miró con una mueca de estrés.

"Vamos a ver en que lío te metiste esta vez chico." Louis cerró los ojos implorando clemencia al cielo y causó una risa en Zayn. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó echando un par de mentas en su boca.

"No sé qué hacer Zayn, necesito consejos." Louis lo miró y Zayn alzó las cejas.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Louis si Harry y tú están juntos pues, eso fue lo que quisieron y punto." El chico era de pocas palabras, pero las pocas que decía siempre tenían sabiduría encima.

"No Zayn, entiende. Él está casado, tiene una esposa y me conoció porque quiere tener un hijo con ella." Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y bufó exagerando la situación. Zayn rodó los ojos y se inclinó sobre sus codos en la mesa.

"Tal vez solo necesitaba que llegaras para darse cuenta que eso no es lo que realmente quiere."

"¿Qué tal si no?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

"¿Qué tal si sí?"

"No me estás ayudando en nada" Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos inclinándose hacia atrás.

"Solo trato de que veas todas las posibilidades."

"¿Posibilidades? ¿Acaso crees que el chico va a dejar a su rica esposa por mí?" Zayn se encogió de hombros. El único que tenía respuesta a esa pregunta era Harry.

"Ya sé cuál es todo tu problema."

"¿Cuál?"

"Estás empezando a sentir algo por Harry, algo más que solo deseo." Louis negó alterado.

"No." Remarcó. "No es así." Levantó las manos hacía su amigo indicándole que se callara, pero este no lo hizo.

"Sí es así." Sonrió y Louis bufó.

"Que no Zayn, no siento nada." Alzó las manos dándole la razón a Louis. Lo último que quería era enojarse y gritarle.

"Está bien, como tú digas. Pero ambos sabemos que es cierto."

"¿Por qué te pedí que vinieras?" Preguntó haciéndole ver que solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

"En realidad yo propuse la idea." Carcajeó haciendo enfadar a Louis. "Es enserio Louis, debes aceptar tus sentimientos. No es bueno que te los calles."

"A ver Zayn, no siento nada por él y él no siente nada por mí."

"¿Entonces porque tienes celos de su esposa?"

"No tengo celos de su esposa." Gritó.

"Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ahora vienes con que no." Los nervios de Louis estaban de punta. Maldito Zayn que lo conocía demasiado, maldito Harry y maldito autocontrol de mierda.

"Basta. Ahora comprendo que nuestra relación es solo sexo ¿Bien? Es todo." Ni él mismo se creía todo eso, pero entonces Zayn sacó a la luz una pregunta que lo pondría más nervioso.

"¿A sí? ¿Tan solo se están cuidando o debo recordarte que puedes embarazarte?" Los ojos de Louis se cerraron lamentándose de haber nacido. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y Zayn sonreía porque una vez más, él tenía razón. En cuanto levantó la vista Zayn lo miraba con un rastro de preocupación y cinismo.

"No me mires así, lo olvidé por completo." Zayn negó rodando los ojos y se acercó a él por sobre la mesa.

"Louis, firmaste un papel en el que claramente dice que no puedes tener pareja durante lo que dure el contrato. ¿Qué si estás embarazado de él? Del chico que alquiló tu vientre." Susurraba entre dientes, Louis hecho su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con el techo del local.

"Pero está bien, no estoy embarazado." Dijo en cuento estuvo de nuevo frente a frente con Zayn.

"¿Seguro?"

"No, digo sí. Espera no lo sé."

"Eres un idiota."

"Lo sé." Su frente se estampó contra la mesa y musitó cosas sin sentido en voz baja.

"Tranquilo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a hacerte una prueba?"

"No, prefiero esperar y después ir a hablar con Martha."

"Bien."

Una semana después todo había seguido normal en cuanto a los síntomas de Louis, no había presencia de nada y había dejado de tener relaciones con Harry sin darle ninguna explicación. Se volvió frío con él de un día para otro y aunque esto no fuera más que para librarse de problemas había sido un golpe fuerte para ambos. Había continuado saliendo con Zayn de aquí para allá durante toda la semana.

La cita con el genetista se había retrasado debido al trabajo de la chica y Louis realmente añoraba que se retrasara lo más que pudiera para estar completamente seguro de que no estaba en cinta. Regresaba de casa de Zayn cuando se dio cuenta que el consultorio de Harry estaba completamente cerrado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir?" Preguntó el rizado en cuanto Louis entró a casa.

"No es como que te tenga que avisar cada vez que voy a salir." Contestó mientras intentaba subir las escaleras. Harry lo aló por el codo impidiéndole avanzar.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Louis forcejeó librándose de su agarre.

"¿Acaso te importa?" La indiferencia en el cobrizo hacia que Harry se confundiera, demasiado. Una noche antes había sido tan lindo y tierno y ahora muy apenas le dirigía la palabra.

"Claro que me importa, me preocupo por ti."

Louis lo miró analizándolo por un momento. Se preocupaba por él, ¿Cuántas veces alguien que no fuera Zayn se había preocupado por él? No podía seguir con esto, no quería enamorarse. O al menos no quería enamorarse más. ¿Realmente le iba hacer esto a Harry? El chico que le había demostrado afecto de tantas maneras.

"Mejor preocúpate por tu esposa y tu matrimonio."

Subió las escaleras dejando a Harry parado en el primer escalón. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar. Talló su rostro y luego sus manos se posicionaron en su cuello. Le dolía la cabeza y su mente estaba nadando en un mar profundo de dudas e inquietudes. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, dejó que sonara varias veces pero antes de que contestara colgó la llamada.

Caminó hasta el baño y del botiquín tomó un frasco de analgésicos, lo abrió y puso en su mano las píldoras suficientes para matarse o al menos provocarle un aborto. Cerró los ojos decidido a tomárselas pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Regresó las pastillas al frasco negando y salió del baño. Puso ambas manos sobre su vientre y cerró sus ojos tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y rompió rápidamente el contacto de sus manos. "No." Afirmó. Llamaron a su puerta pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

"¿Louis? Necesitamos hablar sobre la cita con el médico." Era Mirna. Genial. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con la chica de la mano de Harry.

"¿Qué pasa? Realmente no me siento bien." Mirna lo miró preocupada.

"Solo es rápido, me llamó Martha para darnos la fecha de la cita con el genetista." Louis asintió fingiendo felicidad. "Para que estés preparado."

"Pero a mí no me tomará ninguna muestra." La chica sonrió.

"No pero, ella también quiere hacerte unos últimos chequeos antes de que se la fecundación." Louis asintió aceptando todo lo que la joven decía solo para que se callara.

"Está bien, está bien. Hasta mañana." Cerró la puerta en las narices de ambos y corrió al baño a vomitar. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora por favor.

Paso una noche completamente en vela, sin poder conciliar el sueño ni un solo momento. Se levantó al día siguiente y después de tomar un baño se dirigió a desayunar.

"Buenos días." Louis bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina directamente. Harry estaba parado frente al refrigerador tomando el bote de leche y sirviéndolo en un tazón.

"Buen día." Contestó Harry en cuanto escuchó la voz adormilada del menor. Se estiró caminando por toda la cocina hasta llegar a las estanterías y coger una taza. Sirvió un poco de café y se sentó en uno de los bancos que adornaban la barra.

"¿Dónde está Mirna?" Preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido. Harry se sentó a su lado después de terminar de preparar su cereal.

"Se fue hace un rato." Louis asintió y continuó con su taza de café negro. "¿Quieres salir a algún lado hoy? Mis citas acaban temprano y tenemos tiempo para distraernos." Louis negó sin despegar la vista de la superficie de la barra. Harry lo miró extrañado y dejó su cuchara en el plato para mirarlo detenidamente. "¿Qué te pasa?" Los ojos azules se incrustaron fijamente en él. Ladeó su rostro y sonrió tiernamente negando. "Louis has estado muy distante la última semana, ni siquiera has dejado que te toque. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No tengo nada." Se bajó del banco y se acercó a Harry para besar su mejilla. Caminó pero su vista se nubló, sintió como si hubiera subido a una montaña rusa por una hora sin detenerse. Sintió el café recién bebido regresar por su garganta y las inmensas ganas de vomitar fueron suficientes para que saliera corriendo hasta llegar al baño más cercano. El poco contenido en su estómago fue vaciado en el retrete, se levantó del piso y tiró de la cadena. Se miró en el espejo, tenía los ojos llorosos. "Por favor no." Juntó sus parpados y rogó al cielo que solo hubiera sido la cena la que hizo que vomitara. Salió del baño después de enjugar su rostro y boca, un preocupado Harry estaba en la puerta cuando salió.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó inspeccionando su rostro. Louis asintió y alejó sus manos. "Louis."

"Estoy bien."

"¿Por qué vomitaste?" Louis tragó en seco. Sería genial poder decirle 'Oye creo que estoy embarazado.' Pero simplemente no podía tomarse con tanta tranquilidad.

"Tal vez me cayó mal la cena, es todo."

"¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a un médico." Ofreció mientras Louis se alejaba cada vez más de él.

"No, estoy bien." Concluyó.

"Lou..." Louis no podía más. Quería llorar hasta cansarse por su falta de profesionalismo, estaba poniendo todo en riesgo. Un matrimonio, su trabajo y la misma empresa de alquiler.

"¡Estoy bien!"

"Bien." Susurró.

"Escucha, no tengo nada. Tranquilo." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y subió hasta su habitación. Se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos. Después de un rato se sentó en la orilla de la cama y marcó un número en su celular. Sonó varias veces y una dulce voz contestó. "Martha, necesito que programes una ecografía para mañana. Creo que estoy embarazado." Después de un gran regaño de parte de la encargada se terminó la llamada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry apareció en el marco. Su mirada penetraba lo más profundo del cobrizo, era pesada y reclamadora.

"¿Embarazado?" Louis cerró los ojos pidiendo ayuda al cielo. Esto era el fin. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"No sabía cuál sería tu reacción." Respondió tratando de excusarse pero no fue suficiente para Harry.

"¿Por eso has estado tan alejado de mí este tiempo?" Louis tragó y asintió sin verlo a los ojos. "¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta?" Louis puso la cara de indignación más grande que tenía.

"¿Egoísta?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¿Me estás llamando egoísta por tratar de salvar tu matrimonio?"

"¡Me importa un bledo mi matrimonio! Me importas tú y si estás esperando un bebé sé perfectamente que yo soy el padre." Louis suspiró y negó.

"No estoy embarazado." Aseguró haciendo que Harry enloqueciera.

"Pero si acabas de decir que lo crees." Protestó.

"¡Pero no lo estoy!"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Trató de buscar alguna respuesta. En realidad estaba casi seguro de que lo estaba.

"He estado embarazado antes, no se parecen en nada los síntomas." Mintió.

"Han sido fecundaciones in vitro, esto es un embarazo natural." Contestó. Y tenía demasiada razón.

"¡No estoy embarazado entiéndelo!" El cobrizo alzaba la voz y el alto lo tomó de la muñeca halándolo hacia la puerta. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Forcejeó contra él.

"Te llevaré al médico, quiero estar seguro." Louis se jaló a él mismo poniendo resistencia y logrando que Harry se detuviera.

"¿Y si estoy que Harry?" Preguntó con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Acaso dejaras a Mirna si estoy embarazado? ¿Te atreverías a dejar todos sus millones por un patético chico que alquila su vientre y que resultó embarazado porque se acostaba con el hombre que le compró un hijo?" Harry respiraba con dificultad del coraje que tenía encima.

"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de todo lo soy capaz de hacer por ti?" Preguntó causando el silencio en Louis. "No me importaría dejar todo con tal de tenerte, dejaría absolutamente todo."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas decirle a tu esposa que embarazaste al que les alquiló el vientre?"

"Algo se me ocurrirá." Una gran carcajada salió desde la garganta de Louis.

"¿Qué le dirás? ¿ _'Oye embaracé al que nos renta el vientre'_?" Una sombra se posicionó detrás de ambos.

"¿Qué?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	6. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decide enfrentar su verdad, mientras hace una promesa que no saldrá nada a su favor.

"¡Mierda!" Louis quedó sentado en su cama. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño? Maldito Zayn y sus interrogantes, tal vez la conciencia empezaba a hacer estragos de su mente. Se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y lavó su cara. Sólo había sido un mal sueño, solamente una maldita pesadilla y daba gracias al cielo por eso; no podía enfrentar a Harry de esa manera, mucho menos a Mirna. Necesitaba a Zayn.

Salió de su recámara y caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala, no había señales de Harry, probablemente estaba en el consultorio. Miró el reloj en la pared y eran casi las 3 de la tarde, había dormido un buen rato. Salió por la puerta principal y caminó hasta en edificio de al lado. Nancy estaba en el recepción como siempre, le sonrió amablemente y Louis se inclinó sobre la barra para hablarle.

"¿Harry está ocupado?" El tono en su voz era bajo y con cierto rastro de culpabilidad.

"Tiene 10 minutos de descanso hasta su próxima cita, puedes pasar si quieres." El cobrizo asintió aceptando y caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina

Tomó un gran respiro y la abrió dándose paso dentro. En cuanto Harry levantó su mirada y lo vio entrando una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Louis le sonrió en cuanto estuvo frente a él y Harry solo se recargó más en su silla.

"Lo siento bonito." El castaño le sonrió tiernamente y se levantó de su asiento. "Sé que últimamente he estado muy distante pero todo ha sido por una sola razón, lo prometo." En cuanto terminó la oración, Harry ya estaba parado a su lado.

"Tranquilo, sé que es un momento difícil. Pero vamos a estar bien." Louis asintió y se abrazó a su pecho.

"Harry, pronto seré inseminado y luego tendrás un bebé." El rizado sonrió y asintió. "Prométeme que tu prioridad será tú hijo, por favor."

"Te lo prometo." Louis sonrió satisfecho y acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Harry.

"Iré con Zayn, le está planeando algo a Liam y quiere que lo ayude. Estaré de regreso en unas horas." Le sonrió tiernamente y se levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios. "Te quiero." Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el rastro de extrañes estaba presente en su rostro.

"Estás muy raro." Louis le sonrió culpable.

"Me tengo que ir bonito." Le dio otra mirada para luego salir del lugar. Caminó hasta salir del fraccionamiento y tomar el autobús.

Después de 30 minutos de viaje llegó a su destino, caminó por las calles hasta llegar a una farmacia. Entró y se acercó al mostrador, un hombre alto y delgado se acercó para atenderlo. "Hola amigo ¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Nunca antes había hecho esto, realmente no sabía cuál sería la reacción del hombre de la tienda.

"Eh, ¿Cuál es la prueba de embarazo más efectiva y confiable?" El hombre caminó hasta uno de los muchos estantes y tomó una rectangular cajita azul. Regresó hasta donde estaba él y se la mostró.

"Tiene solo un 2% de margen de error, es muy buena." Louis asintió señalando que la compraba. "Tu novia tiene un retraso ¿Eh?" Louis tenía preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

"Algo así." Contestó mientras el hombre ponía la caja en la fila de lo que se iba a cobrar. "Es algo un poco diferente." El vendedor sonrió y delicadamente.

"No te ves cómo alguien que quiera ser padre." Louis se encogió d hombros y frunció los labios.

"Creo que no es el momento." El hombre asintió.

"En ocasiones no sabemos cuando es el tiempo adecuado para las cosas pero, si te lo propones funciona."

"Sí, pero creo que esta vez no funcionará ni aunque te lo propongas." El chico de la tienda comprendió y prosiguió con la venta. 

"Serían 24.99¢, espero sea negativo hermano." Louis asintió extrañado y caminó hasta la caja. En el fondo, él también quería que fuese negativo.

Después de pagar y salir de la farmacia caminó hasta la residencia de Zayn, tocó el timbre un par de veces y un castaño en calzoncillos lo atendió.

"Hola Louis, pasa. Zayn está en la habitación, le diré que baje." Louis entró en la casa y se sentó mientras el chico semidesnudo corría escaleras arriba. Esperó un momento hasta que el morocho bajó las escaleras poniéndose una camisa encima, alborotó su cabello y le dio una sonrisa.

"Llegas unos momentos antes y no te hubiera atendido." Se sentó a su lado y restregó su mejilla en el hombro de su amigo, lo miro feliz y le sonrió. "Hola." Louis lo alejó con la palma de su mano y entonces Zayn se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. "Vaya, dime que te pasa." El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sacó la cajita azul de la bolsa en la que se la habían dado. "Ouh."

"He tenido muchos síntomas, no sé si es sugestión por lo que hablamos o en verdad, estoy gestando." El morocho tomó la caja y leyó una parte de las instrucciones.

"¿Has utilizado una de estas antes?" Louis negó. "Bueno, aquí dice que tienes que orinar sobre esto y si pinta dos rayitas es que voy a ser tío." Entregó la caja a Louis y este la tomó. "Anda, a orinar blasfemo." La preocupación en Louis impedía que las bromas le causaran gracias.

"¿Cómo porque eres mi mejor amigo?" Zayn sonrió y palmó su hombro.

"Porque así lo elegiste, anda, has esto." Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el baño. Estaba listo para esto. Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y en cuanto puso la muestra salió para entregársela a Zayn.

"No quiero ser yo el que la lea, hazlo tú." El pelinegro esperó unos momentos hasta que las barras se llenaran. El resultado estaba ahí. "¿Ya está el resultado?" Preguntó y Zayn asintió lentamente. "Dímelo ya." Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte.

"Antes de decirte el resultado quiero saber lo que harás, cuáles serían las opciones." Louis abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"Si es positivo, le diré a Harry la verdad y tomaremos una decisión entre los dos." Zayn asintió estando de acuerdo. "Y si es negativo... me alejaré de Harry. Acabaré con esto y luego me alejaré de todo." El morocho miró la barra y luego miró a su preocupado amigo.

"Es negativo." Una sonrisa de alivio salió de Louis, pero luego un gran pinchazo en el pecho le arruinó la alegría. Tenía que alejarse de Harry, tenía que hacerlo. El aire le faltaba y Zayn sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Se había enamorado, aunque el chico perjurara que no era así.

"Gracias Zayn." Le sonrió sin fuerzas y lo abrazó sin más consuelo. "De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Vamos hombre, siempre te apoyaré. Sin importar lo que pase." Su mano se posicionó en su hombro mostrándole apoyo. Louis estaba decaído y si no fuera porque lo podían demandar, hubiera huido desde hace mucho tiempo. "Siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, somos amigos, nunca se deja un amigo atrás ¿Recuerdas?" Una débil sonrisa salió de Louis.

"Y si lo dejas, vuelves por él." Zayn rió. Él era quien siempre lo había apoyado, nunca lo había abandonado y estaba plenamente seguro de que nunca lo haría.

"Puedes venir cuando lo necesitas, o si prefieres vernos en algún otro lado."

"Sí, que Liam me atienda desnudo no es la primera cosa en la lista." Ambos sonrieron.

"Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que lo veas desnudo."

"Tengo que ir a casa, te llamo después."

Se despidió de su amigo y salió del lugar para repetir el mismo camino de vuelta al fraccionamiento, pero esta vez, lo hizo caminando. No quería llegar, no quería verlo, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cerca de una hora después de camino llegó a casa y al abrir la puerta, Harry estaba dentro, sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando TV. Entró y se sentó junto a él a una distancia considerable.

"Debemos hablar bonito." Harry lo miró y bajó el volumen de la televisión para ponerle atención.

"¿Sobre qué?" Louis lo miró y se apresuró en hacer esto menos doloroso.

"La razón por la que he estado distante es porque, debemos acabar todo esto, quiero acabar todo esto." Los ojos de Harry eran incrédulos, lacrimosos y las palabras fluían con dificultad. "Sé que quieres un porque y este es el 'porque' más sencillo que he tenido que explicar. Tienes una esposa Harry, tendrás un bebé y yo, yo quiero tener una vida. Una que sea mía, una que no le tenga que robar a alguien más. Está no es mía y no se la voy a quitar a Mirna, no lo voy a hacer."

"Hace unas horas me dijiste que me querías." Una sonrisa melancólica salió de Louis. Realmente hacía más que sólo quererlo.

"Lo hago bonito, te adoro y precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero hacer esto. No quiero arruinar tu vida, ni arruinar la mía con algo que, nunca será libre." El chico se levantó del sofá y miró al chico que estaba sentado en un total estado de shock. "Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, para todos."

"Louis, yo te amo." El corazón del chico cayó al piso en ese momento, quería arrepentirse de todo lo que había dicho pero no podía. Era lo que debía hacer.

"Si lo haces, has esto por mí." Salió de la vista del chico y subió a su habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y llamó al número de Zayn. La contestadora respondió y no quedó más que dejarle un mensaje.

_"It's Zen."_

"Ya lo hice Zayn, acabé con todo. Pero aunque odie decirlo, tenías razón, lo amo. Lo amo cómo no tienes una idea, no seas mierda y devuelve la llamada, adiós." Colgó y su mundo se desvaneció por completo. Dejó su teléfono y se dejó caer en el colchón, no estaba embarazado y eso era bueno. Pero había perdido a lo único que tenía miedo de perder.

Perdió la noción del tiempo entre pensamientos y cuestionamientos. La vida apestaba, en especial la de él.   
Cuando se dio cuenta, pasaba de la media noche. No podía conciliar el maldito sueño, necesitaba relajarse.

_~*~_

"¿Qué te pasa Harry?" El rizado estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo, se la había pasado en su mundo desde hacía un buen rato. Ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de su esposa. "Harry." La miró detenidamente. Era tan bonita, era realmente hermosa. "Has estado tan raro ¿Puedes por favor decirme que te pasa?"

"Cuando me casé contigo, ¿Recuerdas a la chica esta?" Mirna asintió recordándola.

"¿Cómo olvidarla? Ella es la causante de mis inseguridades." Se sentó junto a él y tomó una de sus manos.

"Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que cada una de las palabras que te dijo no eran ciertas, pero sé que muy en el fondo sigues sin creerme." La chica bajó la mirada.

"No fue fácil para mí escuchar todo eso, todo cuadraba y se oía tan real." Su voz era débil y melancólica. Para nadie hubiera sido fácil escuchar eso.

"Pero no es verdad." Contestó delicadamente. "¿Crees que sigue siendo buena idea tener un bebé?" Mirna soltó su mano y lo miró con intriga.

"¿Ya no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"

"En ningún momento dije eso, sólo quiero saber si tú sigues queriendo eso." Ella se levantó de la cama y se alejó del chico.

"¿Tú quieres?" Preguntó. Harry frunció los labios y asintió.

"Sí quiero, pero también quiero que la madre de mí hijo confíe en mí." Mirna asintió y Harry se levantó para ir hasta ella. Besó su frente y la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

Unos días después, cuando todo estuvo listo y el óvulo había sido fecundado. Fue puesto en Louis por medio de una pequeña cirugía, unos días después habían regresado al consultorio para que se le hicieran análisis y pudieran ver si el embrión había respondido favorablemente al implante.

Habían tomado una muestra de sangre de Louis y después habían realizado una ecografía, el chico salió del cuarto con los resultados en las manos. Caminó hasta la pareja y les entregó las hojas, ambos lo leyeron. Positivo.

"Estoy embarazado." Anunció y la chica comenzó a llorar de la felicidad. Caminó hasta el cobrizo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry sólo permaneció parado en su lugar observando la escena. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iban a ser una familia.

"Muchas gracias Louis, en verdad es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar." Louis soltó un gran suspiro y sonrió.

"Me han tratado tan bien y, sé cuánto quieren esto. Espero que la llegada del bebé sea beneficiosa para ustedes." Ellos asintieron y el teléfono de la chica sonó. Se disculpó para contestar y salió de la habitación.

"Es genial que todo haya salido bien." Soltó Harry. Ahora dirigirse la palabra era doloroso para ambos, era observar sin tocar. Era la peor penitencia que podría tener, un castigo impuesto por voluntad propia.

"Yo me alegro que tú y Mirna hayan arreglado sus problemas."

"Algo así como arreglarlos, no. Pero estamos tratando de mejorar todo, por el bebé." Louis asintió y puso una mano sobre su aun plano vientre. "Pero quiero que te des cuenta de una cosa." Comentó en voz baja. Louis lo miró pidiendo que se explicara. "Puedes ver esto desde el punto que quieras. Puede ser ella mi esposa y la que dio el óvulo." Louis frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió. "Pero sigues siendo tú el que va a tener a mi hijo, sigues siendo tú el que me hace feliz."

"Bonito." Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba así. La mano de Harry acarició con delicadeza su mejilla.

"Un día te dije que no permitiría que me dejaras, la promesa sigue en pie Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry abre sus sentimientos.

**Mes 1.**

Louis había despertado demasiado temprano, Mirna aún estaba en casa y Harry seguía dormido. Bajó las escaleras sin siquiera lavar su rostro, tenía mucha hambre. Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera para observar lo que había dentro. ¿Manzanas? No. ¿Alguna ensalada? Ni loco. ¿Qué tal un trozo de pastel? Perfecto. Tomó una rebanada de la tarta que Harry había comprado y fue hasta su recámara a comerla tranquilamente.

"Por favor no vayas a ser de esos bebés que me hacen engordar mil kilos mientras están dentro mío. ¿Quieres?"

Estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas en posición mariposa. El pastel era delicioso pero su estómago débil, había estado comiendo muy poco desde un poco antes de el embarazo. Desde que había dejado a Harry. Su depresión había sido muy fuerte, había llorado mares y Zayn se había encargado de levantarlo con su hombro, como siempre. El terminar la relación había sido un golpe fuerte para ambos, pero Louis se estaba llevando la mayor parte.

Sus humores de embarazado no lo habían ayudado en nada, algunos días estaba bien pero en minutos se ponía histérico, triste y estaba seguro de que este embarazo sería el que mas le iba a costar. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo al baño, cayó arrodillado frente al escusado y la comida salió por su boca mezclada con los ácidos de su estomago. Dio un gran respiro cuando el vómito cesó, se puso de pie y cepilló sus dientes para quitar el mal sabor. Llamaron a su puerta y cuando terminó salió a atender, era Mirna. Le sonrió sin ganas y ella comenzó a hablar.

"Sólo venía a recordarte que hoy es la primera ecografía del bebé, en una hora." Estaba consciente de eso, iba a ser la primera vez que verían al bebé y tenía que admitirlo, estaba emocionado. "Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, me perderé la primera ecografía de mi hijo." Sonrió triste y Louis hizo una mueca de tristeza ante la desanimada chica. Después de unos momentos de procesar las palabras antes dichas, cayó en cuenta de la verdad.

"¿Entonces sólo iré con Harry?" La chica asintió y Louis forzó una sonrisa, tenía casi un mes evitandolo y ahora estaría amarrado a él durante toda la ecografía.

"Sí, es bueno que al menos uno de los dos esté presente en algo tan importante." El cobrizo no respondió, no sabía que decir, su mundo se había ciclado y estaba atrapado entre cuatro paredes. Era tan difícil alejarse del amor. "Bueno, solo quería decirte eso, no puedo esperar para que comience a crecer." El chico frunció los labios y se tornó serio. Ella puso su delicada mano sobre el no notable vientre de Louis y al instante él se echó para atrás rompiendo el contacto.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó serenamente. "Simplemente, nunca he sido fan de que me acaricien el vientre." Ella sonrió y asintió comprendiendo. "Estaré listo Mirna, no te preocupes." Louis sonrió y en cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta ella lo detuvo.

"Louis, también quiero que recuerdes tomar tus vitaminas y tener cuidado al consumir otros medicamentos o cuan..." Louis la interrumpió levantando sus manos hacia ella, entre cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Mirna, sé que quieres que él bebé esté bien. Pero sé exactamente cómo es estar embarazado, sé que es lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer. Así que no te preocupes, veré a Harry en un rato." Le cerró la puerta en su cara y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó a la orilla y sus manos fueron hasta su vientre. "¿Qué vamos a hacer bebé?" Preguntó al aire mientras acariciaba su pequeña pancita por encima de la tela de su playera. "Ella es tú mamá y tiene el derecho de tocarte, pero yo no quiero que te toque. Tampoco quiero que toque a tú papi pero, ella también puede hacerlo." Cerró los ojos lamentándose y soltó un pesado suspiro. "Es tan difícil sobrellevar esto, sé que sientes todo pero realmente no puedo evitar llenarme de rabia cada vez que los veo juntos. Tu papá me ama a mí, él nos ama a nosotros y está tratando de amarla porque yo se lo pedí." Le hablaba a su vientre mientras pasaba sus manos por encima. "Todo lo hago por ti, te lo prometo."

_~*~_

Después de un baño Louis salió de su recámara, bajó las escaleras y Harry estaba sentado en la sala. El cobrizo caminó lentamente hacia él y le sonrió incómodamente.

"¿Estás listo?" Harry levantó la mirada hasta el chico y le sonrió.

"Vaya, ya hasta había olvidado cómo se sentía que me hablaras." Louis desvió la mirada de él y se retorció incómodo por la situación.

"Sabes que esto es difícil para mí."

"¿Alejarte?"

"No, volver a hablarte después de todo el tiempo tratando de evitarte." Harry bufó y tronó varios dedos de su mano.

"Con tratar de evitarme no vas a lograr nada."

"Sí, voy a lograr dejar de escuchar tu demandante y estúpida voz." Contestó entre dientes.

"¿Estúpida? ¿ahora te parece estúpida?" Louis asintió con una cínica sonrisa en él rostro. "No te parecía estúpida cuando te decía lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que quiero estar contigo, ¿o sí? ¿te parecía estúpida?" La voz de Harry era entrecortada pero fuerte, seria y fría. Louis alzó las cejas en su dirección antes de lanzar su última oración.

"No, me parecía repugnante escuchar cómo me jurabas amor eterno mientras tenías a tu esposa en la habitación de al lado y planes de tener un hijo con ella." Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos callaron por unos momentos. "Ahora vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde a la cita." Agregó tenuemente.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, Harry por su parte se quedó sentado en el sofá unos momentos más con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar la respiración. Se levantó y siguió los pasos del cobrizo hasta el auto, quitó los seguros y ambos subieron para emprender el camino hasta la clínica.

"Si algún día Mirna nos escucha pelear así preguntará que qué pasó." Dijo Louis mientras Harry mientras conducía por las avenidas. "Ya la imagino '¿Qué fue lo que pasó si ustedes se llevaban tan bien?' Vaya que la oigo." Comentó haciendo a su compañero exaltarse.

"Sí y yo le contestaré: 'Nada linda, lo que pasa es que Louis ya no quiso que me lo follara porque le tiene miedo al amor ¿tú crees?' Eso le diré."

"Yo no le tengo miedo al amor, ¿vale?" Harry sonrió con ironía y golpeó el volante con los puños cerrados.

"¡Estoy harto de tu maldita indiferencia!" Gritó. "¿Crees que soy estúpido?" Le preguntó y Louis frunció el ceño en respuesta. "¿Porqué estás haciendo todo esto? ¡Todo esto te está lastimando y estás lastimando al bebé también! Debes parar todo esto Louis, no puedes seguir así." El chico miró por la ventana alejando su mundo de los reclamos del rizado. "No trates de ignorarme." Demandó.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó sin mirarlo. "¿Quieres que corra a tus brazos y te diga lo mucho que te quiero?" El silencio se hizo presente y Louis miró al conductor con el ceño fruncido en impotencia. "Así no funcionan las cosas, no a estas alturas del partido." Harry suspiró y se detuvo ante una luz roja.

"Nunca nos cuidamos, perfectamente pudiste haberte embarazado." Louis cerró los ojos y su respiración fue liberada poco a poco convertida en frustración.

"Ni siquiera tomes eso como una opción, debes darle gracias a Dios porque eso no pasó." Harry sonrió incrédulo y negó. Se puso en marcha de nuevo y entonces estaban a punto de llegar al lugar.

"Vale." Louis asintió conforme y el poco camino que quedaba fue silencio en toda la extensión. Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de él para entrar en la clínica de la empresa. Entraron a un consultorio y Martha estaba ahí con la obstetra y el genetista. Saludaron y se sentaron en las sillas del lugar.

"¿Cómo te has sentido Louis?" Preguntó la doctora y el sonrió.

"Bien, lo normal." Respondió sin preámbulos, pero antes de que ella hablara el continuó diciendo. "Pero, últimamente he estado bajo mucha frustración y estrés." Ella frunció los labios y asintió.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así?" Preguntó la doctora mirándolo fijamente. Louis miró a Harry y este le hizo una mueca diciendo 'Anda, contesta.' Él rodó los ojos y miró a la chica.

"Es algo muy personal." Asintió y se levantó de su silla.

"Bien, sabes que en esta etapa es muy importante que estés relajado. Aún estamos en etapa de peligro Louis, debes mantenerte en paz y tratar de evitar todo lo que te ponga mal." Explicó y él asintió con los labios presionados. "¿Les parece si vamos a conocer al bebé?"

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron con un rastro de ilusión en sus ojos. Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la sala del chequeo, Louis se puso una pequeña bata y se recostó en la camilla. Un frío gel fue puesto sobre su vientre y luego el aparato comenzó a recorrer su piel, en el aparato todo se veía negro hasta que en el centro de este se vio el pequeño saquito del bebé.

"Aquí está." Dijo la doctora enfocando el lugar en donde se percibía perfectamente al feto. Harry le sonrió a Louis mientras este mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener la emoción. "Mide una pulgada aproximadamente y podemos ver como comienza a moverse, aunque Louis aún no lo siente." Este sonrió y observó de nuevo la pantalla. "Esto es lo que sería su cabeza." La obstetra comenzó a señalar las partes visibles del bebé y explicar su posición. "Sus extremidades ya comienzan a ser visibles." Ambos miraban con afán el monitor, viendo al ser que esperaban.

"Ve sus piernitas Harry." Susurró dulcemente señalando el monitor, el castaño lo miró y tomó su mano fuertemente. "Es precioso." Agregó y un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de él.

"Doctora." Llamó Harry y ella lo miró. "¿Podemos escuchar su corazón?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa y subió el volumen, los latidos de su pequeño corazón eran de 154 latidos por minuto y eso era muy buena señal.

"¿Está todo bien?" La doctora asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Louis y retiró el aparato de su vientre.

"Todo está perfecto Louis, límpiate y pasemos de nuevo al consultorio." Ella dejó la sala y el cobrizo se incorporó en la camilla. Quitó los restos del gel de su abdomen mientras Harry lo miraba fijamente."

"Gracias." Susurró. Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dedico un sonrisa sincera. Se bajó de la cama y ambos regresaron al consultorio.

Se sentaron de nuevo frente al escritorio de la obstetra.

"El bebé está muy bien, tenemos una fecha probable de parto para entre el 10 y 20 de mayo. Aún hay que ver como se desarrolla a lo largo del embarazo y tendremos la fecha de la intervención." Ambos asintieron. Entregó un pequeño pedazo de plástico a los chicos y ellos sonrieron al recibirlo. Era la ecografía del bebé. Harry la miró un momento y luego miró al chico.

"Se parece a mí." Ambos sonrieron y Louis rodó los ojos.

"Señor Styles, ¿porqué la señora no está aquí?" Preguntó la doctora.

"Tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero no volverá a pasar." Ella asintió y volvió al cobrizo.

"Louis, ya este es tu quinto embarazo así que sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer." El sonrió y asintió contento, pero Harry frunció el ceño extrañado. "Por último vamos a pesarte." Louis se levantó de la silla y... había bajado de peso. "¿Has estado vomitando?" Louis asintió.

"El bebé me ha dado muchas náuseas, de hecho vomité un poco antes de venir." Dijo defendiéndose.

"Pero había dejado de comer, en las primeras semanas apenas y probaba bocado." Comentó Harry y Louis le clavó la mirada. La obstetra miró al cobrizo molesta y le dijo que se sentara, ella se sentó en la esquina del escritorio.

"A ver Louis, el líquido amniótico está bien, tu presión arterial también, el feto esta creciendo muy bien, hasta ahora." Louis bajó la mirada. "Necesito que te cuides, sabes que no es normal que bajes de peso, no ahora." Louis asintió. "Los veré en 4 semanas, espero verte mejor. Aleja el estrés de ti, practica yoga o algo."

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de la doctora y salieron del lugar. Caminaron hasta el auto y subieron, Harry miró a su compañero y se animó a hablar.

"Debes cuidarte Lou, por el bebé." El otro chico lo miró y asintió.

"No te preocupes." Harry sonrió de medio lado. Cuando estaba dispuesto a poner el auto en marcha se detuvo.

"Cuando te conocimos nos dijiste que habías tenido tres bebés antes." Louis asintió dándole la razón sin saber el porqué del cuestionamiento. "¿Porqué dijo la doctora que este es tu quinto embarazo?" Louis suspiró descubierto, ahora entendía la razón.   
Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, miró a Harry de reojo y se rindió.

"He tenido 3 embarazos con la casa de alquiler, no en total." Dijo y Harry lo miró expectante, el cobrizo ni siquiera de dignaba a mirarlo, solo hablaba. "Harry, ¿Cómo crees que me di cuenta de que podía embarazarme?" Preguntó en un tono bajo y quebrado.

"Entonces, ¿Tienes un hijo propio?" Louis negó lentamente.

"No." Contestó casi inaudible. "No lo tengo."

"Pero, ¿Entonces?" Preguntó Harry con la duda en la mente. Louis cerró los ojos asimilando que iba a contarle lo que nadie sabía, exceptuando a Zayn. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba listo para contarlo, pero lo haría.

"Cuando estuve embarazado por primera vez, aborté." Dijo y Harry quedó perplejo.

"¿A-abortaste?" Preguntó incrédulo y Louis asintió lentamente confirmando lo que acababa de decir. "¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?" Louis sonrió nostalgicamente.

"No es algo de lo que este plenamente orgulloso, entenderás que no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos." Harry miró hacia el frente tratando de encontrar sus pensamientos.

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?" Louis lo miró y sus ojos estaban apagados, vacíos.

"Tenía 16 años Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si siendo hombre te dicen que estás embarazado a los 16?" Preguntó más fuerte. Sorbió su nariz tratando de evitar el llanto.

"El padre del bebé... ¿Se lo dijiste?" Louis rió ilógico.

"Como si me hubiese creído."

"¡Louis!" Regañó y el chico rodó los ojos.

"A ver Harry, no sé si antes de mí tuviste algo que ver con un hombre, pero planteate que un día llega y te dice que está embarazado." Harry se quedó callado, el chico tenía razón, sonaba estúpidamente ilógico. "Había dos opciones. Me tachaba de loco o me hubiese dicho:

_'Tío que si estoy con un chico es para no ser papá a los 18.'_

Louis estaba alterado, hablaba alto y Harry sólo escuchaba analizando todo.

"Estaba la opción de tenerlo, en una casa en donde mi padre golpeaba a mi madre y donde posiblemente me hubiera hecho abortar a golpes cuando se lo dijera." Hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba todo esto, se había propuesto guardar el secreto por siempre. Maldito Harry y el no ser capaz de mentirle. "Siempre voy a cargar con eso, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo solo." Concluyó y limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

"Tranquilo, no quiero que te pongas mal." Harry tomó su mano y la apretó. Se sentía tan reconfortante, y realmente sacar todo esto había sido bueno. "Sólo respóndeme una cosa." Louis asintió recuperándose de todo. "Si hubieses quedado embarazado... de mí, ¿me lo hubieras dicho?" Louis tragó y apretó los ojos. Asintió en cuanto los abrió.

"Claro que sí." Sonrió triste y apretó la mano del rizado, éste le sonrió tiernamente y la soltó para arrancar el auto. "Créeme que si así hubiese pasado, yo estaría dispuesto a decírtelo." Comenzó el camino de regreso a casa y ninguno de los dos habló, cuando llegaron y bajaron se detuvieron en la puerta antes de entrar. Harry miró por un momento al chico que le había robado el sueño y le sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, Louis se acomodó en su pecho y recordó lo que se sentía estar en los brazos del castaño.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto." Susurró y Louis se despegó de él, levantó un poco la mirada y le sonrió nostálgico.

"Mi vida es un camino de dolor sin fin Harry, ya me he acostumbrado." Abrió la puerta y en la sala estaba sentada Mirna con la hermana y la madre de Harry. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y las dos visitantes fueron hacia ellos en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

"¡Hola!" Saludó la rubia cuando abrazó a ambos. Sólo habían visto a Louis una vez, unos meses atrás cuando el chico llegó a la casa. Ahora que había sido fecundado querían saber como iba todo.

"Vaya, sí que son una sorpresa." Comentó el rizado saludando a su madre.

"Nos decía Mirna que hoy fue la primera ecografía, ¿cómo está todo?" Preguntó Anne mientras saludaba al chico embarazado.

"Todo está bien, solo dijo que tengo que subir un poco de peso." Sonrió y todos caminaron para sentarse en la sala.

"¡Que bien!" Dijo la hermana. Louis entregó a Mirna la ecografía y ella la tomó con una gran sonrisa.

"Alguien quiere que lo conozcas." Dijo Louis y ella dio un gran suspiro mientras pasaba la imagen a su suegra y cuñada.

"Mira que grande está, es maravilloso." La abuela nadaba en emoción mientras observaba a su nieto.

"¿Ya han pensado en qué quieren que sea?" Mirna miró a Harry mientras que él y Louis se miraron. El castaño le sonrió y miró a su familia.

"Creo que lo importante es que nazca sano, lo vamos a querer igual si es niño o niña." Gemma sonrió y entonces comenzaron las preguntas raras.

"Y Louis, será cesárea ¿cierto?" El chico asintió.

"Sep." Dijo sin más. "Créame que no me saldrá un bebé por el culo." Sonrió y Harry lo miró de nuevo. Verlo sonreír era lo mejor, más después de que lo vio derrumbarse las últimas semanas, era reconfortante. Todos en la sala rieron y la mamá de Harry prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

"¿Tienes marcas de las otras cesáreas?" Louis asintió y movió sus ropas para enseñar la cicatriz. Una línea horizontal atravesaba su vientre por debajo del ombligo. Al rizado realmente le gustaba esa marca y sonreía mientras Louis la mostraba a los demás.

"La última fue hace un poco mas de un año, esa realmente me hizo sufrir." Hizo una mueca de dolor y se cubrió otra vez.

"Es genial que puedas embarazarte, sigo sin creerlo." Sonrió la mujer y el cobrizo lo hizo en respuesta.

"Bueno señora, voy a tener a su primer nieto así que créalo." Sonrió tiernamente y Harry se levantó del sillón.

"Iré a la cocina a traer algo para beber." Louis lo miró y le sonrió. "¿Quieres algo en especial?" Louis asintió y haló a Harry para susurrarle en el oido.

"Trae la tarta que está en la nevera y ponle un poco de chocolate y jalea de fresa." Harry lo miró después de alejarse y le sonrió.

"No recordaba que embarazo es sinonimo de antojos." Bromeó y rieron ante esto. "Ahora vuelvo." Dio media vuelta y su hermana se paró detrás de él siguiéndolo.

"Te ayudaré." Caminaron hasta entrar en la cocina, Harry fue por la gaseosa a la nevera mientras su hermana ponía los vasos en la mesita. "Debes estar muy feliz Harry." Dijo y el le sonrió mientras comenzaba a llenar los vasos de liquido.

"Lo estoy, es una sensación hermosa." Su hermana sonrió y él volvió a la nevera para hacer el encargo de Louis.

"¿Estás seguro de que ese bebé es tuyo y de Mirna?" Harry frunció el ceño y la miró. Puso el pastel en la mesa y caminó por la mermelada que estaba en la alacena.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Ella se encogió de hombros. El chico la miró y ella solo bebía de su vaso. "Si no es nuestro, ¿entonces de quien?" Preguntó y la chica volvió a encoger sus hombros. Harry rodó los ojos y puso la jalea por todo el pastel, mezclando con el merengue que cubría el pan de vainilla. Se veía realmente empalagoso todo. Después de un rato Gemma volvió a hablar.

"No lo sé." Dijo. Harry tomó un vaso y comenzó a beber. Se miraron y Gemma habló. "Tal vez tuyo y de Louis." Soltó y el rizado sintió la soda regresar por su nariz ante lo antes dicho. Tosió un par de veces y trató de controlar su respiración. La pregunta no era estúpida, para nada, pero ¿porqué se lo estaba preguntando? La miró descubierto y cuando trató de mentir era muy tarde.

"¿Estás loca?" Gemma sonrió. Buscó su mirada y la sostuvo. _1, 2, 3 por Harry y su infidelidad._ Estaba atrapado pero no lo daría por perdido, lucharía por esconderlo."

"Por Dios Harry, no me digas que no tienen algo que ver. La manera en que lo miras y lo tratas, lo tratas mejor que a tu esposa." Susurró para que los demás no escucharan.

"Estás mal del cerebro." Concluyó Harry y fue hacia el refrigerador, la chica lo siguió y le impidió el paso de regreso. "Tengo que terminar de preparar esto." Mostró el chocolate liquido pero ella no cedió. "Anda Gemma, no quiero que mi bebé nazca con cara de pastel, huela a jalea y llore chocolate." La rubia rodó los ojos y se quitó del camino.

"Hermano te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, tal vez pudiste verle la cara de estúpida a Mirna pero a mí no." Trató de ignorarla y comenzó a bañar la comida con el jarabe negro. "Todos sabíamos que esto pasaría." Dijo y Harry suspiró frustrado, se recargó en la encimera de la cocina mirándola.

"A ver Gemma, el bebé es de mi esposa y mío ¿está bien?" Su hermana alzó las cejas sin creer una sola palabra. "Si tuve algo que ver con él, pero el bebé es nuestro." Ella frunció el ceño extrañada.

"¿Tuviste?" Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo de refresco.

"Se acabó, hace más de un mes." Gemma lo miró a los ojos, había rastro de dolor al momento de pronunciar esas palabras.

"¿Tu lo terminaste?" Él negó. "¿Porqué te dejó?" Harry la miró y frunció los labios.

"Por el bebé, para salvar mi matrimonio y mi familia." Su hermano estaba devastado, él no quería un bebé con su esposa. Entonces comprendió todo.

"Eso no fue sólo una aventura." Dijo y Harry negó presionando sus labios en una línea. "Lo quieres ¿Verdad?" Tomó un gran impulso de aire para hablar.

"Lo amo Gemma, me enamoré de él."


	8. Capítulo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Harry con Mirna comienza a decaer, mientras que Louis y el chico tienen altas y bajas en la suya. La nueva eco-grafía hace que Louis haga un viaje a su pasado.

"Harry, tuviste la oportunidad de hacer esto bien." Comentó la chica. El hermano levantó la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó, la chica hizo una mueca de tristeza y bajó la mirada.

"Que pudiste haber evitado que inseminaran a Louis, separarte de Mirna e intentar ser feliz." Harry soltó una risa burlona.

"¿Realmente me hubiesen dejado hacer eso?" Gemma no contestó. Tenía la mirada baja y Harry tenía un rastro de cinismo en el rostro. "¿Realmente me hubieran dicho 'Anda Harry, sepárate de ella no importa. Sé feliz.'?" Su mirada se tornó nostálgica y su hermana lo miró.

"Harry, sé que tal vez parece que no nos importa tu felicidad pero..." Él la interrumpió con la mano.

"Es tarde Gemma, sigo casado y voy a tener un hijo." La miró y ella guardó silencio. "Mejor no digamos lo que les importa, porque mi felicidad está en último lugar."

Tomó el pastel raro de Louis con una mano y dos vasos de refresco con la otra. Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la cocina, lo siguió hasta la sala y volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, tratando de parecer lo más felices que podían.   
Harry entregó el plato a Louis y éste lo tomó con genuinidad. El rizado le sonrió para después mirar a su hermana, lo veía con detenimiento. Cada movimiento de Harry hacia Louis era sincero y alegre, ver la tristeza de su hermano encerrada en una familia que no quería, hacía que le doliera lo más profundo del alma. 'Lo siento.' Susurró Gemma y Harry se encogió de hombros sin remedio. La madre del chico cruzó sus piernas y miró al embarazado comiendo su pastel.

"Y Louis..." Él levantó la mirada. "¿El bebé será amamantado por ti?" El asintió terminando de masticar lo de su boca. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

"De la misma manera que usted amamantó a Harry." Contestó sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿te crecerán los pechos?" Asintió. "¿Usarás sostén?" Louis alzó las cejas indignado y miró a Harry, quien ya lo estaba observando apenado.

"No señora, mis pechos no crecerán al nivel de usar un sostén." Sonrió forzado.

"¿Cómo de que tamaño?" ¿Realmente importa?

"Como los suyos, realmente no sé el porqué usted está utilizando sostén."

_~*~_

"Nancy, ¿Qué tengo para hoy?" Preguntó por la línea telefónica. Le dolía la cabeza desde hacía rato y el medicamento que le había dado Mirna no era de mucha ayuda.

" _Tienes una cita a las dos y otra más a las seis._ "

Miró el reloj de la pared y marcaba las 11:30 am. Suspiró y estiró su cuerpo a lo largo del sillón. Nancy siguió hablando a través de la línea pero la atención de Harry se desvió en cuanto vio a Louis entrar a la cocina. Su estómago había crecido mucho los últimos días, se veía mas regordete de las caderas y su vientre comenzaba a tomar forma. No entendían el porqué estaba creciendo tan rápido, pero le echaban la culpa a que Louis estaba comiendo en exageración. Andaba descalzo y en pijama, muy probablemente se acababa de levantar.

" _¿Harry?_ " Habló la chica y éste salió de su trance.

"Lo siento Nancy no te estaba poniendo atención." Confesó y rió haciendo bufar a la chica del otro lado.

" _Me imaginé._ " Harry sonrió y escuchó reír a Nancy.

"Te veo en un rato y me explicas." Dijo. Ella respondió un pequeño 'Está bien.' y colgó la llamada. Después de unos momentos Louis salió de la cocina con un plato en las manos, lo miró y sonrió. "¿Qué tanto comes?" El cobrizo volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Miró a Harry acostado en el sillón de la sala con su celular en la mano.

"Tengo hambre Harry." Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vas a inflarte como balón." Louis rodó los ojos y negó.

"Ya estoy inflado como balón, no pierdo nada si como más. En cuanto saquen a éste bebé regresaré a mi tamaño normal." Harry negó alegre.

"Y si no ¿qué?" Preguntó. Louis frunció los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Tal vez tendrás que hacerme una lipo."

Gritó mientras subía haciendo a Harry carcajear.

El timbre sonó y Harry se levantó del sofá para atender el llamado de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, al abrirla esta se le borró del rostro. Vio una cara muy familiar para él, pero una que realmente no estaba muy feliz de ver. Había un hombre y una mujer en el marco, de unos 50 años aproximadamente. Le sonreían abiertamente y Harry sentía al mundo caerle encima, la mujer lo abrazó y el hombre le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

"Pero que sorpresa, pasen." La madura pareja entró en la casa y Harry cerró la puerta tomando un gran respiro. Los instaló en la sala y caminó a las escaleras.  
"¡Mirna, tus padres están aquí!" Gritó y momentos después la chica bajó, Harry la tomó por la muñeca atrayéndola a él. "¿Porqué no me dijiste que tus padres vendrían?" Preguntó entre dientes hacia su esposa.

"No creí que te tuviera que avisar que mis padres venían de visita." Estaba molesta, Harry siempre había actuado de esa manera hacia sus padres y no era algo con lo que estuviera muy cómoda. "Harry, vienen a vernos por nuestro bebé. Ellos están tan emocionados como nosotros." Llevó su mano a la mejilla del rizado y comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente. Harry asintió y forzó una sonrisa. "Mejor ve a avisarle a Louis, los espero en la sala."

La chica se fue con sus padres y Harry subió las escaleras. Caminó hasta la recámara del chico y abrió la puerta. Éste estaba sobre la cama con un plato de crepas con cajeta frente a él, miró en dirección a la puerta y Harry sonrió ante el tierno Louis con la boca llena de postre. Cubrió su boca al masticar y limpió los restos de cajeta de su mejilla.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pronunció con dificultad por la comida en su boca.

"Los padres de Mirna están abajo." Contestó y Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Diles que estoy dormido." Contestó y Harry se acercó a la cama sentándose junto a él. Volvió a echar un trozo de tortilla en su boca y comenzó a masticar restándole importancia al aviso del rizado.

"Vamos, tampoco soy muy feliz de que estén aquí." Louis lo miró e hizo un gesto de negación. No queria bajar, no quería ver a nadie a quién le tuviera que explicar su situación.

"Harry, fue difícil tolerar a tu madre y a tu hermana. Si alguien me vuelve a preguntar que si me va a salir un bebé por el pene, voy a perder la cordura." Harry rió ante esto y negó hacia el chico.

"No es tan malo como parece." Dijo para después abrir la boca hacia Louis, este rodó los ojos y puso un trozo de crepa en ella.

"¿Me estás diciendo que conocer a los padres de tu esposa no es malo?" Preguntó y Harry frunció los labios sin contestar. "Perderé la cordura Harry." Concluyó señalando al castaño con su tenedor.

"Perdiste la cordura hace mucho." Dijo levantándose de la cama y ayudando a Louis a hacerlo.

"Sí, cuando te conocí." Sonrieron y sus miradas quedaron encontradas en un momento.

"Yo también perdí la cordura cuando te conocí." Louis hizo una mueca de ternura fingida.

"Bonito, tienes a los padres de tu esposa abajo, no seas cínico chiquito." Rodó los ojos y bajaron las escaleras. Llegaron a la sala y los padres de Mirna se sorprendieron al ver al chico con el pequeño bulto en su vientre. Éste miró a Harry y dio media vuelta. "Me voy." Dijo. Pero el castaño lo detuvo por la cintura, lo miró pidiéndole que lo intentara y éste solo suspiró accediendo.

"Mamá, papá. Él es Louis, el chico que nos alquiló el vientre." El cobrizo sonrió incómodo y dio un pequeño saludo con su mano. Ninguna de las dos personas dijo palabra alguna por un momento, hasta que la mujer se animó a hablar.

"Bueno, Louis. Gracias por hacer esto por nuestra hija." Comentó y por la mente de Louis solo pasaba: 'Realmente lo hago porque firmé un contrato.'

"Lo hago con mucho gusto." Mintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Todos tomaron asiento mientras la chica traía algo para beber. "Si comienzan a hacer preguntas estúpidas iré por mi tenedor y les sacaré los ojos." Susurró hacia Harry y este negó.

"Todo va a estar bien." Cuando esta regresó, se sentó tomando la mano de su esposo y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Deben estar emocionados, ¿De cuanto tiempo están?" Preguntó la castaña mujer.

"Louis tiene casi siete semanas, pronto iremos a la segunda ecografía." Sonrió, pero su madre miró a Louis directamente.

"Dios mío, si con dos meses tienes esa panza no sé que será de ti cuando estés a punto de dar a Luz." Él sonrió y negó.

"Tiendo a engordar mucho durante los embarazos." Comentó y la mujer le sonrió encantada. Miró a su hija y aplaudió entusiasmada.

"Nos hace tan feliz que por fin vayas a ser mamá, mi amor." Ella les sonrió y apretó la mano de Harry. "Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Harry miró a la chica quién tenía la mirada clavada en él.

"Es realmente emocionante, sí." Forzó una sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

"¿Y porqué escogieron al chico?" La voz del hombre era intimidante, era grave, aun más que la de Harry y su canosa barba lo hacía lucir como mafioso.

"Fue Mirna quien lo escogió realmente." Comentó Harry sonriendo. "Fue una gran elección." Louis sonrió ante el comentario del chico y acomodó el flequillo que comenzaba a estorbar en su frente.

"A parte de que Louis me pareció interesante, no quería que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con otra mujer mientras yo estaba trabajando." Ella río ingenua, pero la risa de Harry y Louis era de sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese era el motivo de la elección de la chica, pero lamentablemente, le había salido mal la jugada.

"¿Y cómo funcionó todo esto? Harry, ¿Tú y Louis tuvieron que...?" La mujer hizo una seña para terminar la pregunta. ¿Ustedes tuvieron sexo? Eso quería saber. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos impactados por la pregunta. Oh vaya que lo tuvieron, pero eso no era parte del contrato. La chica estaba ahogándose con su bebida, negó rápidamente y sonrió.

"Oh no mamá, fecundaron mi óvulo con un espermatozoide de Harry. Louis sólo es un tipo de incubadora." Esto hirió el orgullo de Louis, se sintió ofendido, y alzó las cejas remarcando su lengua por el interior de la mejilla.

"¿Gracias?" Comentó y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que la chica había causado en el menor.

"Bueno, no en sí como una incubadora. Louis hace lo que Mirna no puede." Comentó hacia los padres de esta y Louis lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Ellos asintieron y la chica sonrió brevemente.

"Louis, Mirna nos ha contado que te llevas realmente bien con Harry." Él asintió lentamente con los labios fruncidos. "¿Cómo te sientes de que tu amigo vaya a ser papá gracias a ti?" Louis lo miró. No sabía que contestar, bueno, si sabía; pero no era lo adecuado a decir.

"Pues, siempre es emocionante que un amigo vaya a ser papá." Contestó tratando de enfatizar muy bien la palabra 'amigo'. Sonrió hacia los padres de la chica.

"Y Louis, ¿Eres gay?" Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a su habitación. Estaba indignado y molesto, miró al hombre que había hecho la pregunta y negó.

"No señor, no soy gay." Y realmente no lo era, era bisexual. Sonrió amargamente y Mirna reclamó hacia su padre.

"¡Papá por Dios! ¿Porqué haces ese tipo de preguntas?" El hombre se encogió de hombros y ofreció una disculpa al chico.

La tarde fue larga, aburrida y absurda para Louis, se sentía cansado y tenía hambre. Su malhumor aumentaba conforme le hacían preguntas raras y felicitaban al chico y a su esposa. Harry había tenido que cancelar sus dos citas y estaba enojado por ello, no le gustaba hacerlo y menos por algo tan insignificante como escuchar a los padres de la chica hablar de Roma y sus viajes por el mundo.  
Alrededor de las 8:00 pm los padres de la chica dejaron la casa, anunciando que regresarían después de la segunda ecografía para ver como iba todo. Louis subió a su recámara e instantes después Harry apareció.

"Fue una inconsideración de tu parte arrastrarme ahí abajo para ser interrogado de esa manera." Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Louis entre sus piernas abrazándose a su cintura.   
"Vete con tu esposa y deja a tu amigo la incubadora en paz." Harry sonrió ante el enojo del chico y besó su cabello.

"Es bueno ser amigo de una incubadora." Louis negó.

"Es que Harry, ¿Que clase de preguntas son esas? Digo, ¿Que carajos le importa si soy gay o no?" El castaño sonrió por lo que el chico decía.

"Sólo fue una pregunta Louis, a mi me la han hecho varias veces." Pero esto no tuvo efecto alguno en el alterado Louis.

"Digo, una cosa es que me tirara al esposo de su hija pero eso no quiere decir que soy gay." Harry negó entre risas. Louis recargaba su espalda en el pecho de Harry con su cabeza descansando bajo la barbilla de este. Levantó la mirada para verlo directamente. "¿Acaso tengo cara de gay?" El tono en su voz era de duda, en verdad quería una respuesta sincera a la pregunta. Harry negó con una sonrisa.

"Tienes la cara más hétero que he visto en mi vida." Rió ante el evidente sarcasmo en su voz y el cobrizo trató de sarcarse su abrazo de encima.

"Oh, vete a la mierda." Dijo pero Harry se aferró aun más a él.

"No te alteres. Creí que estabas acostumbrado a este tipo de preguntas." Louis asintió dándole la razón. Pero daba la casualidad que no venía de los suegros del chico que amaba.

"Sólo estoy de malhumor." Susurró y Harry comenzó a dar repetidos besos por su cabeza. Sus grandes manos se posicionaban en el vientre del chico, hacía pequeños círculos con sus dedos mientras sonreía.

"No puedo creer que aquí está creciendo un bebé." Susurró.

"Sí, un bebé que va a crecer en una casa en donde el único amor que existe es el tuyo hacia el perro." Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Louis.

"Pero no tenemos perro." Dijo y Louis asintió.

"Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero." Harry rodó los ojos y negó con molestia en el rostro. "Me arrepiento tanto de haber firmado ese contrato." Soltó con rabia en su voz, con una especia de furia retenida.

"¿Ahora te arrepientes de que Mirna y yo vayamos a tener un hijo?" Preguntó y el cobrizo se levantó de entre sus brazos parándose frente a él.

"¡Por Dios Harry!" Golpeó sus muslos cuando dijo la frase. Lo miró un segundo controlándose y bajó la voz. "Hasta tú te arrepientes de tener un hijo con ella." Harry recibió la frase como un golpe al orgullo. Louis estaba molesto, herido y celoso. Harry se levantó y lo miró detenidamente.

"No voy a quedarme aquí escuchando toda esta mierda." Caminó hasta la puerta seguido por Louis. Y era así como todos los intentos de retomar su buena relación se iban al carajo, siempre estaba la sombra de Mirna y el bebé presentes entre los dos. El malhumor de Louis, el orgullo de Harry y él recuerdo recurrente de que ellos no podían ser solo amigos, estaba escrito.

"¡Nadie te quiere aquí!" Gritó al escuchar el fuerte portazo que había dado Harry al salir, pateó la puerta y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido en enojo. Pero en un momento este pasó a ser un pequeño puchero de tristeza. "Por un demonio, yo te quiero aquí." Susurró y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Frotó su rostro exasperado y gruñó. "Maldita sea Styles, no puedes tener tanto efecto en mí."

**Mes 2.**

Louis, Harry y Mirna bajaron del auto estacionado frente al consultorio de la obstetra, caminaron dentro y después de unos momentos de espera los hicieron pasar. Ella sonrió al verlos y saludo a todos. Louis seguía molesto sin saber porqué y Harry seguía haciéndose el indignado ante el comentario de Louis, aunque fuera la verdad. La chica se había sorprendido al ver el vientre de Louis, no era normal que fuese tan grande para el tiempo que tenía.

"Por todos los cielos, creo que alguien quiere comenzar a notarse." Louis asintió contento mientras sobaba delicadamente su estómago. "Al menos debes traer unos 4 kilos arriba." Comentó con una sonrisa. Mandó al chico a la pesa y en efecto, Louis había subido casi 5 kilos desde la última cita, lo regresó a sentar y comenzó la consulta. "Louis, ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la chica mientras él se acomodaba en su silla. Él sonrió hacia ella y comenzó a hablar.

"Perfectamente, no he sentido nada anormal." Comentó y ella comenzó a llenar el formulario de la receta.

"¿Vómito?" Él negó. "Dolor abdominal, mareos, ¿Dolor de cabeza talvez?" Louis volvió a negar.

"Todo está perfecto Hannah." Ella sonrió satisfecha.

"Ustedes chicos, ¿cómo lo han visto?" Preguntó hacia la pareja que estaba parada detrás de la silla del cobrizo.

"Gordo." Soltó Harry directamente haciendo reír a la obstetra. Ella asintió con una sonrisa ante la obviedad dicha.

"Y lo verás más gordo dentro de un tiempo." Comentó y miró al chico sentado frente a ella. "En verdad me sorprende que haya crecido tanto, vamos a ver cómo está este pequeño... o pequeña, no lo sé." Se levantó de su silla seguida por los tres acompañantes.

Sonrió y entraron a la misma sala del mes pasado. Louis se recostó de la misma manera y el tan conocido gel se esparció por su vientre. La doctora sonrió y comenzó a mover el aparato sobre la piel expuesta de Louis. Quería sentir la mano de Harry apretando la de él mientras veían el ultrasonido como la vez pasada, pero en esta ocasión Harry sostenía la mano de Mirna. Miró la pantalla mientras la doctora seguía buscando al feto, movió algunos botones de la pantalla y retiró el aparato rápidamente. Todos la miraron extrañada, ella tenía la mirada fija en Louis. Lo veía pidiendo auxilio y él no entendía el porqué.

"Todo está perfecto chicos, regresemos al consultorio." Mandó pero ni la pareja, ni Louis se movieron.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Mirna con preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Hannah negó sincera.

"Todo está bien, solo debo hablar con Louis un momento." Ellos asintieron aun no convencidos y regresaron al consultorio.

"Me estás asustando Hannah, ¿que está pasando?" Ella soltó un gran suspiro de pesadez, miró en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie estuviera fisgoneando.

"Tenemos problemas Louis, problemas serios."

"¿Con el bebé?" Ella negó.

"El bebé está perfecto, el problema es qué..." Louis la miró perplejo en cuanto la escuchó decir eso.

"¿Es que cómo no nos pudimos dar cuenta en un principio?" Susurró Louis desesperado. Estaba frito, en cualquier momento todo se podía venir abajo y le iría mal, realmente mal. Estaba preocupado, pero feliz. Era una excelente noticia, pero no era el momento ni el tiempo adecuado.

"Cuando el feto esta desarrollándose en ocasiones no se percibe todo, se pasó en las ecografías." Sobó su sien tratando se tranquilizarse. "Lo pude ver hoy, por eso quité todo tan rápido. Louis debemos hablar con Martha y decidir lo que vamos a hacer."

Salieron del consultorio en cuanto terminó la consulta, Louis iba en la parte trasera del auto mordiendo sus uñas con desesperación. Su mente estaba perdida entre el lío que se había montado, pero aun más por la respuesta que había dado Martha. Prácticamente de había lavado las manos como Pilato, ¿Cómo tomaría una decisión tan importante el solo? No lo sabía. Se asomó entre los dos asientos delanteros.

"¿Podrían dejarme en casa de Zayn? Realmente necesito hablar con él." Harry asintió y desvió la ruta hacia casa del morocho.

"¿Quieres que te venga a recoger?" Él negó. Lo menos que quería era tener contacto con alguno de los dos, no podía verlos a la cara sin sentirse mal y atrapado entre la situación.

"Liam me puede llevar sin problema." No estaba seguro de eso, pero no le importaría caminar en dado caso.

"Bien." Concluyó Harry. Aparcó el auto frente a la casa del chico y Louis bajó colgando su mochila en su hombro. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, el mismo chico de siempre abrió la puerta en calzoncillos y lo invitó a pasar.

"Es cansado verte en ropa interior cada que vengo." Liam sonrió en respuesta.

"Ya le digo a Zayn que baje, el embarazo te sienta muy bien." Comentó y dejó al chico para subir las escaleras.

Liam era la clase de chico que le caía bien a todo el mundo, era lindo y amable. Era su propio jefe y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en casa, sin decir que amaba a Zayn sin medida. Louis miró alrededor detalladamente; la casa era bonita y acogedora. Deseaba que su vida amorosa fuera algun día como la de ellos, no la mierda que estaba pasando.

Zayn se dejó ver bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, abrió los brazos hacia él en cuanto lo tuvo cerca y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

"Es genial verte de nuevo." Dijo mientras seguía aferrado a su cuerpo. De separó de él y miró su vientre sorprendido. "Dios, Louis. ¿Estás seguro que tienes 3 meses?" Preguntó el pelinegro y Louis asintió.

"Muy seguro." Caminaron hasta los sillones y tomaron asiento. "Pero hay problemas." Comentó alarmando a su amigo.

"¿Pasa algo con el bebé?" Negó en respuesta.

"La salud está perfecta." Zayn abrió los ojos asustado.

"Harry se enteró de todo, ¿cierto?" Negó de nuevo. "¿Entonces que pasa?" Louis tomó un impulso de aire y comenzó a hablar. Zayn no podía creerlo, era maravilloso. Claro, si no fuera esta situación.

"Zayn estoy muy asustado." Su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo hicieron con la ecografía de hoy?"

"Hannah les dio una ecografía falsa, la sacó de mi expediente." Confesó y Zayn lo abrazó por el hombro. Louis lloraba, tenía miedo de a dónde podría ir a parar esto.

"¿Le dijeron a Martha?" Asintió entre sollozos. "¿Y qué dijo?"

"Practicamente se lavó las manos, dijo que tomara una decisión yo sólo." Lo sostuvo fuertemente cuando el chico comenzó a desmoronarse de nuevo. "Zayn no puedo hacerlo, sé que es muy tarde para arrepentirme pero no puedo hacer esto. Me está matando por dentro, no puedo ver a Harry sin pensar que le estoy ocultando tantas cosas." Zayn lo miró y suspiró.

"Creo que es momento de que le digas todo." Susurró pero Louis negó.

"No." Contestó firme. "No puedo, él jamás me lo perdonaría." El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

"Por favor Louis, Harry te perdonaría hasta que lo matases. Te ama, ¿no puedes entenderlo?" Estaba harto de todo esto, de ver como su amigo se ahogaba en un vaso de agua solo por no decir la verdad.

"Es orgulloso y rencoroso, lo conozco." Dijo. "No puedo Zayn, soy un cobarde, no puedo." Su amigo suspiró y trató de buscar una solución.

"Si puedes, sólo háblale claro." Louis negó de nuevo. "Louis, estás a punto de hacer tu vida miserable. Si sigues con todo esto, te arrepentirás toda tu vida." Louis golpeó sus muslos en desesperación.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Gritó. Se comenzaba a exaltar, quería tirar todo y romperlo todo.

"Pues parece que no." Regañó hacia él. "¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con Alex?" Louis soltó una risa desesperada.

"¡Claro que recuerdo lo que pasó con Alex!"

"¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que pasó con él?" Preguntó en un grito haciendo que Louis se alejara.

"¡Es precisamente porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que con él!" Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. Su voz estaba llena de dolor y angustia. "No quiero que pase lo mismo Zayn." Susurró sin dejarse ver. "No quiero que lo maten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una verdad sale a la Luz. Louis tiene un gran pasado del que Harry es ignorante.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de Zayn y Liam, estos fueron a dejarlo de nuevo a casa de Harry. Estaba casi obscureciendo, pero el no ver el versa blanco estacionado frente a la casa significaba que Mirna aun no llegaba.

"Recuerda lo que te dije." Comentó Zayn. "Esa parte de la historia no se repetirá, solo trata de hacer bien las cosas esta vez." Louis suspiró. El chico lo veía desde el asiento de adelante de la camioneta.

"Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como suena." Las manos del cobrizo se posicionaban alrededor de su vientre. Zayn estiró su brazo y sostuvo una de sus manos.

"Todo va a estar bien Louis, solo céntrate en lo que debes hacer." Liam estaba ahí, detrás del volante, ajeno a toda la situación. "Prométeme que no vas a ponerte mal por esto, les hace daño a ambos." Louis asintió.

"Voy a cuidarnos, lo prometo." El morocho sonrió tiernamente hacia él y despues de despedirse, Louis bajó del vehículo.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo marchándose, entró en la casa cerrando detrás de él.

"Vaya, hasta que te dignas en aparecer." Comentó Harry sarcásticamente desde un sillón de la sala. Louis levantó la vista y lo miró.

"Creí que seguirías en el consultorio." Contestó sin ánimos, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era hablar con él.

"Debería estar ahí, pero no aparecías y me preocupé." Habló con tono de reclamo haciendo a Louis voltear los ojos.

"Creí haber dicho que iba a estar con Zayn." Caminó mas adentro, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Harry se levantó para seguirlo. "Oh, y fuiste tú quien fue a dejarme."

"No dijiste a que hora regresarías." Comenzó a subir y se detuvo momentos después. "Además no contestabas mis llamadas." Reclamó, Louis sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo estampó en el pecho de Harry cuando volteó hacia él.

"Se acabó la batería, ahora déjame tranquilo." Regresó su camino en las escaleras. "No eres nadie para reclamarme." Pronunció entre dientes haciendo al castaño enfardar.

"¿Que no soy nadie?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¡Estás embarazado! No puedes ir por la calle cargando a mi hijo sin esperar reclamos de mi parte." Louis ignoraba sus palabras mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

"Lamento traer a tu hijo dentro, pero así funciona un embarazo señor." Harry seguía de cerca los pasos de Louis, tenía la sangre hirviendo y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

"No creí que fueras tan irresponsable." Se detuvo frente a su puerta y giró para encararlo. Lo miró fríamente y lo amenazó con su índice.

"Sé perfectamente lo que es estar embarazado, sé exactamente lo que debo y no hacer." Gritó. "No necesito un maldito niñero que me esté diciendo como cuidarme." Escupió causando una cínica sonrisa en Harry.

"Tal vez deba hacerlo para evitar que abortes esta vez." Louis no podía creer que Harry hubiese pronunciado eso. Apretó los puños en coraje y tensó la mandíbula.

"Ojalá te retractes de decir eso." Dijo. Harry rió cínicamente haciendo a Louis temblar. "No veo la hora en la que pueda darte al maldito bebé para poder librarme de tu maldita insolencia, estúpido." Entró a su habitación dando un gran portazo. Cerró con llave y caminó hasta sentarse en su cama.

Llevó sus manos al vientre sosteniéndolo firmemente, su mirada estaba perdida en la habitación y sus ojos se estaban inundando en lágrimas.

"Papá me irrita de una manera increíble." Habló hacia su vientre con los dientes aun tensos. "Realmente me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda."

Controlaba su respiración para no romper en llanto. Había dolido tanto, había sido un golpe tan bajo, y ese golpe bajo había dado justo en el corazón.

Harry había quedado del lado del pasillo con la mente en sus palabras, lo había lastimado, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero la voz de Mirna lo detuvo.

"Harry, ¿ya llegó Louis? Traté de marcarle pero manda buzón." Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y la ignoró totalmente. Pasó por un lado sin siquiera saludarla, dejándola intrigada y con el orgullo herido. Caminó hasta la puerta del chico y tocó.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" Gritó Louis desde dentro extrañándola más.

"¿Ahora que le pasa a todo el mundo?" Se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Puedes decirme que demonios está pasando?" Preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta de nuevo. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y un Louis apenado y con ojos llorosos se asomó.

"Lo siento Mirna." Ella cruzó los brazos molesta y lo miró directamente.

"¿Puedo tener una explicación acerca de esto?" Señaló a su alrededor haciendo referencia a lo sucedido. Louis inhaló, sin contestar. "Creo que merezco saber porque mi esposo no me saluda al llegar y después tú me gritas que me large." El cobrizo hizo una mueca, debía decir algo y rápido.

"Lo que pasa es que aquí el señor Tomlinson se molestó porque le reclamé su llegada a esta hora." Harry apareció por el pasillo. Louis remarcó su lengua por la mejilla y lo miró. "Debo cuidar que mi hijo nazca bien." Louis soltó una sonrisa incrédula y negó.

"Ni siquiera estoy molesto, simplemente estoy asombrado de tu poca sensibilidad ante los errores de las personas." Tenía la mirada triste, incrédulo aun. "Nunca creí que una persona pudiera ser así de cruel, mucho menos tú, en verdad me sorprendiste." Agregó y Harry bajó la mirada.

La chica seguía igual de confundida, tal vez más. Los chicos se llevaban tan bien y algo había cambiado, y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, sabían perfectamente que era el hecho de que Louis cargaba al hijo de Harry y Mirna.

_~*~_

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras seguido de Mirna, ambos entraron a la cocina y tomaron diferentes cosas para desayunar. La alarma no había sonado y ambos iban tarde.

La chica llenó su termo de café y echó un paquete de galletas de avena en su bolso. Harry por otro lado, solo tomó un vaso de jugo y caminó a la sala a buscar unos papeles.

"Llegaré temprano, mis padres llegan a las seis." Harry asintió sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la chica decía. "Te veo luego."

Caminó rápidamente hacia él después de tomar las llaves y dio un corto beso en sus labios.   
Salió de casa mientras el rizado se volvía loco tratando de encontrar las malditas facturas. Su teléfono sonó, al ver el contacto se dio cuenta que el tiempo se lo había comido.

"¿Qué pasa Nancy?" Contestó sobando su sien.

" _Acaba de llegar tu cita, ¿Dónde estás?_ " Harry rascó su nuca y miró hacia las carpetas de papeles que estaban sobre el sofá.

"Dame cinco minutos y estoy ahí." Terminó la llamada y comenzó a hojear todo, su rostro se iluminó en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió y dobló las hojas metiendolas bajo la alfombra del lugar.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal con rapidez, nunca le había gustado ser impuntual. Abrió la puerta y el morocho que estaba ahí se sobresaltó junto con él.

"Justo iba a tocar, Louis olvidó su cartera en mi casa." Zayn le sonrió a Harry y este solo asintió. Tenía prisa, no podía charlar.

"Está en su recámara, no sé si ya despertó." Dio media vuelta y trató de irse pero Zayn lo detuvo.

"¿Habló contigo anoche? ¿Sobre algún tema particular?" Harry frunció el ceño y negó desatento. Lo único que hizo anoche fue cagarla.

"En verdad debo ir al consultorio Zayn." El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo y entró en el lugar mientras Harry caminaba hacia su consultorio.

Entró y Nancy estaba en su escritorio alto, como siempre. Las paredes azules eran el fondo del lugar, había plantas en los rincones y elegantes sofás en la sala de espera.

Nancy levantó la vista y Harry se acercó a ella, se recargó sobre él siendo brutalmente ignorado por su recepcionista. La chica regresó la mirada a la pantalla y alzó las cejas en cuanto Harry le sonrió.

"Deja de coquetear conmigo que tienes trabajo." Nancy había trabajado para Harry desde siempre, era una empleada fiel y competente. Harry estaba maravillado con ella y mantenían una bonita amistad. Harry carcajeó mientras ella seguía tecleando en su ordenador.

"Lamento mi enamoramiento hacia ti." Rodó los ojos y negó. Tenía 26 años y aunque muy bonita, estaba completamente soltera.

Ella vestía un elegante pantalón azul con un saco a juego sobre una camisa blanca con un _Dr. Styles_ bordado en el brazo derecho. Su alborotado y muy rizado cabello pelirrojo era sostenido por una banda alrededor de su cabeza.

"Tienes cirugía de nariz a las doce, Miko y Charly estarán contigo en el quirófano." Dijo mientras deslizaba una carpeta hacia él sin despegar la vista de su computador. "Expediente de la chica, Yamileth, veinticuatro años." Harry lo tomó y asintió.

"¿Qué hay de la cita de ahorita?" Preguntó y la chica deslizó otra carpeta por la mesa.

"Joselyn, treinta y siete años. Mejillas y Labios." Harry asintió de nuevo entendiendo. Los grandes ojos cafés de la mujer lo miraron y ella sonrió. "Buen día Harry." Saludó y el chico se llevó la carpeta con él entre risas.

Entró a su oficina y tomó su bata del perchero, la puso sobre su ropa y se sentó frente a su portátil. Tomó la extensión de Nancy y habló.

"Gracias Nancy, pueden pasar." Comenzó a pasar los datos que le habían dado a su computadora e instantes después a su oficina entraron dos mujeres tomadas de la mano.

Harry se levantó de su escritorio en cuanto estuvieron dentro y les sonrió amablemente, caminaron hasta la mesa y se dieron la mano entre ellos.

"Buenos días doctor, soy Joselyn y ella es mi esposa Greta." Harry les sonrió y las invitó a sentarse. 

"Harry Styles, un placer." Tomaron asiento para continuar con una consulta normal, pero la curiosidad lo desvió del tema central de la visita de las mujeres. "¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntas?" Preguntó y ambas sonrieron.

"Como Jonathan y Greta estuvimos diez años y como Joselyn y Greta tenemos casi nueve."Harry frunció el ceño confundido, pero después de unos instantes comprendió todo.

"¿Es usted transexual?" Preguntó y la chica asintió. "Es genial que su esposa la haya apoyado en todo esto." Comentó y la mujer asintió.

"Ella es maravillosa, la mejor de todas." La miró tiernamente haciendo a Harry sonreír abiertamente.

"Amaba plenamente a Jonathan y ahora amo plenamente a Joselyn, me enamoré de su persona, de alguien que no tiene sexo definido." Comentó la otra mujer. Harry no podía ver otra cosa en ellas que amor, simplemente amor.

"¿Usted es casado doctor?" Preguntó Joselyn y Harry asintió con los labios fruncidos en una leve sonrisa.

"Sí, pronto tendremos un bebé de hecho." Comentó acomodándose en su silla para comenzar la consulta. Porque cuando Harry hacía preguntas todo estaba bien, pero si alguien preguntaba algo incómodo, la conversación acababa.

"Que maravilloso, los hijos son la mayor felicidad que podemos tener. Más cuando los compartes con la persona que amas." Harry asintió lentamente.   
Daba la casualidad que mientras iba a tener un bebé con su esposa, la persona que amaba estaba decepcionada de él.

Mientras Harry consultaba, Zayn subió las escaleras de la casa y fue directamente al cuarto del chico, tocó la puerta y un Louis molesto la abrió ligeramente.

En cuanto se percató que era él, su rostro se relajó, abrió la puerta completamente y lo dejó entrar.

"Por Dios, no puedes estar tan molesto a las ocho de la mañana." Comentó mientras entraba. Louis suspiró y cerró la puerta.

"Creí que eras Harry." Zayn volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

"¿Están peleados o algo así?" Louis asintió rodando los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "Se supone que hablarías con él, Louis." Regañó.

"Es un maldito patán, no se puede hablar con él." Dijo. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y negó. "A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?" Zayn se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se encogió de hombros.

"Venía a ver como te había ido con Harry, pero por lo visto no le dijiste nada." Negó y suspiró. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su amigo.

"Sabía que Harry es rencoroso, pero nunca pensé que llegara al límite de pretender lastimarme." Zayn frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó. El cobrizo mordió su labio y junto sus cejas arrugando la frente. "¿Porqué pelearon?" El tonó en la voz del morocho era de miedo. Su amigo se podía meter en cualquier lío. Louis soltó el aire y se rindió.

"Hace un mes, cuando fuimos a la primer ecografía del bebé, a Hannah se le salió decir que éste es mi quinto embarazo." Zayn lo miraba con atención, con las cejas alzadas en curiosidad. "Entonces él me dijo que si solo había tenido cuatro embarazos con la casa de alquiler, de dónde era el otro." Zayn asintió lentamente captando toda la información.

"Entonces, ¿él se refería al embarazo de Alex?" Louis asintió. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" Louis soltó un gran suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros.

"Le dije que había abortado porque era muy joven." Respondió y el pelinegro rodó los ojos hacia él.

"Eres un idiota." Reclamó y Louis asintió harto.

"Lo sé, pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar." Zayn lo miró y alzó una ceja.

"Explícate."

"Entre la pelea él me dijo que no podía andar paseando por ahí con su hijo sin que él reclamara." El morocho volteó los ojos y golpeó sus muslos.

"Eres tú el que se ha embarazado cinco veces, no necesitas que nadie te cuide." El tono en su voz era molesto e ilógico. Era como si el carpintero quisiera decirle al panadero como hacer pan.

"Lo mismo le dije, y él respondió que tal vez debía cuidarme para evitar que abortara." Zayn frunció el ceño incrédulo.

"¿Enserio te dijo eso?" Louis asintió. "Que grandísimo estúpido, ¿acaso tiene mierda en el cerebro?" Louis rió.

"Es a lo que me refiero, no le importó lo que el comentario pudiera causar en mí, simplemente lo dijo." Zayn tronó sus dedos y suspiró. "Ahora imagina como reaccionará si le digo que nunca fui inseminado." Zayn suspiró y asintió.

"Algún día tendrás que decírselo." El cobrizo cerró los ojos lamentándose entre un berrinche.

"Lo sé, pero no sé como." El pelinegro asintió y palmeó uno de los muslos de Louis mientras se levantaba.

"Anda, vámonos." Louis hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

"¿A dónde?"

"Hace mucho que no veo a Jahir, quiero visitarlo." Louis sonrió. "Liam tiene que viajar a San Diego con su padre, podemos quedarnos unos días allá para que bajen tus niveles de estrés." Louis asintió contemplando la idea.

Los últimos meses habían sido desastrosos para él, sus emociones estaban por el piso, sin contar que estaban enredadas entre ellas.

Unas horas después de que Zayn hiciera su propuesta, ya estaban subiendo una maleta al auto del morocho. Louis le sonrió y miró hacia el consultorio del chico.

"Debo avisarle a Harry." Zayn presionó los labios en una línea y asintió.

Caminó por la acera y empujó una de las puertas de cristal, el aire frío del lugar le erizó la piel y sobó sus brazos. Nancy le sonrió al verlo entrar y este correspondió.

"Pero mira que guapo te vez." La camisa medio ajustada que vestía no hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultando su barriga.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y suspiró. Necesitaba esto, así que lo haría.

"¿Harry está ocupado?" Nancy negó.

"No, su cirugía empieza hasta dentro de media hora." Louis asintió.

"¿Puedes preguntarle si puedo pasar?" La pelirroja frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde cuando pides permiso para entrar?" Preguntó mientras levantaba la bocina de su teléfono. Louis solo sonrió sin ganas y se encogió de hombros. "Louis pregunta si puede pasar." La chica esperó la respuesta y asintió colgando. "Dice que pases." Louis agradeció y caminó dentro.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y el castaño estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Entró y se paró frente a él. Harry lo miró sin expresión, haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó.

"Voy a ir a Santa Bárbara, con mi mamá." Comunicó. Alzó las cejas sorprendido y negó.

"Es mucho tiempo de viaje, estás embarazado." Louis rodó los ojos.

"Por favor Harry, son dos horas y media. Voy todas las semanas." Hizo una mueca cínica y cruzó los dedos frente a la boca.

"Si vas todas las semanas, ¿Porqué ahora te da por avisarme?" El cobrizo se abrazó a sí mismo.

"Porque pienso pasar un tiempo allá, al menos unos días." Harry palideció y se levantó de su silla. 

"¿Cómo demonios crees eso?" Reclamó. "No puedes irte así nada más." Estaba asustado. ¿Y si no volvía?

"Cálmate que no me voy para siempre." Argumentó harto. "Necesito desestresarme, necesito dejar de verte."

Cuando terminas una relación y aun hay amor, la mejor manera de superar a esa persona es dejando de verla. Lamentablemente, Louis no había tenido esa oportunidad.

"Está bien." Susurró. "Tal vez sea la única opción para dejar de pelear." Louis asintió.

"Serán un par de días, Zayn irá conmigo." Harry frunció los labios.

"Aun no estoy muy seguro." Comentó dudando.

"Harry, necesito relajarme, estar aquí solo me llena de estrés y eso nos hace daño. Quiero estar bien y si eso significa dejar de verte, lo haré." El castaño tragó seco y asintió.

"Sólo prométeme que podré estar pendiente tuyo." Asintió aceptando y salió de la oficina.

Se despidió de Nancy y entonces se reencontró con Zayn fuera de la casa, subieron al auto y emprendieron camino a casa de Liam. Louis había encontrado su teléfono tirado en las escaleras, debió quedarse ahí la noche anterior, cuando se lo aventó a Harry.

Marcó el número de su madre y dejó que lo atendiera. " _¿Hola?_ "

"Mamá, es Louis." Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado.

" _Cielo, ¿Cómo va todo?_ " Preguntó contenta.

"Todo está perfecto, te tengo una noticia." La mujer preguntó por ella y Louis sonrió antes de decírsela. "Zayn y yo iremos a pasar unos días contigo y Jahir." La mujer se alegró ante la noticia y soltó una risa de emoción causando gracia en su hijo.

" _Es una maravillosa noticia, Jahir se va a poner como loco. Los esperaré ansiosa, los quiero._ " Se despidieron y colgaron la llamada unos segundos después.

"¿Estaba emocionada?" Preguntó Zayn sarcásticamente. Realmente había escuchado la conversación completa.

"Serán unas lindas vacaciones."

Bajaron del auto cuando llegaron a la casa, Liam estaba en la puerta con sus maletas listas. Al entrar, Zayn se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó delicadamente.

El castaño los sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, llevaban más de 5 años juntos y al parecer así estarían por el resto de sus vidas.

"¿Vas a extrañarme?" Preguntó Zayn con un tono infantil haciendo reír a Louis por la absurdez. Liam asintió y lo besó nuevamente.

"Te veré pronto, te amo mucho." El pelinegro se abrazó a su pecho y sonrió.

"Te amo más." Después de unos besos más y de un Louis muy incómodo Liam dejó la casa y Zayn prosiguió a hacer sus maletas.

_~*~_

"La cirugía salió muy bien, esperemos que la anestesia pase para ver que tal se siente." Harry hablaba con los padres de la chica que había operado. Su tabique estaba desviado y le había impedido poco a poco la respiración.

Se disculpó y entró al elevador para dirigirse a la planta baja. Eran alrededor de las 2:00 pm y probablemente Louis estaría llegando a Santa Bárbara. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número.

" _Hola Harry._ " Respondió y este sonrió.

"¿Cómo va el viaje? ¿Todo está bien?" Caminó dentro de su oficina en cuanto salió del ascensor. Louis tardó en responder.

" _Sí, estamos a unos kilometros de llegar._ " El castaño asintió.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

" _Mejor que contigo cerca._ " Harry cerró los ojos ante el golpe de sus palabras.

"Louis..." Llamó rogando clemencia.

" _Estaré bien Harry._ " Aseguró, sintiéndose seguro al cien porciento.

"Cuídate mucho, por favor." Susurró y Louis mordió su labio inferior.

Su tono había sido el mismo de antes, el tono del Harry que estaba enamorado, al que simplemente no podía arrancar de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

" _Está bien, te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté en casa de mi madre._ " Colgó la llamada y Harry se tiró en su silla estresado. Había echado todo a perder, de nuevo.

"Fuiste un poco cruel con él, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Zayn mientras seguía conduciendo.

"Sólo quiero alejarme un poco de él, no funciona si estará sofocándome por teléfono siempre." Se removió incómodo en el asiento y tomó el vaso de refresco que habían comprado en el camino. "Comienza a dolerme la espalda." Anunció.

"Ya casi llegamos." Zayn acomodó los lentes de sol que portaba y tomó el siguiente desvío de la carretera.

La madre de Louis vivía en una pequeña ciudad del condado de Santa Bárbara, cerca de la costa, en Summerland. Mientras que Louis había vivido en Bakersfield, en el condado de Kern los últimos 20 años.

Zayn condujo por las pequeñas calles de la ciudad hasta que dio con el destino, en la calle Shelby, estaba la casa de la mamá del chico.

Estacionaron el auto y caminaron hasta la entrada, tocaron la puerta y no mucho tiempo después la mujer la abrió.

Tenía el cabello canoso de la raíz, sin contar eso y las pequeñas arrugas bajo sus ojos, era una mujer bien conservada.

Louis la envolvió en un abrazo y besó su mejilla, se separó de ella para darle paso a Zayn, quien hizo lo mismo.

"Fue tan emocionante escuchar que vendrían a pasar unos días aquí." Habló. Su voz era tenue y dulce, casi angelical. Los invitó a pasar y Zayn no podía dejar de sonreír. "Louis siempre viene de entrada por salida y Zayn, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía." Él asintió.

"Tenía tantas ganas de verla, apenas encontramos el momento para poder escaparnos." Los tres sonrieron y Jay miró el pequeño vientre de su hijo. Sonrió tiernamente hacia él y puso una mano.sobre este.

"Louis, eres tan hermoso cuando estás embarazado." El rodó los ojos divertido y negó.

"Mamá, por Dios." Zayn asintió apoyando a la mujer.

"Es cierto, los embarazos te sientan muy bien." Tomaron camino a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones.

La casa era pequeña y sencilla, nada más que lo necesario. Había unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a las recamaras y al baño. Zayn estaba impaciente y emocionado.

"¿Dónde está Jahir?" Preguntó. "Realmente me muero por verlo." Louis sonrió al igual que su madre.

"Salió del colegio hace casi media hora, el transporte lo traerá en cualquier momento." Zayn aplaudió haciendo reír a ambos de nuevo.

"Y Zy, ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Jay interesada. El sonrió recordando a Liam.

"Maravillosamente Jay, la vida no puede tratarme mejor, te lo aseguro."

"Lo aman y le dan vida de rey, no puede pedir más mamá." Comentó Louis haciendo que Zayn rodara los ojos.

"Ay cállate, ambos saben que trabajar no es lo mío." Los dos asintieron. Esa era la frase universal de Zayn para cualquier momento que le hechases en cara que Liam lo mantiene.

"Me da tanto gusto que después de todo este tiempo sigan siendo tan unidos." Comenzaba a ponerse sentimental y Louis no quería eso.

"Ya mamá." Dijo. "Vine aquí para ponerme alegre, no más sentimental." Ríeron y Louis se paró del sillón. "Debo ir al baño." Se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

"Fue grandioso que le propusieras esto a Louis, debía tomarse un tiempo lejos de todos los problemas." Zayn suspiró y asintió.

"Realmente me sorprende que haya caído en lo mismo Jay, ahora tiene el estrés a tope y puede ponerse mal." En su voz había preocupación, había vivido de cerca todo y Louis estaba realmente mal.

Primero su depresión y el riesgo que estaba corriendo por no comer adecuadamente, siendo que ya estaba embarazado y después todo el estrés que conllevaba estar escondiendo tantas cosas.

Un claxon sonó y Jay se levantó del sillón al igual que el pelinegro, probablemente era el transporte escolar.

Fueron a abrir la puerta y del autobús bajó un niño pequeño, de algunos 6 años. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio oscuro, a la luz del sol sus pequeños ojitos azules brillaban.

Corrió en cuanto vio al chico encuclillado en la puerta y se echó a su cuello sin soltar su pequeña lonchera de plástico.   
Zayn besó su mejilla y lo levantó del suelo haciéndolo reír.

"Tío Zayn." Habló tiernamente mientras entraban a la casa. "Te extrañé mucho." Susurró y le sonrió. El pelinegro lo volvió a abrazar y besó sus cachetes en repetidas ocasiones.

"También te extrañe mucho campeón, tenía muchas ganas de verte." Jahir se abrazó a su nuca, pero una voz proveniente de las escaleras llamó su atención. Louis las bajaba sacudiendo el exceso de agua de sus manos.

"Le dije a Zayn que..." Levantó la vista y sonrió en cuanto hizo contacto visual con el pequeño niño.

Este se deslizó de los brazos de Zayn pegando un chillido. Y corrió hasta las escaleras mientras gritaba.

"¡Papá!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas solo aumentan.

Recordar que esa noche iba a estar atado a sus suegros en una aburrida cena, había hecho a Harry tratar de alargar su trabajo. En cuanto aceptó su destino se levantó de su escritorio mientras quitaba su bata, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de colgarla en el perchero, la dejo botada por algún lugar del sillón. Apagó las luces de su consultorio y salió de él. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Nancy y se recargó sobre la mesa.

"No atenderé a más personas hoy, reprográmales las citas por favor." La chica asintió mientras apuntaba lo que Harry decía.

"Mañana tienes quirófano a las nueve, por favor llega temprano." Harry frotó su rostro y asintió frustrado.

"Te prometo que lo haré." Hizo un pequeño puchero haciéndola reír.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó dejando su pluma. Harry escondió el rostro entre sus manos con un leve quejido.

"Mis suegros vendrán a cenar." Ella alzó las cejas, no era habitual que los padres de la chica los visitaran.

"¿A qué se debe?" Él hizo una mueca por su pregunta ilógica.

"Vamos a tener un bebé Nancy, están emocionados por su primer y único nieto." Remarcó la palabra haciendo a la chica sonreír. Único nieto.

"¿No piensas tener más hijos con Mirna?" Él negó horrorizado. "¿Porqué?" Preguntó y Harry simplemente negó.

"No quiero, ¿qué tal si salen con el carácter de la chica?" Ella rió haciéndolo sonreír. "Además, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un bebé?" Negó con una expresión de dolor y horror.

"Muy tu elección Harry." Él suspiró.

"Estoy atado a una serie de preguntas acerca del embarazo que ni siquiera sabré responder. ¿Sabes que es lo peor?" Ella preguntó alzando las cejas. "Que Mirna ni siquiera está embarazada. Todas las preguntas que hagan no las podrá contestar." Nancy soltó una risa burlona haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué clase de amiga eres?" Ella volvió a reír.

"Una que se ríe de tus desgracias." El castaño sonrió. "Sólo es una cena Harry, saldrá bien." Él negó.

"Ellos me odian." Quejó.

"Tú los odias a ellos."

"Es mutuo." Susurró con una sonrisa de rendición.

"Dejen que Louis conteste las preguntas." Harry presionó los labios en una línea. "Cenará con ustedes. ¿No?" Él negó.

"Louis se fue a pasar una temporada en Santa Bárbara con su madre." La chica frunció el ceño extrañada y Harry asintió. "Dijo que necesitaba dejar de verme." Nancy hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miró.

"Algo debiste hacer para que se fuera." Él solo pensó en todo.

Los gritos hacia el chico, los reclamos, las palabras hirientes que había escupido en su rostro y la manera en que lo había escuchado llorar después de las discusiones.

En como Louis había soportado tanto y en cómo era él quien lo estaba lastimando, él lo hacía estresarse, sentirse mal, lo hacía caer y apenas pudiendo levantarse lo pisoteaba de nuevo. Pero no podía evitarlo; ese era su carácter.

"Harry, es hora de que alguien te lo diga." Él levantó la mirada hacia Nancy y esta suspiró. "Debes dejarlo ir." Él negó sin pensarlo.

"No puedo." Su rostro estaba apagado. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su voz parecía entrecortada.

"Sólo lo estás lastimando." Harry cerró los ojos ante la verdad dicha.

"Sé que tal vez no soy lo mejor para él, pero sé que soy para él y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no lo voy a perder." Dijo seguro y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar dejando a la chica con el consejo en el aire.

Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio a la misma mujer de hacía unos meses parada afuera. Miró de reojo a Nancy y ella tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Tragó en seco regresando su vista a la puerta, sabía que no era buena idea darle todo ese dinero, pero como siempre no había hecho caso a su subconsciente.

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió a encontrarse con ella. Era la misma chica de siempre; llamativa, provocativa y guapa. Sus penetrantes ojos marrones lo ponían nervioso, ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Preguntó entre dientes.

"Vengo a agradecerte por el dinero, los viajes, los lujos y todo eso." Harry frunció los labios mientras ella le seguía sonriendo cínicamente. "Realmente fue genial cariño." Tocó la nariz de Harry con su dedo índice en un coqueteo.

"Ya te di el dinero, cumple tu parte del trato y sal de mi maldita vida Keyla." Ella negó mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

"No." Contestó tomando una postura seria. "El trato era, me das millón y medio para irme del país y comenzar una nueva vida." Harry tomó un brusco respiro tratando de controlarse.

"Te di dinero." Argumentó. Pero ella negó lentamente con las cejas alzadas.

"Me diste sólo la mitad de lo que te pedí, así que solo hice la mitad del trato." Soltó una risa de emoción y se abrazó a su cuello sorprendiéndolo. "Estoy de vuelta, Harry." Susurró.

El chico la tomó de los brazos y la alejó de su cuerpo, clavó su mirada fija en ella molesto. No quería verla más, quería que saliera de su vida de una vez por todas.

"Quiero que te largues de mi vida." Las palabras salían de él con furia, pero a ella no le causaba ningún tipo de remordimiento.

"No va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí." Habló lentamente hacia él. "Soy lo peor que te has podido encontrar." Amenazó.

Tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo aló hacia enfrente para besarlo. Harry puso sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y la alejó de él, pero ella tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Ambos miraron hacia la casa del chico y en la puerta, Mirna se estaba bajando del auto. Harry maldijo en voz baja y empujó a la chica hacia atrás.

"¡Mirna!" Gritó mientras ella se apresuraba a entrar a la casa. Regresó la vista a Keyla y le apuntó con el dedo. "Quiero que te alejes de mi familia, o pondré una denuncia por extorsión." Amenazó y corrió hacia su casa, mientras ella sólo se despedía con la mano orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de causar.

Abrió la puerta y su esposa estaba dentro de la cocina, moviendo ingredientes para comenzar a preparar la cena. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía devastada y humillada, Harry caminó hasta ella, pero lo evitó por completo.

"Mirna por favor escúchame." Suplicó, pero no recibió respuesta. "Mirna, no es lo que estás pensando." La tomó por el brazo y ella se giró con brusquedad rompiendo el contacto.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó rompiendo en llanto. "Vi lo que pasó Harry, no necesito que me lo expliques." Demandó alejándose de él. El castaño caminó detrás de ella.

"Debes escucharme. Conoces a Keyla, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer." Mirna salió de la cocina para buscar las bolsas que había traído. "Por favor."

"También te conozco a ti. Ella es tu ex novia." Harry rodó los ojos mientras la seguía de vuelta a la cocina. No dejaba de caminar de arriba abajo tratando de comenzar a cocinar.

"No es lo que estás pensando." Ella rio burlona y lo miró.

"Demasiado tengo con la humillación que acabas de hacerme." Dijo. Harry movió la cabeza negando lo dicho, pero ella solo lo veía con asco y repugnancia. "¿Tenías que hacerlo frente a mi casa?" Preguntó ilógica. "¿No pudiste salir tan siquiera del maldito fraccionamiento?" Reclamó en un grito.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como llave abierta, estaba tan mal emocionalmente y el rizado simplemente no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

"Mirna, solo escúchame, ella me besó." Ella se calló y lo miró fijamente mientras lo escuchaba. "Yo no tuve nada que ver." Se cruzó de brazos y negó.

"No te creo nada." Habló. "Esa mujer ha sido la sombra de nuestro maldito matrimonio y ya estoy harta. ¡Harta!" Recalcó.

"Por el amor de Dios, eres la única mujer en mi vida, ¡trata de entenderlo!" Y eso técnicamente era verdad.

Ella seguía completamente cerrada en su mundo de ideas y suposiciones, Harry trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Mirna se negaba rotundamente.

"¿Cuándo aceptarás que no me quieres?" Preguntó en un grito, pero seguido de esto, su rostro se entristeció. "¿Cuándo reventarás esta maldita burbuja de amor toxico?" Harry no hizo más que acercarla a él rodeándola en un abrazo.

Mirna soltó un fuerte llanto en cuanto estuvo recargada en su pecho. El rizado besó su cabeza y apretó a un más sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. No podía ser tan hijo de puta, tener a dos personas sufriendo por su amor, por su feo y podrido amor.

"Estoy cansada Harry, cansada de vivir en esta enfermiza rutina." Susurró.

"Shh." Musitó el ojiverde. "Vamos a estar bien." Afirmó con un sabor de mentira en su boca.

"¿Estar bien?" Gritó alejándolo de su cuerpo. "¡Nunca hemos estado bien!" Harry le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"No dejaremos que nuestro matrimonio se acabe. Lo prometo."

A unas cuantas horas de ahí, en Santa Bárbara, Louis estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su madre. Zayn estaba tirado en la alfombra del lugar con el pequeño niño, había sacado sus cajas de colores y sus cuadernos de dibujos solo para pintar con ellos.

El cobrizo observaba la escena de su mejor amigo pasando el rato con Jahir, Zayn quería tanto al pequeño. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Pequeñas risas genuinas salían su interior mientras trataba de llenar de color el carro de la hoja.

El pequeño levantó su vista azul hacia el chico en el sillón y le sonrió.

"Papá, ven a colorear con nosotros." Pidió y Louis hizo una mueca de flojera.

"Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión." Comentó Zayn mientras estiraba una crayola verde hacia el joven padre.

Louis suspiró rindiéndose y se levantó del lugar para ir a sentarse en el suelo junto a su hijo. Con un poco de trabajo logró llegar al piso y estiró sus piernas hacia enfrente.

"Si no puedo pararme, ustedes serán los culpables." Comentó mientras sobaba su pequeño vientre.

Se podía ver como dentro de él, el bebé de Harry crecía cada día más. Había comenzado a ser normal de un tiempo para acá, adiós mareos y ascos, realmente agradecía a Dios por eso.

"Jahir me estaba contando que tiene muy buenas calificaciones." Dijo Zayn y Louis volteó a ver al pequeño niño con una ceja alzada.

"¿Enserio le dijiste eso?" El pequeño frunció los labios y giró los ojos lejos de la mirada de su padre.

"Bueno." Comenzó. "A veces tengo buenas calificaciones." Los dos adultos rieron y él sólo sonrió avergonzado.

"Las mentiras no son buenas." Susurró Louis, a lo que Zayn se burló en su cara ante tanta hipocresía. El cobrizo lo miró demandante haciéndolo callar.

"Oye papá, ya estás más gordo." Louis sonrió ante el comentario.

"Bueno, gracias. Siempre es genial que te digan así mi amor." Jahir sonrió y lo miró.

"Quiero decir que bebé ya está grande." Louis asintió con los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa.

"Así es, ya está muy grande." Jahir se calló por unos momentos mientras observaba el vientre de su padre. Llevó una de sus manitas a su estómago y lo acarició.

"¿Cuándo tendremos un bebé nuestro?" Preguntó sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba perdida en el bebé dentro de su papá.

Louis miró a Zayn pidiendo ayuda por una respuesta. Este se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco que responderle al pequeño.

"Bueno." Dijo. "Para tener un hijo, se necesitan dos personas... que se amen." Trató de explicar y suspiró.

"¿Por qué no te casas?" Louis tragó saliva.

"Para casarte también tienes que amar." Respondió y miró a Zayn de nuevo.

"Jahir, ¿puedes decirle a Louis lo que me comentaste hace unos momentos?" El pequeño frunció el ceño, pero luego recordó a lo que se refería su tío.

"Oh." Dijo al recordar.

Se subió en su regazo con el cuidado suficiente de no aplastar la barriga de su padre. Zayn estaba acostado sobre su estómago y sus codos eran su punto de sostén.

Levantó la mirada hacia su padre, encontrándose con sus penetrantes ojos. Le sonrió tiernamente y se abrazó a él olvidando por completo lo que quería decirle, un pequeño berrido salió de sus labios ahogado en un sentimental llanto.

Louis se asustó ante el brusco cambio en su humor y lo abrazó tiernamente a su pecho. "¿Qué te pasa cielo?" Preguntó con un tono dulce. "¿Por qué lloras?" El pequeño limpió sus lágrimas con los puños, pero el sentimiento no lo dejaba hablar bien.

"T-te he extrañado mucho." Louis dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó más a él, besando su rubio cabello.

"Mi amor, he venido a verte siempre." Comentó, pero esto no fue suficiente para Jahir.

"Yo quiero vivir contigo, en tu casa." Louis hizo un pequeño puchero. He hizo que el pequeño lo mirara.

"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" El niño asintió con tristeza marcada en su rostro. A Louis le partía el corazón ver a su bebé llorar de esa manera, tenerlo con él era lo que más deseaba, pero no podía.

"Siempre tienes que trabajar, y no estás conmigo." Louis sintió su pecho arder ante el duro e inocente reclamo.

"Pequeño, si trabajo es para darte todo lo que necesitas."

"Pero papi me dejó dinero." Louis asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

"Pero el dinero de papi algún día se va a acabar." Susurró.

"Quisiera que papi estuviera con nosotros." El cobrizo cerró los ojos.

"Yo también." Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y él se acurrucó en sus brazos. "Mira Jahir..." Comenzó a hablar. "En cuanto nazca el bebé, te llevaré conmigo y no nos volveremos a separar hasta que tú quieras. Sólo tú y yo ¿está bien?" Él asintió.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Lo prometo." Respondió rendido. Levantó la vista hacia Zayn y tragó saliva. "Lo prometo." Dijo hacia él con la voz entre cortada. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y se plantó su prioridad en la cabeza; Jahir.

En cuanto la chica terminó de meter la comida en el horno, subió las escaleras rápidamente. Harry había rogado todo el tiempo para que lo escuchara, pero ella se oponía a hacerlo. Harry la siguió de cerca hasta la habitación, sin embargo, ella no se dignó a esperarlo.

"Mirna necesitamos hablar." Mirna cerró la puerta de su cuarto con violencia dejando a Harry fuera. Sobó su sien y soltó un suspiro. Trató de girar la perilla, pero esta estaba atorada por el seguro.

Tocó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta. Estaba cansado de todo, su día a día eran simplemente problemas, su vida era simplemente respirar sin querer.

"Mirna, por favor." Susurró. "Debemos arreglar esto." Recargó su frente en la puerta y suspiró. "¿No me volverás a hablar nunca?" Preguntó ilógico. "Tendremos un hijo, ¿En verdad quieres que vea a sus padres pelear siempre?" La chica procesó las palabras dichas y se acercó a la puerta.

"Quiero que me dejes en paz." Susurró. "Estoy alterada y si hablamos así sólo empeoraré las cosas Harry. Vete." Él negó convencido de que no se iría.

"Mirna, tus padres llegarán en cualquier momento."

"No será una novedad que estemos distantes."

"¿De qué carajos estás hablando?" La puerta se abrió y ella salió para encontrarse con su esposo.

"¿A quién tratamos de engañar?" Preguntó al chico, pero él no comprendió a que se refería. "Harry, nuestro matrimonio nunca ha sido bueno, en realidad es demasiado enfermizo." Harry frunció el ceño.

"Mirna..." Ella le detuvo el habla con una seña.

"No quiero que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente enfermo, lleno de gritos y, con padres que no se aman." Harry palideció. ¿Le estaba pidiendo el divorcio o algo así? Negó sin entender y tardó en poder formular oración.

"¿Padres que no se aman?" Preguntó. Ella asintió segura, seria y con postura firme. "No entiendo."

"Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad Harry, ¿Me amas?" Él calló. Meditando su respuesta. ¿La amaba? La respuesta era clara como el agua; no, no la amaba.

"Claro que sí, eres mi esposa." Ella negó.

"No sé qué creer." Susurró con la voz entrecortada. "Todo es tan confuso."

"¿Confuso por qué?" Se acercó a ella al ver que no había más rechazo de su parte al contacto.

"Porqué sé que todo lo que dices es mentira." Gritó. "No me amas, nunca me has amado. ¡No entiendo porque te casaste conmigo!" Harry negó bruscamente, harto de que ella siguiera gritando y cerrando su mundo en una sola opción.

"¡No dejes que Keyla obtenga lo que quiere!"

"¡Esto no se trata de Keyla!" Gritó. "Ni del beso que te dio, ni siquiera de lo que me dijo hace años." Tomó un gran respiro para poder continuar. "Esto es sobre nosotros, sobre que fui una egoísta al aceptar casarme contigo." Harry frunció el ceño. Todo lo que decía la chica no tenía sentido alguno.

"Mirna, quiero estar contigo. Con nuestro hijo, ser una familia." Ella negó.

"No sé si lo podremos ser." Susurró. "¿Cómo podremos ser una familia si ni siquiera somos un matrimonio?"

Zayn había salido al centro comercial con Jahir a comprar cosas, Louis había insistido en que no se dejara influenciar por el niño y le pusiera límites en cuanto a los regalos, pero sabía perfectamente que el chico cedería a todo lo que su hijo pidiera.

Louis salió de la casa sin avisarle a su madre, caminó unas cuadras hasta un pequeño cementerio en el centro de la ciudad. Caminó entre las tumbas hasta llegar a una en especial, era bonita, muy bien cuidada. Su madre se encargaba de mantenerla en buen estado y de llevar flores de vez en cuando.

Se paró frente a ella y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al verla, tenía una imagen borrosa en una pequeña vitrina de vidrio. Un joven rubio sonreía genuino a la cámara, sus ojos se alcanzaban a ver azulados y tenía las facciones muy bien marcadas. Había un gran parecido a alguien, a alguien muy particular, Jahir era idéntico a él.

_Alexander J. Cole._

⋆ _28 de noviembre de 1989._

\+ _22 de mayo de 2010._

"Hola." Susurró. "Sé que tenía mucho tiempo de no venir, pero supongo que sabes que sigo trabajando para tu hermana." Bajó la mirada y mordió su labio. "Pero no es eso lo que vengo a decirte."

Sobó su nariz con el dorso de su mano y parpadeó rápidamente para tratar de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Nos haces mucha falta." Soltó el llanto retenido y bajó la cabeza. "Nos haces tanta falta." Repitió. "No tienes ni idea de cuán difícil ha sido criarlo. Tratar de explicarle por qué papi no está con él, explicarle por qué yo no puedo estar con él." Su voz se entrecortaba.

No tenía el valor de subir su mirada al pedazo de piedra al que le hablaba. Tenía un sentimiento retenido en el pecho que necesitaba soltar.

"Alex no sé qué hacer." Confesó. "Creí que después de perderte nunca podría querer a alguien de nuevo, pero estaba muy equivocado. Alex tengo mucho miedo." Apretó sus ojos ayudando a bajar sus lágrimas.

Se ahogaba entre las palabras y las lágrimas, su rostro era un desastre. Su nariz estaba congestionada y le impedía respirar bien. Sorbió su nariz y levantó por fin la vista.

"Estoy a punto de perder todo." Susurró. "Perderlo a él, a nuestros bebés. Estoy a punto de hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida." Relamió sus labios y volvió a llorar. "Soy una mierda en el amor Alexander, ¿por qué tenías que irte?" Reclamó. "Todo sería tan diferente si estuvieras con nosotros. Pudimos ser una familia, pero fuimos unos estúpidos."

Se acercó a la tumba y acarició una de las vallas que la rodeaban. Miró la fotografía dentro de la vitrina y no pudo controlarse más. Un amargo chillido salió de lo más profundo de él.

"Te extraño tanto." No podía hablar más. Estaba retenido por un gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Su corazón dolía, ver su fotografía dolía, recordar todo lo que habían vivido e imaginar todo lo que pudieron vivir. Bajó su mano a acariciar su vientre, y negó bajando la mirada.

"Puedo elegir fácilmente entre Harry y Jahir, pero no puedo elegir entre mis hijos Alex." Lagrimas incontrolables caían por sus mejillas en cuanto pronunciaba estas palabras. "¿Sabes que es lo más triste?" Preguntó al aire. "Que él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando."

El timbre sonó en toda la casa. Harry bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, llegó hasta la puerta y tomó un impulso de aire antes de abrirla. Giró la perilla y aló el rectángulo de madera dejando ver a la madura pareja fuera. Les forzó una cínica sonrisa y abrió los brazos.

"Hola." Dijo con una tonada de alegría. Dio un abrazo a ambas personas y las hizo pasar hasta la sala.

Unos momentos después Mirna apareció por el marco con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó hasta sus padres y besó sus mejillas, ellos le sonrieron a su hija mientras Harry se posicionaba junto a ella.

"¿Dónde está Louis?" Preguntó curiosa la mujer. Harry sonrió forzado mientras Mirna explicaba lo sucedido.

"Tenía ganas de ir a ver a su madre, así que se fue unos días a Santa Bárbara." Ellos asintieron conformes y tomaron asiento en los sillones.

Harry apretaba la mano de su esposa, mientras ella seguía molesta y desinteresada hacia él. Los padres de la chica guardaban silencio ante la tensión sentida en el ambiente.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el hombre. Harry negó, pero la chica no tenía la misma respuesta.

"Estoy embarazada." Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Harry volteó a verla con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba qué? Ella soltó su mano y se levantó del lugar en cuanto sus padres se pararon a felicitarla. ¿Embarazada? Debía ser una broma. El castaño no se movió de su lugar hasta que sus suegros fueron hasta él.

"Esto sí que fue una sorpresa." Comentó la mujer cuando lo abrazaba. Él asintió.

"Lo fue para todos Olga." Mirna le sonreía cínicamente desde el otro lado de la sala.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes cariño?" Preguntó su padre.

"Casi siete semanas." ¿Qué? Era prácticamente lo mismo que tenía Louis. Su madre hizo una mueca de emoción y dio un aplauso maravillada.

"Eso quiere decir que ambos bebés nacerán en las mismas fechas." Ella asintió encantada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer? No encontraba la expresión correcta para no parecer un estúpido delante de sus suegros. Caminó hasta su esposa y la encaminó hasta la cocina.

"¿Qué carajos dijiste?" Preguntó en un tono demandante, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que no escucharan.

"Que estoy embarazada." Dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción. Harry enloqueció ante su repentino cambio.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" Preguntó. "Debes cuidarte." Ella rió.

"Lo más probable es que lo pierda, no voy a perder semanas de trabajo para que al final no nazca." Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿O sea que vas a tirar por la borda a nuestro hijo?" Ella negó.

"No." Suspiró. "Sabes perfectamente que no sirvo para tener hijos. Bien, no funcionaron las pastillas, me embaracé. Veamos si puedo traerlo al mundo y si no, tenemos al pequeño que estamos esperando con Louis." Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

Harry se quedó parado en el lugar procesando todo lo vivido. Su teléfono sonó. Louis lo estaba llamando, contestó y el lloriqueó del otro lado de la línea lo puso nervioso.

"¿Louis?" Preguntó.

"Harry..." Habló ahogándose en su llanto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Interrogó preocupado.

"Ya no puedo más."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	11. Capítulo X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felicidades Harry!

La alarma sonó a su costado, era la segunda vez que sonaba esa mañana. Soltó un gran suspiro y la sábana del hombre araña en la que estaba enredado fue empujada con sus pies. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y talló sus ojos. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de orinar, su vientre bajo ardía, así que se apresuró a salir al baño. Este embarazo iba a ser demasiado diferente.

Abrió la regadera en cuanto jaló la cadena del retrete, el agua fría comenzó a salir y él salió del lugar. Se detuvo una habitación antes de donde había pasado la noche. Tocó la puerta fuertemente en varias ocasiones y trató de girar la perilla que tenía el seguro puesto.

"Zayn, ¡es hora de que te levantes!" Gritó. Volvió a golpear la puerta y regresó a su habitación.

Entró en ella y se sentó en la orilla contraria de la cama, junto a un pequeño bulto que se encontraba bajo las cobijas. Lo movió suavemente y comenzó a acariciar los pequeños mechones rubios que caían por su frente.

"Es hora de levantarse Jahir." Susurró. Volvió a mover al niño con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos, pero él estaba en un profundo sueño. "Anda mi amor, debes ir a la escuela." Dijo en un tono bajo.

"Así nunca lograrás sacarlo de la cama." Levantó la mirada hasta la puerta, y observó a su madre recargada en el marco con una taza de café en sus manos.

"Es tan lindo durmiendo que en verdad no quiero despertarlo." Contestó con una tierna sonrisa marcando su rostro.

Regresó la mirada a su hijo y cuando miró la puerta de nuevo, Zayn estaba detrás de su madre con los ojos adormilados y con las manos cubriendo su boca mientras bostezaba.

"Dejame intentarlo a mí." Habló el morocho y se abrió paso entre Jay y el marco de la puerta. Tomó impulso y corrió hasta la cama saltando sobre ella. "¡Primer día de escuela, primer día de escuela! ¡Arriba, despierta! ¡Primer día de escuela!" Gritó entusiasta mientras saltaba sobre la cama y movía a Jahir de un lado a otro.

Louis rio ante la situación y un chillido salió del pequeño adormilado. "Nemo fuera." Susurró. Zayn dejó salir una risa y volvió a moverlo. Tanta fue la insistencia de su tío que decidió sentarse en la cama y disponer su mañana a la escuela.

"Anda, te ayudaré a bañarte." Dijo Louis mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la cama.

El pequeño caminó fuera de la habitación con Louis siguiéndole el paso, caminaron hasta el baño y ayudó al pequeño niño a asearse.

Era el segundo día que pasaba en casa de su madre, y realmente sentía el cambio en sus nervios. Estaba relajado y aunque visitar la tumba de Alex había sido un duro golpe para él, el lugar le hacía estar tranquilo.

El simple hecho de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo lo ponía extremadamente feliz. Se había perdido prácticamente toda su niñez, y era lo que más se lamentaba en toda su vida. Estaba emocionado por pasar unos largos días junto a él, ya que desde hacía varios años solo lo veía unos días al mes.

Jahir tenía apenas 8 meses de edad cuando había quedado a cargo de Johannah, y esta se había encargado de criarlo como a su propio hijo, aunque él siempre tuvo claro que era su abuela. Sabía perfectamente que tenía dos padres, que había nacido de Louis y que su papi Alex, como él lo llamaba, había muerto cuando él era apenas un bebé.

Aunque a su corta edad, aun no era fácil asimilar todo lo que constituía su vida; era un niño feliz, pleno, cariñoso y carismático. Siempre encontraba la manera de hacer reír a los demás, Alexander había dejado muy marcado su carácter en el pequeño niño.

Después de unos momentos en la regadera ambos salieron del baño, eran finales de noviembre y en Santa Bárbara las temperaturas eran bajas, al menos por la mañana y la noche.

"Debes apurarte, si no llegaremos tarde." Dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación, en dónde su abuela ya tenía listo su uniforme. "¡Mamá!" Gritó antes de entrar y esta salió de su recamara ante el llamado.

"¿Qué sucede?" El niño entró en la habitación dejando a su padre en la puerta.

"¿Puedes alistar a Jahir en lo que me baño?" Preguntó. "Hoy lo llevaré a la escuela." Jay sonrió encantada con la noticia y caminó hacia Louis.

"¿Por qué lo harás?"

"Quiero aprender, en unos meses lo haré todos los días." Ella sonrió.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya tomaste una decisión?" Louis frunció los labios y soltó el aire.

"Creo que sí, pero tengo miedo."

"Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento cielo." Él asintió y tomó un gran respiro. "No te vi ayer que llegaste del panteón, pero Zayn me dijo que te pusiste mal."

"Siempre es triste recordar a Alex mamá."

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó completamente segura de que la respuesta sería 'no'.

"Sabes que no." Contestó. "Sabes que Alex fue y siempre será una persona muy importante en mi vida." Ella asintió. "Ir a verlo, recordar que está muerto, ver a Jahir y que cada cosa en él me lo recuerde es algo que no lo logro asimilar." Sorbió su nariz y levantó su rostro para evitar llorar. "Aun no logro superar su muerte mamá, y sé que pasarán los años, pero esas malditas cuestiones en mi cabeza nunca desaparecerán." Talló sus ojos y su madre lo tomó de la mejilla, acariciándola lentamente.

"Cielo." Susurró ella.

"Me hubiera encantado estar con él para siempre, con Jahir, tener más hijos, envejecer junto a él mamá. Nunca he dejado de preguntarme el '¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?'" Ella asintió con la mirada triste, su pobre hijo tan afligido por la vida.

"Louis, sé que fue duro afrontar su perdida. Alexander era un chico increíble, te amaba a ti y al niño de una manera extraordinaria y eso es algo que siempre estará presente en nuestras memorias y en nuestros corazones. Pero el destino ha querido que esto sea así y no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Él relamió sus labios y bajó la mirada. Se sentía totalmente destrozado. El destino le había arrebatado todo, por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado.

"Y ahora que Harry está en tu vida." Louis soltó una sonrisa de decepción. "¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?" Preguntó en un tono dulce.

"Sin duda alguna lo quiero, pero no creo que pueda llegar a amarlo como lo hice con Alex." Asintió.

"¿Porqué?" Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Harry es diferente mami." Miró sus dedos mientras jugueteaba con ellos. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que Harry era un maldito con él? "Simplemente es diferente, muy diferente a Alexander."

"Pero lo quieres, tú lo sabes." Asintió dándole la razón. "Aunque la situación es difícil, tu no sabías lo que pasaría." Él rió.

"Realmente, siento que lo supe desde que lo vi entrar en la casa de alquiler." Sonrió abiertamente aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. "Y Zayn me lo dijo, oh ese maldito." Su madre rio.

"Creo que en estos momentos sabes perfectamente que es lo que debes hacer, ¿no es así?" Louis la miró y suspiró asintiendo.

"Creo que sí, pero ahora debo darme prisa si no Jahir llegará tarde a la escuela." Ambas personas rieron y Louis dio media vuelta hacia el baño.

A unos kilómetros de Santa Bárbara, Harry entró al consultorio, en donde Nancy ya lo esperaba con una pila de carpetas sobre el escritorio. Caminó lentamente hasta ella, eran pasadas las 7:30 de la mañana, y la operación que tenía programada para ese día era hasta las 9:00 am.

Nancy levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al verlo. No era normal verlo en el consultorio tan temprano, por lo regular siempre llegaba retrasado, lo que era estúpido ya que vivía justo al lado del consultorio.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Preguntó extrañada mientras el chico llegaba hasta el escritorio.

"No pude dormir en toda la noche." Confesó recargándose frente a ella. Sonrió.

"Sólo es un aumento de senos Harry, los has hecho cientos de veces." Harry negó al percatarse de que su amiga no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que no pude dormir por alguna operación." La miró con los labios presionados en una línea. Nancy alzó una ceja.

"Me estas asustando." Confesó haciéndolo sonreír. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Él suspiró.

"Mirna está embarazada." La chica dejó caer su mandíbula ante la noticia. Harry chasqueó sus dedos y la señaló con sorpresa. "Tuve exactamente la misma reacción." Nancy sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

"Pe-pero no entiendo." Rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Bueno, entiendo el proceso de fecundación, pero, no logro entender cómo se arriesgó a quedar embarazada cuando sabe lo mal que se pone." Harry tomó una pluma del lugar y comenzó a jugar con el botón que controla la punta.

"Según ella fue un error de las pastillas." La chica lo miró.

"¿Según ella?" Preguntó haciendo referencia al tono de sospecha en Harry. Él asintió.

"Es lo que me dijo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" Preguntó. Harry suspiró y se encogió de brazos.

"Dijo que tiene siete semanas de gestación." Nancy seguía sin creerlo. "Lo que es raro porque todos sus embarazos no han pasado de las cinco semanas."

"¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?" Preguntó, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida en cuanto imaginó lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "¿No pensarás que está mintiendo o algo así?" Harry negó descartando por completo esa posibilidad.

"No, claro que no." Afirmó. "No tiene motivos para llegar a esa mentira, vamos a tener un hijo gracias a Louis y ella está muy emocionada con eso."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te trae tan distraído?" El rostro de Harry se llenó de confusión y alzó las cejas mientras negaba.

"No lo sé, creo que es el hecho de que esté embarazada. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decírmelo en privado, lo soltó frente a sus padres y me cayó como un balde de agua helada." Nancy rio por lo bajo.

"Justo ayer me dijiste que no querías tener más hijos con ella." Harry sonrió al ver la mala suerte que tenía en la vida.

"Sabes que la vida me odia." Ella asintió dándole la razón, lo cual hizo que el chico rodara los ojos.

"Ahora tiene que cuidarse mucho, tal vez ahora si lo logre." Harry frunció el ceño y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de la recepción. Soltó la pluma y regresó a ver Nancy con los labios fruncidos.

"Lo que más me sorprendió fue su absoluta frialdad ante la posibilidad de perderlo, ¿sabes?" Ella lo miró desconcertada.

"¿Cómo que su frialdad?"

"Me dijo que no pensaba tener reposo, que no perdería tiempo por el bebé." La secretaria abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Mirna dijo eso?" Él asintió. "Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan fría." Harry asintió.

"Yo tampoco, realmente esa mujer no deja de sorprenderme."

Zayn conducía por las calles de la ciudad con Louis de copiloto y el pequeño en la parte trasera del auto. Louis no sabía manejar, por lo cual mientras estuvieran juntos, Zayn tendría que hacer de su chofer personal.

Después de unos minutos conduciendo por Santa Bárbara, se desviaron para entrar en un estacionamiento y entonces los tres bajaron del auto. Jahir tomó la mano de su padre y comenzaron el camino al salón de clases.

"¿Vendrás a recogerme papá?" Preguntó y Louis asintió hacia él.

"Si mi amor, vendremos por ti e iremos a comer. ¿Te parece?" Él asintió con una gran sonrisa y se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al salón. "Buen día maestra." Saludó y ella le sonrió de regreso.

Zayn levantó a Jahir en sus brazos y lo acercó a Louis para que besara su mejilla. Después hizo lo mismo con él y lo puso de nuevo en el piso.

"Te amo." Habló Louis con una sonrisa mientras el niño les decía 'adiós' con la mano. Ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Señor Cole." Gritaron haciéndolo detenerse. Señor Cole. Mordió su labio inferior y regresó su cuerpo hacia dónde provenía la voz.

"Tomlinson." Corrigió. La maestra asintió con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, creí que aun llevaba su apellido de casado." ¿Casado? Que buen chiste.

"No, ¿qué se le ofrece?" Zayn solo observaba la situación a un costado.

"Perdón señor, es que, quería tocar este tema con su madre, pero ella nunca viene así que, me parece excelente tratarlo con usted." Él asintió e hizo una seña para que corrigiera.

"Vamos al punto."

"Quiero hablar sobre Jahir." Louis miró a Zayn mientras ambos fruncían el ceño. Regresó la vista hacia la maestra y alzó una ceja.

"¿Pasa algo malo con él?" Preguntó extrañado recibiendo una negación por respuesta.

"No, es solo que... no sé cómo decirlo." Louis comenzaba a desesperar, la mujer lo ponía de nervios.

"Sólo dígalo."

"Bien, ambos sabemos que Jahir es un niño especial." ¿Especial? Oh, así que por ahí va el asunto. Ella continuó. "Le encanta platicar y es muy alegre. Siempre está hablando sobre sus dos padres y ahora no para de hablar sobre que usted tendrá un bebé. Comprenderá que es algo difícil para los demás niños procesar cierta información, como lo es que un transgenero tenga hijos."

Zayn dejó caer su barbilla ante el comentario, quería reírse no por este, sino por la tremenda cara de indignación que Louis portaba. El cobrizo tomó un gran respiro para controlarse y rascó su nunca mientras alzaba las cejas.

"En primer lugar maestra, no soy transgenero, soy un hombre que puede embarazarse, punto." Explicó hacia la mujer y no dio tiempo que contestara. "En segundo lugar, creo que es lo suficientemente madura como para entender que la situación en la que vive mi hijo no es la más fácil de sobrellevar. Su padre está muerto, no puede vivir conmigo, me ve unos días al mes y sólo es un niño. No puede pedirme que le prohíba expresarse, que tenga que callarse mientras los demás pueden hablar sobre sus familias."

"Entiendo su postura señor Tomlinson, pero no quiero tener problemas con los demás padres de familia por esta situación."

"¿Ha tenido quejas acaso?" Ella calló un segundo. Y Louis no podía creer la poca comprensión de la maestra.

"No, pero..."

"Pero ¿qué?" Preguntó. "Es usted la que está llevando esto a los extremos." Louis comenzaba a alzar la voz, y Zayn supo que era el momento en el que tenía que relajar la situación.

"Siento que la vibra está muy fea aquí." Rió incómodo y tomó a Louis de la muñeca. "Vayámonos Louis." Susurró hacia él y le sonrió a la maestra.

El cobrizo solo negó y se soltó de su agarre, rodó los ojos y le dio la espalada a la maestra para alejarse. Zayn se disculó y le siguió el paso.

"Relájate, por favor." Pidió.

"¿Cómo me voy a relajar cuando me acaban de decir transgenero?" Preguntó exaltado. Zayn rió. "¿De qué te ríes idiota?"

"Es que en verdad debiste ver tu cara cuando lo dijo." Alzó sus manos hacia él haciendo un marco. "Épico." Dijo.

En el condado de Kern, en Bakersfield, Mirna conducía su auto por la ciudad dirigiéndose a ver a su ginecóloga. Ahora que estaba completamente segura de que estaba embarazada, tenía que apurarse para ir a verla. Había pasado ya más tiempo del habitual, ojalá no hubiese ningún problema.

La chica rubia bajó del auto estacionado frente a un edificio, caminó por la acera y entró en el lugar por la amplia puerta de cristal. Caminó unos pasos hasta le primer escritorio del lugar y saludó a la recepcionista.

"Buen día, necesito ver a la doctora Dana." La mujer la miró impotente.

"Lo siento señora, pero, eso será imposible." La chica frunció el ceño acompañado de una sonrisa incrédula.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó. "¿Qué le pasó a Dana?" La secretaria hizo una mueca de preocupación. Le habían prohibido estrictamente comentar algo al respecto, pero tenía que compartir el chisme con alguien.

"La doctora Dana no trabaja más aquí." Mirna alzó una ceja y sonrió sorprendida.

"¿Porqué?" La chica miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó a ella por encima del escritorio.

"La verdad, es que le retiraron su licencia." Susurró la secretaria. "Descubrieron que practicaba legrados ilegales a sus pacientes." La chica tragó saliva y abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra por el asombro. "Fue una sorpresa para todos, realmente nunca nos imaginamos algo así." Ella asintió aun atónita.

"Vaya, nunca hubiese pensado eso de Dana." Rió y tomó la pluma para anotarse en la lista de pacientes.

"Lo sé, pero por favor, le pido discreción al respecto." Asintió confirmándole su silencio.

"Mi boca es una tumba." Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio cuando terminó de anotar sus datos. "Esperaré a ver a la nueva doctora." Sonrió y fue a sentarse a una de los sillones en la sala.

Tomó su teléfono de su bolso y marcó el número de Harry en varias ocasiones, pero sus llamadas no eran respondidas. Estaba cansada de todo lo relacionado con Harry, su matrimonio era una maldita tortura, pero necesitaba que todo estuviera bien.

Además de que, él era su esposo y no dejaría el camino libre a alguien que se entrometiera. Lucharía por conservar lo que le pertenecía, costase el precio que fuera. Cuando se rindió y aceptó que su esposo no le contestaría las llamadas optó por llamar al consultorio.

Esperaba que estuviera ahí, porqué sino, realmente no sabía cuál sería su reacción, pero definitivamente no sería una buena. Realizó la llamada y del otro lado Nancy respondió después del primer timbre.

" _Doctor Styles, buenos días._ " Mirna frunció los labios al escuchar su voz. La chica jamás había sido de su agrado, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Nancy buen día, ¿sabes porque Harry no contesta su teléfono?" La pelirroja arremedó su acento al otro lado de la línea.

" _El doctor está en una cirugía."_ Mirna bufó. " _¿Quiere que le dé algún recado?_ "

"Sólo dile que me devuelva la llamada en cuando salga del quirófano."

" _Claro que sí, yo le diré._ " Contestó la secretaria.

"Muchas gracias Nancy." Colgó la llamada y metió su móvil de nuevo al bolso. De la puerta del consultorio salió una mujer con una notable barriga de embarazo. Mirna rascó su cuello mientras la observaba. "No puedes engordar tanto durante un embarazo." Susurró entre sus pensamientos.

"Señora Styles, puede pasar." La recepcionista llamó su atención y ella se levantó del lugar dedicándole una sonrisa. Caminó dentro de la habitación.

Estaba casi idéntica a como Dana la tenía, sólo cambiaba el nombre en la licencia de la pared. Esa mujer había sido demasiado tonta para que descubrieran que hacía legrados ilegales, era una estupidez.

Un joven de estatura media y castaño estaba parado detrás del escritorio, tenía los ojos azules y portaba anteojos y su bata blanca. Caminó hasta estar frente a él, le sonrió y estiró su mano delicadamente hacia el nuevo médico.

"Buen día doctor, Mirna Styles." Se presentó y él tomó el saludo.

"Soy el doctor Horan, Niall Horan." Contestó amablemente. "Tome asiento señora." Ella agradeció y él empezó a hacer las preguntas. "¿Viene a chequeo de rutina?"

"No, estoy embarazada." Informó.

¿Styles es su apellido de soltera?" Preguntó y ella negó. "¿Cuál es su nombre completo?"

"Mirna Magdalene Adamson."

"¿Edad?"

"Veintidós años."

"¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación?" Ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

"Fue quizás el diez u once de octubre." Él asintió.

"¿Tiene alguna enfermedad con la que necesite medicarse?" Ella negó. "Hipertensión, diabetes." Volvió a negar completamente segura de lo que decía. "¿Usted fuma, bebe?" Volvió a negar. "¿Lleva una vida activa o sedentaria?"

"Soy agente de bienes raíces, estoy todo el día de arriba para abajo."

"¿Es su primera visita? ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tiene?"

"Siete semanas aproximadamente, eso dijo la prueba, no había venido con el obstetra." El chico asintió mientras anotaba todo lo que la mujer le decía.

"¿Es su primer embarazo?" Ella negó.

"No, es el quinto." Él abrió los ojos sorprendido haciéndola reír. "No tengo ningún hijo, todos han terminado en abortos espontáneos." Niall asintió comprendiendo la situación y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Después de tantos abortos no pensó en la opción de no volver a embarazarse?" Ella asintió.

"Sí, mi esposo y yo tomamos la decisión de alquilar un vientre. De hecho, tendremos un bebé, pero hubo un fallo con los anticonceptivos." Niall asintió. Se levantó de su silla y estiró una mano señalando el apartado para revisarla.

"Podemos pasar a revisarla." Ella se levantó y caminó hacia donde el hombre indicaba.

Mirna se recostó en la camilla y movió su ropa para que el doctor pudiera hacer la ecografía. El gel frío fue puesto sobre su vientre y Niall comenzó a mover el aparato sobre su piel. En la pantalla se comenzó a ver el movimiento en blanco y negro del útero. Ahí estaba el bebé, y estaba perfectamente bien.

"Aquí está." Informó. "Se ve bien, para los abortos que ha tenido no encuentro ninguna anormalidad en el útero. El endometrio está bien y el embrión está perfecto." Mirna frunció el ceño extrañada. Vaya, no había ninguna complicación. "Tienes un saludable embarazo por delante." El médico le sonrió y ella le fue recíproca. "Puedes limpiarte, y pasemos a consultorio para darte algunas vitaminas." Ella asintió.

Niall se levantó del banco y salió el pequeño cuarto dejándola ahí. Bueno, ahora sería madre de dos bebés. Que sorpresa.

Después de casi dos horas que Harry había entrado en el quirófano con su paciente. Llegó a la planta baja en el elevador. Todo había salido bien, la chica se estaba recuperando en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso y sus familiares habían sido informados.

Caminó hasta la mesa de Nancy y ella le estiró una carpeta. Harry rodó los ojos lamentándose del trabajo que tenía por delante. Tomó la carpeta y la abrió.

"Gordon Simpson. Rinoplastia, mañana a las once am." Harry suspiró y asintió. "Llamó tu amada esposa y pidió que le devolvieras la llamada, sonaba molesta, oh espera..." Se detuvo y lo miró mientras pensaba. "Siempre suena así." Le sonrió y Harry negó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracías amor mío." Dijo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su consultorio.

"Tu próxima cita es dentro de una hora." Gritó y Harry le regresó el grito agradeciéndole.

Entró en su habitación y caminó hasta el escritorio. Se sentó en su silla y tomó el teléfono. ¿Llamarla o no llamarla? Esa era la cuestión. Marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran.

" _Hola Harry._ " Respondieron y escuchar su voz lo hizo sonreír sin siquiera proponérselo.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó interesado.

" _Bien, distraído. Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia._ " Harry asintió entendiéndolo. Realmente escucharlo tan relajado y feliz, era más que suficiente para alegrar su día. " _¿Tú? ¿Qué tal?_ " Preguntó.

"Normal, acabo de salir del quirófano." Se tomó un segundo de silencio y prosiguió. "Me alegra que estés bien, espero disfrutes estos días y cuando regreses podamos hablar." Louis guardó silencia del otro lado. "Si quieres, claro." Completó al darse cuenta que la idea no era del todo agradable para el cobrizo.

" _Claro que sí, sería bueno hablar un poco. Realmente hay unas cosas que me gustaría decirte, cosas importantes en realidad._ " Harry le sonrió al teléfono y asintió.

"Bien, por favor llámame cuando vengas de regreso. Hasta luego." Despidió.

" _Adiós Harry._ " La llamada terminó y soltó un gran suspiro. Volvió a marcar un número, esta vez el de su esposa. La llamada entró y Mirna contestó.

"¿Qué necesitabas querida?" Preguntó.

" _Fui a ver al ginecólogo para que diera un chequeo al embarazo, ver si estaba bien y que me diera indicaciones de cómo cuidarme_."

"Creí que lo ibas a tirar por la borda y no ibas a cuidarte." Reclamó.

" _Sé que dije eso, pero no estaba centrada Harry. Fue una estupidez decir eso y por eso es que fui a verlo, claro que iba a cuidarme._ " Él asintió y alzó las cejas. Realmente le importaba un comino.

"Bien, ¿y que dijo?" Preguntó.

" _Que todo está perfecto, no hay problemas, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Me dio muchas esperanzas de que el embarazo se logre. Felicidades Harry, serás papá doble._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuertes noticias para todos...

Harry bajó las escaleras rápidamente, Mirna lo seguía por la espalda. Ambos entraron en la cocina y comenzaron a tomar cosas para desayunar.

Harry tenía una camisa blanca de botones hasta el cuello y pantalón negro de mezclilla. Mientras ella llevaba un ligero vestido amarillo y unas bonitas sandalias.

"¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?" Preguntó la chica mientras ponía un poco de café en su termo.

"Algunas citas, tal vez salga temprano. ¿Porqué?" Ella negó restando importancia al asunto.

"Solo quería ser un poco curiosa en cuanto a tu trabajo." Dijo y Harry alzó una ceja.

"Nunca lo has sido, a mi no me importa el tuyo así que no tienes que molestarte en preguntar." Contestó secamente y ella tomó un gran respiro tratando de mantenerse centrada.

"No tienes porque ser tan duro conmigo, cariño." Dijo acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Harry tomó su vaso de jugo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

"Simplemente soy directo mi amor." Le sonrió hipócritamente y salió de su vista.

Mirna negó dejando caer sus hombros, tomó su termo y las galletas para seguir el camino de Harry hacia el comedor.

"Si estás molesto por mi manera de anunciarte el embarazo, lo siento, ¿esta bien?" Harry estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, levantó su mirada pero solo siguió masticando su pedazo de pan. "No se puede contigo." Se recargó en el respaldo de una de las sillas y lo miró.

"No estoy de humor para una de tus escenitas Mirna." Ella alzó las manos quitando toda culpa de su ser.

"Quise ser amable contigo, precisamente para no alterarte los nervios. Pero veo que no funcionó." El castaño la ignoró y simplemente siguió desayunando.  
"Bien." Dijo rendida ante la actitud de su esposo.

"Louis llega hoy." Informó Harry mientras bebía de su vaso de jugo. Mirna lo miró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Me diriges la palabra sólo para hablarme de Louis?" Preguntó y Harry frunció los labios mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Creí que te interesaba saber cuando regresa el chico que carga a nuestro hijo." Habló entre dientes.

"También me interesa saber cómo es que sabes que regresa hoy." Dijo y Harry la miró descaradamente.

"Me lo dijo ayer que lo llamé." La chica alzó las cejas y asintió remarcando la lengua en su mejilla.

"¿Lo llamas todos los días acaso?" Preguntó con cierto tono de molestia en su voz. Harry se encogió de hombros mientras mordía su labio superior. Se levantó de la mesa y regresó a la cocina. "Responde a mi pregunta." Gritó y Harry regresó al lugar.

"Lo hago para saber como está, quiero estar al pendiente de mi hijo." Gritó en su cara. "Deja de estar armando dramas por cualquier cosa."

"Me da rabia que te desvivas por Louis y yo no pueda hablarte porque te altero los nervios." Golpeó sus muslos al bajar las manos y Harry se dio cuenta de lo duro que estaba siendo con ella. Dejó salir el aire de su pecho y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las mejillas.

"Lo siento." Susurró. "Sólo me preocupo por el embarazo de Louis." Dijo. Pero ella se quitó sus manos de encima.

"Claro." Expresó Mirna con el rostro serio. Caminó lejos de donde estaba Harry y estiró su mano al sofá para alcanzar su bolsa. "Espero que con mi embarazo tengas la misma preocupación." Le sonrió amargamente y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Harry rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido, malditas deudas que lo tenían atado a ella. Salió de la habitación y se adentró en la sala. Levantó la alfombra y sacó varias notas que tenía escondidas ahí.

Abrió los sobres, uno por uno, mientras anotaba en las notas de su teléfono la cantidad de dinero que decía cada saldo.

"Mierda." Expresó en cuanto tuvo el final de la cifra. "Veinticinco millones de dólares." Susurró llevando sus manos al cabello, apretando fuertemente.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. Tardaría años en terminar de pagar todo eso, años. Guardó todos los papeles en el sobre nuevamente y los colocó de nuevo bajo la alfombra.

Salió de la casa y caminó hasta el consultorio, abrió las puertas y Nancy estaba en su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y le dio los buenos días.

"Mirna pasó por aquí antes de irse." Informó sorprendiendo a Harry. "¿Ella sabe que somos buenos amigos?" Preguntó realmente interesada por saber la respuesta. Harry negó.

"No... quiero decir, nunca le he dicho que somos amigos. Ella piensa que eres mi recepcionista simplemente." Nancy dio un largo 'Ahh' mientras asentía con la cabeza. "No entiendo." Dijo Harry confundido.

"Pasó a hacerme un par de preguntas. Preguntas un poco... raras." Terminó la oración con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

"Habla rápido Nancy." Comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Me preguntó que a que hora terminaban tus citas, que si alguien venía a visitarte con frecuencia o si observaba alguna anomalía en tu actitud." Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que su secretaria había dicho. "También me encargó mucho que pusiera atención a tus visitas y salidas, pero que no te dijera nada." Sonrió y Harry cerró los ojos.

"¿Le dijiste a que hora terminaba hoy?" Preguntó y ella asintió. "¡Nancy!" Quejó.

"Lo siento Harry, tuve qué." Se defendió. "Por eso ten cuidado, quizás te ponga un detective y entonces si estás muerto mi amor." Concluyó y regresó su vista al computador. Harry mordió sus uñas y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Crees que sospeche algo?" Preguntó inquieto. Nancy lo miró seria.

"¿Sobre cuál de todas tus mentiras?" Preguntó con las cejas alzadas y Harry arremedó sus palabras con una cara graciosa.

"Que sospeche algo en general." Nancy se encogió de hombros y mordió su pluma con un poco de preocupación.

"No lo sé. Pero enserio Harry, andate con cuidado." Él asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior. Tomó las carpetas del escritorio y caminó hacia su oficina.

**~*~**

En Santa Bárbara, Louis bajaba su maleta por las escaleras. Zayn venía justo detrás de él cargando la suya y llevaba con él al pequeño Jahir de la mano.

Habían estado una semana completa en la casa de johannah, y Louis estaba más que feliz. Ese tiempo le había servido para reflexionar y darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería.

Había tomado una decisión, una que cambiaría su vida por completo, para bien o para mal. Pero este era un riesgo que pensaba tomar, con la única ilusión de ser feliz.

Zayn tomó ambas maletas cuando estuvieron abajo y salió de la casa para ir al auto a subirlas.

"Me duele tanto que se vayan." Dijo Jay con una mano en el pecho y la otra en su nariz. Louis le sonrió tiernamente.

"Volveré a venir mamá. Con lo que pienso hacer, podré hacerlo con más frecuencia." Jay negó soltando lágrimas.

"Que estuvieras tanto tiempo me hizo recordar a cuando eras más pequeño, cuando te tenía siempre conmigo." Louis se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre, haciendo que su pequeño bulto en el vientre topara con ella.

"Mamá no quiero llorar." Dijo alejándose de su abrazo. "Creo que ya he llorado demasiado." Jay suspiró.

Louis giró su cabeza y miró a su pequeño hijo. Lo miraba con una linda sonrisa. Jahir era lo mejor que Alexander le pudo haber dejado.

"¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a papá antes de irse?" Preguntó mientras presionaba sus labios juntos para no llorar.

Se puso en cuclillas con un poco de trabajo y entonces el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello y comenzó a dar repetidos besos en su mejilla.

"No puedo creer que yo esté llorando y tú no." Expresó dejando salir una risa mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

"No estoy llorando porque me prometiste que pronto vamos a estar siempre juntos, yo confió en ti papá." Louis lo atrajo más a él y besó su mejilla.

Zayn regresó hasta ellos y les sonrió aplaudiendo. Eso captó la atención de Louis y rompió el contacto con su hijo.

"Todo está listo." Dijo y fue hasta Johannah para poder abrazarla.  
"En verdad me duele irme, pero hay cosas que hacer en casa." Jay sonrió y el pelinegro limpió sus mejillas.

"Ya, ya." Dijo con una sonrisa y se giró hacia Louis. "Espero que todo salga bien, por Jahir, por ti..." Ella elevó sus manos hasta el vientre de su hijo y lo acarició. "Por ellos." Concluyó y Louis asintió.

Después de unos minutos más de despedidas, Louis y Zayn subieron al auto. Al sentarse en él, ambos pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y el pelinegro arrancó el motor.

Emprendieron camino de regreso a Kern, mientras Jahir y Johannah decían adiós con sus manos desde la puerta.

**~*~**

A unos kilómetros del fraccionamiento, Mirna entró a un pequeño café que estaba en una plaza. Caminó entre las mesas del lugar y le sonrió a un par de chicas en cuanto hizo contacto visual con ellas.

"Es bueno verlas chicas." Dio un beso a ambas chicas y se sentó en la mesa con ellas.

"Ya no nos dijiste nada." Expresó la castaña que estaba sentada frente a ella.

"Sí, ¿cómo te fue con Dana?" Mirna relamió sus labios y alzó las cejas.

"Pues, llegué al consultorio a enterarme que le retiraron la licencia." Ambas mujeres frente a ella abrieron la boca sorprendidas.

Uno de los camareros del lugar se acercó a la mesa para pedir sus órdenes. Mirna abrió el menú y le lo vio rápidamente.

"Quiero un caramelo macchiato y galletas integrales por favor." Ordenó y esperó que sus otras amigas pidieran lo suyo.

En cuanto el chico se fue, la pelinegra, Alicia, volvió su vista a ella y le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Cómo que se la quitaron?" El desconcierto en su voz era notorio. Mirna comenzó a jugar con el servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

"Se la quitaron, descubrieron que hacía legrados ilegales." La castaña palideció mientras que la otra chica simplemente comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Y no viste a otro medico?" Pregunto Alicia. Mirna asintió despreocupada.

"Sí, hay uno nuevo en su lugar." Abrió su bolsa y sacó un pequeño bote con desinfectante de manos. "El doctor Horan, parece bueno." Dijo sin interes mientras frotaba sus manos.

"¿Y que te dijo?" Preguntó Cameron.

"Me dijo, que el bebé está perfecto..." Fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía con él las ordenes de las tres mujeres. Todas agradecieron y él se retiró. "Como les decía." Prosiguió. "Me dijo que el bebé está muy bien, que hay muchas esperanzas de que logre el embarazo." Cameron asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Alicia solo alzó las cejas y dio una sonrisa falsa.

"Te toca engordar amiga." Expresó y Mirna alzó la mirada hacia ella. Alzó el vaso en el que estaba su bebida y dio un sorbo asintiendo.

"Gracias." Dijo mietras le daba una sonrisa hipócrita.

"¿Cómo está Harry con la noticia?" Preguntó la castaña. "Debe estar maravillado." Hizo un mohín de alegría, pero Mirna sólo bajó la mirada.

Recordaba a Harry y a su maldita actitud. Se sentía despresiada, deshonrada, inservible. Sentía como Harry no tenía ni la mínima atención hacia ella, un maldito papel del juzgado no hacía un matrimonio, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

Jugueteó con su uña por alrededor del borde del vaso. Todo este tiempo pensando que Harry se había alejado por el hecho de no poder tener un hijo, pero ahora, ahora que iban a tener dos, lo sentía mas distante que nunca.

"Él está tratando de sobrellevar la noticia de que ahora serán dos bebés los que tendremos que cuidar." Ambas asintieron, y ella dio una leve sonrisa hacia ellas.

"Estoy pensando en ir a verlo para operarme lo senos." Mirna alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

"Alicia." Habló. "¿Harry te conoce?" Preguntó y ella negó.

"No, jamás me lo has presentado." A Mirna se le iluminó el rostro y tomó la mano de la chica. 

"Necesito que me hagas un favor."

**~*~**

Después de dos horas de viaje, Zayn estacionó su auto fuera del consultorio de Harry. Louis giró su cabeza y le sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí." Zayn rodó los ojos y negó.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, soy capaz de bajar la luna por ti." Ambos se sonrieron y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Después de que Louis bajara su equipaje del maletero y Zayn diera vuelta en la calle para irse, ingresó en el consultorio. Caminó dentro y en cuanto Nancy lo vio, bajó del escritorio y corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Oh por Dios! Estás de regreso." Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo movía de un lado a otro.

"Nancy me vas a romper." Exclamó sonriendo y la chica lo soltó.

"Lo siento, es que me hacían falta tus buenas vibras." Negó con una sonrisa.

"¿Harry está ocupado?" Preguntó con interés en su voz.

"Está en su última cita, ¿dejas recado o lo esperas?" Preguntó. Louis mordió su labio inferior pensando, y luego sonrió.   
"Lo espero." Contestó y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Unos minutos después de que Louis llegara, una mujer joven, de cabello pelinegro ingresó por la puerta.

Caminó moviendo sus caderas y al llegar al escritorio de Nancy quitó sus lentes de sol.

"Vengo a ver al doctor Styles." Anunció y la pelirroja alzó una ceja para después mirarla de pies a cabeza.

"Para ver al doctor Styles, necesita agendar una cita." La chica rodó los ojos y miró a Nancy de una manera, ¿cómo decirlo sutilmente?, zorril.

"Quiero una cita, para hoy." Nancy negó, dándole a entender que eso era imposible. "¡Estoy diciendo que quiero una cita para hoy!" Alzó la voz a tal manera que Louis sufrió un pequeño susto.

"¡Y yo le estoy diciendo que tiene que agendar una cita!" Gritó de regreso.

La mujer alzó un dedo para alegar, pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Harry mientras caminaba fuera de su consultorio, seguido del paciente que tenía dentro. "Los gritos se escuchan hasta adentro." Tenía el ceño fruncido en molestia por el escándalo, tanto que nisiquiera se percató de la presencia de Louis.

"Esta mujer, viene a exigir una cita para hoy." Explicó la recepcionista. Al momento de mirarla, Harry pudo notar que Louis estaba en el fondo, sentado en el sofá con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

"Louis." Expresó mientras en su rostro se formaba el reflejo de la pura felicidad.

"Atiende a la chica Harry, te espero en casa para hablar." Harry miró a la mujer y torció la boca al no estar muy convencido de esperar para hablar con él.

"Pase al consultorio, en un momento voy." Ella miró a Nancy y le dio una sonrisa de victoria haciéndola rodar los ojos. "A ti te veo en casa en unos momentos." Louis asintió.

"Harry por Dios." Protestó Nancy en desacuerdo. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Louis lo pidió." Respondió y ella rodó los ojos. El castaño caminó hasta su consultorio.

"Alicia McBride." Estiró su mano hacía él en el instante en el que entró en el lugar. Harry frunció el ceño y respondió el saludo.

"Harry Styles." Caminó hasta sentarse en su silla y prendió nuevamente su computador. "¿Que se le ofrece señorita?" Preguntó rápidamente. Necesitaba acabar esto rápido y poder ir hasta donde Louis.

"Necesito un aumento de senos." Respondió y Harry asintió.

"¿Qué copa le gustaría ser?"

"D." Respondió sin pensar dos veces antes.

"Bien." Dijo. "¿Es la primera vez que se opera?" Ella asintió y Harry comenzó a anotar. "¿Consume medicamentos, esteroides, drogas?" Ella volvió a negar.

"Son muchas preguntas doctor." Habló mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello. Harry rodó los ojos.

"Son preguntas importantes." Dijo y se levantó del asiento. Tomó el teléfono y presionó un botón. "Vero, prepara una sala por favor."

"¿No es muy joven para ser doctor?" Preguntó y Harry alzó las cejas por la actitud de la chica.

"Tengo veintiocho." Hizo una seña a la mujer para que la mujer se levantara y saliera del lugar.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y giraron a la derecha para encontrarse con un amplio elevador. Subieron y Harry presionó la segunda planta.

En cuando este comenzó a moverse, la chica, Alicia, presionó el botón para detenerlo. Harry se sobresaltó y en cuanto reaccionó la chica estaba colgada a su cuello. De verdad, no entendía porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan encimosas con él.

No le dio tiempo de pensar acerca de la situación, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que tenía que sacarse a esa loca de encima.

El rizado la alejó de su cuerpo con brutalidad, llegó a pensar que pudo haberla lastimado. Presionó el botón y el elevador comenzó a moverse, cuando se abrió ella salió, pero Harry se quedó dentro.

"Charly, quiero que le hagas un chequeo a la señorita. Cuanto tejido mamario hay, y cuantos cc necesita para llegar a la copa D. Si decide operarse, que Nancy le agende una cita." El muchacho asintió y Harry apretó el botón para regresar a la primera planta.

Louis estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaba emocionado. Estaba decidido.

Le diría todo a Harry, le diría sobre Jahir. Le contaría sobre Alex y lo más importante, le diría que iban a ser padres, juntos.

Estaba completamente dispuesto a confesarle todo, a no guardar ni un solo secreto. Le diría que está dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese, con el simple hecho de saber que él estaría a su lado.

Harry entró en la casa casi corriendo, Louis se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se giró para esperarlo en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

El castaño lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos y luego tomó sus mejillas; y lo besó.

Lo besó necesitadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Diciéndole tantas cosas, pero sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Recordando el sabor de sus labios, ese sabor que tanto le gustaba pero que se había prohibido probar por un buen tiempo.

"Te extrañé tanto." Formuló en cuanto se separó de él, pero lo volvió a besar repetidamente. "Perdón por ser un idiota, por lastimarte, por hacerte llorar, por no saber demostrar que te quiero." Louis le sonrió con la mayor sinceridad que pudiera existir en el mundo. "Estos días que no estuviste te extrañé demasiado, comprendí que si no soporté un par de días sin ti no podré soportar toda una vida." Louis levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciciar su mejilla.

"Bonito tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte algo muy importante." Dijo en un susurró y entonces el castaño volvió a bajar su cabeza para besarle.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y entonces se alejaron por completo en cuestión de segundos. Mirna apareció por la espalda del rizado y le brindó a Louis una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

"¡Hey! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. "¿Cuando llegaste?" Preguntó interesada.

"Hace como media hora." Dijo y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Miró a Harry y este no podía evitar tener marcados sus malditos hoyuelos por la gran sonrisa que tenía.

"¿Ya te dio Harry la buena nueva?" Louis frunció el ceño y miró al castaño. Su expresión cambió por completo, estaba serio y bajó la mirada.

"No, ¿que pasó?" Preguntó en cuanto miró a la chica.

"¡Estoy embarazada!" Habló con alegría en su voz, pero realmente eso era lo último que Louis podía sentir en ese momento.

Sintió su corazón quebrarse, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y en cualquier momento su cuerpo y mente colapsarían por la conmoción.

Miró a Harry y este solo lo observaba con la mirada vacía, no estaba feliz, lo podía ver.

Pedía perdón con sus ojos, con su expresión.

En ese momento en lo único que el cobrizo podía pensar era en maldecir a la maldita vida. Justo ahora, ahora que estaba decidido a tanto, había recibido otro golpe brutal.

Louis miró a la chica con una sonrisa triste, y asintió entendiendo la situación. Ella caminó hasta él y pasó su brazo por su espalda, atrayéndolo a ella.

"¿Te das cuenta?" Preguntó. "Harry será papá doble." Louis alzó una ceja y marcó su lengua en la mejilla.

"Triple." Respondió. Mirna y Harry fruncieron el ceño como acto simultáneo.

"Doble." Volvió a decir la chica. Pero Louis dejó que su rostro fuera invadido por una cínica sonrisa.

"Triple." Corrigió y se quitó el brazo de la chica de encima. "Voy a tener gemelos." Formuló mirando al rizado directamente a los ojos.

Ambos chicos abrieron su boca en sorpresa, mientras Louis solo pasaba su mano delicadamente sobre su vientre.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?" Preguntó Harry tartamudeando.

"Visité un ginecólogo en Santa Bárbara." Mintió, pero no del todo. "Y ahí me lo dijeron." Lo sabes desde la tercera ecografía, Louis.

"¿Porqué fuiste al ginecólogo?" Preguntó Mirna, aun con incredulidad en su voz.

"Tenía un pequeño dolor, pero solamente era un problema intestinal." Louis se encogió de hombros.

Sí había visitado un ginecólogo, había tenido unos ligeros mareos y dolores. Pero dijeron que todo estaba bien.

"No puedo creer que vayan a ser tres bebés." Dijo Mirna mientras Harry solo parpadeaba con rapidez, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

Primero, la brusca manera en la que Mirna había anunciado su embarazo. Y ahora, Louis dando esa noticia de la manera mas sutil posible.   
Pero dentro de todo, había algo que le causaba gracia. Louis no pensaba decirlo así, estaba seguro.   
Lo conocía, sabía que iba a dar esa noticia con mas delicadeza, pero lo había hecho ahora, solo para hacer saber a Mirna que él era mejor.

El castaño dejó salir una sonrisa por todo lo que cruzaba en su cabeza. Louis estaba celoso. Mirna lo miró y le sonrió.   
"¿Estás feliz cariño?" Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él. Harry asintió.

"Voy a tener dos bebés." Comentó con una sincera sonrisa.

"Tres Harry, tu esposa está milagrosamente embarazada." Louis golpeó el hombro del chico bromeando falsamente. "Eres un hombre muy afortunado." Guiño un ojo hacía él con la hipocresía saliendo por los poros.

Harry bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de eso, creyó que las cosas entre él y el chico se iban a arreglar, pero una vez más Mirna se interponía entre ellos.

"Deberíamos hacer que programen nuestras cesáreas el mismo día para criarlos como trillizos." Propuso la chica y sin el ánimo de ofender, era la propuesta más estúpida que alguna vez Louis pudo escuchar en su vida.

El cobrizo la miró con una sonrisa hipócrita. "¡Wow Mirna! Es una idea maravillosa!" El sarcasmo en su voz era detectable por cualquier persona. Ella sonrió.

"¿Enserio crees eso?" Louis negó borrando su sonrisa.

"No." Dijo. "Una cesárea es programada por el obstetra, él decide cuando es el tiempo adecuado para que el bebé nazca." Dijo seguro.

"Debes hacerle caso a Louis, el sabe de esto." Apoyó Harry y ella accedió.

"Además, si no quieres tener una horrible cicatriz en el vientre. Te recomiendo un parto natural." Harry le sonrió.

"No todas las cicatrices son horribles." Dijo casi en un susurro.

Louis negó hacia él en cuanto supo a que se refería. A todas las veces en las que le había dicho que su gran cicatriz en el vientre lo hacía verse hermoso.

"Si me disculpan tengo que ir a desempacar mis cosas." Dijo y caminó. Cuando estuvo junto a Harry se detuvo y lo miró. "Felicidades por el bebé." Agregó y le dio una amarga sonrisa al chico.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

Maldita y estúpida Mirna, no podía creer la inmensa suerte que tenía para retener a Harry.

Pero había una pequeña cosa. Tal vez ella le iba a dar un hijo, pero ¡já!, él le iba a dar dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx :)!


	13. Capítulo XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complicaciones.

_Louis caminó por la entrada de la casa de alquiler, tocó la puerta de la oficina de Martha y entró en cuanto ella se lo permitió. Se acercó a su escritorio y ella no levantaba la mirada._

_"¿Porqué había tanta insistencia en que viniera?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella._

_La mujer levantó su vista y la clavó en el chico. Se veía molesta, demasiado para ser exactos. Si fuera posible echaría humo por la cabeza, como en las caricaturas._

_Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, metió la mano en el y sacó una carperta. La deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Louis, pero no quitó su mano de encima._

_"Llegaron los resultados de tu último chequeo, me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlos." El cobrizo frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando._

_"¿A qué te refieres Martha?" Preguntó. Ella alzó su mano dejando el paso libre a la carpeta, señaló esta con sus ojos para que Louis la revisara y así lo hizo._

_Abrió ésta y comenzó a revisar las hojas. Tenía los niveles de sangre bien, colesterol, triglicéridos, todo estaba en perfecto balance._

_Siguió revisando, hasta llegar a la última hoja. A cada madre de alquiler se le debía hacer una última prueba de embarazo antes de que se llevara a cabo la inseminación. Como regla que marcaba el protocolo._

_Leyó cada una de las palabras del formato, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando leyó la última palabra: positivo._

_Levantó su mirada hacia su jefa, balbuceos provenientes de su boca era lo único que Martha podía escuchar. Louis sentía un nudo en la garganta, ¿pero qué demonios?_

_"¿Cómo vas a explicarme esto?" Louis negó aun atónito. Sentía el alma pesada. Tenía que ser un error, debía ser un error._

_"Martha esto debe estar mal, me hice una prueba de embarazo hace unos días." Estas palabras hicieron que la chica golpeara la mesa con ambas manos._

_"¿Ya tenías sospechas de esto?" Preguntó en un grito. Él asintió. Martha llevó ambas manos a su cabello y tiró de él mientras negaba. "¿Porqué demonios no viniste a verme?" Preguntó._

_"Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que reaccionaras así." Ella simplemente negaba asustada. El maldito contrato._

_"Es la segunda vez, que me haces esto." Susurró y él bajó la mirada._

_"Lo lamento mucho Martha, pero te juro que hice una prueba y salió negativo." Insistió y la miró de nuevo. Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_"¿En que laboratorio te hiciste la prueba?" Preguntó mientras levantaba el teléfono y ponía la bocina en su oreja._

_Iba a hablar a ese laboratorio para que reenviaran los resultados. Tal vez algo había salido mal con los de Louis y todo era simplemente un error._

_"No fui a ningún laboratorio. Lo hice con una prueba en la farmacia." Ella dio una risa de incredulidad mientras regresaba el aparato a su base resignada._

_"Una prueba de la farmacia." Rio y respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco. "¿Cuantas veces desde que estas aquí te hemos hecho una prueba de farmacia?" Preguntó ansiosa porque el chico respondiera su pregunta._

_"Nunca." Dijo serio y ella asintió._

_"¿Sabes porqué?" Él nego. "Tu orina produce muy poca cantidad de GCH. Por eso siempre la buscamos a través de la sangre. ¡Era obvio que la prueba iba a dar negativa!" Gritó y Louis cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._ _"¿Sabes lo qué significa esto?" Preguntó la chica y Louis negó._

_"Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas." Chilló desesperado._

_"¿Sabes lo que significa esto?" Repitió en un tono mas fuerte._

_"Rompí varias cláusulas del contrato." Susurró. "Lo sé, lo sé. Lo sé." Seguía diciendo._

_"Pueden demandar a la casa de alquiler, si nos hacen un pleito grande, pueden hasta cerrarla." Louis bajó la midada. "Y entonces tanto tú como Sara, Tamara, Lina y las demás chicas se quedarán sin empleo." Sonaba como una amenaza._

_No pensaba hacer nada malo con su bebé, si había decidido tener a Jahir a los 16 años, estando plenamente consiente del riesgo que atraía por su padre. Lo haría de nuevo, aun tuviera que ir a un juicio._

_"¿Cuantas semanas tengo?" Preguntó en un susurro._

_"Casi cinco." Respondió. "La fecha que le di a la pareja para tu inseminación, coincide con las seis semanas." Louis suspiró y la miró._

_"¿Que voy a hacer?" Ella se encogió de hombros._

_"Cancelar el contrato, abortar, dar el bebé como si fuera de ellos, no lo sé Louis. Toma una decisión y te veo el miércoles a las cuatro con Hanna." Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido por la frialdad en la voz de Martha._

_"¿Así simplemente?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¿Me das la opción de abortar o regalar a mi bebé?" Volvió a cuestionar y ella negó un poco más relajada. "Sabes que no voy a hacer eso." Dijo con la voz llegando a quebrarse._

_"Louis, no es el momento adecuado para darle un hermano a mi sobrino." Dijo y Louis negó un poco molesto._

_"No puedes decirme cuando es el momento para tener otro hijo." Ella se levantó de su silla y se inclinó con brutalidad por sobre la mesa._

_"¡Sí puedo! Soy tu jefa y tu tienes un trabajo."_

_"Voy a tener al bebé." Informó Louis y ella negó._

_"Claro que no."_

_"Es mi hijo." Defendió._

_"¿Y de quién mas?" Preguntó y Louis no respondió a su pregunta. "Vas a decirme en este mismo instante quien es el padre del bebé." Exigió y Louis le regaló una risa cínica._

_"No sé como vayas a reaccionar cuando lo sepas." Martha tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar rápido._

_"La primera vez que te hice esa pregunta respondiste lo mismo, después de eso dijiste 'tu hermano'." Louis asintió._

_"Así es. La diferencia es que ahora la respuesta es, Harry Styles. El chico que rentó mi vientre."_

**~*~**

Subió las escaleras tratando de no romper a llorar. En cuanto entró a su habitación y estuvo protegido por el seguro en la perilla, caminó lentamente hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla simplemente para quebrarse.

Cerró sus ojos dejando salir lágrimas incontrolables, un gran sentimiento de tristeza llenaba su vacío interior.

Llevó ambas manos su vientre aferrándose a él, poco a poco fue abrazándose a sí mismo y a sus inocentes bebés. Sus pequeños que no tenían culpa de nada y que no merecían toda la mierda que se aproximaba.

Ya nada estaba en sus manos, era la última oportunidad que tenía y la vida le había ganado la jugada. Ahora sí, Harry estaba atado a Mirna lo que le quedaba de vida. Ahora no había manera de que las cartas jugaran a su favor.

Mientras él tenía dos reinas, Mirna tenía una corrida de Ases bajo la manga.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, el que siempre marcaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, el que sabía que siempre respondería.

**~*~**

Zayn estaba ya en casa, Liam había llegado hacía dos días y estaba mas que feliz de haberlo visto nuevamente.

Era una persona plenamente feliz, estaba tan enamorado de él, estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de verlo todos los días nada más despertar.

Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Liam en la cama de su habitación, veían algún tipo de documental salvaje en la televisión. Uno en donde pasaban los hábitats de los animales, o al menos eso creía.

"¿Porqué los animales deben comerse unos a otros para sobrevivir?" Preguntó Zayn. Liam lo miró y comenzó a acariciarlo con el brazo que lo rodeaba.

"Es como nosotros, nos comemos muchos animales para vivir." Explicó y el morocho solo acomodó su sobre el pecho de su novio.

"Pero nosotros los cocinamos." Liam rió ante el comentario y lo miró.

"Ellos no saben utilizar una estufa precioso." Zayn dejó salir una sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho era una tremenda estupidez.

Golpeó el estómago de Liam levemente para que dejara de reírse, pero no funcionó.

"Eres muy malo conmigo." Argumentó entre pucheros.

Liam lo miró de reojo y sonrió mientras lo atraía mas a él. Zayn escuchó su teléfono sonar y se estiró hasta alcanzarlo de la mesa. Vio el registro y era Louis.

"Hey amigo." Saludó animadamente, pero su ánimo bajo en cuanto escuchó al cobrizo soltar el llanto.

"Zayn." Llamó con dificultad. Las lágrimas y la congestión hacían que su garganta comenzara a cerrarse. Se sentó en la cama quitándose el brazo de Liam de su alrededor.

"¡Dios mío! Te acabo de dejar en tu casa hace menos de media hora y ya estás llorando." Reclamó con furia en la voz, lo cual llamó la atención de su acompañante de habitación.

No podía ser posible que nada más pusiera un pie dentro de esa casa hiciera que Louis se pusiera así. Había pasado algo y si era referente a Harry -que era lo mas probable- le partiría la cara, o le diría a Liam que lo hiciera.

"Necesito que vengas." Escuchó a su amigo suplicar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó. Liam se sentó a su lado y preguntó por lo que pasaba. Zayn sólo le hizo una seña para que esperara.

"Ne-necesito que vengas." Repitió y el pelinegro asintió.

"Estoy ahí en un momento, guarda la calma que te hace daño." Colgó la llamada y se apresuró en salir de la cama.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Es Louis, se puso mal de nuevo. Estoy harto de verlo llorar por culpa de ese inútil, me está cansando." Liam movió sus hombros haciendo que su espalda tronara.

"Tú debes relajarte también, te estresas." Dijo, pero Zayn negó mientras se tiraba en el piso para buscar sus zapatos.

"Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que teníamos catorce años, es imposible no preocuparme por él." Defendió. Se levantó y levantó sus pies para poder poner sus zapatos.

"Entiendo que te preocupes Zy, pero tú te estresas demasiado." Zayn dejó caer sus hombros y negó con un rastro de tristeza.

"Es una persona muy importante para mí, fue mi primer novio Liam." El chico abrió los ojos al enterarse de eso.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. Zayn lo miró extrañado ante su sorpresa.

"¿Nunca te lo había dicho?" Preguntó y Liam negó. Rió. "Creí que lo sabías. Bueno, Louis y yo fuimos novios. Cómo por tres semanas." Dio una risa burlona, pero Liam mantenía su cara de sorpresa.

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Porqué terminaron?" Había curiosidad en su voz, Zayn rodó los ojos.

"Que chismoso eres." Dijo divertido. "Nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaría, porque los dos somos pasivos. Porque si Louis te dice que es versátil, ¡já! esa no se la cree ni él." Confesó y Liam rió ante la forma en la que el chico había delatado a su amigo.

"Es bueno saber eso aunque sea a estas alturas." Zayn rodó los ojos y negó.

"No seas celoso, como si tú no hubieses tenido novios antes que yo." Dijo y se acercó a él. "O novias mientras ya estabas conmigo." Besó sus labios rápidamente y se alejó de él.

Liam alzó las cejas y se rindió ante sus reclamos. Al principio de la relación, Liam no era públicamente gay. Y con un padre empresario, tenía que mantenerse al margen de la sociedad.

"Tú ganas." Dijo y el chico sonrió.

"Yo siempre gano mi amor." Guiñó un ojo hacia él y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa lo mas rápido que pudo. Subió a su auto y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de relajarse y poner música como siempre lo hacía antes de comenzar a manejar.

Pisó el acelerador y emprendió camino a casa de los Styles, la casa del terror, como empezaría a llamarla desde ese día. Sí, la casa del terror, así le diría.

Asintió seguro de que ese sería el nuevo nombre de la casa de Harry. Condujo por varios minutos y se detuvo en la entrada del fraccionamiento y mostró la credencial de visitante que Louis le había conseguido.

Todo era más fácil desde que la tenía, no debía esperar hasta que se comunicaran con la casa y dieran el permiso para que pudiera pasar.

La casa del terror estaba ubicada en el centro del fraccionamiento, y desde lejos se podía percibir gracias a la construcción de tres pisos que tenía a un costado, el consultorio de Harry.

"Eso es más que un consultorio." Susurró mientras rodaba los ojos. "¿En que consultorio operan? No inventes." Hablaba con él mismo sobre la incoherencia.

En cuanto se aproximaba a la casa, observó como el auto blanco de los Styles se iba. Pero no había alcanzado a percibir quien era quien iba en el coche.

Ya estacionado, bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta. No se tomó la decencia de tocar el timbre, solamente golpeó la madera con el puño cerrado sin detenerse. Harry le abrió, así que era Mirna la que se iba.

Entró en la casa sin saludar al chico, sin pedirle permiso para pasar y empujandolo con el hombro en cuanto caminó junto a él. Harry cerró la puerta, y Zayn regresó a verlo con furia.

"No sé que es lo que hiciste esta vez pero estoy cansado de que Louis se la pase llorando por ti." Arremetió contra el chico sin aviso. "Grábate algo muy bien, si algo le pasa a Louis o a los bebés va a ser tu culpa. Y te va a pesar el resto de tu vida." Escupió las palabras en su cara sin filtro mientras lo amenazaba con su dedo índice.

Zayn caminó escaleras arriba mientras dejaba a un Harry muy confundido en la entrada. Llegó hasta la habitación del chico y tocó la puerta en cuanto vio que estaba asegurada.

"Soy Zayn." Susurró e instantes después esta se abrió.

Al chico se le partió el alma al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo. Estaba deshecho, sus ojos hinchados y reflejando un dolor enorme. Abrió sus brazos en cuanto estuvo la puerta cerrada. Louis fue a abrazarlo.

Comenzó a llorar en su hombro, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. El pelinegro acariciaba su cabello mientras Louis solo se permitía llorar.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó. Louis no le respondió. "¿Qué pasó Louis?" Preguntó preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Mi maldita vida es tan miserable." Dijo entre dientes. Zayn tragó saliva ante las duras palabras que salían de su boca.

"No digas eso." Louis se alejó de su abrazo y lo miró.

"Nunca podré ser feliz, siempre que encuentro algún motivo para serlo me lo arrebatan y lo pisan justo frente a mí."

Gritó sin importarle que Harry o Mirna pudieran escucharlo.

"Estoy en un maldito hoyo en el que por más que intento escalar y escalar no logro salir. Siempre hay alguien que me espera en el borde y me pisa las manos para hacer que vuelva a caer hasta el fondo."

Lloraba amargamente mientras hablaba, al pobre chico sólo se le erizaba la piel por escuchar a Louis hablar así. Ni siquiera entendía a que se refería, pero había tenido que ser algo fuerte.

"Primero perdí a Alex, lo perdí de la manera más cruel en la que se puede perder a alguien. Después de tanto tiempo me vuelvo a enamorar y ahora él que está muriendo soy yo." Chilló.

Zayn tomó un gran respiro y negó. Pero Louis no estaba cansado de recordar todos sus malditos sufrimientos.

"Pero yo tengo la maldita culpa, no tenía porqué meterme con Harry, es un hombre casado y no quise entenderlo. Tenía que haberme alejado desde un principio, tuve que hacerlo y ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de esto." Golpeó sus muslos y fue hasta su cama a sentarse. Metió el rostro entre sus manos y Zayn se acercó a él.

"Dime que pasó." Pidió. Louis levantó su vista y le dio una sonrisa incrédula.

"Está embarazada." Soltó y sus ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas de nuevo. "¡Esa maldita hija de puta está embarazada!" Gritó. Zayn se alteró y estiró su brazo para cubrir su boca.

"Cállate." Dijo. Pero Louis quitó la mano de su boca y negó.

"¡Que se entere!" Volvió a decir. "¡Que se entere que me acosté con su esposo todo ese tiempo!" Lloró y se dejó caer hacia las piernas de Zayn que estaba sentado justo a su lado. "Que se entere que él me ama a mí." Del llanto sólo quedaba el sentimiento que hacía que sus palabras se cortaran.

El pelinegro acarició su espalda y trató de calmarlo.

"Ahora sí tiene amarrado a Harry y no puedo hacer nada al respecto negro." Susurró. "Ganó la maldita guerra de la que nunca fue participe." Zayn negó mientras seguía consolándolo.

"Tranquilo." Susurró.

"Me quiero morir, Zayn." El chico negó.

"No digas eso. Aquí hay personas que amamos y que te necesitamos." Animó y Louis continuaba con los pequeños espasmos que había dejado el llorar tanto. "Tu madre, yo... Jahir, tus bebés. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos, te necesitan. No debes dejarte caer así, sé que te duele y que piensas que la vida es una mierda, pero la vida te ha dado esas tres razones para que sigas luchando, Louis."

El cobrizo sorbió su nariz y la limpió con el dorso de su mano mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

"Había una estúpida esperanza en mí..." Rió por la absurdez. "De Harry, Jahir, los bebés y yo siendo felices. Olvidaba que la felicidad no cabe en mi vida." Bajó la mirada y Zayn lo abrazó por la espalda sobando su hombro mientras lo atraía hacia él.

"Sabes que este no es el final, tal vez tienes algo maravilloso esperándote en un futuro." Trató de dar ánimos a su amigo, pero en esos momentos era muy difícil.

"Yo siento que tengo un gran problema jurídico esperándome." Dijo y Zayn rió porque era verdad. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. "Tengo que conseguirme un buen abogado." Era un alivio para Zayn ver que el chico comenzaba a sacar humor de la situación. Sabía que lograría superarlo, como lo había hecho con tantas cosas antes.

Louis cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Zayn frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó y Louis asintió.

"Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre, como, como una contracción y me mareé." El pelinegro parpadeó desconcertado.

Louis pegó un grito y llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de su vientre, sentía un gran dolor en esa zona. Un dolor insoportable que en cualquier momento lo haría tumbarse en el piso.

Sentía como si lo apuñalaran muchas veces en el mismo lugar, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y él solo podía quejarse por las constantes punzadas en su cuerpo.

"Louis..." Llamó Zayn acercándose a él rápidamente. "¡Harry!" Gritó en cuanto el chico se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y cayó secamente sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Salió corriendo desde la habitación gritando el nombre de Harry por todos lados. Este salió de la cocina con un vaso en las manos. Estaba confundido por los gritos desesperados provenientes del morocho.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Que pasa?" Zayn parecía agitado y desesperado.

"Louis, Louis se puso mal y ahora se desmayó..." Habló rápidamente tratando de explicarle, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablarle Harry había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Zayn siguió detrás de él, en cuanto llegó al cuarto, Harry estaba tirado junto al chico con él en sus brazos. Movía su cabeza mientras le hablaba asustado.

"Louis, Louis pequeño despierta." Decía mientras el miedo lo invadía por completo.

Zayn miró hacia todos lados, trataba de pensar cual sería el siguiente movimiento. Estaba cerrado, no pensaba, simplemente lo invadía el temor. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amigo.

"Cárgalo, lo llevaremos al hospital." Dijo Zayn mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

El castaño lo levantó delicadamente del suelo, estaba mas pesado. Bajó las escaleras detrás del pelinegro y caminaron hasta fuera de la casa. Lo subió en la parte trasera del auto, se subió él ahí mismo para sostener su cabeza mientras Zayn conducía.

Dio vuelta frente a casa de Harry y aceleró con dirección a la entrada, llegando a la caseta de vigilancia gritó desde el auto que le dejaran pasar.

Iba demasiado rápido, probablemente a límite de velocidad, pero no le importó. Condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al hospital más cercano al fraccionamiento.

Bajó del auto y ayudó a Harry a bajar al cobrizo, entraron por la puerta de emergencias y rápidamente las enfermeras atendieron a Louis.

Lo llevaron en una camilla por el pasillo y detuvieron a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban. Zayn se alteró en cuanto las enfermeras no dejaron que entrara.

"¡Necesito saber como está!" Harry lo abrazó por la cintura para que no siguiera corriendo detrás de los doctores.

"Tenemos que esperar Zayn." Trató de razonar Harry. El pelinegro se quitó el brazo del chico de encima y se giró para comenzar a golpearle el pecho.

"Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, imbécil." Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó que siguiera golpeándolo.

Zayn se detuvo y lo miró con desprecio, negó frente a él y tomó camino hasta la recepción. Se acercó al escritorio y la mujer que estaba detrás lo miró.

"¿Es familiar del joven que acaba de entrar?" Preguntó y asintió. "Le agradecería que me brindara algunos datos." Zayn suspiró y volvió a asentir.

"Louis Tomlinson, veintitrés años." Dijo y ella anotaba. "Tiene tres meses de embarazo, tiene síndrome de Georgetown." La mujer alzó las cejas sorprendida, eran pocos los casos alrededor del mundo.

"Cualquier cosa le avisaremos." Zayn asintió y se retiró.

Caminó hasta el lugar de espera, Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Tenía la cara escondida en sus manos y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mal por la manera en lo que había culpado por lo que había pasado.

Se acercó lentamente a él, se sentó a su lado sin mencionar palabra. Unos instantes después Harry levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Zayn le brindó una sonrisa culpable y suspiró.

"Sé que es mi culpa." Susurró. "Y te juro que yo se lo iba a decir, pero Mirna se adelantó." Zayn asintió y dejó de mirarlo.

"Escuchaste los gritos, ¿verdad?" Harry rió con obviedad.

"Fue imposible no escucharlos." Sonrió amargamente y negó. "Me dolió cada palabra que dijo." El pelinegro lo miró y frunció los labios.

"En algún lugar recóndito en Louis, existía la esperanza de que ustedes pudieran ser felices juntos." Harry sonrió.

"Créeme que en mí también. Nada me haría mas feliz que tenerlo conmigo siempre." Susurró. "Lo amo Zayn, estoy enamorado de él. Me duele verlo sufrir, sufro con su llanto." Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Entonces porqué no te das la oportunidad de crear una vida junto a él." Harry lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

Su expresión era triste, impotente. Zayn dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras el castaño negaba.

"No puedo librarme tan rápido de toda la mierda que tengo encima." Zayn frunció el ceño y asintió aún cuando no entendía.

La voz de Harry era sincera, sentía un poco de lastima y compasión hacia él aunque jamás había sido su persona favorita. Desde que Louis estaba con él, no hacía mas que llorar.

"¿Por 'mierda' te refieres a tu esposa?" Harry sonrió con humor y negó. Limpió su rostro y lo miró nuevamente.

"No me refería exactamente a ella, pero entra en el paquete." Hizo una seña con sus manos simulando un conjunto mientras reía. Zayn rió y negó. "No quiero que les pase nada." Susurró.

"Van a estar bien."

**~*~**

Liam estaba aún recostado en la cama mirando televisión, hacía ya más de una hora que Zayn se había ido y no se había comunicado con él.   
Cambió de canal a las noticias locales y miró la hora en el inferior de la pantalla. 7:56 pm. Era tarde, pronto comenzaría a oscurecer. Estuvo unos instantes más mirando la televisión y su teléfono sonó, se estiró para alcanzarlo y en la pantalla apareció la foto del pelinegro.

"Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti." Dijo en cuanto aceptó la llamada. Escuchó que Zayn suspiró del otro lado.

"Estoy en el hospital." Dijo y Liam se sentó rápidamente en la cama alterado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Pero Louis no, tuvo un desmayo y no hemos sabido nada de él desde que llegamos." Liam se relajó un poco, pero aún así quedó un poco preocupado por el cobrizo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tienen esperando?" Preguntó.

"Casi cuarenta minutos." Informó y Liam alzó las cejas. "¿Puedes venir? Te necesito." El castaño dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo pedir su compañía.

"Ya salgo para allá bebé, te amo." Colgó la llamada y salió de la cama.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiar su ropa, se puso los zapatos nada más levantarse y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se desvió a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo para beber y escuchó el timbre. Rodó los ojos y cerró la nevera, caminó hasta la entrada. Al mirar por el picaporte se sorprendió al ver quien era quien lo buscaba. Abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Perrie?" Preguntó desconcertado. La chica lo miró y le sonrió apenada.

"Sé que con lo que pasó la última vez no quieres ver ni mi retrato, pero no sé a quien más recurrir." Habló. Liam la miraba con desconfianza. "¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó.

"No." Contestó el chico por reflejo.

La última vez que la había visto había armado una escena. Gracias a ella, había tenido que salir del closet. Y aunque al final de todo fue una gran ayuda para poder vivir plenamente feliz al lado de Zayn, le había causado problemas enormes con su familia, tan grandes que hasta ese día no había podido terminar de limar asperezas.

"Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre negocios." Liam seguía sin confiar en ella. Frunció los labios y miró hacia el interior de su casa.

"Que sea rápido." Dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Caminaron a la sala y se sentaron en sillones separados. Ella estaba tímida y lucía avergonzada.

"Realmente sigo muy apenada por lo que hice, pero no soporté ver a Sophia tan devastada." Liam asintió.

"Lo entiendo, pero no tenías nada que ver en eso, estabas fuera de lugar. Era algo que no te correspondía decir." Habló rudo hacía ella, mientras la chica solo asentía.

"Lo sé. Pero no vengo para hablar de eso." Liam se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Cuál es tu negocio?" Preguntó. Ella miró al piso y tomó un respiro antes de hablar.

"Necesito que me prestes a tu novio."

**~*~**

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, Zayn lo miraba dar vueltas mareándose al hacerlo. Por una de las puertas del lugar salió un hombre de mediana edad vestido de blanco, tenía documentos en la mano y se detuvo frente a ellos.

"¿Son familiares de Louis Tomlinson?"

Zayn se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y tomó posición junto a Harry.

"Sí, sí, somos sus familiares. ¿Cómo está?" Preguntó el pelinegro y la mirada del doctor no dio muy buenas noticias.

"Le hemos diagnosticado preeclampsia." Informó. Zayn cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para mantener la tranquilidad. "¿Es su primer embarazo?" Preguntó el médico y Zayn negó. "¿Sabe si había tenido preeclampsia anteriormente?"

"No, todos sus embarazos han sido muy sanos." Afirmó el chico y el médico asintió. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que cause preeclampsia?" Preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación.

"La mayoría de las veces se lo atribuimos a la herencia genética, que lo haya padecido la madre o que se haya visto en algún embarazo anterior. En algunas ocasiones por estrés y el hecho de que sea un embarazo múltiple aumenta el riesgo." Zayn miró a Harry acusándolo nuevamente, mientras éste sólo permanecía callado.

Caía en cuenta que era su culpa, y si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de los tres, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

"Fue raro que lo pudiéramos detectar ahora, ya que el chico tiene casi quince semanas. La preeclampsia comienza a dar problemas a partir de las veinte. Aunque aun no tenemos muy bien manejado el síndrome de Georgetown, tal vez eso nos haya ayudado." Zayn asintió comprendiendo lo que el doctor decía. Pero Harry lucía un poco extrañado, ¿quince semanas?

"Tenemos que tener cuidados especiales, ¿cierto?" El médico asintió.

"Gracias a Dios pudimos estabilizar al muchacho, si sus niveles de presión no bajaban hubiésemos tenido que practicar una cesárea." Harry dio media vuelta mientras cerraba los ojos, caminó hacia la pared y recargó su frente en ella. "¿Él es el padre?"

"Sí." Respondió Zayn sin más.

"Bien. El señor Tomlinson debe tener reposo por algunos meses, tal vez lo que resta del embarazo. Le recetaremos medicamentos para controlar la presión y evitar convulsiones." Zayn asintió.

"¿Cómo está él ahora?" Preguntó.

"Esta bien, está consiente. Puede pasar a verlo si gusta, habitación veinticinco." El chico agradeció al doctor y después de que éste se retirara, caminó hasta la habitación en la que Louis estaba sin avisarle a Harry.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta con el número que le habían dicho, la abrió y Louis miró hacia ella enseguida. Sonrió en cuanto vio que era el chico y cruzó sus manos encima de su vientre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la cama.

"Bien, pero sé que estoy mal. ¿Que les dijo el doctor?" Zayn le desvió la mirada, pero Louis lo golpeó para insistirle.

"Tienes preeclampsia." El cobrizo cerró los ojos mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho. Asintió.

"Bien, el embarazo más difícil de mi vida. Oficial." Ambos rieron y Zayn pasó su mano por el cobrizo cabello del chico. "Quiero que me hagas un favor." Dijo en un susurro.

"¿Que necesitas?"

"Quiero que te comuniques con Martha." Zayn asintió.

"¿Quieres que le diga que estás aquí?" Louis negó.

"No exactamente..." Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Zayn decidido. "Dile que me iré a juicio para anular el contrato del alquiler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Liam intentan entender lo que Perrie le dice, Zayn sigue en el hospital. Louis se sincera con Harry y éste toma una decisión.

Liam miraba desconcertado a la chica, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Negó en repetidas ocasiones con una risa incrédula. Ella bajó la mirada ante la reacción de Liam y entrelazó sus manos.

"Estás loca." Concluyó el castaño mientras Perrie dejaba salir un gran suspiro. "¿Realmente pensaste que podría decir que sí?" Ella negó y cerró los ojos.

"Si no lo necesitara tanto, te juro que ni siquiera hubiese pensado en venir." La chica sonaba desesperada. Y aunque no quisiera creerlo, ella parecía estar hablando sinceramente.

"No creo que exista algo tan fuerte como para pedir un novio prestado." Formuló el castaño mientras Perrie movía su pierna con nerviosismo.

"Créeme que existe." Susurró. "Al menos escucha mis razones." Liam se cruzó de brazos y recargó si cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

"Habla rápido." Ella asintió con la esperanza perdida sobre la aceptación de Liam.

"Mi padre tiene una crisis económica muy grande." Soltó. Liam alzó una ceja al no terminar de comprender la situación.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que quieras que te preste a Zy como si fuese un objeto?" Contestó con tono ilógico. Perrie relamió sus labios y prosiguió.

"Mi abuelo, que en paz descanse, dejó una gran herencia a mi nombre. Una tan grande que podría sacar a mi padre de la quiebra y sobraría para que mis nietos tuvieran una vida de primer nivel.

Liam la miraba con atención, sus razones aun no eran claras.

»Mi padre había desistido de cobrar ese dinero por el hecho de que mi abuelo era musulmán, y la condición mas grande que puso para mí es que, antes de cobrarla tengo que casarme bajo la religión islámica.

»Mi padre está desesperado, a tal punto que ha buscado hombres para casarlos conmigo. No quiero terminar con un viejo que se aproveche de mi. Liam, sé que Zayn es musulmán, simplemente quiero que me ayuden en esto y después nos divorciaremos.

»Sé perfectamente que no soy la indicada para pedirte un favor tan grande. Sé que te causé muchos problemas con mi imprudencia pero me siento atrapada."

Liam se inclinó recargándose en sus piernas. Miró a la chica. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus azules ojos, se veía acorralada. El chico rascó su cabeza.

"Zayn es 'musulmán' solo por decirlo." Explicó Liam. "Realmente él no sigue las 'reglas' que marca la religión. Come carne, no reza, toma, fuma, va a discos, es gay." Concluyó el chico tratando de razonar. Zayn simplemente venía con esa religión por sus padres.

"Pero es musulmán." Argumentó la chica con un rastro de esperanza en la voz. "Sabe lo que es la religión, conoce las costumbres y lo mas importante es que su familia lo es." Liam negó.

"Perrie, realmente lamento lo que estás pasando pero por mucho que quiera ayudarte, Zayn no es un objeto para prestarlo. Es mi novio, mi compañero, mi vida entera." Terminó de hablar y se levantó del sillón brindándole una sonrisa apenada.

Ella asintió desolada, se levantó y emprendió camino hacia la puerta con Liam siguiéndola por la espalda. Abrió esta y al cruzar por el marco regresó a verlo.

"Al menos plantéaselo, ve que piensa él. Por favor Liam, te lo suplico." El castaño volvió a negar y ella se retiró del pórtico.

Liam salió de casa, caminó hasta la calle y subió a la camioneta gris que estaba estacionada sobre la acera. Encendió el radio y puso el vehículo en marcha.

Condujo recto por la calle y unas cuadras adelante se incorporó a una de las avenidas principales del condado. Iba a un hospital, ¿Pero a cuál? Presionó un botó en el volante y el altavoz comenzó a sonar en el estéreo.

"Hola." Respondió Zayn después de varios timbres. "Es Liam." Lo escuchó hablar, tal vez ya estaba con Louis.

"¿En cuál hospital están amor mío?" Escuchó a Zayn soltar una risa extrañado del otro lado. Sonrió.

"En el Medical Center, estamos en urgencias Liam." Este asintió y desvió su ruta hacia el lugar que Zayn le acababa de indicar. "Creí que ya no vendrías, te llame hace un buen rato." Liam frunció los labios.

"Tuve un pequeño contratiempo." Explicó. 

"¿Que clase de contratiempo?" Preguntó. Liam hizo una mueca de desacuerdo con su boca. Realmente no pensaba decirle nada, pero quería ahorrarse problemas con él.

"Perrie fue a tocar la puerta de nuestra casa." Zayn frunció el ceño.

"¿Perrie? ¿La chica esa que me hizo el favor de sacarte del maldito clóset?" Liam pegó una carcajada que hizo reír al pelinegro.

"Sí, esa chica." Respondió.

"¿Qué quería?" Liam quitó una mano del volante y rascó su nuca.

"¿Te parece si lo hablamos antes de dormir?" Preguntó y sonrió. "Así contigo entre mis brazos como tanto me gusta tenerte." Zayn sonrió genuino al escucharlo hablar.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué carajos hiciste Liam Payne?" Su tono cambió drásticamente y el castaño rió.

"Nada Zy. Estoy llegando al hospital, te veo en un momento." Colgó la llamada y la música volvió a sonar en la camioneta.

Entró en el estacionamiento del hospital y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar tratando de encontrar donde estacionarse. Después de un rato encontró un espacio vacío y se dio prisa en acomodar el vehículo en el lugar.

Bajó del coche y se encaminó a la entrada de la sala de emergencias, entró por las puertas de vidrio y se acercó a la recepción. Tenía las llaves en su mano y jugueteaba con ellas mientras esperaba que lo atendieran. La señorita llegó y preguntó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

"Quiero saber el estado de salud del joven Louis Tomlinson." La mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo.

"¿Es familiar del joven Tomlinson?" Liam asintió sin estar seguro.

"Soy su... ¿cuñado?" La mujer alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba sin creerle. Louis bufó y rodó los ojos.

"Mi novio es su mejor amigo, ¿está bien?" La recepcionista asintió sin estar segura y buscó el archivo de Louis.

"El joven está estable. Le diagnosticaron preeclamsia, pero él y los bebés están bien." Informó. Liam agradeció amablemente y se retiró del lugar.

Caminó hasta la sala de espera y miró un chico en particular. Alto, castaño rizado y con cara de idiota; según las descripciones de Zayn, ese debía ser Harry. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su costado.

"Tú debes ser Harry." Habló sin mirarlo. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó. Liam se giró hacia él y ofreció su mano en presentación.

"Liam Payne, soy novio de Zayn." Harry sorbió su nariz y tomó el saludo.

"Harry Styles, aunque veo que ya sabes quien soy." Liam asintió rompiendo el contacto. Harry guardó silencio unos segundos y luego lo miró. "No sabía que Zayn tuviese novio." Liam volvió su mirada hacia él.

"Lo tiene." Respondió. Harry asintió y miró nuevamente al piso, como hacía hace algunos segundos, antes de que Liam lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

Liam sintió la incomodidad presente en el ambiente, Harry no quería hablar con él, así que no sería idiota y lo dejaría tranquilo. Realmente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación forzada por la cortesía.

Su mentalidad no iba mas allá de la situación que Perrie le había planteado hacía un rato. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a prestar a su novio? Era una alta estúpida si creía que lo haría. Aunque, no sabía cual sería la respuesta de Zayn.

El chico apareció por el pasillo justo al mismo tiempo en que Liam pensó en él, sonrió por la coincidencia y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para ir a encontrarlo. Zayn le sonrió.

Caminó hasta él y besó tiernamente sus labios por un breve momento. Zayn se abrazó a su cintura y recargó su rostro en el pecho del castaño. Liam lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó hacia él.

"¿Cómo está Louis?" Preguntó Liam. Zayn alzó las cejas.

"Está bien, estable. Pero le diagnosticaron preeclamsia y pues, sabes lo que significa." Liam asintió.

"Va ser un embarazo duro para él." El pelinegro asintió y cerró los ojos mortificado. "¿Qué te aflige mi amor?" Preguntó y Zayn soltó un gran suspiro antes de responder. Levantó la mirada hacia él, pero luego miró a Harry.

"Harry." Habló hacia él captando su atención. "Louis está consiente, puedes pasar a verlo." El rizado asintió y se levantó gustoso de la silla.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Harry se había ido, Zayn cerró los ojos y haló a Liam hasta las sillas para sentarse. El chico tomó sus manos y lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó. "Te ves demasiado tenso." Frunció el ceño mientras Zayn movía su pierna nervioso. Mordió su labio inferior y miró a su novio.

"Louis se quiere ir a juicio." Liam alzó las cejas al no encontrarle el lado malo al asunto.

"No veo cual es el problema." Dijo pasando su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del pelinegro.

"Tiene todas las de perder." Dijo con la preocupación apoderándose de su cordura. "Incumplimiento de contrato y más aparte pueden demandar a Harry por adulterio." Liam alzó las cejas de nuevo, pero esta vez por encontrar todo el lado malo del asunto.

"¿No hay una manera de rescindir el contrato a parte del juicio?" Preguntó. Zayn asintió llevando sus uñas a la boca. 

"El juicio ni siquiera es parte para rescindir un contrato." Suspiró. "Louis está pensando en el juicio directamente porque sabe que Mirna lo demandará." Liam frunció los labios.

"Puede que Mirna lo comprenda." Zayn rió ilógicamente.

"Nadie en su sano juicio toma bien el hecho de que su esposo haya embarazado a otra persona, mucho menos cuando esto implica la posibilidad de que tu marido sea gay." Zayn soltó el aire retenido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"Creo que se están adelantando a todo. Hay que esperar a que Harry se entere y ver como reacciona." Zayn lo miró. Liam no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Mirna está embarazada." El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor irónico. "¿Ahora entiendes cual es el problema?" Preguntó sarcásticamente y Liam asintió.

"Le buscaré un buen abogado, todo va a salir bien Zy. No quiero que te pongas mal por todo esto." Zayn lo miró, cerró los ojos y se quitó los brazos de su novio de encima.

"No se trata de que le pongas un buen abogado, se trata de que todo esto le causará problemas." Liam abrazó al chico y lo atrajo a su cuerpo de nueva cuenta. "Louis ha sufrido toda su vida, merece ser feliz Liam. Él no merece toda esta mierda que le está pasando."

"Lo sé mi amor, pero debes relajarte." Suplicó con preocupación.

"Me voy a relajar cuando Louis pueda ser feliz Liam. Es decir, yo te tengo a ti y me siento la persona mas dichosa del mundo. ¿Porqué él no puede sentirse así?" Liam le sonrió tiernamente y besó su frente.

~*~

Gemma estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, veía fijamente hacia la puerta esperando la llegada de alguien. El reloj marcaba las doce de la madrugada.

Unos minutos de espera después la puerta se abrió lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie. La mujer entró en la casa y se llevó un susto por la chica que la esperaba.

"¡Oh por Dios Gemma!" Sonrió y terminó de entrar en casa. "¿Qué haces ahí sentada cielo?" Gemma alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos al verla.

"¿Dónde estabas mamá?" Preguntó curiosa. "Tu turno terminó a las seis." Anne tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

"Salí con mis amigas y se me fue el tiempo." Se excusó y dejó su bolso en el sofá. Gemma asintió sin creer una sola palabra.

"¿Tus amigos cuáles?" Preguntó sedienta de información. "¿Los mismos con los que vas a los casinos?" Soltó y Anne abrió los ojos sintiéndose descubierta.

"Estás un poco ansiosa Gemma." Dijo y dio media vuelta. Gemma se levantó del sofá y caminó detrás de ella.

"¡Estuviste apostando de nuevo!" Gritó. Anne se fingió indignada llevando una mano a su pecho mientras regresaba a verla.

"¿Cómo te atreves a culparme de esa manera?" Respondió, pero Gemma solo rió con cinismo hacia la actitud de su madre.

"Harry llamó esta mañana, la deuda subió de nuevo ¡y es porque has vuelto a apostar!" Reclamó. Anne negó e ignoró las palabras de su hija.

Tomó camino hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Gemma soltó una risa de incredulidad ante la actitud de su madre y la siguió.

"¡Pareces una maldita niña, mamá!" La chica ardía en furia, pero a su madre le importaba muy poco la situación.

"Deja de molestarme Gemma." Demandó con autoridad pero ella no se detuvo.

"Es que no puedo creer que puedas vivir tan tranquila con todo el daño que le estás haciendo a mi hermano." Reclamó con rencor. Anne se detuvo y se giró hacia su hija.

"Fue él quien se ofreció a ayudarme." Susurró tratando de manipularla, pero ella negó.

"Basta de mentiras mamá." Susurró con las lágrimas al borde. "Fuiste tú quien lo orilló a hacer todo esto. A casarse con esa mujer por su dinero, lo has manipulado hasta el límite de alterar sus cuentas durante estos años." Anne negó varias veces.

"No, Gemma. Escucha..." La interrumpió.

"¡No te voy a escuchar más!" Gritó. "¡Mi hermano se ha convertido en un ladrón por salvarte a ti! ¡A ti!" Rompió en llanto por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

"¡Harry no es ningún ladrón!" Gemma asintió llevando la contraria.

"Si lo es. Y es tu culpa." Susurró entre dientes.

"¡Él está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer por su madre! ¡Es su deber como hijo!"

"¿Y dónde quedan tus deberes como madre?" Preguntó en tono de reclamo. "¿Dónde demonios quedó el 'siempre los voy a cuidar' que le prometiste a mi padre?" Gemma lloraba inconsolablemente. Le rabiaba ver todo lo que causaba. Anne bajó la mirada.

"Hija..." Comenzó a hablar, pero realmente no tenía nada que decir.

"Harry está haciendo esto porque te ama." Susurró.

La madre tragó saliva mientras Gemma quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Le enfermaba ver a Harry haciendo tanto para salvar a su madre de la condena que le esperaba en la prisión, sin que a ella le importase un poco.

"Pero voy a ser yo quien haga que Harry deje de hacerlo. Voy a hacer que te deje sola, para que te mueras en la cárcel." Escupió las palabras hacia ella como veneno. Sonrió cínicamente y acomodó un mechó de su cabello. "Me voy a encargar de eso Anne Cox, Harry te va a soltar la mano y yo no te la voy a dar."

~*~

Harry caminó por los pasillos del hospital después de que Zayn le dijo que podía ir a ver a Louis. Buscó el número de habitación en el que se supone estaría. 

Después de unos momentos la encontró y se adentró en ella después de tocar un par de veces. Louis lo miró desde la cama y le dedico una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

"Hola." Le dijo. Harry cerró la puerta y se apresuró en ir hasta en donde estaba el chico.

Se encuclilló junto a la cama y tomó la mano de Louis para acercarla a su boca. Comenzó a llorar. El cobrizo levantó su mano suelta y comenzó a acariciar los rulos que tenía por cabello.

"Tranquilo bonito." Susurró. Harry negó y siguió llorando. "Estamos bien." Volvió a animar.

"Fueron los momentos mas aterradores de mi vida." Susurró y apretó su mano con mas fuerza. "Verte ahí tirado y ver pasar todo frente a mi. Pensar que podía perderte..." Sorbió su nariz y recargó su frente en las manos que estaban entrelazadas. Louis suspiró y trató de sentarse en la cama.

"Harry todo va a estar bien." Dijo seguro mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

El castaño levantó su mirada hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos. Lo que debía ser blanco en ellos estaba manchado de rojo por todo el llanto que había sacado.

"Di-dijo el doctor que pudiste ser sometido a una ce-cesárea." Louis negó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Pero eso no pasó." Harry sorbió su nariz y besó la mano del chico.

"Me siento tan culpable." Louis frunció los labios.

"No puedo mentirte y decir que no tienes culpa en esto." Harry dejó salir una leve risa. "Aunque debo decir que eres menos culpable que tu maldita esposa." Harry asintió con una risa saliendo de él.

"Te juro que te lo iba a decir, pero Mirna se me adelantó." El cobrizo asintió estando consciente.

"Pude ver su desesperación porque supiera que está embarazada." Harry frunció el ceño y asintió.

"Ella está muy rara desde hace un tiempo." Louis abrió los ojos preocupado.

"¿Crees que sospeche algo?" Preguntó. Harry negó. Su llanto se había controlado un poco. Louis lo observaba fijamente.

"De que te amo no tiene ni la menor idea." Susurró y Louis dejó salir una tierna sonrisa.

"Me hace sentir muy bien que me digas eso." Harry ladeó un poco su cabeza.

"¿Decirte que te amo o que no tiene ni idea de que lo hago?" Louis lo miró serio. Ambas cosas lo hacían sentir bien.

"Me gusta que me digas que me amas, ¿sabes?" Harry le sonrió.

"Me encantaría besarte en estos momentos, ¿sabes?" Louis bajó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse a Harry siendo lindo. Mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa y Harry se levantó sin soltar su mano.

"Te estás tardando mucho, Styles." Harry se inclinó sobré él y acarició la mejilla del chico con su mano libre.

Miró sus labios y después elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Louis, su precioso Louis. Quién todo este tiempo había estado sufriendo por su maldita culpa. El chico que le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado, aquel por el que estaría dispuesto a dejar todo. Absolutamente todo.

"¿Porqué después de todo el daño que te he hecho sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo?" Preguntó en un tono bajo. Sorprendido, casi reprochándole que lo hiciera.

Louis lo miró fijamente mientras soltaba su mano del fuerte agarre de Harry. Elevó sus brazos y tomó al chico por las mejillas haciendo que su rostro bajara hasta él. Aprisionó los labios de Harry con los suyos mientras sentía como su estomago se llenaba de revoloteos.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su boca lidiara con la situación. Sentir a Harry cerca era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos. Saber que lo amaba igual que antes lo hacía aferrarse al futuro que le esperaba.

Rompieron el contacto pero sus narices quedaron juntas, Louis mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que Harry lo miraba como al ser mas hermoso que pudiera existir en el universo.

"¿No logras entender que te amo con toda mi alma?" Dijo como respuesta a la pregunta que Harry le había hecho momentos atrás. Eso bastó para que Harry volviese a romper en llanto, tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos y lo besó de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones.

"Perdóname." Suplicó mientras recargaba su frente con la de Louis. "Perdóname por no saber cuidarte, por no saber demostrar que te amo mas que a mi vida. Perdóname por ser un padre miserable que pone en riesgo la salud de nuestros hijos." Louis palideció y alejó a Harry de él en un momento.

¿Nuestros? Había dicho nuestros. Lo miró fijamente sin poder formular palabra alguna, Harry le regresó la mirada y entre llanto le esbozó una sonrisa apagada.

"Puedo ser estúpido en muchos aspectos, pero no este." Dijo y tomó un impulso de aire. "Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, con tus mareos raros, tus vómitos. Que tu vientre creciera demasiado rápido y que en las ecografías el bebé pareciera mucho mas grande. Que hoy el doctor dijera que tienes quince semanas, solo confirmó mis teorías." Louis negó al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado ocultando un secreto que Harry ya sabía.

"No entiendo el porqué no me enfrentaste, o porqué ahora no me estás reclamando." Harry sonrió y rascó su nuca.

"No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada después de todo lo que he causado." Confesó. Louis cubrió su rostro y negó.

"Lo sabías." Cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Mierda!" Quejó. Harry rió.

"Sé que si no me habías dicho nada era por algo." Se encogió de hombros y se sentó por un lado de la camilla en la que estaba el cobrizo. "Ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible para que los cuatro estemos juntos." Pasó su brazo por atrás de Louis, y éste negó.

"Dios mío..." Susurró. "Harry, no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando." Era ahora o nunca.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó. Louis respiró hondo y lo miró.

"Harry..." Él lo miró de reojo ante au llamado. Apretó los ojos y se armó de valor. "Tengo un hijo." Soltó.

~*~

Después de unos minutos de estar en la sala de espera. Liam convenció a Zayn de que fueran a casa a descansar. Ambos salieron al estacionamiento y subieron a la camioneta en la que había llegado el castaño.

Liam condujo hasta la casa en la oscuridad mientras Zayn se cabeceaba en el asiento del copiloto por el sueño que tenía. En cuanto llegaron ambos bajaron y entraron en la casa dirigiéndose sin preámbulos a su habitación.

Se dieron el tiempo de tomar un baño y media hora después los dos estaban en pijama metidos en la cama. Liam abrazaba a su novio por la espalda mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos por su pecho.

"¿Que es lo que quería esa chica Perrie?" Preguntó el morocho entre un bostezo. Liam sonrió y talló uno de sus ojos.

"Vino a pedirme prestado algo." Dijo. "O a alguien, mejor dicho." Zayn frunció el ceño desconcertado.

"¿A quién?" Preguntó con intriga.

"A ti." Dijo y Zayn frunció los labios. Hubo un momento de silencio y después respondió.

"Sé que soy muy guapo y todo el mundo me quiere, pero no entiendo." Liam soltó una carcajada ante la vanidad del chico.

"Su padre está en quiebra y ella puede cobrar la herencia de su abuelo casándose con alguien de la religión islámica." Zayn elevó una ceja sorprendido.

"¿Cómo carajos sabe que 'soy' musulmán?" Preguntó haciendo comillas y Liam se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé precioso. Está loca, ¿no crees?" Preguntó pero Liam llevó un dedo a su boca pensando.

"¿Que tal si lo hago Liam?" El castaño se removió en su lugar y lo miró exaltado.

"¿Casarte con ella?" Preguntó en un grito. "¿Sabes lo que significa?" Repitió. "Casarte Zayn. Ca-sar-te." Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra y el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé mi amor, pero, ¿que tal si en la desesperación se casa con alguien que se aproveche de ella?" Preguntó haciendo pensar a Liam.

"Es que no entiendo las tonterías que estás diciendo Zayn." El chico sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del castaño.

"Algunos islámicos se aprovechan de las mujeres Liam, que mejor que casarte con un gay." Liam negó.

"No estoy seguro de esto Zy." Zayn le sonrió.

"Piensa que ella me ayudó a sacarte del clóset, como que se la debo."

"¿Realmente lo haces por eso?" Preguntó indignado. Zayn negó con una risa.

"No. Realmente lo hago porque no parece una chica mala y si la puedo ayudar..."

"Mi amor, sé que eres un bendito ángel pero no te quiero lejos de mí." Dijo mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla del chico.

"No iré a vivir con ella. Además, me gusta tu pene Liam." Agregó en un tono de obviedad. Liam rió.

"Eres un estúpido." Zayn sonrió y se hincó en la cama para montarse en el regazo del chico.

"Piénsalo. Creamos que si la ayudamos Alá me perdonará porque me gustan los órganos reproductores similares al mío." Liam rió de nuevo mientras abrazaba la cintura de su novio.

Zayn bajó su cuerpo y besó cálidamente los labios del castaño. Una, otra y otra vez seguida. Se detuvo un momento y miró al chico fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

"Créeme que no me importaría que Alá me mandase al infierno por estar enamorado de ti. Lo vales todo Liam, todo."

~*~

Harry tenía la mandíbula caída mientras miraba al chico perplejo. Negó sin comprender y rió por la sorpresa, aun sin poder creerlo.

"¿Un hijo?" Preguntó y Louis asintió desviándole la mirada. "No me lo creo... ¿podrías explicarme?" Louis rascó su cuello.

"Se llama Jahir, tiene seis años y vive en Santa Bárbara con mi madre. Lo tuve a los dieciséis, fue mi primer embarazo." Louis sonrió nostálgico. "Nunca aborté, no te lo dije en un principio porque creí que dejaría de verte en cuanto tuviera al bebé. Después, cuando me enamoré de ti, no te lo dije por miedo.

»Jahir es un niño precioso, y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo. Es tan alegre, bondadoso, tierno. Siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estoy triste, verlo o simplemente hablar con él hace que mi mundo se arregle.

»Sé que debí decírtelo, pero realmente no encontraba como hacerlo. Pero ahora, comprenderás que no solo puedo pensar en mí, si no también en él."

Harry frunció el ceño. Louis tenía un hijo, un pequeño hijo que tal vez se parecía a él... o a su padre. Su padre.

"¿Qué hay del padre del niño?" Preguntó.

"Su nombre era Alex." Contestó sin mas.

"¿Era?" Louis asintió.

"Murió cuando Jahir era apenas un bebé, y desde entonces mi madre lo cuida mientras yo trabajo para darle lo mejor." Harry seguía atónito. "Realmente no quiero tocar el tema de Alex. Tal vez mas adelante. Claro, si quieres saber de mi después de esto." Harry calló unos segundos y lo miró.

"Quiero conocerlo." Louis frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"Quiero que lo traigas, que venga a vivir a la casa. Quiero que me conozca, que me vea como su amigo. Quiero ganarme su confianza. Louis... quiero que tú, Jahir, nuestros hijos y yo seamos una familia." Harry tomó su mano mientras Louis lo miraba impactado.

"Pe-pero, ¿qué va a pasar con tu esposa?" Harry sonrió y besó el dorso de la mano de chico.

"A la mierda todo." Sonrió. "Me divorciaré de Mirna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y los bebés son...

**Mes 4**

Louis salió del hospital unos días después de ser internado, su presión estaba estable y ya era tiempo de que volviera a casa. El doctor había dado especificaciones muy rigorosas que debían seguir al pie de la letra: no estrés, no presión y mucho, mucho reposo.

Zayn había insistido mucho en que fuera a vivir a su casa, aunque ahora ya tenía una visión diferente de la clase de persona que era Harry, no se sentía del todo seguro con Louis viviendo en la casa del terror con Mirna.

Louis bajó del auto en cuanto Harry le abrió la puerta. Con cuatro meses de embarazo doble, ya no era tan fácil moverse. Era genial el hecho de que Harry estaba contento con la noticia, y mucho más genial saber que estaba dispuesto a conocer a Jahir.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y Harry la abrió después de quitar el seguro con la llave. Louis entró seguido del rizado. Mirna no estaba en casa, pero Harry tendría que ir a recogerla pronto. Acompañó a Louis hasta su habitación y éste fue directo a la cama.

Relajó su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con lo blando del colchón y cerró los ojos soltando un gran y profundo respiro. Harry elevó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Iré a recoger a Mirna." Louis abrió un solo ojo y lo miró un momento.

"Has lo que tengas que hacer bonito." Respondió y volvió a cerrar sus parpados. Harry suspiró.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres irte a casa de Zayn?" Preguntó obteniendo como respuesta una mirada confundida de parte del chico.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó y Harry negó enseguida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Louis se acomodó sobre ella.

"No, no." Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos. "Nada me hace más feliz que tenerte aquí. Pero el proceso de divorcio con Mirna va a ser largo y tenso, serán muchos gritos y golpes..." Suspiró cansado.

"Como cualquier divorcio." Dijo y se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

"Lou, la conozco y sé que no lo va a tomar bien, lo último que quiero es que te pongas mal por causa de eso." Hizo un pequeño puchero y se acercó a besarlo. "Quiero que estés bien." Volvió a besar sus labios y suspiró.

Louis mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada, frunció mientras pensaba y después levantó la vista hacia el rizado. Soltó una de sus manos y rascó la punta de su nariz.

"Mirna aun piensa que los bebés son sus hijos." Soltó y después frunció los labios. "Hay que tener en cuenta eso." Finalizó y Harry asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"He estado pensando en eso, y leí que los contratos deben tener clausulas para poder anularlos." Louis asintió y tragó saliva.

"El contrato se puede anular, pero para todos los casos posibles, ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo en la anulación. En este caso; tú, Mirna y yo." El castaño alzó las cejas y negó sin nada que decir.

"Mirna va a enloquecer cuando se entere." Louis asintió.

"A eso es a lo que quiero llegar, Mirna nos va a demandar. Incluso por adulterio si se le ocurre, más aparte que la chica está embarazada y la ley toma en cuenta eso." Rodó los ojos y Harry le sonrió. "Y realmente lo último que quiero es que, por causa de esto, no te permita ver al bebé que vas a tener con ella." Bajó la mirada al decir eso.

Ni siquiera recordaba que Harry tendría un hijo con ella también hasta ese momento. Levantó la vista y golpeó el hombro del chico asustándolo y lastimándolo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué carajos seguiste acostándote con ella?" Preguntó molesto.

"Tranquilízate." Respondió Harry al instante y Louis cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. "Lou, al final de toda esta mierda, ella es mi esposa." El cobrizo descubrió su cara y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lamentándose.

"Pues lárgate con tu esposa." Dijo con un tono de molestia en la voz. Harry negó con una sonrisa y lo atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"¿Estas celoso?" Preguntó para después besar su cabeza. Louis empujó el cuerpo de Harry y lo miró molesto.

"No, estoy perfectamente bien con la idea de que te acostabas con ella mientras profesabas tu amor por mí." Terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica y dejó ir varios golpes en el hombro de Harry. "¿Cómo pretendes que no esté celoso?" Preguntó ilógicamente. "¡Claro que estoy celoso!" Gritó y Harry le sonrió.

"Deja de golpearme." Quejó entre risas y Louis se detuvo.

"Aun así, yo soy mejor." Sonrió satisfecho y se cruzó de brazos. Harry soltó una carcajada y asintió de acuerdo.

"El mejor." Susurró y Louis lo besó atrayéndolo por las mejillas.

"Aun así, me repugna el hecho de que vayas a tener un hijo con ella." Musitó aun con su nariz rosando la del rizado.

"A mí tampoco me alegra mucho la idea." Louis lo miró reclamándole. "Me alegra la idea de ser papá, no me alegra que ella sea la madre. No mal interpretes las cosas, nunca rechazaría un hijo." Louis relajó los hombros al estar aclarado ese punto.

"No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer." Concluyó golpeando sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos.

Harry se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Louis. Éste se acurrucó entre su brazo y soltó un suspiro.

"Podrías empezar por traer a tu hijo, para conocerlo." Louis sonrió levemente y negó tomándolo a broma. "Hablo enserio, quiero ver si se parece a ti." Louis frunció el ceño y lo miró.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Jahir no tiene nada mío." Dijo con gracia. "Es idéntico a Alexander." Concluyó causando un pequeño vacío en el estómago de Harry.

"Ya no terminaste de contarme sobre tu ex." Louis hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y alzó las cejas.

"Pues... lo conocí cuando tenía quince años." Dijo. "Martha tenía los ojos fijados en mí para trabajar en la casa de alquiler, solo que era muy joven y podían demandarla. Además, que aún no entendían bien cómo es que funcionaba mi organismo.

» Pensábamos que solo podía embarazarme a través de la fecundación in vitro y estaban preparando una prueba con una pareja, simplemente para averiguar si podía tener un bebé o no. Como si yo fuera una rata de laboratorio.

Louis tenía la mirada perdida mientras contaba la historia, y Harry escuchaba con atención cada palabra que su boca recitaba.

» Un día Martha fue a la casa de alquiler con su hermano, Alex. Desde el primer momento que lo vi se me hizo un chico increíblemente guapo. Para ese tiempo ya sabía que soy gay, incluso había tenido un novio ya.

Terminó esta oración y soltó una pequeña risa al recordar, el chico que ahora es su mejor amigo fue su primer novio.

_"Hola." Escuché que dijeron. Giré mi cuerpo hacía dónde provenía la voz. Un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina. Le sonreí en respuesta y el dejó salir una risa mientras veía hacia el piso. "Soy Alexander Cole." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y estiraba la mano._

_"Louis Tomlinson." Dije recibiendo su saludo. Después de unos segundos de pensar en lo dicho, abrí la boca sorprendida. "¡Eres hermano de Martha!" Dije con gracia y él rió en respuesta. Asintió._

_"Sí lo soy." Sonreí de nuevo y este lo hizo también. El chico era muy lindo, era realmente precioso. "_ _Mi hermana quiere verte, dijo que viniera a buscarte." Asentí rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Al pasar por su costado el chico tomó mi muñeca y detuvo mi caminar._

_"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté extrañado._

_"Dijo Martha que llevaras tu carpeta." Sonrió y me soltó. Lo miré unos segundos más. Asentí y él me sonrió._

_"Está bien, gracias Alex."_

» Comenzamos a hablar poco después, y me di cuenta de que era un chico asombroso. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y no pasó mucho tiempo para darnos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados.

» Sabíamos que Martha no iba a aceptar ni en sueños que estuviéramos juntos porque le echaríamos a perder su planes con mi vientre. Así que iniciamos una relación a escondidas de ella. Sólo lo sabía Zayn y poco tiempo después mí madre.

» Alex tenía veinte años y obviamente estaba mucho más experimentado que yo. Tuvimos sexo un par de veces, nunca con protección, así que unas semanas más tarde comencé a tener síntomas de embarazo.

» Martha mandó a que me realizaran algunos estudios y descubrimos que estaba embarazado. Ella quería que abortara, más aún cuando le dije que el padre del niño era Alex. Recuerdo que me gritó tanto cuando supo que sus planes de alquilar mi vientre estaban en la basura.

_"¡Dime quién demonios te dejó embarazado!" Gritó en su cara y el chico simplemente bajó la mirada para esconderse de ella._

_"No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar cuando lo sepas." Dijo entre lloriqueos. Estaba muy asustado ante los gritos de la mujer, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí._

_"¡Dímelo por un demonio!" Gritó con furia._

_"Alexander." Dijo y ella quedó callada. "Tu hermano."_

Cerró los ojos al recordar el maldito momento en el que ella solo gritaba en su cara. Instantes después vino a su mente el momento exacto cuando Martha preguntó quién era el padre de los gemelos. La similitud entre ambas situaciones le tensaba la piel.

_"Vas a decirme en este mismo instante quien es el padre del bebé." Exigió y Louis le regaló una risa cínica._

_"No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar cuando lo sepas." Martha tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar rápido._

_"La primera vez que te hice esa pregunta respondiste lo mismo, después de eso dijiste 'tu hermano'." Louis asintió._

_"Así es. La diferencia es que ahora la respuesta es, Harry Styles. El chico que rentó mi vientre."_

» Reaccionó muy mal, pero yo estaba firme en tener al bebé. Incluso cuando no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Alexander, yo sabía que iba a tener a mi hijo y que me iba a esforzar siempre por darle lo mejor del mundo. Sabía que ese pequeño bebé era hecho con amor y, me hacía muy feliz saber que iba a ser papá por mi propia cuenta.

Rió ingenuo y se acurrucó más contra Harry.

» La primera persona en saberlo fue Zayn y después mi madre, ellos estaban tan felices como yo, pero seguía asustado de cómo reaccionaría Alex. Tardé como dos semanas en animarme a enfrentarlo, estaba temblando cuando se lo dije. Para mi sorpresa, todo salió muy bien.

_Toqué la puerta del departamento con las manos temblorosas, las piernas me tiritaban y por mi mente solo pasaba la imagen de Alex gritándome y reclamándome. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió. El chico que me recibió corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un gran abrazo._

_"Estaba tan preocupado por ti." Susurró en mi cuello y después me despegó de él. "¿En dónde te habías metido? Tienes dos malditas semanas sin responderme." Reclamó con un cierto tono de alivio en su voz._

_"Tengo que decirte algo muy importante." Dije sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Él asintió y me haló dentro del departamento._

_"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras comenzaba a tronar sus dedos._

_No sabía cómo darle la noticia, no tenía idea si debía decírselo sin filtro o si debía prepararlo antes de soltar la bomba. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que no podría estar más feliz, y que ni siquiera su rechazo haría que yo desistiera de tener a mi bebé._

_"Descubrimos que no solamente me puedo embarazar de forma artificial." Alex frunció el ceño._

_"¿A qué te refieres **bonito**?" Tomé un gran impulso de aire y lo miré directo a los ojos._

_"Estoy embarazado." Solté. "Seremos padres Alexander."_

» Me llenó de mucha felicidad el saber que Alex estaba igual o incluso más feliz que yo. Comenzamos a hacer planes y cuando nos dimos cuenta que las cosas no funcionarían estando cerca de su hermana, decidimos irnos a vivir a otro lado y comenzar una nueva vida ahí. Solo los tres.

» Nos fuimos a vivir a Santa Bárbara, a una pequeña casa que había conseguido comprar con unos meses de su sueldo. Era pequeña, pero era perfecta. Jahir nació en Santa Bárbara después de unos meses y en cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos supe que sería la razón de mi existir por siempre.

» Alex estaba fascinado con él, no había momento en el que estuviera en casa y no tuviera al niño en sus brazos. Siempre lo cuidó con su vida y Jahir estaba muy acostumbrado a sus brazos. Creía que seríamos felices por siempre, pero una noche, cuando mi hijo tenía como ocho meses, Alexander nunca regresó de su trabajo.

Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse y sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas.

» No dormí en toda la noche por estar tratando de comunicarme con él, pero las llamadas no eran contestadas. Llegó un punto de la madrugada en el que ya ni siquiera entraban. Oré tanto como pude, rogué al cielo para que todo estuviera bien, pero Dios no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que quería.

» Al día siguiente la policía tocó mi puerta, para que fuera a reconocer su cuerpo. Le dieron tres tiros en la cabeza y nunca supimos quien fue. Verlo en una maldita plancha fue una de las cosas más duras que he vivido hasta el día de hoy. Y te juro que aún no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi mente. Lloré mares, me sentía morir al saber que había perdido al que creía el amor de mi vida. Pero luego veía a mi bebé y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para él.

» Después de sepultarlo regresé aquí y comencé a trabajar para Martha, desde entonces mi madre vive con mi hijo en la casa que compartí con Alex mientras estuvimos juntos. Él siempre fue un gran chico y Jahir tiene la misma pureza en el alma que su padre, eso me hace pensar que, en algún sentido, Alex sigue vivo en él." Sonrió inconscientemente y se abrazó al pecho del castaño. "Me dolió mucho su muerte, pero he aprendido a superarlo."

Dijo sin ánimos y se encogió de hombros. Harry se había sentido desecho al tener que escuchar toda la historia. Alex era una sombra fuerte en la vida de Louis, una que estaba dispuesto a borrar.

"Al menos no fue tan duro para el niño, era muy pequeño." Louis frunció el ceño y negó.

"No, pero siempre le he hablado sobre él y sobre la persona tan maravillosa que era su padre. Jahir sabe perfectamente que Alexander nos amaba sobre todas las cosas. Él ama a su padre, aun cuando ni siquiera lo recuerda." Harry asintió y calló por unos segundos.

"Lo amaste mucho." Susurró con lágrimas avecinándose en sus ojos. Louis sonrió.

"Hasta hace pocos días pensaba que nunca podría amar a alguien con tanta fuerza con la que amé a Alexander. Pero ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro de que a ti te amo con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía." Harry sonrió y bajó la mirada para poder ver al chico. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su teléfono sonó.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla. Era Mirna. Rodó los ojos y respondió

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó y lo primero que escuchó fu e a la chica bufar.

" _¿Qué pasa?_ " Preguntó con ironía. "Pasa que tengo treinta minutos de estar esperándote." Harry cerró los ojos y bufó, lo había olvidado por completo.

"Me olvidé, voy para allá." Se levantó de la cama aun con la chica en la línea.

Retiró el teléfono a la distancia de su brazo y bajó su cabeza pada besar los labios del chico que estaba recostado. Gesticuló un 'te quiero' hacia Louis y el solo asintió en respuesta.

"Ya voy para allá." Informó.

" _Te dije a la hora que saldría Harry, ni siquiera puedes poner atención en eso._ " Reclamó llegando a los límites de la paciencia del chico.

"¡Demonios Mirna! Recién llego del hospital con Louis, no puedo hacer mil cosas a la vez." Gritó mientras salía de la casa y caminaba hasta el auto blanco que estaba frente a esta.

" _¡Estoy harta de que todo para ti sea Louis, Louis, Louis!_ " Gritó furiosa. El castaño subió al auto y puso su cinturón de seguridad. Lo encendió y dio vuelta para salir del fraccionamiento.

"Por si no lo recuerdas, Louis estuvo en el hospital a punto de perder a mis hijos." Dijo. Dándose cuenta después de que posiblemente había metido la pata.

" _¿Y yo qué?_ " Preguntó.

"Tú no tienes preeclamsia, cariño." Dijo con ironía haciéndola gruñir del otro lado.

" _Esto tiene que acabarse, tu esposa embarazada soy yo, ¿si entiendes eso?_ " Harry apretó la mandíbula y tomó aire.

"Pues si sigues con ese carácter, lo dejarás de ser muy pronto." Colgó la llamada y lanzó el móvil al asiento del copiloto.

Avanzó por las avenidas del condado por unos minutos, rogando que todos los malditos semáforos estuvieran en rojo para tardar años en llegar. Necesitaba ponerle punto final a toda esta historia de dolor. Tronaba sus dedos cada vez que podía soltar el volante.

Condujo varios kilómetros y se detuvo frente a un edificio de algunos seis pisos, en las puertas de cristal yacían enormes letras diciendo _'Feel's Home: Bienes raíces.'_ en un color grisáceo. Apagó el motor del coche y se recargó en el volante.

Por la acera transitaban decenas de personas, desde todas las direcciones. Mujeres, hombres, niños. Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de adornos, la entrada del mes de diciembre marcaba el inicio de la navidad, pero lo único que Harry quería que este mes marcara era el inicio de su divorcio.

Apretó el claxon del vehículo con desesperación cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. Se estiró para recuperar el celular y buscó el número de su esposa para marcarlo. La llamada entró, pero nunca fue contestada. Golpeó el volante en coraje y bajó del auto.

Azotó brutalmente la puerta cuando la cerró, y se abrió paso en entre el panel corredizo de cristal para entrar en las oficinas. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de una de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí.

"Buenas tardes. La señora Mirna Styles, por favor." Pidió mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

"Un momento." Respondió la chica y elevó la bocina de su teléfono. "Señora Styles, su marido está en recepción." Informó y después de unos segundos asintió. Regresó el aparato a la base y elevó la mirada hacia Harry. "En un momento está aquí." Harry asintió y se retiró mientras bufaba. Estar dentro del lugar lo enfermaba.

Ver qué era eso lo que lo mantenía a flote hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió del edificio, caminó hasta el coche y se recargó sobre él cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Unos minutos después, observó como la chica se acercaba a él detrás del panel de vidrio. Alzó la mano despidiéndose de la recepcionista con una sonrisa y salió del lugar. Al verla, Harry rodó los ojos y subió al auto sin tomarse la molestia de abrirle la puerta.

Mirna rodeó el vehículo y subió por su propia cuenta al asiento del copiloto. En cuanto ambos tuvieron sus cinturones puestos, Harry echó a andar el auto. Mirna no dijo palabra alguna por unos momentos, hasta que su maldita y repugnante voz -según Harry- se escuchó resonar por el coche.

"¿A qué te referías con que dejaré de ser tu esposa?" Preguntó y Harry dejó salir la sonrisa más cínica que podrías haber visto.

"¿No suena claro?" Preguntó con ironía. "Quiero el divorcio Mirna." La chica lo miró enseguida con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

"¿Estás consiente de lo que estás diciendo?" Preguntó exaltada. "No vas a dejarme Harry Styles." Soltó una risa y Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con asombro.

"No te estoy preguntando si quieres que te deje o no, te estoy pidiendo el divorcio. Ya no soporto nuestra maldita relación." Habló con firmeza y la rubia desvió su mirada hacia la calle.

"Harry, el estrés te está haciendo decir estupideces." Susurró y regresó la mirada hacia el chico. "Superaremos esta." Animó, pero Harry negó enseguida.

"No superaremos nada Mirna, nos fuimos al hoyo. Se acabó." Informó y la chica negó mientras elevaba su mano para limpiar la lagrima que brotaba de su ojo.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que te orilló a esto?" Preguntó en un grito. "¿Es Keyla?" Preguntó. "¿Es esa maldita zorra otra vez?" Volvió a gritar y Harry golpeó el volante furioso.

"¡No es nadie por un demonio!" Gritó con coraje. "¡Eres tú! ¡Tu maldita actitud me enferma!" Reclamó y Mirna negó lentamente hacia él.

"No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí." Amenazó y Harry soltó el aire. Detuvo el coche ante un semáforo y miró de reojo a su esposa.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa, los ojos rojos y trataba de cubrirse el rostro con su rubio cabello. Se cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, su plano estomago comenzaba a abultarse y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera retenido por un momento. Pisó el acelerador y giró hacia la derecha, el fraccionamiento estaba cerca.

"Mirna, es estúpido seguir juntos si ya no nos amamos." Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No me incluyas en esa oración." Dijo con dificultad y regresó la vista fuera del auto. "Habla por ti. Porque yo te sigo amando." Susurró. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Mirna respiraba con rapidez tratando de controlar sus sentimientos en ese momento. No iba a permitir que Harry la dejara, mucho menos cuando tendría un hijo con él. No iba a permitir que el mundo la viera como una madre soltera.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Harry ni siquiera había terminado de estacionar el auto cuando Mirna decidió bajar de éste haciéndolo pisar el freno repentinamente.

"¿Estás loca?" Preguntó en un grito mientras ella caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Insertó la llave y la abrió dándose paso dentro, corrió escaleras arriba y pasó de largo su habitación. Tocó la puerta de Louis hecha un mar de lágrimas y en cuanto el chico le dio entrada, abrió la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta se recargó en ella soltándose a llorar frente al chico.

Louis se sentó de golpe al verla tan mal, por alguna extraña razón le preocupó su estado. ¡Estaba embarazada! Podría hacerle daño al bebé.

"¿Qué te sucede Mirna?" Preguntó intrigado. Ella caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su costado.

"Harry me pidió el divorcio." Dijo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Louis alzó las cejas sintiéndose culpable, pero negó enseguida.

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Sabía que Harry lo había dicho, pero no pensó que tan pronto. Realmente no llegó a creerlo capaz de hacerlo.

"Dijo que quiere el divorcio. Me quiere dejar, Louis." Louis mordió su labio inferior e inhaló bruscamente.

"Lamento escuchar eso." Dijo sin una mínima gota de sinceridad. Estaba feliz de hecho, no por ver sufrir a la chica, sino porque Harry realmente estaba haciendo lo que había dicho.

"Quiere dejarme y dejar a los bebés, quiere dejar a sus hijos Louis, no puedo permitirlo." Cubrió su rostro y lo único que Louis se atrevió a hacer fue poner una mano en su espalda y tratar de 'animarla.'

"Harry está muy estresado, tal vez no hable enserio." Ella lo miró. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, las lágrimas habían hecho un desastre con sus ojos.

"Hablaba demasiado enserio." Dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Louis debes ayudarme." Él frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

"¿Qué podría hacer yo?" Preguntó.

"Tú eres muy cercano a Harry, jamás lo había visto tan encariñado con un amigo. Sé que si tratas de convencerlo para que no me deje no lo hará." Tomó las manos del chico entre las de ella y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Te lo pido Louis, habla con él. Por los bebés." Louis asintió y entonces ella se abrazó a él.

"Hablaré con él. Tranquila." Susurró y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación.

Su corazón se había partido al ver a Mirna tan destrozada. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan mal a verla así. Estaba destruyendo un matrimonio, una familia. Y el pensamiento de que estaba tomando algo que no le pertenecía comenzaba a rodar de nuevo por su cabeza.

Debió alejarse desde un principio, debió poner distancia y utilizar el cerebro. Ahora estaba embarazado, el padre de sus hijos era casado y su esposa estaba embarazada. Genial.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la mirada de Harry y Louis se encontraron enseguida. El rizado miró la escena del cobrizo abrazando a su esposa y frunció el ceño. Louis hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y negó hacia él. Mirna rompió el abrazo y miró hacia la puerta.

Al ver a Harry parado ahí limpió sus lágrimas haciendo que su maquillaje se manchara más. Se levantó de la cama y fijó la mirada en él.

"Necesitamos hablar." Ella negó.

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, primero me matas antes de que te firme el divorcio Styles." Salió de la recamara empujando su cuerpo en cuanto pasó junto a él.

Harry la miró irse y luego regresó sus ojos hacia Louis. Éste lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Harry suspiró al verlo.

"Te está chantajeando." Advirtió. "Estoy seguro de que sospecha algo, y quiere que le tengas lastima." Louis negó y entonces rompió en llanto.

Harry cerró la puerta y corrió hasta él, se sentó a su costado y lo abrazó. Besó su sien mientras el cobrizo suspiraba levemente mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

"Esto está mal Harry. Esto está mal."

**~*~**

Zayn caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. La chica rubia estaba parada en el pórtico, le sonrió apenada en cuanto lo vio y se encogió de hombros. El pelinegro le sonrió abiertamente y le dio espacio para que pasara. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró y caminó hasta la sala.

"¡Liam baja ya!" Gritó mientras seguía a Perrie de cerca. Ambos se sentaron en los sofás y momentos después el castaño se les unió. Miró a la chica y rodó los ojos.

"Realmente agradezco que hagan esto por mí chicos." Liam negó y bufó molesto.

"Agradécelo a la maldita bondad de Zy. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo en esto ni en lo más mínimo." Ella asintió de acuerdo mientras tragaba saliva. "Se me hace una tremenda estupidez hacer algo de esta magnitud por alguien que no se tocó el corazón para hacernos mierda la vida." Zayn golpeó a Liam con el codo al escuchar las palabras que provenían de su boca.

"Liam." Reprendió molesto y éste solo negó. Perrie alzó las manos hasta Zayn y sonrió con pena.

"Está bien, Zayn. Entiendo que Liam se comporte así, tiene razón en odiarme. En verdad te agradezco que me ayudes." El pelinegro miró a Liam de reojo y negó.

"No puedo seguir escuchando esto." Zayn frunció el ceño y negó extrañado ante la actitud de su novio. Miró a Perrie avergonzado y ella lucía incomoda ante la situación.

"Creo que ustedes deberían hablar sobre esto, para llegar a un acuerdo. Lo último que quiero es que tengan problemas por mi culpa." Se levantó del lugar y caminó a hasta la puerta. Quedando la pareja solos en la sala.

"Liam, vamos cariño." Él negó mientras suspiraba.

"Zayn, no quiero que te cases con otra persona." Susurró. "Eres mío, solamente."

"Liam, no es la gran cosa." Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Te parece poca cosa que te cases mientras estás conmigo?" Preguntó y Zayn alzó las cejas mientras una risa sarcástica salía de él.

"No sería la primera vez que uno de los dos tiene una relación heterosexual ante el mundo mientras folla con un hombre todas las noches." Dijo con cinismo y Payne alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

"Si te estás refiriendo a todo el tema de Sophia, nunca me casé." Defendió, lo que causa una risa en el morocho.

"¡Estabas comprometido!" Reclamó en un grito.

"¡Pero no me casé!" Respondió exaltado.

"Si la chica esta no hubiera armado todo el escándalo en donde dijo que eres gay... probablemente te hubieras casado y al día de hoy seguiría siendo un maldito secreto. Porque estoy seguro de que nunca hubieses tenido los cojones para darme mi lugar." Mientras iba terminando la oración, sus palabras se hacían más bajas, y su pronunciación era más lenta. Con cierto rastro de incredulidad en la voz.

"Zayn..." Comenzó a hablar, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo con una seña. Negó con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que hasta ahora comprenda que me presentaste ante el mundo porque no te quedó otra alternativa." Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

"Mi amor, escúchame..."

"Cállate." Dijo. "Anda, vete a conseguir una novia para que nadie sepa que Liam Payne es un maricón." Escupió las palabras con rencor y mordió su labio inferior para retener su llanto. Tragó saliva y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Liam lo siguió, corrió detrás de él, pero para cuando llegó a la habitación, el chico se había encerrado dentro. Llamó a la puerta, pero este no respondía.

"Zayn, por favor. Saca esas malditas cosas de tu cabeza por el amor de Dios. No quiero que esta maldita situación arruine todo lo que hemos construido durante años." Parecía que el chico hablaba al aire. Zayn no daba respuesta de ninguna manera desde adentro.

Liam recargó su frente en la madera y volvió a tocar.

"Mi amor, sabes perfectamente que eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Cometí muchos errores por miedo, sé que el hecho de que te mantuviera escondido te dolía, sé que sufriste y me arrepiento con mi vida por haberlo hecho. Zayn por lo que más quieras, jamás debes pensar que estuve obligado a reconocerte, en cuanto vi esa nota en el periódico, en donde decía que el hijo de Geoff Payne era gay y que tenía una relación desde hacía años. Me sentí libre, pleno, feliz de mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente soy y de presumirles a todos que tengo al chico más hermoso, más inteligente, más perfecto, al mejor chico a mi lado."

Su voz se entrecortaba mientras hablaba, pero el hecho de estar llorando fuera de la habitación no daba motivos suficientes para que el chico de adentro lo dejara pasar.

**~*~**

Dos días después Harry y Louis viajaban en el auto en dirección al consultorio de Hannah, la obstetra de Louis. El cobrizo bebía un licuado verde que su compañero le había comprado hacía unos momentos.

"¿Realmente no quieres saber el género de los bebés?" Louis negó seguro. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó animado.

"No lo sé, creo que no quiero ilusionarme a tener dos niños por ejemplo y que al final sean dos niñas." Se encogió de hombros y Harry le sonrió.

El sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas del auto, el cielo lucía naranja mientras la gran bola de fuego estaba a punto de ocultarse. Harry acomodó sus lentes de sol más arriba y giró en una curva.

"Me da igual lo que sean, solo le pido a Dios que tengan tus benditos ojos." Rogó haciendo a Louis sonreír abiertamente. Dio un trago más a la bebida y esta se acabó por completo.

"No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar acerca de tu divorcio." Dijo cambiando completamente de tema. Harry bufó y quitó una mano del volante para rascar su cabeza.

Desde el día que le había pedido el divorcio a Mirna, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella. Sólo hasta esta mañana, que tuvo que pedirle el auto para poder llevar a Louis al obstetra. Había sacado sus cosas de la recamara aun cuando ella le rogó que no lo hiciera, y había comenzado a dormir en una de las recamaras libres de la casa.

"Independientemente de ti y nuestros hijos, que ahora son una de las razones por las que voy a separarme de ella. Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano." Comentó y Louis asintió mientras hacía un pequeño puchero de seriedad. "No quiero que te sientas culpable o, que ella te llegue a dar pena." Louis lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Me da tristeza verla tan destrozada, ¿sabes?" Dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la carretera. "Ese día que llegó a llorar conmigo, me hizo pensar que estoy destruyendo una familia. Sé lo que se siente que el padre de tu hijo de vaya." Harry negó y acomodó sus lentes.

"Es diferente. No me estoy muriendo. Mi hijo va a crecer con un padre y lo amar, pero no puedo estar junto a ella. No cuando no la amo." Louis suspiró.

"Le robé tantas cosas, comenzando por tu amor." Harry sonrió y lo miró de reojo.

"No puedes robarle algo que nunca tuvo." El cobrizo frunció el ceño y Harry tomó su mano. "Tengo darte muchas explicaciones, hay muchos secretos que debes de saber."

Harry estacionó el auto frente a un edificio y bajó de él, rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a bajar a Louis. Entraron en el lugar y caminaron hasta la recepción. La chica miró a ambos y les dio una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

"Tengo una cita agendada con la doctora Hannah." Dijo Louis mientras pasaba una de sus manos por todo el perímetro de su vientre. La chica asintió y dio una pluma junto con una lista para que el chico se registrara.

Caminaron hasta el elevador y oprimieron el piso en donde estaba el consultorio de la doctora. Unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron y salieron del cuarto. Hannah ya los esperaba fuera de su oficina con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia ellos y beso la mejilla de Louis seguido de un gran abrazo. Mientras que a Harry simplemente le dio la mano.

"Acompáñenme." Dijo sonriendo. Entraron en el lugar y se sentaron frente al escritorio. "¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la chica y Louis asintió dando a entender que todo estaba bien. "Me llegó tu expediente del hospital, dice que tienes preeclamsia." Louis bufó y asintió.

"Estoy bien, solamente son algunos mareos por la mañana. Estoy tomando medicamento." Ella frunció los labios.

"Sabes que tu vida peligra, ¿verdad?" Preguntó y Louis no respondió. "Louis, la preeclamsia no es maldito juego, debiste quedarte en el hospital para que controlaran tu presión." Éste bajó la mirada y la obstetra negó. "Tienes preeclamsia leve, gracias al cielo. Pero si no te cuidas, se hará preeclamsia grave y si sigues sin cuidarte, será eclampsia. Y entonces sí, estás frito." Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Hannah.

"¿Cuáles son los cuidados que debemos tener?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Chequeo de presión cuatro veces al día, estudios de sangre y orina dos veces a la semana y al menos una ecografía con estudio cardiocotográfico cada dos días." Informó la chica y Louis calló por ignorancia. "Cosas que se deben hacer en un hospital Louis." Harry suspiró y negó.

"Leí sobre la preeclamsia y, decía que el parto debía ser provocado alrededor de la semana treintaisiete." Hannah asintió mientras anotaba sobre una receta.

"Sí, y de preferencia el parto debe ser vaginal y no por cesárea. Por si no te acuerdas, tú no tienes vagina." Le sonrió sarcásticamente y Harry reprimió una carcajada. Ella suspiró. "Louis, el síndrome de Georgetown aún no está del todo estudiado por sí solo, mucho menos en un caso de preeclamsia como el tuyo. Esto afecta tus riñones, hace que retengas líquidos, te provoca los dolores de cabeza y aun cuando tu función reproductora femenina está detenida por el embarazo, tus órganos masculinos siguen trabajando normalmente." Louis mordió su labio y miró a Harry, quien simplemente lucía asustado por tantas cosas que decía la doctora.

"Me estás asustando Hannah." Dijo el chic y ella sonrió mientras negaba.

"No se trata de asustarte, es mi deber como tu obstetra decirte las complicaciones que podrías tener, decirte los riegos que corres. Pero ya es tu decisión si me haces caso o no." Se levantó de su silla y condujo a ambos hacia la zona de chequeo.

Louis se puso la tan conocida bata que tenía que usar cada vez que iba con la chica. Se rescostó en la camilla y dejó su vientre al descubierto. Harry estaba parado detrás de su cabeza, mirando fijamente al monitor que aun lucía en negro. El frío gel hizo que a Louis le diese un escalofrío.

Hannah comenzó a mover el aparato sobre la piel del chico y el monitor dio una imagen, buscó a los bebés girando sobre la barriga del cobrizo hasta que logró localizar a uno de ellos. Detuvo el movimiento y comenzó a tomar medidas del feto, trató de buscar la manera de saber cuál era su sexo y logró descifrarlo. Miró a ambos padres y les sonrió.

"¿Quieren saber el sexo de este bebé?" Louis negó al tiempo que Harry asintió. La obstetra frunció el ceño y después rió. "Al final le diré señor Styles." Él asintió encantado mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Comenzó a mover el aparato nuevamente y tardó un poco más en encontrar al segundo bebé, cuando logró dar con él se dio cuenta de que este era un poco más pequeño que el otro, se aseguró de que su corazón estuviera bien y que no fuera un caso del síndrome de gemelo evanescente, pero para su tranquilidad, todo estaba bien.

Tomó las medidas del feto y buscó su sexo, ¡vaya sorpresa! Ambos tenían el mismo sexo. Sonrió hacia ellos y comenzó con un chequeo cardiocotográfico, el que revisaría que los latidos de ambos bebés fueran normales y que el hecho de que Louis tuviera preeclamsia no los estuviera afectando.

Después de casi media hora de chequeos a los bebés y al mismo Louis, este pudo regresar a cambiarse, Hannah miró a Harry y lo llamó a que fuera al consultorio.

"¿Listo para saber?" Preguntó y este asintió entusiasmado. "Ambos bebés tienen el mismo sexo." Informó y Harry sonrió. Después de esto, la obstetra dio la noticia al padre y éste cubrió su boca con ambas manos y reprimió un grito de emoción.

Se sentó en la silla para controlar su respiración mientras sus ojos comenzaban a producir lágrimas. No lo podía creer. Quitó las manos de su boca y dejó salir una gran sonrisa hacia la mujer.

"Puedes ir pensando en los nombres, felicidades." Éste no podía terminar de creer que esto realmente estaba pasando.

El sonido de un teléfono lo sacó de su felicidad. Miró hacia la mesa y alguien estaba llamando a Louis. Lo tomó entre sus manos y el número que aparecía no estaba registrado. Recibió la llamada y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

"¿Hola?" Contestó.

" _Hola, papá._ " Escuchó decir del otro lado. Su estómago se comprimió y su piel se erizó al escuchar la dulce voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea. " _Mamá Jay dijo que podría ir a verte pronto._ " Dijeron y Harry sonrió incrédulo.

"¿Jahir?" Preguntó con una risa emocionada. "Jahir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	16. Capítulo XV

El timbré sonó.

Eran las dos treinta de la tarde, ¿Quién podría estar tocando el timbre a esta hora? Se preguntó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa. Volvieron a tocar y el rizado rodó los ojos en desesperación. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con el conocido chico pelinegro.

"Zayn." Dijo con cierta gracia en la voz mientras sonreía. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, pero Zayn no parecía estar de humor para preguntas estúpidas.

"Creí que aquí vivía mi mejor amigo." Miró su mano -en la cual no había nada escrito- y fingió sorpresa. "¡Oh! Me he equivocado de dirección. ¿No es aquí la casa del terror?" Harry rodó los ojos y dio paso para que el chico entrara.

"Louis está en su habitación." Informó mientras cerraba la puerta después de ambos estar dentro. Zayn asintió hacia él en una extraña forma de agradecer.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió sin prisa. Al llegar al pasillo fue directamente hasta la habitación de Louis. Tomó un impulso de aire y tocó la puerta. Lo había estado pensando demasiado, no quería estresar a Louis con sus problemas, pero no tenía a nadie más en el jodido mundo. Tal vez tenía a Liam, pero esta vez él era el problema.

"Pasen." Gritaron desde dentro del cuarto. Se armó de valor y giró la perilla para abrir la puerta. Entró y le sonrió culpablemente al cobrizo.

"Hola." Saludó y caminó directo a la cama de Louis.

"Creí que te había tragado la tierra, no supe nada de ti después de que me dejaste en el hospital." Zayn sonrió por lo bajo y se sentó a su costado.

"Estuve ocupado con unas cosas." Susurró. "¿Cómo estás tú?" Preguntó. Louis le sonrió abiertamente y tomó un gran suspiro encogiendo sus hombros con emoción.

"Harry y yo fuimos a ver a la obstetra ayer, y él ya sabe que serán los bebés." Mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo. Zayn le sonrió y tomó su mano.

"¿Tú no lo sabes?" Preguntó y Louis negó en respuesta casi al instante.

"No quise saberlo. No quiero emocionarme o pensar en nombres y luego cuando dé a luz me den un golpe en la cara." El pelinegro rió mientras rodaba los ojos. Louis no perdía su estúpido sentido del humor.

"Ten en cuenta que son dos bebés, debes pensar en más nombres. Además, deben ser parecidos." Dijo con seguridad y recibió una mueca de confusión por parte de Louis.

"¿Eres tonto?" Preguntó. "Eso de que los mellizos deben tener nombres parecidos es una tremenda estupidez." Zayn se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al comentario de su amigo.

"Sé que tengo razón, debes ir pensando en opciones." Louis arrugó la nariz demostrando flojera.

"Tengo cuatro meses Zayn." Argumentó. Era demasiado pronto para comenzar a pensar en los nombres de los gemelos.

"¿Y eso qué?" Preguntó serio. "Conociéndote puedes dar a luz en este momento, además son dos bebés y tienes preeclamsia." Louis sonrió y negó.

"Tienes razón." Zayn asintió apoyando su respuesta. "¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó y la sonrisa en el rostro de Zayn se borró por completo. Bajó la mirada y Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Comenzaba a preocuparse. Se acomodó en la cama quedando sentado y Zayn tomó sus brazos rápidamente.

"No pasa nada malo." Dijo para calmarlo. "No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, así que por favor prométeme que no te vas a exaltar."

"¡Ves al punto de una maldita vez! Sólo me causas ansiedad." Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, mordió su labio esperando a que su amigo hablara, pero a éste se le hacía imposible formular esa frase.

Por años creyó que nunca estaría en la situación para decirla. Había borrado por completo la posibilidad de juntar esas palabras en una oración, su cerebro no lo permitía porque aun lo sentía irreal. Miró a Louis y suspiró, le dio una amarga sonrisa y miró hacia el techo para controlar las lágrimas que ya querían salir incluso cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar.

"No llores Malik, por favor." Susurró. Louis lo miraba expectante, ansioso de una explicación. Zayn bajó su mirada y la clavó directo en los azules ojos del chico. "Terminé con Liam." Soltó de golpe y soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo.

"Give me a moment." Dijo Louis mientras tragaba saliva. Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras trataba de procesar la información que el chico le había dado. "A ver..." Comenzó cuando ya estaba un poco más centrado. "¿Estás hablando de terminar, así como terminar?" Zayn sonrió de lado y asintió lentamente.

"Terminar tipo, ya no vivo con él. Todas mis cosas están en mi departamento, le devolví todo. Inclusive..." Se tragó el llanto que estaba forzándose a retener y alzó las cejas. Levantó su mano izquierda y se la mostró a Louis mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"El anillo." Zayn asintió sin mirarlo. Louis estiró su cuerpo hacia enfrente e hizo que el chico entrara en sus brazos. "No entiendo que fue lo que pasó." Zayn se recargó en su hombro y limpió sus mejillas.

"Todo fue por el asunto de Perrie..." Louis frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?" Zayn se despegó de él e hizo una mueca de lamento.

"Es verdad, no te he contado nada." Louis negó ignorante a los problemas que le estaba comiendo la tranquilidad a su mejor amigo. "La chica esta Perrie, fue a buscar a Liam para pedirle un favor. Tiene problemas económicos y necesita cobrar la herencia de su abuelo y para hacerlo debe casarse bajo la religión islámica. En resumidas cuentas, quería que me casara con ella, sólo para cobrar su dinero y ya, no era gran cosa." Louis alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"Bueno, si me permites hablar, claro que es gran cosa. Créeme, te lo digo porque lo vivo en carne propia que no es bonito saber que la persona a la que amas está casada con otra, independientemente si le quiere o no." Zayn hizo un puchero.

"Es exactamente lo que me dijo Liam, o bueno algo parecido." Retractó. "Él no estaba de acuerdo, y yo quería hacerlo. Discutimos y recordé todo lo que viví con él cuando su familia no sabía nada mí, cuando nadie sabía ni siquiera que es gay. Las novias, las fotos en los periódicos, la fiesta de compromiso con la estúpida de Sophia. Puse en una balanza todo, él no quería pasar por todo lo que yo pasé junto a él... yo quería ayudar a la chica. Como agradecimiento por haberlo sacado del closet y entonces ahí me di cuenta en muchas cosas." Tragó saliva. "Comprendí que, si no hubiese sido por ella, probablemente en estos momentos Liam estuviera casado, incluso tal vez con hijos y yo seguiría siendo el chico ese con el que se ve a escondidas, el que conoció en un bar aquella noche que estaba a punto de suicidarse."

Louis lo miró directo a los ojos y el morocho simplemente le sonrió resignado. Se encogió de hombros y limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Zayn, tal vez no deba meterme en este asunto o tal vez no sea el indicado para decirte esto, pero, siento que estas llevando todo esto al extremo." Dijo, pero Zayn ni siquiera tomó como opción que Louis tuviera razón.

"No." Alegó al instante en que el cobrizo terminó su habla. "Esto no es una exageración, es simplemente la verdad a la que había estado cegado por tantos años." Miró a Louis seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Simplemente recordaba todas las malditas promesas de Liam mientras todo era un secreto. Los días angustiosos que tuvo que pasar cuando no sabía nada de él, los llantos que tuvo que aguantar al saber que el chico del cual estaba enamorado probablemente estaba besándose con otra; y el maldito orgullo que se tuvo que tragar cuando al encontrarse en diferentes lugares, Liam no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada.

Todo eso transitaba por su mente como un ciclo, el cual no tenía manera de parar. Solo podía limitarse a tratar de borrar los recuerdos, pero se negaba a hacerlo por miedo de llevarse las malas memorias con probablemente los momentos más lindos de su vida. Louis lo miró fríamente negando ante su actitud, golpeó sus muslos y dejó salir una sonrisa incrédula.

"Ya sé que es lo que realmente pasa." Rió y Zayn frunció el ceño. Lo miró directo a los ojos encontrándose con la pesada mirada del cobrizo.

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas buscando el maldito momento adecuado para alejarte de él, y por fin lo encontraste. ¿Te aburriste acaso?" Dijo con suavidad, con un tono que Zayn no lograba interpretar del todo bien. Era algo entre asombro... y desprecio.

"¿Estás loco?" Preguntó Zayn casi en un grito. "¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a poner eso como una opción? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto he llorado después de que dejé la casa que compartí con él por años. Sigo sin poder dormir bien al no sentirlo a un costado mío." Antes de que el morocho terminara su oración, Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás en arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento." Susurró con sinceridad penetrando los oídos del chico. "En verdad lo siento, es sólo que..." Se quedó callado al no tener palabras para justificar su acusación. Zayn lo miró mientras tragaba saliva. 

"Es sólo que, ¿qué?" Preguntó en un tono demandante. Louis lo miró y negó sin poder defenderse, lo había tomado de bajada, realmente creyó por un tiempo que Zayn solo estaba tras el dinero de Liam y en este momento, sus pensamientos lo traicionaron.

"Lamento haber reaccionado así. Me sorprende mucho la situación, me sorprende más que Liam no te haya ido a buscar." El pelinegro relamió sus labios y bajó la mirada tratando de esconderla de su amigo. Era una sensación de exposición la que transitaba por todo su cuerpo. "Fue a buscarte, ¿cierto?" Zayn asintió y soltó un suspiro.

"No se dio cuenta cuando me fui de casa porque estaba trabajando, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto subió a nuestra recamara y no vio mis cosas, salió a buscarme. Estuvo horas fuera de mi puerta, tres días seguidos y nunca le abrí." Louis escuchaba atentamente, con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación ante la inmadurez mezclada con frialdad de parte del morocho.

"¿Por qué le haces eso?" Preguntó con sus palabras llenas de reproche. "¿No es suficiente que esté horas esperando por ti fuera del departamento para que entiendas que ese pobre chico te ama?" Zayn negó y sonrió con tristeza.

"No se trata de eso, sé perfectamente que me ama. Quiero tiempo Louis, quiero pensar, ver que es lo mejor."

"Es que realmente me parece una tremenda estupidez que estés tirando todo por la borda por algo que pasó hace años." Al terminar su frase, sitió una pequeña punzada en su vientre bajo, lo cual hizo que soltara un quejido. Zayn lo miró preocupado y estiró una mano hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con rapidez. Louis asintió enseguida.

"¿Puedes decirle a Harry que es hora de mi medicamento?" Zayn asintió rápidamente y se levantó de la cama para unos instantes después desaparecer por la puerta.

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás tragándose el dolor de su vientre, respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente una y otra vez para tratar de controlar la situación. Pasaba su mano delicadamente por todo su abultado estómago, retenía las respiraciones en cuanto los dolores se hacían más fuertes. Estaba al borde del llanto cuando Harry entró por la puerta y se percató de la situación.

Corrió a la cama, dejó las cosas que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa de la cama y se sentó a un costado del chico. Tomó su mano y comenzó a ver con rapidez todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó angustiado. Louis no pudo responder por estar controlando sus respiraciones, pero negó hacia él. "Te llevaré al doctor." Informó y trató de levantarse, pero fue alado por Louis de regreso a la cama.

"No..." Dijo casi sin aliento. "Está bien, ya casi pasa." Harry negó en respuesta.

"¿Estás loco?" Preguntó con seriedad. "Te llevaré al médico para que te revise." Louis volvió a negar en un ruego.

"Estaré bien bonito." Harry lo miró con desconfianza, pero Louis apretó más su mano mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos buscando que sus pupilas se fijaran en él. "Hey, mírame." Pidió y casi enseguida Harry fijó su mirada en sus cristalinos ojos azules. "Voy a estar bien, solo es un pequeño dolor Harry." Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero el rizado no quedó del todo seguro.

"Si vuelve a pasar esto, te llevaré al doctor y no me importará si tengo que arrastrarte hasta allá." Louis rió al notar la gracia en la voz de Harry. Asintió en respuesta y besó una de sus manos.

"Acepto el trato." El castaño le sonrió y se acercó a besar su frente. Tomó la pastilla y el vaso de agua que había dejado anteriormente en el buró de la cama y se lo dio al chico embarazado.

"Tengo que ir al consultorio, después de eso iré a hacer algunas cosas. Probablemente no regrese antes de que pase a recoger a Mirna." Torció la boca en desmotivación al escuchar que prácticamente se iría lo que restaba del día. Eran apenas las tres y Mirna salía siempre a las nueve. Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo. "¿Por qué pones esa cara?" Preguntó con gracia.

"No te veré en lo que resta del día." Harry le sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla.

"Es realmente importante lo que debo hacer, he estado trabajando en esto por mucho tiempo. Y por mucho tiempo me refiero a dos días." Ambos rieron y Harry giró un poco su cuerpo para mirar a Zayn, quien los observaba desde un costado de la puerta. "¿Te quedarás con él?" Preguntó y Zayn volvió en sí cuando lo escuchó hablarle.

"Eh, sí. Puedo quedarme hasta que lleguen, quédate tranquilo." Le sonrió reconfortante y Harry regresó a mirar al cobrizo. Inclinó su cuerpo para besar su mejilla.

"Te veo cuando llegue." Se despidió de nuevo y después de esto dejó la habitación volviendo a quedar Louis y Zayn solos.

"Veo que Harry ha cambiado su manera de relacionarse contigo." Soltó Zayn sin filtro hacia Louis haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" Zayn se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cama.

"Quiero decir que, ya se pasó su temporada de tratarte de lo peor." Louis suspiró hacia él y frunció los labios en arrepentimiento.

"Harry nunca me trató mal." Defendió en voz baja mientras miraba sus piernas estiradas a lo largo de la cama. Tragó saliva y suspiró. "Realmente mucho tiempo fui yo quien era una mierda con él, simplemente por el miedo que sentía por decirle todo." Zayn asintió y se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

"¿Ya se lo dijiste?" Preguntó esperando la respuesta de siempre, un Louis indeciso diciendo que aún no sabía cómo explicárselo todo sin que reaccionara mal, un Louis con miedo de que Harry lo odiara por el resto de su vida. Pero se sorprendió en cuanto vio un Louis sonriente asintiendo. Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas. "¿Es enserio?" Louis asintió de nuevo. "¿Sobre los bebés?"

"Harry sabe todo ya, sobre los bebés, sobre Jahir... incluso le hablé sobre Alex." Las últimas palabras pronunciadas fueron con un tono de voz más bajo. Le sonrió a Zayn con una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia.

"¿Cómo reaccionó?" Louis se encogió de hombros y sonrió abiertamente hacia su amigo.

"Quiere conocer a Jahir..."

**~*~**

Harry estaba estacionado fuera de las oficinas de Mirna, tenía el motor del auto apagado y contestaba los mensajes de texto que le enviaba la chica avisándole que tardaría un poco en salir. Rodó los ojos y respondió un simple 'ok' de vuelta. Botó su teléfono al asiento del copiloto y miró por la ventana en busca de su esposa, pero no había indicios de que saliera.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar su inquietud por largarse de ahí, nunca había tenido mucha paciencia por esperar las cosas o a las personas, menos cuando estas no tenían gran importancia para él. Tarareaba la canción que sonaba en el reproductor del auto mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de una canción random de Justin Timberlake.

Abrió un solo ojo cuando sintió un pequeño ruido rozar por su oreja izquierda, miró por la ventana y su hermana estaba tocando el vidrio con su uña. No pudo evitar brincar en su lugar en cuanto la vio, llevó una de sus manos al pecho y sintió su corazón acelerado por el susto que se había llevado. Bajó la ventanilla con el botón y bajó el volumen de la música.

"¡Diablos Gemma!" Gruñó aun sin poderse recuperar. Ella le sonrió con gracia y ladeó su cabeza hacia él.

"Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí." Dijo y Harry rodó los ojos.

"Pues, sólo tenemos un auto y ahora con Louis debo tenerlo en casa por cualquier cosa. Así que, debo venir por Mirna a su cueva, ¡pero tarda siglos en salir!" Gemma rió ante la actitud impaciente de su hermano.

"¿Cómo sigue Louis?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Está bien, tiene que ir al médico cada tres minutos, pero gracias al cielo todo va bien." El tono en la voz de Harry era de agradecimiento puro, de felicidad y de plenitud. Y Gemma podía notarlo. "¿Quieres subir un rato? Podemos hablar en lo que esta mujer se digna a salir." Ambos rieron, pero la chica negó rechazando la oferta.

"Debo llegar a casa porque necesito terminar unos bocetos del trabajo, pero sí necesito hablar contigo. Lo iba a hacer desde hace tiempo, pero se atravesó lo de Louis y ya no tuve oportunidad. ¿Me agendarías una cita? Te pago la consulta." Harry rodó los ojos con gracia y ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

"Confírmame día y hora, y te veré gratis." Gemma se inclinó atravesando el marco de la ventana para besar la mejilla de su hermano. Retomó su postura y Mirna estaba para detrás de ella mirando la escena con molestia. Gemma la miró y le sonrió para dirigirse a ella.

"¡Mirna cariño!" La maldita hipocresía sonaba en su voz como coro de ángeles celestiales para los oídos de Harry.

Se contuvo una carcajada mientras su hermana besaba la mejilla de su esposa y a esta le cambiaba por completo el rostro. Probablemente creyó que era algún tipo de mujer que quería metérsele en los pantalones. Algo así como Keyla. Gemma intercambió algunas palabras con Mirna, mismas que evitó escuchar por la mínima importancia que les tomaba. Arrancó el motor del auto y recargó su codo en la ventanilla bajada.

"Te mandaré un mensaje Harry." Él asintió y dijo adiós con la mano hacia la chica que comenzaba a caminar lejos del lugar. Mirna rodeó el auto y subió en él. El chico procedió a avanzar y subir la ventana para evitar que el aire acondicionado se escapara.

"Bueno, señor don caballero, ya ni siquiera te preocupas por abrirme la puerta del coche." Harry tomó un impulso de aire en contención y negó. Mirna rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuándo tienes tu próxima cita con el obstetra?" Preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. La chica frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

"No lo sé, deja checar en mi agenda." Rebuscó entre las cosas en su enorme bolso, hasta que encontró una pequeña libreta. La hojeó hasta dar con lo que buscaba. "Veinte de diciembre, el próximo martes." Harry asintió mientras recargaba ambos codos sobre el volante al estar detenido en un semáforo.

"Iré contigo a la cita." Mirna lo miró sorprendida. Con una sonrisa de incredulidad brotándole del rostro.

"¿Enserio?" Harry la miró y asintió asegurándole. Ella mordió su labio inferior y le asintió de vuelta emocionada.

"Quiero que sepas que, aunque no lo demuestre del todo me importa mi hijo." Comenzó a hablar mientras pisaba el acelerador. Su ronca y suave voz tratando de decirle que el hijo que esperaba con ella era igual de importante para él que los que esperaba con Louis, independientemente de que ella estuviera sobrando en su vida. "No quiero que tengas la idea errónea de que me preocupo más por el embarazo de Louis porque me importa más él, es solamente porque él ha tenido problemas y lo último que quiero en este momento es perder otro hijo. Otros, hijos." Corrigió al final.

Mirna asintió comprendiendo la situación. Realmente había reaccionado muy mal ante la actitud preocupada de Harry hacia Louis, tan al extremo de que había comenzado a creer cosas que podrían no tener sentido del todo. Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el rizado.

"Creo que también he dramatizado mucho la situación, es decir, de un tiempo para acá nuestro matrimonio ha estado a la deriva. Tu actitud indiferente me duele, el ver que te importa poco lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que no puedo terminar de entender. Después, cuando lo del divorcio te veías tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Realmente no quiero perderte." Harry tragó saliva y dio un giro para entrar en el fraccionamiento.

El vigilante dio paso al verificar la identificación de Harry y avanzaron dentro de los condominios.

"No quiero relacionar nuestro matrimonio con nuestro hijo, tú y yo hoy estamos juntos, pero quizá mañana ya no lo estemos. Pero él siempre será mi hijo y siempre lo amaré, sin importar lo que pase." Mirna asintió tragándose sus palabras.

"Veo que lo del divorcio, sigue en pie para ti." Comentó con el orgullo atorado en la garganta. Harry remarcó su lengua en la mejilla y comenzó a aparcar el coche.

"No quiero que te exaltes, así que no toquemos el tema por el momento." La chica asintió con cólera y alzó las cejas con molestia.

En cuanto el chico apagó el motor ambos bajaron del auto, caminaron por la acera que los conducía a su casa y entraron después de quitar el seguro con las llaves. Mirna dejó su bolso en el sofá y caminó directo a la cocina. Harry se quedó en la sala, pero de repente un gritó le erizó la piel. Corrió hacia la cocina y Mirna estaba de espaldas a él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el chico con un rastro de preocupación en su voz. Mirna se giró para verlo, y entonces encontró la causa de su grito.

"¿T-tú también ves al niño?" Preguntó con temor. Como si creyese que se está volviendo loca. Harry se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuál niño?" Preguntó causando en Mirna una cara aterrada al pensar en ir a un psiquiatra. Harry soltó una carcajada burlona mientras daba un aplauso y arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás. "Yo también lo veo." Confesó y Mirna soltó un par de golpes en su hombro.

"¿Qué hace un niño en la casa?" Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa en cuanto relacionó todo. El pequeño rubio los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry mordió su labio y trató de acercarse al pequeño, pero en cuanto lo vio demasiado cerca el niño salió corriendo del lugar y dobló en las escaleras.

"Se fue." Dijo con gracia. Mirna seguía sin entender un poco la situación.

"¿Quién es ese niño?" Preguntó y Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

"Probablemente sea el hijo de Louis." Entonces la chica creyó que ya nada en esta vida podría extrañarla más.

"¿Louis tiene un hijo?" Harry asintió despreocupado, pero emocionado por al fin conocer al pequeño Jahir.

"Sip." Respondió sin más y encaminó sus pasos hacia la nevera.

"Espera... ¿Louis es gay?" Harry sintió el cuerpo tensarse cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Realmente su vida, dependía de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Si decía que sí, probablemente las sospechas de Mirna aumentarían a otro nivel. La parte buena de todo esto, era que Harry era un gran mentiroso.

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros. "Me dijo que tenía un hijo, más no me dijo como es que lo tuvo. Tal vez lo tuvo con alguna antigua novia o no sé." La miró y ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No tiene como veintitrés años?" Harry alzó las cejas y negó.

"Tiene veintidós." Mirna estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario, y Harry se limitó a callarla. "Mirna, no tenemos porqué meternos en la vida de Louis. Déjalo y ya." Le sonrió y salió de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, casi a ancadas de dos escalones. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Louis y tocó la puerta varias veces seguidas.

"Pasa Harry." Escuchó decir desde dentro y abrió la puerta enseguida.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" Preguntó cuándo ya estaba adentro de la recamara. Louis le sonrió desde la cama.

El pequeño niño estaba acurrucado a su costado, Zayn estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y una mujer estaba en el sillón que Louis tenía en su habitación.

"Mi hijo me dijo que una mujer rara y un chico con cabello muy loco lo habían sorprendido en la cocina mientras tomaba galletas." Rió al terminar y miró al chico con una sonrisa esperanzada inundando su rostro. "Sabía que vendrías corriendo." Susurró y miró a Jahir de reojo.

"¿Me presentarás o tengo que hacerlo yo misma?" Susurró Jay desde el sillón causando una risa en todos los presentes.

"Harry, ella mi madre, Johannah. Y mamá, él es el famosísimo Harry." El rizado se acercó a ella para darle la mano y estrecharla.

"Es un placer conocerla." Ella asintió con una sonrisa reprimida. Así que ese era el tan hablado Harry. Realmente no sabía si odiarlo o... amarlo.

"El placer es todo mío señor Styles. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted." Harry miró a Louis dramáticamente y éste solo abrió los ojos en dirección a su madre.

"Calla mamá." Gruño entre dientes y Harry rió de medio lado, haciendo que se formaran sus hoyuelos tan característicos.

"Está bien." Comentó con gracia regresando su vista hasta Jay. "Sé que he dado muchas cosas de que hablar... digo, los embarazos no suceden por arte de magia." Antes de que terminara la oración, sintió el impacto de un cojín en su nuca, proveniente lo más probable de Louis. Miró al chico y este lo observaba con el ceño fruncido en reclamo.

"Está mi hijo aquí, Harry." Todos volvieron a reír. Excepto Louis y Jahir, el primero por estar molesto y el segundo porque no entendía el 80% de lo que pasaba.

"¿Quieren cenar?" Preguntó Harry tratando de salir de tema. Pero Zayn se levantó de la cama en respuesta.

"Realmente estábamos esperando tu llegada para irnos, debo llevar a Jay y Jahir al departamento de Louis para que se instalen, y yo debo llegar a casa, necesito hablar con una persona." Dio una sonrisa seca y Jay se levantó del sillón.

"Podrían quedarse aquí..." Ofreció el chico siendo hospitalario. Pero no era la mejor de las ideas y todos los adultos en esa sala lo sabían.

"No queremos causarte problemas con la bestia." Dijo Zayn y caminó hacia la puerta.

Louis besó a su hijito en repetidas ocasiones mientras él reía y acariciaba su vientre, le dijo varias cosas al oído que fueron imposibles de escuchar para Harry. Jay caminó hasta el rizado y le dio la mano para despedirse.

"Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente." Harry abrió los ojos por sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba metido en problemas?

Después de largas despedidas, Jay, Zayn y Jahir fueron despedidos en la puerta por Harry. Trató de encontrar a Mirna, pero esta no estaba en la planta baja. Probablemente ya se había ido a su habitación. Subió las escaleras nuevamente y regresó a la habitación con Louis.

"¡Tú hijo es precioso!" Gritó en cuanto entró y Louis soltó una risa graciosa. "Dios mío, debiste oír a Mirna cuando lo vio, creyó que se estaba volviendo loca." Louis volvió a reír, e invitó a Harry a sentarse junto a él. "¿A qué hora llegaron?" Louis suspiró y en cuanto Harry se sentó, pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda del chico.

"Realmente me sorprendieron mucho, Jahir salió del colegio el viernes y se supone vendrían hasta el jueves. Pero como dos horas después de que te fuiste, me llamaron para decir que estaban bajando del autobús. Les di esta dirección para que tomaran un taxi y, aquí están." Harry sonrió y bajó la mirada.

"Jahir realmente es muy bonito." Louis sonrió de nueva cuenta. "¿Él sabe que los bebés son sus hermanos?" Louis negó con tristeza.

"Él ni siquiera sabe que son dos." Susurró con pesadez. "Poco a poco se lo iré explicando, sobre los bebés, sobre ti. Es un niño." Louis lo miró con los ojos apagados, pero éste le sonrió reconfortándolo, atrajo su cuerpo hacia él y besó su nariz delicadamente.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." El cobrizo giró un poco su cuerpo para poder quedar acurrucado junto Harry.

"¿Qué fue lo tan importante que debías hacer hoy?" Desvió su mirada hacia arriba para poder ver el rostro de Harry, éste le sonrió en respuesta. "¿Qué te causa gracia?" Preguntó.

"Nada. Y respecto a lo que hice, te lo mostraré después, cuando esté terminado." Louis asintió conforme y cerró los ojos. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y realmente se estaba muriendo de sueño. "Te dejaré para que duermas." Susurró Harry. Pero Louis se abrazó más fuerte a él.

"No te vayas." Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos. Harry le miró y sonrió mientras lo hacía. Dio un largo suspiro e hizo que el chico se acercara aún más a él. "Me encanta tenerte aquí."

**~*~**

Después de dejar a Jahir y a Jay en el antiguo departamento de Louis, Zayn se había puesto como objetivo ir a buscar a Liam. Hablar con Louis lo había ayudado mucho de cierta manera, y después escuchar los regaños de Johannah había sido el punto que lo hizo entrar en razón, y ver realmente todo con claridad.

En cuanto estacionó su auto frente a la casa que compartía con Liam, pudo ver a través de las ventanas que adentro no era exactamente paz y tranquilidad, se veían luces de colores por todos lados y en cuanto bajó del coche, pudo escuchar la alta música que provenía desde dentro. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó la puerta con brutalidad.

Después de unos minutos de estar tocando fuertemente, una chica desconocida le abrió la puerta y le sonrió ebria. Vestía un corto short de mezclilla y la parte de arriba de un bikini. Zayn la miró con rareza, ni siquiera era temporada de usar bikinis. Empujó su cuerpo dándose paso dentro del condominio, y entonces sintió su cabeza explotar.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, de basura y la música se sentía retumbante dentro de sus oídos. Caminó empujando personas para poder pasar, trataba de encontrar a Liam, pero lo único que veía eran probablemente universitarios ebrios, medio desnudos, bailando y brincando por todos los rincones de la casa.

Llegó hasta las bocinas de las que provenía el ruido y desconectó ambas regresando así la tranquilidad al lugar. Hubo quejidos por parte de los chicos en la casa, pero a Zayn realmente no le importó. Se subió en una de las mesitas de la sala y miró todos los rostros frente a él. Sonrió y puso una mano en su cintura.

"Todos ustedes..." Dijo mientras señalaba a las personas con su dedo índice. "Se largan de mi casa." Ordenó con seriedad mientras tronaba sus dedos. La gente se quejó y se rehusó a hacerlo. "Realmente no quieren que use la fuerza." Advirtió.

"¡Vuelve a poner la música marica!" Gritaron por algún lugar de la habitación.

"¡Sí! ¡La música!" Volvieron a gritar.

El chico se bajó de donde estaba y fue hasta la cocina para poder tomar una escoba, mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala principal, empujaba a las personas con ella guiándolos hasta la salida, el hecho de que la mayor parte estuvieran ebrios hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Después de correr a las personas de la manera más ridícula, miró de nuevo el interior de la casa. Estaba hecha un desastre, basura por todos lados, ropa en el piso y creyó ver vomito por algún lugar. Soltó un suspiró y se culpó por lo que sucedía. Caminó por la primera sala hacia las escaleras, necesitaba encontrar a Liam.

Subió los escalones rápidamente y fue directo a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie dentro. Revisó el baño, nadie. Los cuartos restantes de la casa, nadie. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Liam? Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y revisó cada espacio del lugar, pero el chico no estaba en ninguna parte.

Salió a la parte trasera de la casa, y entonces vio al chico sentado en el borde de la piscina con los pies metidos en el agua. En su mano derecha sostenía una botella de licor, y entonces Zayn sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Caminó lentamente hasta él sin que se diese cuenta, probablemente estaba tan borracho que se había quedado dormido sentado.

Se detuvo a medio camino y se quitó los zapatos antes de seguir caminando, se sentó junto a él y metió sus pies en el agua. Liam giró su cabeza al sentir su presencia, lo miró por unos segundos y regresó su vista al agua. No tuvo reacción alguna, más que un pequeño suspiro. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, simplemente estaban ahí, sentados en la orilla de la alberca como si no se conocieran.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Preguntó el castaño captando la atención de Zayn. Su voz sonaba bien, estaba totalmente cuerdo.

"Necesito hablar contigo..." Contestó sin regresar a verlo. "Quiero que perdones mi arrebato... en verdad lo siento." Liam asintió lentamente, mientras trataba de no llorar.

"Estoy acostumbrado a tus dramas." Miró la botella media vacía que tenía en la mano y negó en desacuerdo. "Creí que nunca ibas a regresar, iba a tirarme a la alberca para matarme, pero soy tan cobarde que no me atreví a hacerlo." Zayn negó al escucharlo. Tal vez sonaba gracioso, pero sabía perfectamente que Liam no estaba mintiendo.

"Ni siquiera menciones eso como una opción Liam." Él castaño negó con una sonrisa.

"Me salvaste la vida para poder quitármela en cualquier momento. Mi vida depende de ti, mi vida eres tú. Si tú te vas, ella lo hace también." Zayn negó reteniendo su llanto.

"Cállate." Ordenó. "Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo." Dijo y Liam lo miró.

_Caminaba por la pista de baile de un conocido bar, había decenas de adolecentes bailando bajo las luces de colores artificiales, pero mi objetivo en estos momentos era encontrar un trago. Crucé el lugar hasta llegar a la barra, me senté en uno de los taburetes y llamé la atención del barman._

_"Dame un trago." Él me miró con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez se preguntaba cómo demonios había entrado ahí. Cuando eres listo y tienes dinero, puedes entrar a cualquier lugar sin necesidad de tener mayoría de edad. Unos momentos después, el hombre me dio mi vaso y yo deslicé por la mesa su paga._

_En el taburete de un costado, estaba un chico sentado. Tenía el cabello castaño y una creciente barba cubría su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas. Lo miré de reojo en varios momentos, realmente era lindo ese hombre. Parecía joven, pero no tanto como yo, tal vez tendría unos veintitrés años._

_Tenía la mirada abajo, pareciera triste y no tenía ningún vaso en la mano como para decir que estaba ebrio. Di un trago al líquido de mi vaso y lo tragué. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y giré mi cuerpo hacia el muchacho para llamar su atención._

_"Hola, ¿quieres que te invite un trago?" Dije con una sonrisa, pero él muy apenas se inmutó. Mi sonrisa se borró poco a poco por su maldita actitud. "Está bien." Dije para alejarme de cualquier problema, pero entonces él me contestó algo que realmente no me esperaba._

_"No soy gay." Dijo haciéndome fruncir el ceño. Alcé las cejas un poco molesto. Que le invitara un trago no decía que me lo quería coger, bueno, tal vez sí me lo quería coger, pero no por invitarle un trago._

_"Tranquilo amigo, solo era un trago." Dije mientras levantaba las manos hacia él. "Debes dejar de pensar que todo el que te habla te quiere coger." Para este momento el ni siquiera había levantado su vista hacia mí._

_"Lo lamento." Se disculpó. Asentí hacia él y después lo miré fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Su rostro se me hacía muy familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde._

_"¿Te he visto en algún lado?" Pregunté intrigado. El levantó su rostro y lo giró para mirarme. Lucía cansado, sus ojos estaba tan tristes que se veían incluso en el oscuro lugar._

_"No lo sé." Respondió sin ánimo. "Tal vez en algún periódico, o en la televisión. Si ves canales sobre política." ¡Claro! Le sonreí abiertamente al recordar de donde se me hacía conocido su lindo rostro._

_"¡Oh sí! Eres Liam Payne, el hijo del político ese famoso." Él asintió sin una pisca de emoción, lo que hizo que mi expresión cambiara. A él no le parecía emocionante, así que su razón debería tener. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Le ofrecí mi ayuda sinceramente, verlo de esa manera por alguna razón me hacía sentir mal. Por primera vez lo vi sonreír, aunque de una manera poco feliz._

_"¿Puedes hacer que mi padre entienda que a su único hijo varón no le gustan las mujeres?" Preguntó con un tono molesto. No supe que contestar. ¿No acaba de decirme hace cinco minutos que no era gay? Su expresión cambió, se tranquilizó y comprendió que estaba siendo demasiado rudo. Dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró. "Lo siento, tengo muchos problemas." Puse mis codos sobre la mesa y recargué mi barbilla sobre mis manos. Lo miré directo a los ojos y él mantuvo la mirada fija en mí._

_"Te escucho." Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y por consiguiente una amplia sonrisa salió de mí. Había sido el comienzo de algo._

"Me robaste el corazón desde el momento en que te vi. Te veías tan mal, tan indefenso que inconscientemente pensé en lastimar a todo aquel que te causara daño. Cuando me lo contaste todo, cuando me dijiste querías quitarte la vida supe que debía evitarlo a toda costa, porque la tierra necesita ángeles como tú." Liam sorbió su nariz y lo miró.

"Mi vida había perdido todo el sentido hasta que te encontré. Jamás alguien me había escuchado con tanta atención como lo hiciste tú cuando ni siquiera me conocías."

"Lamento tanto habernos puesto en esta situación." Soltó el pelinegro y Liam simplemente lo miraba fijamente.

"Me he cansado de decirte cuan importante eres para mí. No soy nada sin ti, gracias a ti estoy vivo. Eres la razón de mi existir y lo serás toda mi vida, no hay otra persona por la que esté dispuesto a dar todo. Sé que he cometido errores, errores muy grandes, pero he cambiado. He comprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas es que no me importa lo que vaya a pasar si te tengo a mi lado, eres todo lo que necesito." Zayn bajó la mirada y sorbió su nariz. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

Liam llevó su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó la pequeña argolla de oro que tenía dentro. La tomó entre sus dedos y después miró a Zayn.

"¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?" Preguntó en forma de susurró y el pelinegro rompió en llanto mientras asentía con la cabeza. Liam le sonrió y el anillo regresó a lugar de donde provenía, al que pertenecía.

**_~*~_ **

Harry abrió los ojos repentinamente. Miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Louis, el chico estaba aferrado a su cuerpo inconscientemente mientras dormía profundamente. Miró el reloj en la mesa y marcaban la cuatro de la mañana. Debía apresurarse a salir de ahí.

Si Mirna despertaba y se daba cuenta que había dormido en otro lugar estaba frito. Quitó los brazos de Louis de su alrededor con cuidado de no despertarlo y se levantó de la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su recamara. Su esposa estaba plácidamente dormida.

Harry caminó hacia las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Bajó los escalones y al llegar al primer piso, vio que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, completamente abierta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y en un momento tuvo miedo. Revisó la sala y todo estaba en orden, los aparatos electrónicos estaban exactamente en su lugar. Nada estaba fuera de lo común. ****

Su boca se secó. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró lentamente, puso el candado y miró dentro del lugar. Inició en la búsqueda de algo fuera de lo normal, pero lo encontró. Todo estaba tranquilo, el silencio de la madrugada rondaba la casa. Ahora probablemente no podría dormir lo que restaba de oscuridad.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar de nuevo a su habitación, Mirna seguía dormida dando la espalda a la puerta. El dormitorio esta silencioso, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Miró hacía el aire acondicionado y estaba encendido, tal vez Mirna se había olvidado de cerrarla antes de acostarse. Caminó hasta ella y miró la calle sola del fraccionamiento. No había nada. 


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como balde de agua fría.

Cuatro días después de que Harry se había encontrado con su hermana fuera de las oficinas de su esposa, había accedido a reunirse con ella en un pequeño bar en el centro del condado.

Estaba sentado en una mesa esperándola, tenía casi veinte minutos de retraso y comenzaba a desesperarse. Miraba hacia la puerta cada cinco segundos en busca de la chica, pero no se veía que llegara.

Después de otros diez minutos, Gemma caminó por el lugar con su bolsa en la mano. La chica se acercó hasta su hermano con rapidez. Se inclinó para besar su mejilla y se sentó frente a él.

"Lamento el retraso cariño." Dijo con la voz agitada. Tal vez por el cansancio de venir casi corriendo.

"No te preocupes, estoy libre toda la tarde." Gemma le sonrió, pero esta se borró cuando recordó el motivo por el cual había citado a su hermano. "Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante?" Gemma frunció el ceño preocupación.

"Realmente no sé como decirte esto sin que te alteres." Harry frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

"¿Más problemas?" Preguntó harto, ya tenía demasiado con Mirna y Louis. Gemma asintió hacia él confirmando las malas noticias. "Sólo dímelo." Susurró en rendición.

"Mamá ha seguido apostando." Harry cerró los ojos lamentándose. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

"Por un demonio." Susurró tratando de controlar su coraje. "¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer en la cabeza?" Preguntó mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano.

Gemma miró hacia todos lados apenada cuando se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del lugar los observaban con atención.

"Tranquilízate." Recomendó. "Realmente no te cité para decirte que mamá sigue apostando." Harry sobó su sien y miró a su hermana.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué más hay?" Su voz representaba cansancio, a todo lo que el tema del dinero abarcaba. Gemma lo miró y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"Quiero pedirte, que la dejes sola." El rizado abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a la chica con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres que deje a nuestra madre a su suerte?" Preguntó con ese tono de sorpresa e incredulidad en la voz. Gemma rascó su nariz y asintió segura.

"Sí, es tiempo de que se de cuenta que no vas a pagar sus deudas toda la vida. Sabemos exactamente tu situación, no vas a poder hacer estúpida a Mirna por mucho tiempo." Harry cerró los ojos y pensó que hacer por un momento.

"No puedo dejar que la metan a la cárcel, Gemma." Ella negó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su mano.

"Debes hacerlo. Si Mirna se entera que todo este tiempo la has estado desfalcando, eres tú quien irá a la cárcel." Harry cubrió su boca cuando cayó en cuenta de todo.

"Mierda." Susurró y comenzó a negar en seguidas ocasiones.

"Tienes que comenzar a pensar en ti, vas a tener dos hijos." Harry frunció los labios y la miró nervioso. Gemma no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con el embarazo de Louis. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó cuando pudo percatarse de la actitud nerviosa de su hermano.

"Voy a tener tres hijos." Confesó y Gemma frunció el ceño sin creerle. Creyó que era una broma, ya que eran muy recurrentes en Harry.

"¿A quién embarazaste?" Preguntó con gracia, pero Harry no cambió su expresión seria. Lo que llevó a Gemma a la conclusión de que su hermano no estaba bromeando.

"A Louis, de gemelos." A la chica se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, pero no sabía si buena o mala.

"¿Me estás jugando una broma?" Preguntó incrédula. Harry negó mientras hacia un pequeño puchero. "Pero, ¿cómo es que lo embarazaste?" Harry la miró ilógicamente, pero ella no entendía el porqué.

"¿Quieres lujo de detalle?" Gemma rodó los ojos y negó.

"Me refiero a cómo fue que llegaste a tanto." Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

"Ya te había dicho que me enamoré de él." Gemma asintió recordando. "No pasó mucho para que diéramos... el siguiente paso." Concluyó cuando encontró las palabras para hacer graciosa la situación.

La chica lo miró por unos momentos y al final de su silencio le sonrió. A pesar de todo, su hermano parecía feliz.

"¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?"

"Louis me lo confesó cuando estuvo en el hospital. Aunque ya lo sospechaba desde un tiempo antes." Su hermana asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"Realmente no me esperaba esto." Harry le sonrió y se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Él tampoco se lo esperaba. "¿Qué piensas hacer?" El chico suspiró.

"Lo que pensaba hacer, ya lo hice." Su hermana frunció el ceño sin comprender. "Le pedí el divorcio a Mirna hace unos días." Gemma abrió los ojos como plato por la sorpresa, pero se relajó instantes después. Le sonrió aliviada.

"Eso es genial, matarías dos pájaros de un tiro. Te divorcias de ella y eres feliz con ese chico y dejas de pagar las cuentas de mamá." Harry rascó su nariz y negó lentamente.

"Se nos viene un juicio grande." Susurró extrañando a su hermana.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Harry la miró y mordió su labio.

"Mirna no sabe nada sobre el embarazo de Louis, sigue creyendo que son sus hijos." Gemma soltó un largo 'ahh' cuando comprendió todo.

"Pero eso no pasa de alguna indemnización por incumplimiento de contrato. Pueden ocultarle que son tus hijos para evitarte la demanda por adulterio." Harry asintió. Realmente era una buena idea. Gemma tenía mente criminal, y eso era de ayuda en muchas ocasiones.

"Tienes razón." Susurró con el pensamiento ido.

"Lo sé." Dijo con gracia en la voz, pero parecía que a Harry no le había agradado el chiste.

"Acabo de caer en cuenta que no puedo divorciarme de ella." Gemma frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te lo impide?" Preguntó. Harry dio un gran respiro y sobó su sien.

"Estamos casados por bienes mancomunados, los desfalcos saldrían a la luz y yo iría a la cárcel." Cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro mientras bufaba. Su hermana mordió su labio inferior y lo miró preocupada. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?" Preguntó casi en un susurro mientras frotaba su rostro desesperado.

"¿No tienes manera de poner al corriente las cuentas antes de proceder con el divorcio?" Preguntó y Harry negó ilógicamente.

"Le he sacado millones Gemma." La chica bufó y lo miró rendida.

"Estás en el hoyo." Él asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su teléfono sonó.

Miró el registro y era Mirna. Rodó los ojos y contestó.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con voz seria.

" _¿En dónde demonios estás?_ " Preguntó en un grito que fue posible para Gemma escuchar.

"Salí a tomar algo con mi hermana." Explicó y la chica rió del otro lado.

" _¿Sabes que día es hoy?_ " Preguntó molesta. " _¿Sabes que maldito día es hoy_?" Volvió a gritar.

" _Martes._ " Dijo, y enseguida apretó los ojos mientras maldecía en su mente. " _Lo olvidé._ " Su esposa no dijo nada del otro lado. " _Lo siento Mirna, lo olvidé._ " Maldita memoria.

Había olvidado por completo la cita de la chica con el obstetra, se sentía mal por ello. Le había dicho que iría y realmente lo quería hacer.

" _Estaré ahí en diez minutos, lo prometo._ " Mirna siguió sin responder, y colgó la llamada.

Harry guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se levantó de la mesa. Gemma lo miró confundida.

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó la chica. Harry le asintió apresurado.

"Sí, veré a Mirna con el obstetra en diez minutos." El chico salió del lugar, dejando a su hermana dentro.

Subió a su auto y se dispuso a manejar. No pasados ni cinco minutos, su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Louis.

"¿Hola?" Contestó casi en seguida.

" _Hola._ " Respondió el chico del otro lado, con la voz tenue y delicada.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó, pero Louis dio un rápido 'no' en respuesta. "¿Entoces?" Louis suspiró y Harry pudo sentir como sonreía del otro lado. Haciéndolo sonreír a él.

" _Jahir quiere venir a verme, pero mamá no puede traerlo. Me preguntaba si podrías pasar por él y traerlo a casa._ " Harry hizo una mueca de impotencia.

"En estos momentos me dirijo al consultorio del obstetra de Mirna, le prometí que iría con ella a la cita." Louis calló del otro lado. Harry esperaba una respuesta, pero el chico no se la daría."¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó y escuchó un suspiro.

" _Estoy aquí, bonito_." Harry frunció el ceño con un rastro de tristeza en el rostro.

"Puedo pasar por él al final de la cita." Propuso, pero a Louis no le parecía una buena idea.

" _No te apures, le puedo decir a Zayn que vaya por él. Encárgate de tus obligaciones maritales._ " En la voz del cobrizo se notaban los celos. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás en rendición, pero regresó la vista a la carretera casi en seguida.

"Louis, va a tener un hijo mío." Trató de razonar, pero Louis cerró los ojos al recibir esa oración.

" _No tienes que recordármelo, lidio con eso todos los malditos días._ " Habló entredientes. Estaba molesto y harto de la situación.

El pensar en Harry haciendo una familia con alguien más, lo llenaba de rabia. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía aguantar todo lo que había ocasionado el enamorarse de alguien casado.

"Por favor, mucho tengo con la maldita actitud de Mirna." En esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba eran reclamos por parte del chico.

" _Eres tú quien a querido que sea así._ " Dijo cínicamente. Poniéndole a Harry los nervios de punta.

"Sabes perfectamente que quiero acabar con esta mierda tanto o incluso más que tú. Pero no sé como hacerlo." La voz del rizado comenzaba a sonar molesta, por alguna razón.

" _Te daré un consejo, divórciate._ " Sugirió Louis con pesadez en la voz, terminando de sacar a Harry de sus casillas.

"¡No puedo carajo!" Gritó. Ambos enmudecieron, escuchó a Louis tragar saliva. "Lo siento." Susurró en cuanto se tranquilizó.

" _No lo sientas_." Dijo. " _No es tu culpa._ " Su voz estaba tranquila, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que comenzaría a llorar en cuanto terminaran de hablar.

"Sí lo es." Estacionó el auto frente al edificio del consutorio y apagó el motor. "Escucha. Iré por Jahir al terminar la consulta y hablaremos cuando llegue a casa." Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Louis respondiera.

" _Está bien._ " Dijo sin más. Estaba dispuesto a colgar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

"¡Hey! Te amo." Susurró con sinceridad. Louis suspiró del otro lado.

" _Actúa como si lo hicieras._ " Después de decir esto, colgó la llamada.

Harry golpeó el volante con ambas manos y tiró su teléfono hasta los pies del copiloto. Tomó un gran respiro para relajarse y bajó del auto tratando se actuar lo más sereno posible.

Entró en el edificio y se dirijo hasta el elevador del lugar, presionó la planta cuatro y éste comenzó a moverse. Cuando llegó al piso del obstetra, estaba casi vacío. Sólo estaba una mujer en la sala, una mujer con un gran estómago, su especialidad médica no era la ginecología, pero estaba seguro de que esa mujer daría a luz en cualquier momento.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y ella le sonrió amablemente. Después de intercambiar saludos, Harry llegó al motivo por el cuál estaba ahí.

"Soy Harry Styles, mi esposa está dentro. Me pregunto si puedo unirme a la consulta." La mujer revisó la lista de pacientes y en efecto, Mirna Styles estaba consultando.

La chica le pidió que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta la puerta y la abrió. Al mirar al escritorio, Dana no estaba ahí, era un ginecólogo nuevo.

Realmente agradecía que el doctor lo dejara pasar, él no lo permitiría.

"Es el señor Styles." El doctor dio el pase al rizado, mientras su esposa lo miraba demandante desde la silla.

Niall se levantó de su asiento y estiró la mano hacia él en un cordial saludo.

"Soy el doctor Horan." Harry recibió su mano y le sonrió al castaño.

"Soy el doctor Styles." Contestó tratando de hacer una pequeña broma.

"¿Es usted doctor?" Preguntó Niall con curiosidad. Harry asintió.

"Cirujano plástico." Respondió mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

"Bien doctor, le decía a su esposa que el bebé está perfecto. Tiene diez semanas de embarazo muy saludables." Harry sonrió inconscientemente mientras tomaba la mano de Mirna.

"¿Ya te hicieron la ecografía?" Mirna asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No tenemos todo tu tiempo, Harry." El chico sonrió incómodo y miró al ginecólogo.

"También le dije a su esposa que ha tenido mucha suerte de no tener ninguna complicación después de tantos legrados." Harry frunció el ceño.

"Es cierto." Dijo extrañado. "¿Sabe a que se debe el hecho de que sus antiguos embarazos no pasaran de las cinco semanas y éste vaya tan bien?" Niall frunció ceño y negó.

"He sido muy cuidadoso en los chequeos porque tengo la misma duda que usted, su útero se muestra completamente sano. No hay desprendimiento del endometrio ni algún indicio de embarazo de alto riesgo." Mirna tragó saliva y apretó la mano de su esposo.

"Dejemos eso y demos gracias que este embarazo se va a lograr, mi amor." Harry la miró y decidió darle la razón.

"¿Tiene fecha de parto?" Preguntó el chico. Niall asintió y comenzó a escribir en la receta.

"Aun debemos decidir si se hará una cesárea o será un parto natural, la señora tiene la libertad de elegir lo que haya se le haga más cómodo." Mirna miró a Harry.

"Quisiera una cesárea, no me importaría tener una fea cicatriz en mi vientre." Harry la miró con una sonrisa. No por verla, si no por recordar la cicatriz de Louis.

"En Louis no se ve para nada fea." Abrió los ojos después de terminar la oración. Vaya que lo había dicho sin pensar.

"¿Cuándo le has visto la cicatriz a Louis?" Preguntó. Cuando le hacía el amor.

"Cuando vamos a las citas, en las ecografías, cariño." Las mentiras salían fluidas de su boca, y su esposa se las tragaba todas.

"En el caso de una cesárea podríamos programarla para finales de Junio." Ambos asintieron, pero Mirna recordó algo de suma importancia.

"¿Cuántas semanas tiene Louis?" Harry tragó saliva y miró a la chica horrorizado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó en defensa.

"Sigo pensando que sería buena idea que los tres bebés nazcan el mismo día, ¿cuántas semanas tiene Louis?" El chico quedó paralizado al no saber que responder.

Sabía que Louis tenía alrededor de dieciséis semanas, pero también estaba seguro de que para Mirna él tenía menos.

"No lo sé, trece tal vez." Aunque pensándolo bien, aun con la excusa de que el embarazo era gemelar, Louis engodaba demasiado rápido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría pasar, antes de que toda la farsa se cayera.

"En ese caso es casi imposible programara una cesárea a la par, señora Styles." Hizo un pequeño puchero al no obtener lo que quería.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, y Niall suspiró.

"Menciona que el chico, tiene preclamsia. Lo que significa que su cirugía debe ser programada antes de las cuarenta semanas, por otro lado es un embarazo gemelar, estos tienden a nacer antes. Sin contar el hecho de que estamos hablando del síndrome de Georgetwon." Mirna frunció el ceño confundida.

"¿Qué tiene que ver el síndrome de Georgetwon?" Preguntó.

"Aún no está estudiado del todo, estoy seguro de que es nuevo que se presente la preclamsia junto a este síndrome." Mirna asintió aún confundida.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Es una malformación genética. Se ha estudiado y proviene de un desorden en los cromosomas, la persona tiene cromosomas masculinos y femeninos, lo que la hace desarrollar ambos aparatos reproductores." Trató de explicar brevemente y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Es hereditario?" Preguntó el chico con preocupación.

"Para nada, usted tiene la misma probabilidad de tener un hijo con síndrome de Georgetwon que alguna persona que lo padezca." Harry asintió un poco más tranquilo. "Además, sólo afecta a los hombres." El chico sonrió.

"¿Tú sabías eso?" Preguntó Mirna y Harry negó.

"No, jamás se lo había preguntado a Louis." Niall les sonrió a ambos.

"¿Tienen alguna otra duda?" Preguntó el obstetra y ellos negaron, pero Harry reaccionó casi al instante.

"¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?" Mirna negó.

"Hasta el próximo mes." Concluyó.

El chico terminó de darles indicaciones a ambos padres y se despidió de ellos. Salieron del consultorio y caminar hasta el elevador tomados de la mano.

"¿Regresarás al trabajo?" Preguntó Harry mientras subían a la cabina de metal.

"Sí, estoy en proceso de compra-venta de una de las casas grandes. Es un buen negocio." Harry asintió y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran para bajar del elevador.

"Bien, te llevaré." La chica le sonrió con esperanza.

Esperanza de que hubiera una luz en el camino para su matrimonio.

Le asintió y caminaron hasta la calle. Harry le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Dio la vuelta al coche y subió para manejar.

"¿A dónde irás ahorita?" Preguntó Mirna. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no la miró.

"¿Recuerdas al niño que estaba en casa?" Ella asintió. "Bueno, es el hijo de Louis. Lo iré a recoger." La chica alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

"Quién iba a decir que Louis podría tener un hijo de esa edad." Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras se imaginaba un pequeño y tierno Louis de dieciséis años con un bebé.

"Es muy lindo el nene." Contestó Harry y Mirna asintió aceptándolo.

"No voy a mentir, si es muy lindo." Harry le sonrió y continuó manejando.

Después de dejar a la chica en su trabajo, su próximo destino era el departamento de Louis. En dónde recogería a Jahir.

Condujo alrededor de veinte minutos para llegar a su destino y aparcó el auto frente a los condominios. Subió las escaleras después de entrar y llegó hasta la puerta del departamento.

Tocó el timbre dos veces seguidas, y esperó a que le abrieran. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta y momentos después Jay lo recibió.

"Hola Harry." Le saludó con empatía y él le sonrió.

"Louis me mandó por Jahir." Dijo y ella le asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí, me lo dijo hace un rato." Confesó. "Jahir está terminando de comer, pasa a sentarte mientras lo esperas." El chico entró en la casa y Johannah cerró la puerta. "¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? O puedes acompañar a Jahir en su comida, si quieres." Harry negó.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Contestó y Jay aceptó. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambas personas.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón grande con las manos cruzadas entre sus piernas abiertas, mientras Jay lo miraba fijamente desde el sillón individual.

"Practicamente y aunque no en las mejores circunstancias, soy tu suegra Harry." El chico le sonrió brevemente y asintió. "Y como madre de... lo que sea que es mi hijo tuyo, tengo todo el derecho de cuestionarte acerca de lo sientes por él." Harry guardó silencio y la miró fijamente.

Intercambiaron miradas antes de que Jay continuara con su habla.

"¿Quieres a Louis?" Harry le sonrió con ternura. Y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial.

"Con toda el alma." Susurró. "Nunca debe dudar que Louis y nuestros hijos son lo más importante en mi vida." Jay le sonrió satisfecha.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Susurró. "Porque Louis te ama." Harry suspiró y asintió de acuerdo.

Lo sabía perfectamente, Louis no se cansaba de decírselo.

"Harry, mi hijo es una persona muy sensible. Al mismo tiempo una persona muy fuerte. Ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida." Harry tragó saliva y Jay suspiró amargamente. "Su padre nunca aceptó su forma de ser, desde niño fue muy afeminado en sus gestos y movimientos, Mark siempre quiso que fuera alguien diferente y cuando Louis nos dijo sus preferencias sexuales, él simplemente no pudo evitarlo." Harry recordó haber escuchado algo sobre su padre de la boca de Louis, la vez que le mintió sobre su aborto.

"Algo me había dicho sobre su padre." Jay asintió y prosiguió.

"Fue difícil para él lidiar con el comportamiento de su padre. Con los reclamos, los insultos. Que si marica, que si esto, el otro. Cuando descubrimos su enfermedad simplemente esto aumentó, y cuando se embarazó de Jahir, explotó todo." Harry tragó saliva, pero era apenas el principio de la historia. "Lidió con Martha al embarazarse y luego con la muerte tan inesperada de Alex. Pero lo que más lo destrozó, fue tener que separarse de Jahir, por esa mujer." Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué mujer habla?" Preguntó confundido. Jay alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

Harry no tenía ni idea.

"De Martha." Dijo. "Lo amenazó con quitarle a Jahir si no regresaba a trabajar con ella. Louis era joven e inexperto, así que accedió. Desde entonces trabaja con ella."

"No tenía ni idea." La mujer soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Por eso te pido, que no seas el próximo dolor en la vida de mi bebé." Harry frotó su rostro y la miró rendido.

"Louis no tiene idea de esto y le pido de favor que no se lo diga." La mujer asintió, accediendo a la petición de Harry. "He desfalcado a mi esposa, durante el tiempo que tenemos de casados." Confesó y el rostro de Johannah se llenó de incredulidad.

No se esperaba eso de Harry.

"Mi madre comenzó a apostar en casinos cuando yo aún no conocía a Mirna, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus cuentas subieran a los millones. Cuando conocí a mi esposa, vi la puerta de salvación para mi familia y fueron mi hermana y mi misma madre quienes me apoyaron en la idea de casarme con ella para salvarnos." Conmentó.

Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía que era lo que Jay iba a pensar después de saber esto.

"Nos casamos por bienes mancomunados, y casi enseguida comencé a manejar las cuentas del banco, poco a poco fui alterando los ingresos de Mirna fingiendo que su compañía de bienes raíces estaba casi en la quiebra y que era mi trabajo el que sustentaba la casa. Cuando realmente lo que gano es una miseria a lado de los ingresos que tiene ella." La madre de Louis no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tenía la expresión vacía, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

"Si me divorcio de Mirna, tengo que entregarle cuentas al juez y ahí saldrían a la luz los desfalcos millonarios que le he hecho. Yo iría a la cárcel por años." Jay rascó su cabeza sin encontrar que decir.

"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a mi hijo?" Preguntó en reclamo.

"Realmente acabo de caer en cuenta de todo esto hace unas horas. Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en ser feliz con Louis que lo había olvidado." Le sonrió amargamente y la mujer negó.

"Tu esposa." Dijo. "¿Tiene idea sobre esto?" Harry negó seguro.

"Mirna tuvo mucho tiempo en la cabeza la idea de que me casé con ella por interés, pero me encargué de que se olvidara de ello." Jay suspiró.

"Esto que me estás contando es algo muy fuerte Harry, debes pensar que hacer." Él asintió.

"No sé como decírselo a Louis." Confesó con miedo, pero antes de que Jay pudiera decirle algo, el pequeño Jahir se asomó por la entrada a la sala.

"Estoy listo mamá Jay." Harry le sonrió al niño mientras Johannah llevaba su vista hasta él.

"Bien, Harry te llevará con papá." Jahir frunció el ceño desconfiado al ver a Harry.

"No quiero irme con él." Susurró. "No lo conozco." Jay le sonrió y se levantó del sofá para caminar hasta donde estaba el niño.

"Está bien, papá si conoce a Harry y él te llevará con él." Le dijo para animarlo, pero el pequeño mantenía su ceño fruncido.

"Está bien." Aceptó sin estar del todo convencido y caminó hasta el rizado cuando éste estuvo de pie.

Tomó su mano y salieron del departamento después de despedirse. Harry ayudó a Jahir a subir a la parte trasera del auto, se encargó de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y luego fue hasta su asiento.

Encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador. Miraba al niño por el retrovisor en constantes ocasiones, y podía notar que Jahir no le sacaba la vista de encima.

"¿Qué eres de papá?" Preguntó el niño. Harry alzó las cejas, vaya pregunta.

"Soy amigo de Louis." Respondió. Jahir lo tenía como objetivo principal de sus ojos. Lo miraba demandante, casi molesto con él.

"¿Eres el papá del bebé?" ¿Que clase de niño de seis años era ese? Harry asintió inseguro. Un niño de seis años lo ponía nervioso.

"Sí, soy el papá del bebé." Respondió. "¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?" Cuestionó con gracia.

"Porque no me caes bien." Dijo sin más. A Harry se le borró la sonrisa y dio una mirada rápida al niño.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó extrañado. "Apenas y hemos hablado." Jahir negó hacia él.

"Tú nunca serás mi papi Alex." ¡Ah! He ahí la razón de todo.

"Yo no estoy tratando de ser como tu papi Alex. Y como veo que eres muy maduro y entiendes todo, te diré la verdad." Harry se frenó antes de seguir hablando. Era sólo un niño.

"¿Qué verdad?" Preguntó con intriga.

"Quiero a tu papá. Y como lo quiero a él, también te quiero a ti. Sólo dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo." Jahir no le respondió.

Harry entró en el fraccionamiento y condujo hasta dejar el auto frente a la casa. Bajó del coche y ayudó al niño. Entraron en la morada y Louis estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Les sonrió a ambos, pero antes de poder.llegar a ellos, Jahir miró de frente a Harry y dejó ir una fuerte patada en su espinilla derecha. Louis abrió la boca en sorpresa y Harry soltó un fuerte quejido mientras doblaba su cuerpo del dolor.

"¡Jahir!" Regaño Louis hacia su hijo, pero el niño salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Déjalo." Defendió Harry entre dientes. Sintió dolerle hasta el culo. Respiraba rápidamente mientras Louis se apresuraba a llegar hasta él. "Vaya pie tiene tu hijo." El cobrizo le sonrió con pena y Harry le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante.

Louis lo tomó de los hombros mientras Harry aún estaba inclinado, agarrando su espinilla.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado y Harry le asintió.

"Pero estaré mejor si me das un beso." Louis le sonrió mientras lo miraba, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del rizado y se acercó lentamente hacia él hasta besarlo.

Abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Harry, mientras sus labios se sellaban al contacto. Los brazos del castaño abrazaron la regordeta cintura de Louis y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él.

El cobrizo se abrazó del cuello del chico mientras el beso se hacía más intenso, Harry estaba perdiendo la cordura, y Louis odiaba el hecho de ser él quien rompiera la escena cuando estaba igual de necesitado.

"Hey, para." Dijo mientras los labios de Harry aún le pedían a gritos que siguiera besándolo.

Harry gruño por lo bajo y dio un gran respiro cuando dejó de besarlo. Juntó sus frentes y le sonrió al mirar sus ojos.

"Te prometo, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte el ser más feliz del maldito universo." Louis le asintió mientras jugueteaba rozando sus narices. 

"Eres puro verbo Styles." Ambos rieron y Harry se separó de él emocionado al recordar algo. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas eso tan importante que estuve haciendo estos últimos días?" Louis asintió al recordar.

"Sí, me dijiste que me lo dirías cuando estuviera todo listo." Harry le sonrió y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. "No me puedo acostar contigo ahora." Reprendió Louis, pero sus palabras no tuvieron sentido cuando Harry descubrió su pecho.

"Me tatué." Louis lo veía con ojos de incredulidad, a la altura de su pecho, justo abajo de sus clavículas habían dos tatuajes. Dos golondrinas.

"Pero, pero..." Louis llevó su vista hacia los ojos de Harry. No entendía. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Harry le sonrió.

"Son nuestros bebés. Nuestros hijos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jahir problemas.

_Louis caminaba lentamente por la sala de la casa mientras acariciaba su grande vientre, Alex estaba terminando de preparar las cosas para irse al hospital. La cesárea de Louis sería pronto, pronto tendría a su pequeña hija con él. Lo llenaba de emoción saber que después de tantos meses, por fin podría conocerla, ver su rostro, sus ojos. ¿A quién se parecería? Tal vez a él, o quizás a Alexander._

_Desde el momento en el que el obstetra le dijo que sería niña, supo el nombre que le pondría a la niña. La llamaría Regina, siempre le había gustado ese nombre y estaba convencido de ponérselo, además, Alexander estaba de acuerdo._

_Tomó un gran respiro en cuanto miró a su alrededor, su casa. De él, de Alex y su bebé. Una familia, serían una familia de tres y en un futuro de cuatro y cuantos más hijos quisieran tener. Solo ellos, solo su amor. Lejos de todos los que pudieran interponerse en su felicidad._

_Sonrió y se abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba tan entusiasmado por la llegada de la pequeña Regina. Miró hacia las escaleras en cuanto escuchó los rápidos pasos de Alexander por ellas, tenía encima una gran maleta, una que había estado organizando desde semanas atrás._

_"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó el chico cuando llegó hasta la planta baja. Louis le asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia él._

_"Muy listo." Respondió y el rubio lo miró. Le sonrió con felicidad, lo tomó por las mejillas y se acercó a él para besarlo. Lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "No llores." Susurró Louis mientras le reía con ingenuidad._

_"No puedo creer que voy a ser papá." Dijo y Louis negó mientras bajaba la mirada en una sonrisa._

_"Yo lo creía menos." Susurró. Alex rio. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_"Que ahora tendré que cuidar de dos bebés." Dijo con gracia mientras Louis rodaba los ojos._

_"¿Empezarás con eso de nuevo?" Alex asintió con una gran sonrisa y abrazó la espalda del cobrizo._

_"Eres mi bebé, ¿lo recuerdas?" Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla y comenzaba a acariciarla con delicadeza. "Mi bonito." Louis esbozó una sonrisa y asintió mientras se perdía en sus ojos._

_"¿Para siempre?" Preguntó esperanzado._

_"Incluso después de muerto." Él se abrazó a Alex con fuerza. Aferrándose a él y soñando con una vida feliz a su lado._

**Mes 5.**

Harry llegó al consultorio alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Este último mes se había sentido como una eternidad, los problemas lo ahogaban cada día más y sentía que no había salida a todo lo que estaba pasado.

El parto de Louis se acercaba cada vez más, y el que tener que decirle a Mirna la verdad se acercaba junto a él. Tuvo que desistir a la idea del divorcio. No podía hacerlo sin antes arreglar los asuntos bancarios.

Su madre lo había puesto en aprietos una y otra vez, lamentablemente lo seguiría haciendo hasta que terminara de pagar sus deudas. Aunque Gemma le había dado la oportunidad de mandar todo al caño y dejar a su madre a la suerte, no era tan fácil a estas alturas. A lo largo de casi tres años, le había sacado a Mirna varios millones de dólares, los cuales eran imposibles de recuperar en un par de meses.

Había mantenido a su ingenua esposa en la ignorancia de lo que pasaba en el banco, le había inventado una bancarrota total en su negocio cuando este iba viento en popa. Aunque muchas veces Mirna había hecho comentarios de que sonaba ilógico, Harry se había encargado de darle argumentos para que se lo terminara de creer.

No era fácil para él vivir engañándola, a final de todo, era su esposa y aunque no la amaba, le tenía un gran cariño.

Quería separarse de ella, quería estar con Louis libremente, era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Pero simplemente le era imposible. Prefería quedarse a su lado y tener libertad legal para ver crecer a sus hijos, a divorciarse de ella y tener que alejarse de ellos por estar en prisión.

Lo más difícil de todo esto, era que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo decírselo a Louis. Debía hacerlo rápido, de una manera en la cual pudiera entender todo. Una manera en la que no lo juzgara por robar, un delito, para que no lo tachara como un delincuente.

Al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba en las negativas reacciones del chico, se le venía a la mente la opción de que lo aceptara. De que lo entendiera y comprendiera su situación. Si Louis decidía dejar su vida a un lado, para esperarlo cuando realmente no tenía idea de si algún día sería libre. No podía saberlo.

No quería hacerlo perder su tiempo, su vida, su libertad. Louis merecía ser feliz, más que él, más que nadie en el jodido mundo. Merecía tener una vida, una familia, una pareja que le diera su lugar. Un hogar.

Entró al consultorio en cuanto las puertas le dieron paso, Nancy estaba sentada en su silla. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando le vio el rostro cansado y con ojeras.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Preguntó con una mueca de asco. Harry la miró con los ojos casi cerrados y alzó las cejas.

"Anoche no pude dormir absolutamente nada." Nancy torció su boca y negó.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó. "Problemas con Mirna." Agregó como respuesta lógica, pero Harry negó desmintiéndola.

"Mirna ha estado muy tranquila desde que desistí a divorciarme de ella." Dijo mientras sobaba su sien cansado.

"¿Desististe a divorciarte de ella?" Harry asintió mientras suspiraba. Nancy regresó la mirada a su ordenador y negó harta.

"¿Entonces qué te pasa?" Preguntó con un tono de fastidio por la desidia del chico.

"¿Te había contado sobre que abren la puerta y las ventanas de la casa?" Nancy negó enseguida con el rostro completamente extrañado. Lo miró.

"No, omitiste ese pequeño detalle todos estos días." Harry rascó su ceja y asintió.

"Vale. Hace como un mes me quedé dormido en la habitación de Louis..." Comenzó, pero Nancy lo interrumpió.

"Y Mirna se enteró." Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a negar.

"No todas mis desgracias son por culpa de Mirna." La chica lo miró dándole a entender que mentía, el chico suspiró. "¿Me dejarás terminar?" Nancy asintió.

"Adelante." Dijo y el chico prosiguió.

"Como te decía, me quedé en la habitación de Louis y cuando desperté bajé a tomar un poco de agua. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y cuando subí a la habitación, estaba la ventana abierta." Nancy rodó los ojos.

"Y..." Dijo al no encontrar la causa para que Harry perdiera el sueño.

"¿Te parece poco que probablemente alguien se esté metiendo a mi casa y luego salga por la ventana de mi habitación?" Preguntó casi en un grito. La mujer hizo una mueca de sorpresa y lo miró sin saber que decir.

"A Mirna se le ha de haber pasado cerrar todo, traía la cabeza volando por lo del divorcio." Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero Harry negó seguro.

"Yo también creía eso, pero, se volvió a repetir después de unos días. Y luego otra vez." La chica mordió su labio, ahora un poco asustada.

"Ahí cambia la cosa." Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla. "¿No has llamado a la policía? Tal vez te están robando." Harry frunció el ceño en duda y negó.

"He revisado todo cada que pasa y no se llevan nada." Nancy comenzaba a preocuparse.

Creía que todo era a causa del estrés que Harry había tenido últimamente, pero parecía algo en verdad serio.

"¿Y si pones cámaras?" Propuso de la nada. Sería una buena opción, o al menos para ella lo era.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó con extrañez. Nancy se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, tal vez solo en las zonas que más aparecen así. Como la ventana, la puerta y esos lugares." Harry frunció los labios y suspiró.

"No es mala idea, trataré de hacerlo antes de irme." Ella asintió en sorpresa. El congreso. No lo recordaba.

"Es cierto, tienes el congreso de medicina esta semana." Harry bufó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estaba obligado a ir a ese estúpido congreso de medicina todos los años. Duraba una semana, una maldita y larga semana.

El año anterior, lo habían hecho volar hasta una ciudad poco conocida de Francia, casi nadie en el lugar hablaba español y eso había sido un problema.

"No tengo nada de ganas de viajar en estos momentos." Se quejó y Nancy se rio de él.

"No será muy lejos este año." Trató de animarlo, pero Harry seguía considerando la idea de reportarse con neumonía y faltar.

"Al menos es en el país este año." Ella asintió mientras sonreía. "¿Qué hay para hoy?" Preguntó.

"Cuatro citas, si vas a programar cirugías revisa la agenda y asegúrate de que ya estarás de regreso, por favor." Estiró tres carpetas hacia Harry y éste las tomó.

"No te preocupes, lo haré." Nancy lo miró demandante.

"No quiero que en la semana en la que no estés tenga que repetir diariamente la oración 'al doctor Styles le surgió un congreso de imprevisto, le reagendaré su cita y/o cirugía'." Harry rio por el tono de voz que la chica había utilizado para imitarlo.

"Tranquila, seré cuidadoso." Caminó lejos del escritorio y entró en su oficina.

Descolgó la bata de su perchero y se la puso, caminó hasta el escritorio y encendió su computador. En la pantalla apareció una fotografía de él con Mirna, el día de su boda. Pasó los dedos entre su cabello y lo aló hacia atrás frustrado. Abrió una de las carpetas en el escritorio y comenzó a capturar las citas de ese día.

**~*~**

Mirna caminaba por la sala de su casa mientras trataba de poner su arete. Sostenía si teléfono celular entre su otra oreja y el hombro.

Su pequeño vientre apenas y comenzaba a notarse un poco, tenía trece semanas de embarazo tan solo. Su rostro lucía harto, como si estuviera escuchando una historia una y otra vez.

"Cameron, por favor. Se le va a pasar, es simplemente un arranque. Todos los hombres son así." Dijo con seguridad en la voz.

Su rubio cabello estaba alzado en una coleta, y vestía un delicado y suelto vestido azul claro. Hacía pequeños corajes al no conseguir que el arete entrara en la perforación de su oreja.

" _¿Qué tal si esta vez sí me deja?_ " Preguntó la chica del otro lado. Se escuchaba su voz entrecortada. Tal vez estaba llorando.

El pequeño arete de Mirna cayó al suelo cuando se resbaló de sus manos, trató de buscarlo con la mirada, pero no tuvo suerte.

Era tan pequeño, tal vez se había perdido en la alfombra o había caído por un costado de ella.

Se encuclilló para tratar de encontrarlo, se ayudaba de sus manos tocando el perímetro de la alfombra que adornaba su sala, mientras seguía lidiando con su deprimida amiga por teléfono.

"No te dejará, verás que se tranquilizará y te buscará cuando menos lo esperes." Maldijo en voz baja al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

" _¿Por qué te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti si estás a punto de divorciarte?_ " Mirna rodó los ojos y detuvo su búsqueda. Se hincó en el piso y tomó un respiro.

"Mi matrimonio está perfecto, una pareja feliz de cuento de hada." Su amiga rió del otro lado. Mirna regresó sus manos al piso, para seguir buscando.

Sus manos tocaron algo en un punto del tapete, no era su arete, eran varios papeles que parecían estar escondidos debajo del objeto.

Levantó cuidadosamente la alfombra y encontró sobres y hojas de papel, eran muchos. Frunció el ceño y tomó uno entre sus manos.

" _Eso ni tú te lo crees mi vida._ " Contestó la chica, pero la atención de Mirna ya estaba centrada en otra cosa.

"Cam, te llamo en unos minutos." Colgó la llamada y puso su celular por un lado de ella.

Revisó la hoja, era un estado de cuenta. Con su nombre en ella. Eran sus estados de cuenta.

Miró los números en ella, eran altos. Muy altos. Ingresos millonarios mensualmente. No estaba para nada en la banca rota.

Siguió revisando más y más hojas hasta llegar a los estados de cuenta de Harry. Sus ingresos eran buenos, pero mucho más bajos que los de ella. Incluso mucho más bajos a lo que siempre le había dicho Harry.

Veía los números y no podía creer que el chico la hubiera engañado tanto tiempo. La había estado desfalcando, robándole millones todo lo que llevaban de casados.

Respiraba muy rápido mientras sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Todas sus malditas sospechas eran ciertas. Lo que siempre había creído, pero que el chico se había encargado de hacerla olvidar.

Se había casado por interés. ¡Por el maldito dinero!

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Su indiferencia todo el tiempo, sus ganas de tenerla lejos. Su actitud fría y cortante. Ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. No la quería.

Sólo tenía una duda más, ¿A dónde se estaba yendo todo el dinero? ¿A quién se lo estaba dando?

Dejó de ver los papeles, aunque faltaran muchos por leer. Se levantó del piso, después de tomar su móvil lo puso en su bolsa y salió de la sala.

Limpió sus lágrimas mientras se tragaba el orgullo. La persona en la que más había confiado, la había apuñalado por la espalda.

Caminó hasta la puerta, echó sus llaves al bolso y dejó su casa. Caminó por la acera hasta llegar al consultorio de Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron al sentir a Mirna, entró con la espalda erguida y su actitud irritante de siempre. Nancy la vio y rodó los ojos para luego brindarle una sonrisa hipócrita.

"Señora Styles, muy buenos días." Saludó la chica, pero Mirna no respondió a su saludo.

"¿Mi marido está ocupado?" Preguntó y Nancy negó.

Sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su dinero se estaba yendo a los adornos del consultorio, tal vez.

"¿Quiere que le avise que está aquí?" Mirna negó con una mueca que te hacia odiarla.

"Pasaré a verlo." Avisó y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

Avanzó con rapidez hasta la puerta y la abrió, Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y levantó la vista en cuanto sintió la presencia de la mujer.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, no era habitual que Mirna se apareciera por ahí. Solamente cuando quería gritarle por alguna cosa.

Harry dejó los informes que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y Mirna se acercó hasta el escritorio.

"Creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar." Dijo mientras sobaba su sien.

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, debió pedirle a Nancy un café negro para poder despertar.

"De hecho estaba a punto de irme, pero se me atravesó algo." Harry la miró cansado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó y se encogió de hombros.

"Se me perdió un arete en la sala." El chico rodó los ojos.

"¿Es eso a lo que vienes?" Preguntó al ver que no tenía lógica. "¿A decirme que perdiste un arete?" Mirna negó con seguridad.

"No mi amorcito, vengo a avisarte sobre algo que haré." Harry suspiró mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la idiotez que soltaría Mirna.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con miedo.

Miedo a que la chica sobrepasara su línea de paciencia y se rompiera la tranquilidad con la que habían vivido las últimas semanas.

La chica se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio. Su esposo la miró buscando una explicación y ella procedió a hablar.

"Como hemos batallado mucho últimamente en cuestión del auto, he decidido arreglarlo." Explicó, pero dejó a Harry con la misma intriga.

Alzó una ceja, no tenía ni idea sobre lo que tenía en mente Mirna.

"¿Batallar por qué?" En su actitud estaba una mezcla de fastidio, cansancio y no ganas de hablar con su esposa.

"El auto lo compré para mí porque yo soy la que más se mueve, tú realmente no necesitas uno." Harry asintió comprendiendo.

Realmente nunca le fue necesario un auto. Su trabajo estaba a un lado de la casa que compartía con su esposa, y si por alguna razón necesitara salir del fraccionamiento, no le molestaba en lo absoluto tomar un taxi.

"Pero ahora con lo de Louis entiendo que quieras tenerlo por si acaso, realmente a mí me estresa tener que viajar en taxi o tener que esperar a que llegues o te desocupes. Muchas veces te has olvidado de ir por mi..." Harry alzó las manos hacia ella y paró de hablar.

Escuchar tantas palabras provenir de su boca, hacía que su dolor de cabeza aumentara hasta las nubes.

"Al punto Mirna." Exigió y ella asintió encantada.

"Me compraré otro auto." Harry frunció el ceño como si de una broma se tratara. Negó enseguida, desaprobando totalmente la idea.

"No estamos en condiciones de comprar un auto." Mirna hizo un pequeño puchero. "No podemos Mirna. No hay dinero." Ella alzó una ceja.

Estas en el hoyo Harry.

"Ese es también un tema del que debo hablar contigo." Harry aún estaba tranquilo, no se esperaba la bomba que se había encendido esa mañana, a causa de un arete perdido.

"¿Sobre qué tema?" Preguntó desinteresado.

"Tema monetario." Harry la miró. "A la compañía le está yendo muy bien, no puedo creer que sigamos en banca rota." Harry tragó saliva.

"A veces pasa así, es normal." Ella negó en desacuerdo.

"Creo que mandaré a hacer una auditoría, para ver las cuentas del banco. Realmente desde que me casé contigo no he visto un estado de cuenta." Harry seguía completamente serio.

"¿Acaso no confías en como manejo tu dinero?" Hasta hace algunos minutos confiaba seriamente en ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías ocultar esos papeles debajo de la alfombra?

Mirna le sonrió con hipocresía y negó.

"No es eso, sé que tú nunca me traicionarías, en ningún sentido." Conocía a esa mujer, y estaba casi seguro de que se traía algo entre manos. "Pero realmente me gustaría realizar la auditoria, por si las moscas." Añadió de forma sutil y Harry negó, ahora un poco nervioso.

"No creo que sea necesario hacer una auditoría cariño." Dijo tratando de calmarla. Si lo que quería era un auto, tendría un auto. "Si quieres comprar el coche, hazlo. Le puedo dar ese gusto a mi linda esposa." Ella le sonrió encantada y se acercó hasta su silla.

Se inclinó un poco para besarlo y después lo abrazó. Su rostro cambió al estar a espaldas del chico.

Se llenó de enojo, era un maldito patán y ahora podía acabar con él cuando se le diera la gana.

"Gracias mi vida." Dijo simulando alegría. Y después besó su mejilla. Se separó de él.

"Nos vemos en la noche." Harry asintió y la chica caminó hasta la puerta.

"¡Mirna!" Gritó Harry antes de que terminara de salir. Ella se giró y lo miró.

"¿Que pasa mi amorcito?" Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

"¿Puedes decirle a Nancy que me traiga un café negro? Por favor." Ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

Se detuvo al estar fuera y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Sonrió al aire mientras acomodaba su bolso.

El chico estaba atrapado. No tenía escapatoria. Podía comenzar a manejarlo a su antojo.

"Te tengo en mis manos Styles." Susurró mientras una sonrisa victoriosa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y se detuvo a un costado del escritorio de la recepcionista.

"Nancy, un café negro para el doctor." Ordenó y prosiguió su camino hacia la salida.

Caminó por la acera hasta llegar al auto, subió a él y sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y la puso en el asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el motor.

Conectó el altavoz del carro mientras llamaba a su amiga Alicia. Comenzó a manejar y poco tiempo después ella contestó.

"Alicia, ¿te puedo recoger en tu casa? Necesito que me ayudes con algo." Preguntó y la chica accedió. "Bien, te veo ahí en diez minutos."

**~*~**

Jahir abrazaba el cuerpo de su padre mientras veían la televisión en su habitación. Ambos acababan de despertar hacía poco, Louis estaba seguro de que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento.

Era la misma rutina de siempre. Se iba al consultorio todas las mañanas y cuando Mirna salía de casa, él regresaba. Bajaba a su trabajo cuando Nancy le avisaba que su cita había llegado.

"Papá." Habló el niño y Louis respondió con un sonido.

Las caricaturas que estaban en pantalla, lo entretenían más a él que al su hijo.

"¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?" Preguntó mientras llevaba su mano al vientre de su padre.

Louis quitó el volumen de la televisión y miró a su hijo.

"Jahir, tengo que decirte algo." Respondió ignorando totalmente su pregunta. El niño lo miró. "Aquí hay dos bebés." Jahir frunció el ceño mientras lo veía.

"¿Dos?" Preguntó extrañado. "¿Tienes dos estómagos?" Louis sonrió al ver la inocencia de su bebé. Negó.

"No mi amor, ellos están creciendo en el mismo lugar." El pequeño no comprendía. ¿Cómo su papá podía tener dos bebés dentro?

"No entiendo, ¿cómo es que hay dos bebés aquí?" Louis suspiró mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de explicarle a su hijo la situación.

"A veces, cuando las personas se embarazan ocurre algo y hace que puedas tener más de un bebé." Jahir abrió sus ojitos y su boca cuando su mente se iluminó y pudo entender lo que pasaba... o algo así.

"¡Es como magia!" Gritó. Louis sonrió y asintió.

"Sí Jahir, como magia." Él niño le dio una gran sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. Louis lo miró y tomó una de sus manitas. "Oye, ¿qué piensas sobre Harry?" Preguntó y Jahir hizo una cara de asco.

"Me cae gordo." Respondió. Louis tragó saliva. Oh, oh, eso no era buena señal.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. Jahir se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué, pero Harry le caía muy mal.

"No lo sé, no me gusta." Pero a tu papá sí niño. El cobrizo suspiró.

"Debe existir una razón por la cual no te agrada." El pequeño frunció los labios mientras pensaba.

"No lo sé." Respondió. "No me gusta que esté cerca de ti." Louis trató de no alarmarse. Todo jugaba a su contraria.

"¿No te gustaría que él y yo tuviéramos un bebé?" Él niño lo miró serio y negó muchas veces.

"No papá. Quiero que tengas un bebé tú, para nosotros dos solamente." Louis lo miró sin lógica.

"Para que yo pueda tener un bebé debo tener una pareja, hijo." Jahir volvió a negar.

"Entonces no tengamos un bebé. No quiero que Harry sea mi papi Alex." El chico sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Tragó saliva y miró a su hijo.

"Nadie nunca será tu papi Alex, nadie tomará su lugar jamás." Jahir lo miró con las cejas juntas, como enojado. "Harry es una linda persona, deja que se haga tu amigo." Acarició su mejilla y el rostro del pequeño se fue relajando.

"¿Tú lo quieres?" Preguntó con seriedad.

Louis lo miró por un segundo y suspiró. Le asintió con los labios fruncidos, dándole una respuesta al niño.

"Mucho." Concluyó.

Jahir hizo una mueca de tristeza mientras miraba a su padre. Jahir negó mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué lloras mi amor?" Preguntó y el niño talló sus ojos torpemente.

No le respondió. Se quedó callado mientras mantenía un puchero en sus labios. Louis lo miró atento y éste escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

"Jahir." Llamó. El niño lo miró y Louis suspiró. "Si no quieres a Harry está bien, él y yo no tendremos un bebé." Sintió un nudo en la garganta en cuanto pronunció estas palabras. Le estaba mintiendo, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

"Está bien si quieres a Harry." Susurró. "Pero no quiero que me obligues a llamarlo papá." Louis le sonrió y lo atrajo a él para abrazarlo.

"Nunca, mi bebé." Jahir lo abrazó y enseguida Louis giró su rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó que se abría.

Harry asomó su cabeza para ver si estaban ahí, le sonrió a Louis y entró en la habitación. Jahir se quitó de encima los brazos de su padre y observó a Harry fijamente. Dio una sonrisa traviesa y miró de nuevo al cobrizo.

"Papá, ¿podemos Harry y yo ir a la feria?" Louis le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sin entender. Hacía unos segundos apenas, había llorado porque no lo quería cerca.

Harry abrió los ojos repentinamente. ¿Cuándo se había metido en el problema de llevar a un niño a la feria? Louis lo miró preguntando con la mirada que era lo que pensaba al respecto. Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, pero internamente estaba seguro de que debía ganarse el cariño de ese niño sea como sea.

"Jahir, Harry debe tener mucho trabajo..." El rizado lo interrumpió.

"Lo llevaré en cuanto acaben mis citas." Dijo sorprendiendo al padre del niño.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Louis. No le daba mucha confianza el dejar a Jahir salir solo con Harry. En cualquier momento podría darle una patada y salir corriendo.

"Seguro. Si eso lo hará feliz, lo haré." Harry le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta. Jahir miró a ambos y alzó una ceja. Tal vez tenía un plan.

**~*~**

Mirna se detuvo frente a una gran casa, tocó el claxon del auto y momentos después, la pelinegra salió de su casa y caminó hasta el auto de la chica.

"Creí que Cameron vendría también." Dijo cuando ya estaba arriba. Ella negó.

"Está deprimida, Ryan se fue de la casa otra vez." Alicia rodó los ojos y puso su cinturón.

"Cameron debe dejar a ese idiota y conseguirse algo mejor, es linda muy perra." Bufó y Mirna alzó una ceja mientras presionaba su lengua en la mejilla.

Su grupo de amigas era veneno puro, se criticaban entre ellas a más no poder y había una gran rivalidad. Pero al final de todo, eran amigas.

Alicia miró a Mirna, su pequeño estómago, rio hacia ella.

"Ese bebé ya empieza a notarse." La chica rodó los ojos mientras apretaba el acelerador.

"Ni me lo recuerdes." Susurró entre dientes. "Debí abortarlo también. Es una maldita lata todos los días, mis pantalones dejarán de quedarme pronto y ahora estoy atada a tres bebés prácticamente de la misma edad." La chica que la acompañaba hizo una mueca de flojera.

"A buena hora descubrieron a Dana." Dijo y Mirna asintió.

"Me costó mucho hacer creer a Harry que no podía tener hijos, y ahora milagrosamente voy a tener uno." Hablaba molesta, harta de todo.

No quería estar embarazada, engordar y luego tener que parir a un niño la ponía de nervios.

"¿Ya sabes qué es?" Preguntó la chica y Mirna negó.

"Iré con el obstetra pronto, tal vez ya me diga cuál es el sexo." Alicia asintió y miró por la ventana.

"¿Cómo sigue Harry con respecto al divorcio?" La rubia rodó los ojos.

"Se ha calmado, parece que ya desistió de eso." Su amiga la miró feliz.

Habían sido días de completo drama cuando Mirna sintió al divorcio como una amenaza de muerte.

La chica se detuvo frente a un semáforo. A Alicia se le borró la sonrisa y miró a su amiga con preocupación.

"¿Qué tal si Harry te está engañando con otra?" Mirna frunció el ceño.

Había tomado eso como opción durante mucho tiempo, pero hacía ya varias semanas que había hecho caso omiso a esos pensamientos.

"Aunque, la vez que me mandaste a su consultorio para coquetearle, se molestó muchísimo." Mirna la miró harta.

"Ya me lo habías dicho." Se estacionó frente a una concesionaria de autos y apagó el motor.

"¿Tienes alguna otra razón por la que quiera divorciarse de ti?" Miró sus uñas descuidada y Mirna se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

Jugueteó con sus dedos mientras pensaba en todo. Tal vez no tenía la razón por la cual quería divorciarse, pero si sabía porque había desistido de hacerlo. No quería ir a la cárcel.

"No lo sé Alicia, y realmente quiero saber si ese maldito me pone los cuernos con alguien más." Tomó su bolso para buscar una de sus tarjetas, pero se quedó helada cuando su mente comenzó a andar.

Se quedó pensando un poco, recordando pequeños momentos en los que Harry se veía nervioso y descubierto. Louis. Soltó la bolsa y golpeó el volante con coraje, sobresaltando a su amiga.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó asustada. Había metido al enemigo en casa.

"Harry no me engaña con una ella." Dijo entre dientes. Alicia la miró sin comprender. "Me engaña con un él." Su amiga abrió la boca asombrada. El esposo de Mirna es gay.

"¿Qué?" Gritó. "¿Te casaste con un marica?" Mirna la miró mientras reventaba en coraje.

"¡No importa eso! Me importa un carajo si me engaña con un hombre o con una mujer. ¡Me engaña y punto!" La miró con furia y Alicia solo respiró hondo y desvió la mirada a la ventana.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Quería ver a su amiga enfrentando a su marido. Mirna comenzó a respirar para tranquilizarse y soltó una cínica sonrisa.

"Nada." Respondió con calma.

"¿Nada?" Estaba confundida. ¿No haría nada? Mirna negó tranquilamente. "No entiendo." Susurró en rendición. Mirna sonrió.

"Engáñeme con quien me engañe. Harry está atado el resto de su vida a mí." Alicia la miró sin entenderla. Mirna le daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó, sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. La rubia la miró.

"Harry tiene solo dos opciones para su futuro, yo... o la cárcel." Se encogió de hombros despreocupada y bajó del auto.

**~*~**

Harry caminaba por el terreno de la feria con Jahir tomado de la mano. Había mucha gente, mucho ruido y lo ponía nervioso el tener que cuidar a un pequeño. Pero debía hacerlo, independientemente, en un futuro tendría que cuidar a tres.

"¿A dónde quieres ir primero?" Preguntó el rizado mientras seguía caminando con el niño.

"Quiero subirme a la montaña rusa." Harry negó sin voltear a velo.

"No puedes subirte a la montaña rusa, eres muy pequeño." Jahir bufó y rodó los ojos.

"Tú si puedes, eres un gigante." Harry suspiró harto y siguió halando el brazo del niño para que caminara.

"Hay juegos para niños pequeños, busca uno y te llevaré ahí." Jahir negó insistente.

"Me quiero subir a la montaña rusa." Dijo en un tono demandante, acabando con la paciencia de Harry.

"¡No puedes subirte a la montaña rusa!" Gritó hacia el pequeño y ambos se detuvieron.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó en un grito también.

"Para poder subirte debes medir al menos un metro y medio, estoy seguro de que no mides ni siquiera uno." Respondió con brusquedad y lo miró un momento. "Eres enano como tu padre." Susurró entre dientes y negó.

Jahir se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Oh no. Tal vez ahora lloraría y todo mundo lo miraría mal. Se encuclilló para estar a su altura e hizo que lo mirara.

"Escúchame. Cuando crezcas, si es lo que lo haces, te traeré de nuevo y te subiré a la montaña rusa, ¿está bien?" El niño lo miró y sonrió.

"Está bien." Dijo con ternura. "¿Podemos ir a tirarle a los patos?" Harry asintió contento al ver que no había sido tan difícil como había pensado.

Se levantó y llevó al niño hasta en donde estaban los patos. Pidieron un turno y Harry le dieron uno de los rifles para empezar a disparar. Apuntó a uno de los patos y lo tiró de donde estaba. Rio muy alto, orgulloso de su tiro y bajó la mirada hasta Jahir.

"¿Viste eso pequeño?" Preguntó y el niño asintió contento.

"Vuelve a hacerlo." Dijo emocionado y Harry regresó su vista a los patos.

Siguió tirando hasta que consiguió el premio que le habían prometido. Entregó el rifle y a él le dieron un gran oso de peluche blanco. Miró a su costado para entregárselo a Jahir, pero no lo vio.

"¡Jahir!" Gritó mientras miraba hacia todos lados para buscarlo. Caminó lejos del puesto tratando de encontrarlo entre la gente, pero no lo logró. "Mierda." 


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ti.

Harry caminaba entre los puestos de la feria con el oso de peluche. Se detenía con cualquier persona y les preguntaba si no lo habían visto, estaba desesperado. Tenía sus teorías: La primera, se lo habían robado. Si así había sido, habría escuchado su grito y se hubiera hecho un borlote entre la multitud. Y la segunda, y la más confiable. Todo fue una trampa para asustarlo.

Inclusive si así había sido, estaba oscureciendo y si no lo encontraba pronto, entonces si corría peligro de que alguien se lo llevara. En cualquier momento sería hora de regresar a casa, y si no lo encontraba para entonces, se armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

"Disculpe señora." Le habló a una mujer que hacía fila en el carrito de hot-dogs, ella se giró y lo miró. "¿No ha visto a un niño pequeño? Rubio, de ojos azules, como de esta estatura." Hizo una seña con su mano a la altura de su cintura.

"No hijo, lo lamento." Él agradeció y siguió caminando entre la gente.

"Disculpe señor." Tocó el hombro del hombre, y este lo miró. "¿No ha visto a un niño? Rubio, de unos seis años. Con cara de demonio." El hombre negó, y Harry agradeció desesperado.

Lo buscó alrededor de media hora, y no podía dar con su paradero. ¿Y si lo no encontraba? ¿Qué carajos le diría a Louis? Su teléfono sonó en sus pantalones, lo tomó entre sus manos y miró la pantalla. Era Louis. Genial.

Cerró los ojos y negó mientras maldecía.

"¿Hola?" Respondió.

" _Hola._ " Susurró Louis del otro lado. " _Llamo para ver cómo están pasando el rato._ " Harry seguía buscando con la mirada mientras tartamudeaba.

"Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho." Dijo desconcentrado. "¡Jahir no corras tan rápido!" Rió falsamente y escuchó a Louis soltar una pequeña risa.

" _Realmente me da mucho gusto que se estén divirtiendo._ " Harry asintió mientras seguía caminando entre la gente.

"No tienes idea." Dijo, entonces, a lo lejos logró ver al niño sentado junto al hombre de los helados. Frunció los labios en coraje y negó. "Estamos a punto de irnos, te veo en casa." Colgó la llamada.

Caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el niño. Estaba sentado encima de la mesa, con un cono de helado en su mano derecha, comiendo sin ninguna preocupación. Harry se paró frente a él, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesto. Jahir le brindó una rápida mirada, pero no le interesó en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?" Preguntó entre dientes, mientras en el fondo estaba aliviado de haberlo encontrado. El niño no le contestó, simplemente siguió disfrutando su helado.

"¿Usted es el padre?" Preguntó el hombre detrás de la mesa, ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Harry lo miró.

"Sí." Respondió. Jahir dejó de comer, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Llegó aquí hace mucho rato, dijo que estaba perdido." Harry asintió y sacó su cartera.

"¿Cuánto le debo del helado?" Preguntó mientras miraba hacia su billetera.

"Está bien, déjelo así." Harry asintió agradecido y guardó de nuevo su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Y ahora nos vamos." Tomó al niño por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó para montarlo en su cintura.

"Tú no eres mi papá." Dijo mientras Harry comenzaba a caminar.

"Pero pronto lo seré, y tendrás que aguantarme toda la vida pequeño monstruo." Jahir rodó los ojos.

Salieron del parque y entonces Harry se dispuso a buscar el auto en el estacionamiento. En cuanto lo encontró fue hasta él y quitó el seguro un poco antes de llegar.

"Le diré a papá que me llamaste monstruo." Amenazó. Harry soltó una risa burlona y abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

"Y yo le diré que te escondiste de mí, que tuve que buscarte por todo el maldito parque. Y entonces estarás en problemas." Subió al niño y lo ayudó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

"Yo no quería venir al parque contigo." Exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Harry lo miró harto y se recargó en la puerta.

"Fue tu maldita idea que te trajera." Dijo entre dientes y Jahir hizo un puchero.

"No le digas nada a papá." Pidió mientras Harry lo veía desde afuera del auto.

"Oh vaya que lo haré." Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta poder subirse al lado del copiloto.

"No se lo digas Harry." El chico lo miró por el retrovisor mientras arrancaba el motor.

"¿Crees que mereces mi silencio?" Preguntó molesto. "Estuve buscándote media hora, no sabes lo aterrado que estuve pensando en que te había pasado algo." Jahir bajó la mirada mientras recibía el regaño del rizado. "Sé que no me quieres, pero no es motivo para que casi me mates de un infarto." El niño suspiró rendido.

"Lo siento." Dijo.

"Con eso no basta Jahir, le diré a Louis lo que hiciste." Entró en la carretera y Jahir guardó silencio en la parte de atrás. "Si fueras mi hijo te daría unas buenas nalgadas para que te eduques." El niño levantó su vista hacia él.

"No quiero que seas mi papá." Susurró.

"¿Por qué me odias?" Preguntó. "¿Me odias por amar a tu padre?" Jahir bajó la mirada y negó.

"Sabes que mi papi Alex murió, ¿verdad?" Harry le miró a través del espejo y asintió. "No lo recuerdo mucho. Y mi papá siempre ha estado lejos desde que soy muy pequeño. No lo quiero compartir con alguien más, no quiero que me deje otra vez, ahora que por fin estamos juntos." El rizado tragó saliva.

¿Qué clase de niño era este que podía hablar como una persona mayor? Harry detuvo el auto en alguna calle, simplemente para poder entablar una conversación con el niño.

"Mira..." Comenzó. "No estoy tratando de reemplazar a alguien en tu vida, simplemente estoy tratando de entrar en ella." Explicó. "Pronto tendré mis propios hijos, tu padre tendrá más hijos, y no por eso dejará, o dejaremos de quererte. Simplemente hay que abrir nuestras vidas, para que entren personas nuevas a las cual podamos amar." El niño le frunció el ceño.

Esperó la respuesta del pequeño, pero no consiguió nada. Suspiró rendido y puso el coche en marcha. Condujo lo que restaba de camino, hasta llegar al fraccionamiento. Había un auto estacionado frente a su casa, probablemente el que Mirna había insistido en comprar.

Ni siquiera recordaba el problema de Mirna y el dinero, si la chica insistía en hacer una auditoría, estaba muerto.

Bajó del auto y ayudó a Jahir, caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Harry la abrió. En cuanto le dio paso, el niño salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, Harry suspiró y dejó sus llaves en la mesa junto a la entrada. Cerró los ojos y frotó su rostro exasperado. Ese niño podía ponerlo mal en un instante.

Caminó hasta el comedor para ir hacia la cocina, pero Mirna estaba sentada en una de las sillas. Harry la miró deteniéndose. Ella lo miraba de una manera extraña, lo hería con el simple contacto visual.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó de manera seca. Harry frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

"Llevé a Jahir al parque de diversiones." Contestó con tranquilidad. La chica asintió mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

"¿Cómo porque llevaste al hijo de Louis a la feria?" Harry rodó los ojos y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. "¡Respóndeme!" Gritó ella mientras se levantaba de su silla para seguirlo.

"Mirna relájate." Dijo, pero ella no pensaba hacerlo.

"¡Dime porque carajos llevaste al hijo de Louis a pasear!" Harry regresó a verla molesto.

"¡Porque es un niño, por un demonio!" Le gritó. "Es un niño que no ve a su padre durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que puede verlo no puede llevarlo a ningún lado ¡por nuestra maldita culpa!" Mirna se tragó el coraje y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Entiendes eso? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?" Ella le desvió la mirada y Harry sobó su sien exasperado.

"Está bien." Dijo después de un largo silencio. "Haré como que te creo mi amor." El rizado negó y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

"Mirna." Le habló. "Tengo el congreso de medicina esta semana, me iré dentro de dos días y regresaré hasta el próximo martes." La chica rascó su nuca y asintió de acuerdo.

"Perfecto, que te vaya bien." Harry alzó ambas cejas y asintió entendiendo que a su esposa ya le daba igual lo que hiciera. Pasó por un lado de la chica y caminó lejos de ella.

Subió las escaleras y fue directamente hasta la recamara de Louis. Tocó la puerta y desde dentro gritaron que pasara. La abrió y se asomó lentamente. Louis estaba recostado en su cama con el niño a su lado. Le sonrió en cuanto lo vio y Jahir se abrazó a su cuerpo.

"Gracias por llevarlo." Harry asintió cuando ya estaba dentro. "¿Cómo se portó?" Preguntó. Jahir miró a Harry con preocupación, cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y el castaño se dispuso a responder.

"Muy bien." Respondió. "Nunca creí que tu hijo fuera tan bien portado, es tan buen niño que se ofreció a ayudarme a lavar el auto." Louis miró a Jahir con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Enserio hiciste eso?" Preguntó. Jahir no era la clase de persona que cambiaba de actitud con alguien muy rápido. Unas horas atrás, Harry era su peor enemigo.

El niño miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados en coraje, y como si una pelea de niños se tratara, Harry le sonrió triunfante.

"Sí papá, le ayudaré a Harry a lavar su auto." El chico le sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Eso es genial." Besó su frente y después miró a Harry.

"Jahir, ¿puedes ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua?" El niño miró a su padre, y éste le asintió para que obedeciera a la orden de Harry.

Se bajó de la cama y salió por la puerta. En cuanto se cerró de nuevo, el castaño puso el seguro en ella. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Louis.

"Ahora sí, dime como se portó." Harry lo miró extrañado.

"¿Cómo sabes que miento?" Louis sonrió ante la ingeua actitud del rizado. Negó y lo miró reprimiendo una risa.

"Conozco a mi hijo. ¿Cómo se porto?" Preguntó de nuevo. Harry alzó las cejas.

"Pues, dígamos que no batallé mucho con él porque salió corriendo mientras le tiraba a los patos. Fue hasta el señor de los helados, le dijo que estaba perdido y se quedó ahí durante media hora hasta que lo encontré." Louis suspiró y asintió comprendiendo.

"Jahir te odia." Concluyó y Harry asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

"Sí, creo que eso está muy claro desde que me pegó la patada aquella vez." Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gruñido.

"No sé que hacer para que te quiera." Harry tomó su mano y la besó. Le sonrió dulcemente y negó.

"Nada, soy yo el que se encargará de que me quiera." Louis lo miró y rascó su barbilla. "Por lo pronto debo decirte que estaré fuera una semana, tengo un congreso de medicina." El cobrizo asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"Está bien." Dijo. Realmente no encontraba el problema en ello.

"No quiero que te quedes solo con Mirna, así que pensé en la opción de llamar a tu madre para que ella esté aquí contigo." Louis frunció los labios y asintió lentamente.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Tocaron la puerta. Tal vez era el niño quien estaba de regreso.

"En dos días." Se levantó de la cama y besó rápidamente los labios de Louis. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y Jahir esperaba fuera con un vaso de agua en las manos.

"Aquí está el agua." Dijo.

"Dásela a papá." Harry salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo hacia la suya.

**~*~**

Habían sido días largos desde que Harry se había ido al congreso de medicina, su madre estaba con él todo el tiempo. Pero realmente le faltaban el calor y la comodidad que le brindaba la compañía del chico.

No había cruzado palabra con Mirna en todo este tiempo, realmente no lo hacía desde que había caído en cama. Tal vez estaba muy preocupada por su propio embarazo que ni siquiera se acordaba que él también estaba embarazado.

Jahir y Jay habían salido un momento al supermercado, a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la comida. Y por los ruidos que había escuchado hace algunos momentos, parecía que Mirna estaba en casa.

Estaba recostado en su recamara mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que Harry le había llevado a su recamara. Había pensado en llamar a Zayn para que fuera a visitarlo, pero no quiso incomodarlo, menos ahora que él y Liam estaban pasando por todo el trámite de su matrimonio con Perrie. Tocaron su puerta. Era demasiado pronto para que su madre y Jahir hubieran regresado.

"Pasen." Dijo. La puerta se abrió y entonces Mirna asomó su cabeza mientras le sonreía. Louis se vio forzado a devolverle la sonrisa y entonces ella entró en la habitación.

"Hola." Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cama del chico.

"Hola." Le saludó de vuelta y cerró el libro después de acomodar su separador. No estaba dispuesto a perder la página. "¿Qué se te ofrece Mirna?" Preguntó. Ella sonrió y se sentó en el final de la cama.

"Quiero agradecerte por hablar con Harry, para que desistiera del divorcio." Louis le sonrió forzadamente y negó.

"No fue nada." Respondió esperanzado a que la chica se fuera pronto. Sabía que sus intenciones eran otras, habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Harry había desistido de divorciarse, ¿por qué agradecerle hasta ese momento?

"También quiero disculparme porque, sé que no he estado muy pendiente con tu embarazo. Creo que el estrés de sentir a Harry distanciado y mi embarazo me han hecho aislarme un poco." Louis asintió comprendiendo y ella lo miró con una delicada sonrisa. Tocó una de sus piernas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Pero ahora que ya todo está arreglado, puedo centrar mi atención en cosas que tenía olvidadas." El cobrizo se removió incomodo ante su tacto y le sonrió.

"Está bien." Respondió. Mirna seguía mirándolo. Se sentía tenso y amenazado por alguna razón.

"También quiero pedirte algo." Dijo casi en un susurro. Uno que le había erizado la piel.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó temeroso.

"Quiero que seas el padrino de uno de mis hijos." Louis tragó saliva. La miró expectante y frunció el ceño.

"¿Harry lo sabe?" Preguntó. Si así era, ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho que Mirna quería que apadrinara a uno de sus hijos? Ella negó.

"No, aun no se lo digo. Pero sé que no se opondrá, él se ha encariñado mucho contigo, ¿no es así?" Él soltó una risa incrédula.

Estaba completamente seguro de que ella sabía algo, no era la misma que le hablaba al inicio de todo esto. Al paso del tiempo se había convertido en una chica totalmente distinta a la que había ido a la casa de alquiler, desesperada por tener un hijo. Era una chica resentida que buscaba acorralarlo.

"Sí es cierto, somos muy buenos amigos." Le sonrió cínico y ella pudo notarlo. Alzó una ceja y palmeó la pierna que estaba tocando.

"Eso es bueno, Harry no acostumbraba a tener amigos. Toda su atención era hacia mí y hacia su trabajo. Es bueno que ahora la distribuya entre tantas personas, ¿no crees?" Louis ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió interesado.

"¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto Mirna?" Preguntó. Mirna negó despreocupada.

"A nada, simplemente quería charlar contigo." Dijo y sonrió. "¿Algo que tenga que saber?" Louis negó mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Solamente que tu actuación me parece muy... rara." Ella le sonrió y alzó sus cejas. Asintió mientras alejaba su mano de la pierna del chico.

"No nos hagamos idiotas, sabes perfectamente que es lo que te estoy preguntado indirectamente." Louis negó con una mueca de sorpresa.

"No tengo ni idea." Dijo pausadamente. "¿Podrías preguntármelo sin tantos rodeos estúpidos?" Mirna rió y asintió.

"¿Te acuestas con mi marido?" Soltó. Louis rió con ganas y la miró con lástima.

"¿Tan insegura te sientes del amor de Harry?" Preguntó. "¿Tanto, que piensas que se acuesta conmigo mientras trabajas, o mientras duermes, o simplemente mientras andas deambulado por la casa?" El rostro de Mirna cambió por completo. Inhaló profundamente y su mirada se ensombreció.

Louis la miró con una sonrisa socarrona, llena de orgullo y complacida. Negó lentamente hacía ella y se burló en su cara.

"Me das tanta lástima, tener frente a ti una relación que se está yendo a la basura. Estar consciente de que tu matrimonio es una mentira y seguir aferrándote a un hombre que no te ama." Mirna tragó saliva ante las palabras de Louis, estaba escuchando todo lo que sabía pero que nunca había querido aceptar.

"Cierra la boca." Susurró entre dientes. "Tú no sabes nada." Dijo, pero esto solo causo que Louis dejará salir todo su cinismo.

"He vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de muchas cosas." Dijo. "Pero puedes estar tranquila, tu maridito no se acuesta conmigo. Hasta eso, es estúpido el pobre." Tomó su libro de nuevo y lo abrió en la página en la que se había quedado.

Continuó con su lectura, pero Mirna no se iba. Levantó su mirada y la incrustó en ella.

"¿Se te ofrece algo más?" Preguntó con desinterés. Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Tal vez creas que soy estúpida, pero no tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo." Dijo con tono alto. "No te vas a quedar con él, está atado a mí el resto de su vida. Y ni tú, ni nadie podrá quitarme lo que me pertenece." Louis rodó los ojos y bufó.

"¿Ya terminaste con tu amenaza?" Estaba harto de todo esto.

"No lo tomes como una amenaza, si no como una advertencia. Harry no será para ti, porque, aunque se acueste con mil personas distintas a mí, yo sigo siendo su esposa y la madre de sus hijos." Louis soltó una carcajada para burlarse de ella.

"Eso es lo que tú crees." Respondió. "Ya veremos cómo termina esto Mirna, por lo pronto, cuídalo de alguien que no sea yo, porque ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con él." La chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con el orgullo herido.

Louis dio un pequeño saltó de susto cuando la puerta se azotó, tragó saliva y llevó ambas manos a su vientre. Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse, estaba totalmente acorralado. Mirna lo sabía, no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo sabía y eso no era buena señal.

**~*~**

Unos días después, Harry abrió la puerta de su casa mientras arrastraba su maleta. Los peores días de su vida. Estrés, trabajo y cosas sin importancia. La casa estaba en silencio, parecía que no había nadie, pero el auto de Mirna estaba estacionado fuera.

"¿Hola?" Gritó mientras colgaba su saco en la entrada. "He vuelto." Volvió a decir.

Caminó hasta el comedor para ir a la cocina, miró en la sala antes de entrar y observó a Mirna sentada en el sillón individual.

"He llegado linda." Le sonrió, pero ella no cambiaba su rostro serio.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Harry tragó en seco y se adentró en la habitación. La miró desde atrás de uno de los sillones y le hizo una seña para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. "Es mejor que te sientes." Frunció el ceño y obedeció a su petición.

"Habla de una vez." Dijo cruzándose de piernas.

"Se acabó tu estúpida, Harry." Susurró. El chico se removió incómodo en su silla y fingió confusión.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" Preguntó.

"De que sé absolutamente todo." Él negó. Era imposible. "Sé lo de las cuentas del banco, de los malditos millones que me has estado robando durante todo este tiempo." El chico quedó frío. Perpléjo. Estaba hundido.

"Mirna..." Ella lo interrumpió.

"Está bien." Dijo ella. "No voy a demandarte, ni levantaré cargos en contra tuya." Le sonrió, y por alguna razón eso lo tranquilizó. "Sólo que tengo algunas condiciones." Él asintió.

"Las que quieras." La chica se recargó en el sofá y cruzó sus piernas.

"En el momento en el que llegue a mis manos una orden de divorcio, llegará a las tuyas una de aprensión." Harry tragó saliva de nueva cuenta.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Susurró. Tenía una vida entera, atada a la de Mirna. "¿Es todo?" Ella negó mientras reías.

"No tienes tanta suerte." Susurró. "La segunda y última cosa que te pido, es que saques a Louis por completo de tu vida." Harry abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

"No sé de que me hablas." Ella suspiró.

"De que quiero que cortes tu maldita relación con él, que se vaya de la casa. Quiero que le digas que no lo quieres, que soy yo a quién amas y que nunca te importó." Terminó la oración y miró sus uñas sin preocupación.

Su vida se desmoronó, su pequeño Louis estaba condenado a sufrir de la manera que fuese. 

Romperle el corazón era lo último en su lista de planes, y en un parpadear, había subido hasta el primer puesto.

"Mirna... yo..." Comenzó a tartamudear. Ella levantó la vista y alzó una ceja.

"¿Tú qué?" Preguntó. "¿Prefieres la cárcel?" Él negó con la mirada baja. "Entonces mi amor, ¿que es lo que harás?" Preguntó en un tono bajo.

"Le diré a Louis que no lo amo." Contestó con la voz comenzándose a quebrar. Mirna asintió conforme y se levantó de su lugar.

"¿A quién amas?" Harry levantó su rostro y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"A ti."  


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin está cerca...

_Louis abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía mareado y dolorido. Dejó salir un leve quejido y se removió incómodo. Se sentía ligero, llevó su mano a su vientre y lo sintió más abajo de lo normal. Su enorme barriga ya no estaba._

_Miró a su alrededor y a su costado estaba él, ahí estaba Alex._

_"Buenos días bonito." Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama._

_Louis le sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El chico bajó un poco su cuerpo y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Acarició su cabello y rozó sus narices._

_"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó._

_"Un poco dolorido, no te mentiré. Pero muy feliz." Dejó salir una pequeña risa, contagiando a Alexander con ella. "¿En dónde está mi bebé?" Le preguntó. "Quiero ver a mi Regina." Alex frunció los labios y sonrió mientras se enderezaba._

_"Eso no será posible." Le dijo mientras rascaba su nuca._

_"¿Porqué?" Preguntó extrañado._

_"Porque, supongamos que Regina, no nació ella... si no él." Louis abrió los ojos como plato en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de boca de su novio._

_"¿Qué dices?" Le preguntó incrédulo._

_"Tuvimos un niño, bonito." Ambos comenzaron a reír con una enorme felicidad invadiendo sus cuerpos._

_"¿Un niño?" Preguntó emocionado. "Quiero verlo Alex." Él asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente._

_Unos cuantos minutos después regresó con una enfermera que empujaba la incubadora en dónde estaba el nene._

_Lo sacó de la caja de cristal y lo puso con delicadeza en los brazos del nuevo papá._

_Era tan pequeño y delicado, tan suave y perfecto. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados y una fina capa de cabello claro cubría su blanda cabeza._

_Louis comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo sintió cerca de él. Ahí estaba, el producto del inmenso amor que sentían él y Alex, el uno por el otro._

_"¿Cómo lo llamaremos?" Le preguntó._

_"Jahir." Dijo._

**Mes 6**

Louis salió del baño y estiró un poco su cuerpo, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y él acaba de levantarse. Puso una mano sobre su vientre en cuanto sintió a los bebés moverse.

"Uh." Dijo en sorpresa.

Cada vez faltaba menos para dar a luz, en la próxima cita con Hannah, le diría que día sería intervenido con la cesárea.

"Hey, hey. Tranquilos." Dijo de nueva cuenta cuando su piel se levantó a causa de una patada proveniente de su interior. "Sé que ya están muy apretados ahí, pero la barriga de papi no puede estirarse más y aun les falta crecer mucho mis cachorros." Siguió caminando hacia su cama y sintió de nuevo el movimiento de los bebés.

Veintisiete semanas de embarazo eran las que tenía, seis meses. Ya estaba entrando en la fase final del embarazo, su estómago estaba grande y su espalda comenzaba a resentir el cansancio del peso en su vientre. Su piel se había estirado mucho más de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver sus pies cuando miraba al suelo.

"Creo que hay unos bebés que amanecieron muy latosos el día de hoy, ¿verdad?" Habló hacia su vientre mientras sonreía hacia él.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió mientras Louis caminaba hacía su cama, se giró al escuchar la madera rechinar y miró que era Harry quien iba entrando en el lugar. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre mientras observaba al rizado extrañado.

"Hola." Le saludó. "Los bebés se están moviendo mucho el día de hoy." Harry dejó salir una tierna sonrisa hacia él al escuchar esto.

"Tal vez tienen hambre." Sugirió y Louis hizo una mueca ilógica.

"Ellos se comen todo lo que consumo, yo soy el que tiene hambre." Harry sólo levantó brevemente sus labios. "Creí que estabas en el consultorio." El rizado lo miró serio y asintió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos nervioso.

"Sip." Dijo sin más. Louis frunció el ceño mientras recorría su estómago con las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Le preguntó nervioso. Él levantó la mirada hacia Louis y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

"Necesitamos hablar." El cobrizo sintió tensarse y asintió sin confianza.

"Claro." Le respondió. "¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?" Harry lo miró callado. Tragó saliva después de un momento y llevó sus manos a su cintura.

"No me divorciaré de Mirna." Soltó de golpe. Louis rodó los ojos y sonrió hacia él.

"Lo sé." Le dijo tranquilo. "Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y entiendo perfectamente que no puedas hacerlo, bonito." Harry negó hacia él.

"No entiendes." Rascó su nuca y comenzó a desesperar.

"Sí lo entiendo, Harry." Argumentó. Él negó de nuevo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"No me voy a divorciar de ella... nunca." El rostro del cobrizo cambió por completo. Sonrió incrédulo y negó.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Harry calló. "Harry, dime que estas bromeando." Exigió con fuerza, pero Harry no podía conceder su petición.

"No Louis, no estoy bromeando." El chico mordió su labio inferior mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más triste.

"Es que no comprendo como es que cambiaste de parecer." Le dijo sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"He analizado la situación y me he dado cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un error." Louis dejó caer su barbilla en asombro.

"¿Un error?" Le preguntó incrédulo.

"Amo a Mirna." Le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Siempre la he amado y estaba simplemente confundido con todo. No quiero perderla." Louis lo miró reteniendo el llanto que estaba a punto de causarle.

"Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Styles. No merezco que me hagas esto después de todo lo que he aguantado por ti." Su voz se entrecortaba a medida que hablaba. Harry bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para tomar fuerzas.

"Nunca quize lastimarte, por eso quiero aclarar esto antes de que se tarde." Louis rió.

"Antes de que sea más tarde." Corrigió. "¡Por que en estos momentos yo ya soy un maldito niño con el corazón roto!" Tomó un gran respiro para tranquilizarse y asintió fingiendo que comprendía. "Pero está bien." Dijo sin aliento. Le costó mucho trabajo poder formular esa oración sin que las palabras se le quebraran en el aire.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Harry.

"¡Está bien Styles!" Le dijo mientras alzaba sus manos. "Haz lo que se te dé la gana, quédate con quien se te cante el orto. Pero a mis hijos y a mí, nos dejas en paz."

Sentía las piernas temblarle mientras sus labios titiritaban por el gran sentimiento que estaba reteniendo dentro. Quería gritarle, reclamarle por todo lo que había dicho y que ahora eran simples mentiras que había soltado por la confusión. Esa maldita confusión que tuvo como resultado dos bebés que Louis esperaba con ansias.

Ambos callaron, Harry lo miró mientras en su interior no cabían las ganas de matarse a sí mismo. Estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida. Veía en sus ojos el dolor que se reflejaba en forma de lágrimas acumuladas. Su pequeño Louis estaba sufriendo por su maldita culpa.

Miró su vientre y sintió morirse. Sus hijos. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué le diría a Mirna? No quería ser él quien corriera a Louis de la casa, y conociéndolo, no se esperaría a que lo hiciera. Aunque le doliera en el alma que lo dejara.

"En cuanto a ellos, quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo..." Comenzó. Quería tener la certeza de que podría estar pendiente de ellos. Que podría verlos, y quería tener la seguridad que Louis les inculcara que él, por más idiota que fuera, era su padre y que los amaba.

"Te dije que a nosotros nos dejas en paz." Respondió con la voz enmarcada en coraje.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó con exaltación "Son mis hijos, ellos no tienen la culpa de mis malas decisiones." El cobrizo negó mientras las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo.

"Sólo fui una mala decisión." Susurró mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de detener su llanto. "Sólo fui una maldita mala decisión." Volvió a decir en un tono más alto, haciendo a Harry capaz de escucharlo. "Es la última vez que te lo diré, deja a tu mala decisión y a tus hijos en paz." Harry negó hacia él.

"No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que me olvide ellos." Reclamó. "No puedes alejarme." Louis le sonrió con cinismo mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

"¡Oh claro que puedo!" Le dijo decidido. "Claro que puedo hacerlo, ¿y sabes una cosa? Lo haré, haré que nunca en tu maldita vida puedas acercarte a mis bebés. Y estoy seguro de que nunca harás nada al respecto porque no tendrás los cojones suficientes para decirle al mundo que son tus hijos." Harry calló ante la acusación.

"Louis, sé que estás molesto conmigo..." El chico lo interrumpió.

"No Harry, no estoy para nada molesto contigo." Susurró y sorbió su nariz antes de continuar. "Estoy molesto conmigo por creerte todo lo que decías. Molesto conmigo porque de nueva cuenta Louis Tomlinson queda como un idiota. Molesto conmigo, por amarte tanto." El rizado lo miró y relamió sus labios mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Su pequeño estaba tan destrozado, quería abrazarlo y no podía. Mirna era el calvario al que estaba destinado, y Louis no merecía otra cosa que no fuera el cielo.

"Vete de aquí." Le dijo mientras alzaba su dedo en dirección a la puerta.

Harry iba a hablar, pero sabía que no tendría ningún caso. Todo estaba hecho, eso era todo.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta salir de la habitación. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Louis apretó sus ojos para dejar escapar el llanto que se había tragado mientras hablaba con Harry.

Tenía que irse de ahí, tenía que largarse de ese maldito lugar.

Harry bajó las escaleras casi corriendo mientras tallaba su rostro en busca de borrar sus lágrimas. Salió de la casa y fue hacia el consultorio. Nancy lo vio entrar, debía darle algunas indicaciones sobre las citas de ese día, había movido algunas horas para evitar que se empalmaran. 

"Harry, debo decirte algo." El se detuvo frente a su escritorio mientras ella buscaba algunas carpetas debajo de la mesa. "Hubo un pequeño empalme con dos citas, así que..." En cuanto levantó su vista hacia el doctor, sus palabras se fueron deteniendo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, su cabeza estaba cubierta con un pequeño gorro azul y su boca se apretaba para evitar que los sollozos se escucharan.

"¿Qué demonios te pasó?" Le preguntó con la voz quebrandosele.

Harry la miró negando mientras sus lágrimas volvían a brotar. Nancy se bajó de su silla y fue rápidamente hasta donde él estaba parado. Lo acercó a ella en un abrazo y Harry comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

Nancy comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras no entendía un carajo de lo que pasaba. ¿Alguién se había muerto? Relamió sus labios mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que podía estar pasando.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" Harry se alejó de ella y la miró. "¿Le pasó algo a los bebés?" Preguntó exaltada, él negó rápidamente.

"Ellos están bien." Susurró. "Es Mirna." Nancy rodó los ojos y caminó hasta su banco para sentarse.

"¿Ahora que hizo?" Harry se acercó al escritorio y se recargó frente a ella.

"Hace una semana, cuando llegué del congreso, Mirna me estaba esperando en la sala. Me dijo que ya lo sabía todo, sobre Louis, sobre los desfalcos. Que tenía que elegir, que si no quería ir a la cárcel debía dejarlo. Nancy lo he perdido, lo he perdido y esta vez para siempre. Perdí todo lo que un día quise tener, mis hijos, al amor de mi vida. Nancy he perdido todo."

~*~

Después de un largo día en el consultorio, teniendo a uno de los practicantes en el consultorio para que se encargara de las revisiones, ya que él no podía concentrarse por más que lo intentara, Harry regresó a su casa.

Entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, tomó un sorbo y después de eso tiró lo que restaba por el lavadero. Salió de ahí y entró en el comedor. Miró a su alrededor, los adornos de la casa, los colores tan neutrales. Le daba asco ver los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

El dinero, el maldito dinero era lo que lo había llevado hasta este punto de su vida. Caminó a la sala y tomó el teléfono que estaba en una de las repisas. Marcó un número y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Esperó a que respondieran por unos segundos y comenzó a hablar.

"Hola Mike, soy Harry." Sorbió su nariz mientras le saludaban del otro lado. "Te hablo para decirte que a partir de este mes dejaré de hacerme cargo de las cuentas de la señora Anne Cox." Mike era su contador, un viejo amigo que le había ayudado todo este tiempo con los desfalcos.

Rascó su ceja mientras escuchaba lo que el chico le decía. Sí estaba atado a la chica lo que le quedaba de vida, sería sin seguir robándole. Y si su madre le había arruinado la vida, él la arruinaría a ella.

"Todas las cuentas, no va a salir ni un solo centavo hacia ella. Desde hoy solo se pagará los gastos de la casa y el consultorio, también las cuentas del banco llegarán a nombre de Mirna." Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

"¿Las cuentas las quieres con todos los ingresos marcados?" Le preguntaron. Él asintió antes de contestar.

"Sí, no se tomará nada de los ingresos de Mirna. Iré en la semana a verte, para poder aclarar todo. Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto de que dejaremos de pagar las cuentas de mi madre." Escuchó un momento y asintió. "Bien, nos vemos Mike." Terminó la llamada y miró hacia la habitación oscura.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de encender las luces. Dejó el teléfono de su casa en el sillón y se levantó. Caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió con tranquilidad, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación y antes de abrir su puerta miró la de Louis. Siempre iba a verlo a esta hora, cuando llegaba del consultorio, justo antes de que Mirna llegara a casa.

Caminó unos pasos más hasta quedar parado frente a la puerta, levantó su puño para golpear, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocar. Soltó un fuerte suspiró y dio vuelta para irse. Dio un paso más, pero enseguida regresó para girar la perilla sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

"Louis debemos..." Sus palabras cesaron en cuanto vieron la habitación vacía.

Entró en la recamara completamente, y comenzó a abrir cajones en busca de algo que dijera que Louis estaba ahí. Caminó hasta el clóset de la habitación y lo abrió, las cosas del chico ya no estaban ahí. Louis se había ido.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Tomlinson de inmediato. La llamada entró, pero después de no ser contestada, entró en el buzón. Colgó e intentó llamar de nuevo, unas llamadas después el teléfono ya ni siquiera sonaba.

Golpeó su frente con su puño cerrado al darse cuenta de que lo había perdido todo.

Salió de la habitación y corrió por las escaleras, su intención era ir a buscarlo a casa de Zayn, pero en la puerta se encontró a Mirna. Su vientre ya se notaba por debajo de la ropa. La chica lo vio alterado mientras entraba en la casa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó mientras el chico se acercaba a ella con coraje.

"¡Se fue!" Gritó. "¡Se largó de aquí, Louis se ha ido!" Mirna le sonrió orgullosa y asintió.

"Así es como debe ser." Le sacó vuelta al chico y entró en el comedor. Harry regresó su cuerpo hacia ella y la siguió.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Le preguntó y no consiguió respuesta. "Louis tiene a mis hijos." Mirna regresó a verlo con impacto.

Ni siquiera recordaba que el chico estaba embarazado. Las ideas en su cabeza solo le permitían ver el hecho de que Harry la estaba engañando con él. Los bebés.

"Ahí está, tus malditos celos enfermos no te dejaron ver que al irse él, también se iban mis bebés." Mirna caminó hacia él y trató de calmarlo.

"Tranquilízate, iremos a buscarlo cuando calculemos que es el tiempo del parto. Tenemos un contrato a nuestro favor." Harry frunció el ceño.

Mirna realmente no entendía a lo que se refería. Estaba hablando en singular, sus hijos. Solamente de él, no de ella.

"Eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida." Mirna lo miró mientras se tragaba el orgullo y asintió.

"Fui a ver al obstetra hoy." Harry se cruzó de brazos sin darle importancia. "Tendremos un niño." Le informó mientras una vaga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. Apretó sus labios y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. La chica se quedó sola en el comedor, y nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada.

~*~

Al día siguiente, Harry había pospuesto algunas citas para buscar a Louis en casa de Zayn. Condujo con la ciudad hasta llegar a la gran casa que compartía con Liam, estacionó su auto enfrente y se bajó de él. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre en dos ocasiones.

Liam lo recibió, lo miró de pies a cabeza y entrecerró un poco la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó en un tono amargo. Parecía molesto.

"Necesito hablar con Louis." Él negó en respuesta.

"¿No crees que ya le has hecho mucho daño?" Le preguntó en reproche. "Si tanto amas a tu esposa deja de buscarlo, déjalo en paz por el bendito amor de Dios." Harry negó y levantó una mano hacia él.

"Sólo déjame verlo un par de minutos, de verdad necesito hablar con él." Liam dio un rotundo no a su petición.

"¿Quién es Liam?" Preguntaron desde dentro. Harry reconoció la voz en seguida.

"Es el correo, en seguida regreso a comer." Dijo mientras miraba hacia el interior de la casa. "Vete." Le ordenó, pero Harry se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Louis! ¡Louis soy yo!" Gritaba mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de Liam para entrar en la casa.

"¡Es Harry!" Gritaron. Era la voz de Jahir, quién unos segundos después llegó corriendo a la puerta.

Liam detuvo el forcejeó para no asustar al niño, de lo cual Harry se aprovechó para poder entrar en la casa.

"Louis debemos hablar." El chico estaba parado en el marco de la entrada al comedor.

Lo miraba con tristeza mientras abrazaba su barriga fuertemente. Negó hacia él mientras todos en la habitación guardaban silencio.

"Debemos hablar sobre nuestro hijos, sobre que va a pasar con ellos. No quiero que crezcan sin mi." En el rostro de Louis se iba dibujando una mueca de tristeza mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Negó hacia él con seguridad.

"Mis hijos no te necesitan, ahora por favor vete. Si no Liam te echará." Amenazó y estiró su mano hacia Jahir, quien estaba parado junto al rizado.

El niño caminó hasta él y lo agarró con fuerza.

"Los bebés no necesitan a un maldito bastardo como tú a su alrededor. Desde un principio supe que eras una mierda de persona." Dijo Zayn desde un costado.

"Zayn." Le llamó Louis para que se callara. "No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora vete por favor." Le pidió en una suplica, lo último que necesitaba era tener a Harry rondando por su vida.

"Porqué estás molesto con Harry?" Le preguntó Jahir en un susurró. "¿Quiénes son tus hijos papá?" Louis lo miró y le dio una sonrisa mientras negaba. Su pobre bebé, ahora que comenzaba a aceptarlo un poco.

"Es mejor que te vayas Harry, muchos problemas has causado ya y no quiero que mi hijo se ponga mal." Harry lo miró con la esperanza de que ella lo apoyara.

"Jay tú sabes lo que está pasando, tú sabes porque estoy haciendo esto." Ella lo miró con desaprobación y negó lentamente.

"Vete." Le dijo. Liam le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Harry buscó la mirada de Louis antes de irse, y después miró a la madre del chico.

"Tú lo sabes." Dijo antes de cruzar el marco y salir a la calle.

El castaño cerró la puerta y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico. Todos los demás se acercaron a él.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Zayn. Louis asintió en respuesta. "Debemos hacer algo. Tenemos que arreglar todo antes de que los bebés nazcan." El chico tragó saliva y asintió de nuevo. Apretó la mano de su hijo y miró al pelinegro.

"Ya sé perfectamente lo que voy a hacer.

~*~

Dos semanas después de que Louis había dejado la casa, Harry no podía conciliar el sueño una sola noche. Dormir al lado de Mirna le pesaba, y en más de una ocasión había decidido dormir en la habitación que era de Louis solamente para poder sentir su olor. Por más enfermo que pareciera.

Había tratado de llamarlo en muchas ocasiones, pero en todos los casos, estas entraban directo a su buzón de voz. Le enojaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada, si iba a buscarlo Liam probablemente lo golpearía. Y a parte, no quería que Louis se pusiera mal con alguna de sus visitas, la preclamsia podría empeorarlo todo.

Estaba sentado en la sala mirando la televisión cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse. Su dolor de cabeza había llegado. Unos momentos después Mirna entró en la sala y se sentó en el sillón del frente.

Tenía varios sobres en las manos, tal vez había revisado el correo.

"Revisa estos sobres." Le dijo mientras los deslizaba por la mesa del centro.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón y tomó los sobres en sus manos. Revisó la etiqueta de cada uno de ellos, eran facturas y algunos estados de cueta. Pero el último sobre llamo su atención.

Era dirigido a él, y provenía del juzgado del condado.

Rasgó el sobre, sacó la hoja que estaba dentro y comenzó a leer.

_**Sr. Harry Edward Styles y Sra. Mirna Magdalene Styles.** _

Era dirigido a ambos.

_**Se les manda a llamar a corte.** _

Era un citatorio.

**_Por parte del Sr. Louis William Tomlinson._ **

Louis quería ir a juicio, ¿para qué?

_**Rescinsión de contrato.** _

Debía ser una maldita broma.

_**Causas personales.** _

¿Personales?

_**Juicio en dos semanas.** _

Levantó la vista en cuanto terminó de leer, miró a su esposa con el rostro pálido.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó intrigada. "Parece que viste un fantasma." Harry tragó saliva y dobló de nueva cuenta el papel.

"Mirna." Le habló. "Tenemos un citatorio en la corte." Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Un citatorio?" Preguntó con miedo. "¿De quién, o para qué?" Harry frunció los labios y la miró.

"De Louis." Dijo. "Quiere rescindir el contrato." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


End file.
